Suns Among Stars Trilogy, Book One: A Man Among Boys
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: What started as a teenage mistake became the greatest love of his life… and now he wouldn't have it any other way. However, when Luke and his daughter meet two very special droids, their lives become much more… interesting. Please note: this is the FIRST BOOK in a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Suns Among Stars**

**Book One:** **A Man Among Boys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N1:**_**Major AU story!**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N2:**__ I do not own Star Wars. _

**.**

**.**

_**A/N3:**__ Please note that this is the __FIRST BOOK__ in a __**Trilogy**__. _

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One:**

It wasn't the bright light of the double suns peeking in through his window that woke him. Nor was it the delicious scent of the morning meal his aunt cooked about that time of day so her boys could begin their work on a full stomach.

No, it was the foreign weight of a warm body pressed to his that woke him up, and as he opened his eyes, Luke Skywalker's memory of the night previous returned. He swallowed with great difficulty when his eyes confirmed what his mind was trying to tell him.

He had indeed made love to the girl lying naked in his arms.

And in those moments when they'd been one… he'd been in utter and complete bliss. But at the present…

Now that he was awake, and the new day had begun, all Luke felt was a crushing guilt. A horrible sense of shame settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach.

_What the hell were you thinking Luke?_ He asked himself as he tried to disentangle their limbs without waking the girl.

With his humiliation, however, came anger. He recalled the heated moments before his body had given in, while his mind tried to stay true to the teachings of his guardians. But one fact rang clear above all others:

Venussia Atriedes had seduced Luke Skywalker last night.

It had begun innocently enough. They had been on their way home from a party at Laze 'Fixer' Loneozner's house in Anchorhead. On their way they'd spoken about school, and possibly studying together for a test.

But then any native Tatooinian's worst nightmare had come to be: a major sandstorm. They'd been forced to take shelter in a cave while the tempest raged outside, and after about two hours his companion had decided she'd been bored long enough.

That had been followed by her not-so-subtle attempts to get him to bed her. Luke had fought against her advances, trying to control his body even as she played the 'sand-in-my-clothes' card.

He'd offered her the blanket they now lay on, but she'd been insistent, and had used every angle she could think of. And slowly but surely, as she became more bold in her 'hints', he'd lost the battle to stay firm.

Finally Luke had been unable to control himself any longer, and they had made love…

The memories ended and Luke closed his eyes against the tears that came then, but it was no use.

He had never felt so filthy in all his life.

With a downward glance at the slumbering form, he wondered if Venussia felt the same. Thinning his lips, Luke folded his half of the blanket over her naked body, refusing to look at her any longer.

He was angry with her, yes, but Luke knew he was also partly to blame for giving in.

Luke dressed silently, and then left the cave to check on the speeder. He glanced about the bright desert landscape, wondering how long ago the storm had ceased. It was little wonder the pair of them had missed the event, since they were too wrapped up in their act to care.

Luke shook his head, wondering how he was going to explain this to his aunt and uncle. Aunt Beru would be shocked, and possibly horrified with his actions last night, but it was Uncle Owen that Luke was truly scared to tell.

Who knew what the man would do… or worse yet, what he _wouldn't_ do. Owen had always been the quiet and stoic type, but when the man found something to believe in, he was a firm supporter of that, and that was final.

When he found out what Luke had done…

"Hey."

Luke spun, his thoughts interrupted by the appearance of his companion. She was thankfully clothed.

"Hi," he muttered, turning away to go about his previously intended task.

"Have you been crying?" Venussia asked incredulously. "I didn't realize I was _that_ good…"

Luke spun on her, his eyes harder than she'd ever seen them. "How can you be so carefree after what we did?"

She frowned. "What did we do?"

Luke gaped. "You _cannot_ be serious! You don't remember having sex?"

She smiled slowly. "Of course I do. You have a real gift, Luke."

He sighed in frustration. "No. What we did was vile, and completely wrong. Why the hell did you have to choose _me_ to seduce? I already have enough on my plate without you adding to it."

Her eyes flashed. "And who do you think they'd believe if you tried to tell them that particular story?"

"What?" Luke was confused.

Venussia walked up to him and struck a haughty pose. "Everyone knows that when teenagers make love, they tend to favor the girl's story. The guys get saddled with most of the blame, especially if the girl claims that _he_ was the one to start things."

Luke glared. "But _you_ did: _you_ started everything last night! I tried to fend you off, but you just couldn't take no for an answer!"

Venussia's face hardened. "Who is likely to believe that if _I_ tell them sweet, gentle Luke has a mean streak that no one sees because he's always locked away on his farm?"

He back-stepped as if she'd physically struck him. "Y-you wouldn't."

"I would if you tell anyone, or try to pin this on me," Venussia warned. "And I promise you they _will_ believe me over you if I paint you as a pervert. You're smart, Luke: a boy could easily overpower a girl. It wouldn't take much for me to convince everyone."

Luke looked away from her, disgusted to the core. "Fine, I'll keep quiet."

"Good. Now, let's not fight any longer. Why don't we go home and pretend this never happened?" she settled comfortably into the passenger's seat of the speeder.

Luke fired the speeder to life, trying to ignore his raging emotions.

Why did he have a terrible feeling that their 'secret' wasn't going to be one for very long?

**00000**

When Luke finally pulled his vehicle into the garage, he simply sat where he was, trying hard to contain his fault and grief.

He doubled his efforts when two sets of feet clamored over the walkway that extended from the main part of the homestead to the garage.

"Luke!?" Beru Lars called out.

Luke winced at her worried tone. He hadn't even tried to contact his guardians last night in the frenzy to get out of the way of the approaching wall of sand. Not that it would have gone through, but still.

He shoved his shame down, and locked it tightly away when his aunt and uncle burst into the garage.

"Luke!" Beru threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

It was all Luke could do not to break down in her arms.

"We were so worried about you!" Beru exclaimed as she pulled back, taking her nephew's face into her hands.

"I'm okay, Aunt Beru," Luke said gently. "A friend and I got caught in that sandstorm and had to take shelter. We, ah… fell asleep without realizing it. I'm sorry to have worried you."

He glanced to Owen Lars, who stood to the side. Would the other see something in Luke that only a married man could?

Luke fervently hoped that his uncle didn't suspect anything.

"Well, we're glad you're home safe, Luke." Owen patted his shoulder affectionately. "That's all that matters."

Luke nodded, looking away. He was saved having to explain his odd behavior when his stomach rumbled loudly. He grimaced, but Beru laughed, taking her nephew's elbow and guiding him into the house.

"You must be starving," she said.

"Yeah." He smiled, grateful for the subject change.

"You said you fell asleep?" Owen asked from behind.

Luke tensed for a heartbeat, wondering if his uncle was fishing for information.

"Yeah," he said, turning to look at the man.

Owen nodded. "Then you won't need to rest before beginning today's work. With that big storm, there will be a lot of sand and damage to clean up."

Luke tried not to wilt with relief that Owen hadn't been looking for facts after all.

"When you've eaten, come find me on the south ridge," Owen instructed.

"Yes sir," Luke replied, allowing Beru to settle him at the table.

When Owen was gone, Luke bent his head to his hands. A gentle pat to his back startled him, and he looked up to find Beru hadn't gone to the kitchen yet.

"Luke, are you okay?" she asked softly. "You seem on edge."

He blinked, fumbling for words. "Aunt Beru…"

She rubbed his back soothingly. "Luke, we trust you when you said you were caught in the storm. We raised a good boy."

Luke didn't know how he didn't snap right then and there, but he managed only to nod, and then stare after Beru as she went to get his breakfast.

They trusted him… and he'd lied to them.

That fact made him feel infinitely worse, and he had to force himself not to run from the house before eating, for that would only make his guardians suspicious.

But as soon as he was alone in the sands, doing the tasks Owen gave him for the day, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Luke dropped to the ground behind the condenser he was repairing, and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Luke lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling just visible in the gloom. It had been two weeks since he and Venussia had made love. Two weeks in which he had slept very little and worked extra hard in an attempt to keep his mind off of what he'd done.

And while his plan worked during the daylight hours— when there was always something to do to keep his mind busy— nighttime was a different story.

Because at night his mind stilled with the inactivity, and as he lay in bed, restless with the ever-growing and gnawing guilt, Luke found that he wasn't able to shut his eyes without seeing that night… and the hundreds of other scenarios that played out with him walking away instead.

_Why didn't I just get up and find somewhere else to be? _Luke bemoaned for the thousandth time.

He knew his aunt and uncle were curious and, even a little wary of their nephew's new-found drive to do everything he could around the farm. So far, Luke had been able to deflect their attention with reasonable replies, but even that supply of excuses was growing rather thin.

His eyes sprung a leak then, as they did every night. He couldn't remember an evening in which he hadn't cried himself to sleep. He sighed as hunger gnawed at his stomach.

He'd also taken to eating far less, a sure sign of his depression; which he knew his aunt was aware of. Luke hated to worry her, but his appetite had left him. He'd lost weight, and only ate what would sustain him during the day.

But the thing that was hurting Luke the most was the knowledge that he had bare-face lied to his aunt and uncle. He hadn't told anyone, and so far Venussia hadn't either, but for some reason Luke kept feeling like it was all about to come crashing down on him.

He was sick of keeping the truth from his guardians. He wanted the crushing weight of his shame to leave him… which it would when his uncle had had time to cool off.

Luke thinned his lips, feeling even through his fear of Owen's reaction that he was on the right path. Closing his eyes with a newfound determination, Luke promised to tell his family what had actually happened that night.

He didn't care what Venussia tried to tell everyone else. He wanted Owen and Beru to know the truth.

_This ends in the morning… one way or another._

**00000**

Venussia stared at the mirror, eyeing her ashen complexion in the mirror in the pre-dawn light. This was the third time this week— three days straight— in which she'd woken up ill.

She had no idea what was wrong, but she was tired of feeling nauseous. Not to mention her father's questions each morning were driving her insane. She knew he was worried for her, and that he was concerned about the type of sickness she was exhibiting, but she wished he'd back off.

A knock on the door startled her, and her father's voice sounded from the other side. "Venussia, are you okay?"

She didn't see the point in hiding it anymore. If it wasn't going to go away on its own, then she would need a doctor. Opening the door, she allowed her father inside and she sat on the lip of their tub.

"I don't know what's wrong, Dad," she told him. "It's been three days now in which I feel sick when I wake up."

Corsair Atriedes lifted a brow. "Did you eat something bad at school?"

She shrugged. "I don't really eat lunch. The food at school isn't what I'd call edible."

Her father grimaced in sympathy.

"I remember those days," he muttered.

"I don't have a fever." Venussia went on. "Yet each morning I wake up sick, and after I vomit I feel queasy for a few hours, and then I'm fine the rest of the day."

At that bit of news, her father lifted a brow, eyeing her strangely.

"What?" she asked, looking down to see if her nightgown was secured.

"You only get sick in the morning?" he asked oddly.

"Yeah..." she frowned. "Why does that matter?"

Her father narrowed his eyes, studying her. At long last he spoke, standing.

"Let's get you to the doctor to make sure you didn't catch a bug or something." He was already walking out. "Be at the speeder in ten minutes."

Something went off in her mind at his tone of voice, and a sudden debilitating fear froze her to the spot. She knew next to nothing about the tell-tale signs of pregnancy, but she suspected it would probably take a week or so for her body to begin acting up.

And her strange bouts of illness coincided perfectly with the day of that last sandstorm.

_Oh no! _Venussia though in horror. _Father is going to kill me! What do I do?_

She realized her ten minutes was withering away and so she continued to think as she ran to her room to change.

_The only way I will survive this is to pin it all on Luke. _She determined. _That's what I will do then. Dad will believe his little girl over a farmboy._

Two hours later she and her father awaited the doctor in his small exam room, and the silence was tense as they both suspected the root of the problem, but tried to hide that fact from each other.

Finally a knock on the door drew their gazes, and the doctor entered with a datapad.

"Good morning to you both," he greeted them. "My name is Doctor Orpas. What seems to be the problem young lady?" he turned to face Venussia, who sat atop the exam table.

"I've been sick three mornings in a row," she replied, forcing herself not to look at her father. "And I don't know why."

The doctor lifted a brow. "Only in the mornings?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I feel fine after a few hours."

Clearly sensing the tension in the room, Orpas determined to stick to business in order to get this over with. He did not want to get caught in the middle when tempers flared.

"Are there any other symptoms I need to be aware of?" he asked.

Venussia pursed her lips. "Aside from nausea and vomiting, I feel like I have a little less energy than normal."

The doctor nodded. "Very well. With your father's permission I would like to perform a pregnancy test."

He looked nervously at Corsair, who was staring at his daughter with an unreadable expression. Then man's green eyes shifted to meet Orpas's gaze, and he nodded once.

"Very well." Orpas helped Venussia from the table. "I will need a urine sample my dear. You can use the refresher down the hall; the cups are already in there."

"Okay." Venussia agreed.

She filled the cup with surprising ease and returned to the room, after which the nurse returned to administer the test. There was a strained silence that could have been cut with a knife, and Venussia knew she was only delaying the inevitable.

When the nurse checked the test she left to get the doctor, who returned with a solemn expression.

"The test is positive." He took a breath, and then looked her in the eye. "Venussia, you are pregnant."

She heard the words, but couldn't quite compute them... that is, until her father thanked the doctor and asked for privacy after seeing the strip of plastic for himself. The door closed with an ominous click, leaving father and daughter alone.

Corsair sat looking at the door, while Venussia studied her hands as though they were brand new.

But when her father shifted his gaze to her, she felt it burn into her.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Venussia Atriedes?" he asked in a deathly still voice.

She winced at his calm, collected state, reminding herself that her father was a shrewd businessman. The only reason they were on Tatooine was because his mother was here and she was dying.

They were originally from Fondor, where her father was a high-ranking official in one of the shipping yards. He knew how to remain in control when things got rough: it was how he'd gone from humble farmer to elite businessman.

She sighed and launched into the tale she'd prepared on their way here that morning.

"The night of Fixer's party, I rode home with a friend. We were about halfway home when that storm hit." She eyed him to see if he believed her, but his face hadn't changed. "We sought shelter in a cave… I didn't think it was a good idea, but he was adamant that we get out of the path of the sandstorm, so we did."

"Who is this he you're talking about?" Corsair demanded suddenly.

"Luke Skywalker." Venussia affected a sorrowful expression. "He got bored and asked me if I wanted to pass the time in a more lively fashion. I said no, but he was insistent, and then he flirted with me more and more. I… I admit I find him attractive, and finally I gave in."

Her father's eyes flashed. "So, you were a willing participant then?"

"No!" she lied. "He pressured me into it!"

Corsair's eyes narrowed. "Luke does not seem like the kind of person who would do that."

She snorted. "Only because it's rare to see him off that farm of his."

Corsair stared at her, his expression again unreadable as he thought. "Luke forced you to have sex?"

"Yes." She looked down. "I… I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I was afraid."

Her father's lips thinned, and when his breathing became more labored, she knew then that she had him. She had to force herself not to smile.

"I believe you because you are my daughter," Corsair said. "We need to go."

He took her hand, but before they left the room, he turned to her again. "One more thing: you will carry this baby to full term."

"What!?" she cried.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your rebellious streak, Venussia," he informed her. "I am not blind. And to make you understand the seriousness of the situation, and to make sure you don't repeat this willingly yourself later on, you will carry this pregnancy through. It's not the baby's fault that he or she was created, and they will not suffer for the mistakes of the parents."

She ground her teeth in annoyance, not wanting her friends to see her in a few months time with a horrid pregnancy figure. But she knew there would be no swaying her father in this, so she would do as he asked.

"What about after that?" she asked sourly. "I am not keeping it."

Her father narrowed his eyes. "We can put the child up for adoption or into foster care."

She nodded. "Fine."

"But for now… I need to have a discussion with young Skywalker," Corsair growled, missing his daughter's snicker behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Luke stood before the refresher mirror, puckering up his courage. He could do this… he had to if he ever wanted to feel relatively normal again. He couldn't take the guilt any longer.

His hands quivered, no matter what he did to stop them, and his heart pounded forcefully against his ribcage. With a barely discernible wobble to his legs, Luke walked to the dining room, where he expected to find Owen.

But to his surprise, the man wasn't there. Neither was Beru.

Frowning, Luke peered around the house. "Uncle Owen?"

"In here," came a grunt from the kitchen.

Luke followed the sound of Owen Lars's voice until he found the man sticking halfway out of the cabinet that housed the stove. Beru stood beside him, handing him tools as needed.

"Good morning Luke." She smiled warmly.

"Hi," Luke murmured. "Uncle Owen… can we talk?"

"In a minute Luke." Owen's voice was muffled by the cabinets. "Beru, hand me the wire strippers."

His aunt did as he asked, while Luke did his best to oblige his uncle. He grabbed a piece of bread from the countertop and munched on it as Owen finished his task. When the man shuffled out from the innards of the cooking element, Luke tried again.

"Uncle…"

"Not now Luke," Owen grunted, still lost in his task.

Something in Luke told him that time was running out, fast. When Owen tested the stove and it worked, the man nodded in satisfaction and began to walk out. Luke followed almost doggedly, feeling his courage flailing.

If he didn't tell Owen now, he knew he'd never be able to.

"Uncle Owen, please!"

Owen finally paused at Luke's tone, turning to him as Beru stuck her head out from the kitchen. Owen took stock of Luke's nervous air and at last gave him his full attention.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Owen asked seriously.

Luke swallowed hard, opening his mouth to speak. "I… I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Owen stepped closer.

"I…" Luke's voice wavered. "Please don't hate me…" he whispered.

"Luke, what's going on?" Beru stepped closer now too, sensing that something was very wrong with her nephew.

"I… I made a mistake…" Luke's explanation was cut off by the sound of a speeder approaching at high speeds, followed by an angry shout.

"_Skywalker_!"

Luke jumped, and felt fear course through him as he heard the furious voice.

"Who is that?" Owen demanded, charging up the stairs, his family hot on his heels.

They reached topside and saw Corsair and Venussia Atriedes exiting their speeder. As soon as the other man spotted Luke he walked right up and landed a fist to the young man's face. Luke went down in a whirl of blood and stars, his vision blacking out for an instant from the force of the blow.

When he hit the sand, his teeth clanked, and Luke had to catch his breath.

Owen roared in indignation, and shoved Corsair away roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Corsair!" he shouted.

"I would ask the same of your boy there, Owen." Corsair returned hotly. "Or didn't he tell you?"

Owen glared at the other man for a second, and then turned to help Luke up. His lip was split and his right eye was swollen, but Luke didn't need to see to know what this was about. What he didn't understand was why the man was so completely furious… unless…

Luke's guilt increased ten-fold, and he realized in that same instant that everyone was looking at him.

"Luke, what's he talking about?" Owen asked, his eyes narrowed.

Luke bowed his head in shame. "I was trying to tell you…" he began, but was cut off by Venussia's father.

"He got my girl pregnant, that's what!" the other man hollered. "He forced my little girl into having sex, and now she's carrying his baby! What the hell kind of a boy are you two raising, huh?"

Beru gasped, her hands flying to her mouth even as Owen seemed caught in between glaring at the man for insinuating such a thing, and staring incredulously at his nephew.

As for Luke, his brain had ceased normal functions at the word 'pregnant'. He felt as though someone had punched him in the gut with a bell-bar.

Pregnant? Venussia was pregnant… with _his_ baby?

_Oh stars… now Owen will _never_ let this go!_ Luke knew.

He risked a glance at Venussia, feeling betrayed by her… and all he was met with was her stuck-up 'I told you so' smirk. He looked to her father next, seeing nothing but accusation there… and then he risked looking to his guardians.

Both were focused on him, with Beru weeping and pale-faced, and Owen even more silent than usual. But he knew in that moment that nothing he said against Venussia would be heard. His attempt to set the record straight would fall upon deaf ears.

The best thing he could do, then, was to accept that he'd been thrown under the speeder… and hope for even a sliver of forgiveness.

Feeling tears sting his eyes and run tracks down his face, Luke bowed his head in ultimate humiliation.

"Luke?" Owen asked sternly. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Luke whispered.

Silence again reigned, and a Tusken Raider could have run through camp with is head-wrap off and no one would have noticed. Luke could feel the oppressive weight of the three adult's stares, and the burn of Venussia's betrayal.

But he was also scared. Why hadn't Owen said or done anything yet? Why was he being so quiet? Luke would have much preferred him yelling.

Corsair was the first to break the silence when he again slammed a fist into Luke's face, and Luke didn't bother to get back up this time. Nor did Owen do anything to stop his fellow man.

"If you _ever_ touch Venussia again, I will make you hurt in places you never knew you had," he warned. "You stay away from her, you hear me?"

Luke nodded, not able to stem his flow of tears.

When Corsair turned to leave, Owen finally snapped and he grabbed Luke by the tunic, slamming him against the wall.

"Aren't you going to apologize to him and Venussia?" he growled. "It's the very least you can do."

Luke cringed, but he looked Corsair in the eye. "I am _so_ sorry, Sir."

To Venussia he said, "Please forgive me."

She harrumphed and turned on her heel, leaving a red-faced farmboy in her dust. Beru came out of her daze in that moment and walked up to Corsair.

"Does Venussia need anything, Corsair? Has she been doing okay in the mornings?" Beru asked kindly.

Recognizing that the Larses hadn't had any idea until that moment what their nephew had done, Corsair softened.

"She's had morning sickness, but we'll get through it." He rested a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry for my careless words: I spoke from anger. I know this isn't your fault or your husband's."

He nodded to them both, shot Luke one last glare, and left with his daughter.

Beru turned to find Owen had released Luke, who stood with his head down and shoulders slumped. Owen was breathing hard, and Luke looked like he was expecting a harsh beating.

Feeling her gaze, Luke's red-rimmed eyes lifted to meet her's and his gaze pleaded for understanding. She shook her head mutely, and descended back into the homestead.

Luke felt another layer of his self-worth file away as he watched her disappear into the house. Then his gaze fell on his uncle.

"Uncle Owen…" he tried softly.

But his uncle shook his head jerkily. "I can't do this right now, Luke. But I am _very_ disappointed in you." He backed off to begin the day's work. "Get your chores done, and then go into your room."

"Please…" Luke tried again, but Owen held up a hand for silence and then walked off, leaving Luke feeling like the scum beneath the rocks of Tatooine.

He stayed rooted in place for a long time while his uncle was lost to the western horizon where he would begin the daily chores. Only when he could no longer see Owen's silhouette did Luke stagger backwards against the house, hugging himself for some small measure of comfort and running his hands along his arms.

His face hurt, but he didn't care. He looked about the vast uncaring desert, feeling small as a grain of sand.

_I really screwed up this time. _Luke thought to himself as his trembling knees gave out underneath him.

He sobbed brokenly, cursing his body and his inability to control his urges. He cursed Venussia for throwing him out to the sarlaccs like she had. But he mostly cursed his lot in life.

_Wait until this gets around… as if Fixer and the others need more material to work with on my behalf. _Luke thought sourly.

Luke attempted several times to get to his feet, but he found each time that his strength had left him. Finally he gave up all together, simply sitting where he was, and no longer caring if he got yelled at for it.

He was already in trouble; there wasn't much else they could do to him.

But still, the need and desire to do _something_ and work to regain his family's trust finally got him up and going when the suns were reaching their peaks. Luke worked well past the normal time for their day to be done, taking extra measures to check and recheck, or even clean whatever piece of equipment he was working on.

So it was a few hours after sundown when he finally trudged to his room, completely exhausted in both body and mind. Collapsing onto his bed, Luke was nearly asleep when his uncle entered. Luke sat up with a jerk, giving the man his full attention.

"Your aunt and I have talked it over, and we've decided that for now at least, your punishment will be thus: you are confined to the house when you are not at school or working about the farm. You have no privileges as of this time, and I don't foresee you spending any time with your friends anytime soon."

Luke nodded glumly, knowing he deserved every punishment they doled out. "Yes sir."

"I am truly hurt, Luke, that you kept this from us," Owen whispered, his words like a knife to Luke's heart. "And I cannot believe that my good boy would… _could_… do this. How could you get a young woman pregnant, Luke? What were you thinking? Those kinds of relationships are _only _for a married couple. And this is exactly why. How many times did we stress that to you?"

Luke started to respond, but Owen held up a hand. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses. How can I trust what you would say now anyway?" he shook his head sadly. "I don't know if I can trust you again, but it will be a long, hard road either way."

With that he left the room, ignoring Luke's crestfallen face.

Never before had the blonde-haired youth wished he could just die. At least then he wouldn't have to bear their sad eyes and mistrust.

_Idiot, you deserve that. Let that be my true punishment._

Luke went without dinner, not showing his face again that evening.

He cried himself to sleep, knowing that his life would never be the same; and wishing not for the first time that he could go back and fix this.

The next few weeks became a steady routine for Luke.

He rose early in the day, even before his guardians. Before leaving the house, Luke would grab a small breakfast and his ration of water. Then he would work until the suns went down and disappear into his room until the next day.

When she realized he wasn't eating, Beru would bring him something to eat, and Luke would do his best to stomach it to make her feel better.

But every night was the same for Luke: cry until his head ached and his supply of tears ran dry, and then fall asleep when his body could take no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

A lone figure stood atop the berm that divided the untamed desert from the edge of the Lars farm. Shrouded in a brown robe with the hood up to protect his face from the glare of the double suns, he watched a young man in pale clothes as he worked on a moisture vaporator.

Ben Kenobi tilted his head as he observed the less-than enthusiastic way in which the youth went about his task, almost as though he'd lost his fire. That had been something the Jedi had always admired about Luke.

But now that was gone, and it was clear to Ben that Luke was not himself anymore. Ben had of course sensed the disturbance in the Force weeks earlier, centered on Luke, but had known that for him to intervene at that time would have been nothing short of disastrous.

So now here he was, following the direction of the Force in his efforts to help the young man he'd watched for over a decade.

Sending out a searching tendril of Force energy to make sure Owen was nowhere near the pair of them, Ben wandered over.

Luke spotted the dark figure approach and he tensed in surprise, his hand tightening about the hydrospanner already in his grasp. It wouldn't make the best weapon if this sudden visitor was here to cause trouble, but it was better than nothing. But then the person approaching lifted their hands in a friendly gesture, and Luke relaxed a little.

"Who are you?" Luke asked as the figure in brown stopped a respectful distance away.

"I believe your uncle calls me a crazy old man," was the dry response. "But my name is Ben Kenobi."

Luke relaxed fully then, recognizing the hermit from previous meetings, however brief they'd been.

He frowned. "What brings you out this far from home?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing, Luke," Ben said, lowering his hood to reveal nearly-white hair and a kind smile.

Luke lifted a brow, but shrugged and returned to his task.

"I'm okay I guess," he answered vaguely.

"Just okay?"

Luke spared Ben a glance. "Why do you care how I am?"

"You look like you could use someone to talk to, my young friend," Ben replied softly. "You do not seem like your normal, chipper self."

Luke didn't respond, instead focusing on his repair job. He bit his cheek as he worked, thinking about the other man's offer. He was right: he could use someone to talk to, and he wasn't getting that kind of support at school or at home.

So why shouldn't he tell the man? Who was he going to gossip to in return that hadn't already heard Luke's 'big news'?

Luke recalled the any snarky comments from his 'friends' at school, with Fixer's— no surprise— being the most irksome.

_Ah, Skywalker... I never knew you had it in you! Our little Wormie is growing up, hey boys?_

Luke gritted his teeth, remembering how he'd wanted to knock Fixer's teeth out then. But he was doing all he could to stay out of Owen's already red-lined radar, so he'd refrained from retaliating in any way; instead suffering every bit of teasing and humiliation in silence.

He now sat alone at lunch and during the minutes he spent waiting for class to begin and then to get picked up. Venussia, of course, had managed to turn everyone to her side of things, gaining favor among the collective band of kids.

She'd milked every ounce of sympathy out of the other teenagers, leaving Luke dryer than a bone in the desert.

Only Biggs Darklighter seemed sympathetic. Although, even his attention was limited due to his increasing attempts to get into the Imperial Academy.

Owen hadn't said a word to Luke outside of what was absolutely necessary and even Beru was more quiet and reserved than usual.

So Luke really had no one to talk to. Ben's offer to let him get this off his chest, even just a little, was really too good to pass up.

With a sigh, Luke gave up his task to turn to the older man.

"I screwed up with my aunt and uncle." Luke began. "I got a girl at school pregnant."

He'd expected shock to register on the haggard face regarding him, and though there was a strong flash of surprise in Ben's blue gaze, Luke did not see judgment, nor did Ben turn away in disgust.

Instead he folded his arms into his sleeves, and nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

Wondering at how well this hermit could take such a confession when Owen had essentially abandoned Luke in his darkest hour, the youth poured out his soul.

"I feel horrible, and filthy… and worthless," Luke said earnestly. "And I know I messed up, but Uncle Owen won't even give me a chance to make things better. It's not like I haven't tried to apologize… but each time I speak, if it doesn't have to do with the work, he shuts down and tunes me out."

He ran a hand through his hair, removing his hat. "And then there's Venussia. She's milking everyone around for any pity and friendly support she can get. She completely threw me to the neks when she lied to everyone about what really happened that night. Now everyone thinks of me as some great pervert who was simply waiting for a chance to get some action! It's horrible!"

Ben tilted his head. "Have you tried to tell Owen or Beru your side of things?"

Luke snorted. "What would be the point?" he remarked bitterly. "Venussia was right: everyone took her story so readily that I wouldn't have stood chance. It would have just lead to even more heartache because no one would have known who to believe, and then they'd still have taken her side because they see her as the only victim. Because stars-forbid a girl should ever start something like this. It's always the guy's fault."

"How do _you_ feel about the baby?" Ben asked gingerly, noting with alarm how thin Luke was, now that he was close enough to see it.

Luke lifted his head, surprised at the unexpected question: again, no one had bothered to ask how _he_ was taking this. He'd given it a good deal of thought, mostly during the hours he spent working.

"Honestly?" Luke looked to Ben. "At first I was terrified beyond words. And I am still afraid, but…"

When he trailed off, Ben made an inviting gesture, so he continued. "But now… part of me wants to get to know this baby. I can't help but feel connected to the child. I want to help the baby, but Corsair has forbidden me from going near Venussia, so how can I do that? And Uncle Owen wouldn't let me off the farm for something like that anyway." Luke looked down glumly, kicking forlornly at the sand beneath his boots.

Ben pursed his lips.

"You might be surprised, Luke," he reprimanded gently. "Owen's a hard man, but he's not made of stone. He'll more than likely respect what you want to do."

Luke considered that. "Do you really think it'd make a difference to him? Not that I want to help my baby to please Owen, but… I want to feel like I am making at lease a sliver of progress toward being forgiven."

Ben moved closer, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Luke, the right path to take is more often than not a very lonely one. But that does to make it any less correct. I think it's wonderful that you want to take responsibility. Would you like my advice?"

Luke nodded, grateful that _someone_ was willing to help him: he didn't care who it was at this point. Ben had been the first person in weeks to show Luke any kindness.

"Please."

"This problem is ultimately between you and the young woman," Ben said. "It began with you two, and that is how it should end. However; since she is protected by her father, I would suggest you go to him for permission first. Once he agrees, that would be a good time to take the issue to Owen and Beru."

Luke nodded. "Okay. That does sound like a good approach."

"Luke?" The young man jumped in surprise, and both heads turned to see Owen Lars approaching. Luke heard Ben shift behind him.

Before Owen could get to them, however, Luke turned back to Ben.

"Thank you, for everything," he said softly. "You don't know what it means to me."

"We all make mistakes, Luke," Ben returned evenly. "It's what we do afterwards that shows our true colors. Stay strong, my friend."

Luke smiled for the first time in a long while, feeling lighter now that he'd been able to share his pain… and not be harassed in return.

"Luke, what are you standing around for when there's work to do?" Owen asked sternly. When his gaze fell upon Ben, his eyes hardened. "And I do not recall giving you permission to come onto my land."

Luke opened his mouth to snap off a retort, angry that Owen would treat Ben in such a manner, but some strange nudge in his mind gave him pause.

Ben dipped his head. "My apologies, Owen. I was passing through and saw Luke. I just wanted to know how he was doing."

"He's fine, now leave my property," Owen ordered gruffly.

Ben nodded his head and pulled his hood back up. "Goodbye Luke."

"Bye," Luke murmured, feeling a strange sense of loss at the man's departure.

"Get back to work," Owen muttered, leaving Luke alone again.

The young man narrowed his eyes, convinced that Owen just didn't want him talking with _anyone_ anymore.

_The hell with this playing the penitent servant anymore._ Luke thought. _I'm going to do something about this baby, and if Owen disowns me, so be it._

Even as he thought it, though, Luke knew his aching heart was starved for any sort of affection from Owen. He also knew that it would break him further if he had to go against Owen and lose him forever.

But Luke knew he was on the right path: he could feel it in his bones. Recalling what Ben had said about the right course being lonely, Luke steeled his determination and formulated a plan.

**00000**

He waited outside the schoolhouse as usual, thankful that Owen had sent word that he'd be late in picking Luke up that afternoon. It would give the youth a chance to talk with Corsair.

Luke watched Venussia, discreetly eyeing her abdomen to see if she was showing yet. But he supposed it was still too soon, because her body didn't look any larger in that area than it had been before.

Shaking his head to clear it, Luke saw the girl straighten and look to the horizon, where her father's speeder neared the building. Luke stood as well and took a deep breath.

He began walking toward where her father usually stopped for her, and managed to be there just as Corsair pulled up. He gave Luke a hard look, and the young man spoke before his nerve failed him.

"Hello Mr. Atriedes." Luke began. "May I please speak with you?" he eyed Venussia. "Alone?"

Corsair narrowed his eyes, taking in all of the young man before him. He had to admit that the youth looked like hell. Obviously young Skywalker had taken this very hard, given how he looked like a rail now, and had dark circles under his eyes.

He looked into the blue eyes and saw only the hope for a chance. With a nod, he shut off the speeder and indicated for his daughter to wait. He and Luke moved to a secluded place where they could talk in private.

"What is it, Luke?" Corsair asked when they stopped.

He took a moment to collect himself, and then looked the older man in the eye.

"I know I made a huge mistake, Mr. Atriedes," he said. "And I haven't done much to help Venussia since. But: I would like to be there for her… and the baby, if you will allow me. I want the chance to see this through, since I am the accountable party. I want to help her through this pregnancy, and take responsibility for my actions."

Corsair couldn't contain his surprise at Luke's words, and he studied the young man with a new respect. Luke was deadly serious, he saw, and Corsair could appreciate where the teenager was coming from.

"Does your uncle know you're asking this?" he inquired.

"No… not yet," Luke admitted. "I would rather go to my aunt and uncle with your permission already in place, Sir."

Corsair stroked his short beard in thought, taking his time and waiting to see if Luke would back down. To his credit, he didn't, though he did squirm in the extended silence.

Finally he acquiesced. "Very well. I can respect where you are coming from. She has an ultrasound tomorrow if you want to start then."

Luke's head came up a little, and Corsair did not miss the flash of joy that lit up the blue gaze. Then Luke collected himself and nodded eagerly.

"I would love that, Sir. Thank you."

Corsair nodded, gave Luke a ginger pat on the shoulder, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Luke took a deep breath as he ate his final bite of dinner, wondering not for the first time where his uncle was. Beru had finished already and was now cleaning up in the kitchen. Luke ached to talk with her again: to just have a normal conversation with her like he used to.

But tonight, he had to talk to her about his plans to help Venussia. He only hoped his uncle would be open to it too.

Swallowing his food, Luke gathered his dishes and walked to the kitchen, where he stopped in the doorway. Beru was engrossed in her task of washing dishes, and Luke saw an opening.

"Would you like some help?" he asked tentatively.

Beru glanced at him, obviously surprised that he was offering, but then she nodded once and made room for him.

"You can dry and put the dishes away," she said.

"Yes Ma'am."

Luke set about his task, glad to have something to do besides sulk. He waited until they were set in their pattern before he spoke again.

"Aunt Beru?"

His aunt paused in her washing, glancing to him. "Yes, Luke?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Luke took a steadying breath, feeling his aunt's gaze on him. Finally he turned to face her and spoke.

"I talked with Mr. Atriedes this afternoon, and he Okayed it, but I wanted to ask you guys too."

At the mention of Venussia's father, Beru's eyes darkened momentarily: something Luke did not miss… and it pulled at his heart.

"Go on," she murmured.

"I want to help Venussia through her pregnancy," Luke said in a rush, trying to get it all out before he lost his nerve. "And tomorrow she's going for an ultrasound, and I wanted to go…"

He finally trailed off timidly, looking down at the rag he gripped in his hands. He didn't know what to make of his aunt's less-than-happy behavior of late, though he knew he was the cause. He hated himself for letting her down: his kind aunt who hadn't deserved any heartache.

The silence stretched on until Luke couldn't take it, so he busied himself finishing with the dishes in the drying rack, though his previous enthusiasm was absent. When he was nearly complete with his task, still not a word had been spoken by his aunt.

Luke was ready to just give up when she surprised him by laying a gentle hand on his arm. He flicked his gaze to her's for a brief second, and then looked away in shame. Beru took the towel from his hand and placed it on the counter.

"Luke," she began softly. "I know both Owen and I have been less than supportive of you lately, and for that I am sorry."

Luke again couldn't contain his surprise, yet he still couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"I know you understand that your… mistake, took us by complete surprise." Beru continued. "I admit I was shocked, and yes, even disappointed. I pondered the issue for days afterward, wondering where I went wrong. And as time passed, and I realized that you were starving yourself and working yourself into the ground…"she paused for a calming breath. "That was when I realized that you knew exactly what you had done, and were trying to cope with it… all by yourself."

A soft hand touched his cheek and turned his face toward her. "I am sorry Luke, for failing you after Corsair accused you. Yes it was a big issue, but you should not have had to go through it alone."

"Don't apologize, Aunt Beru!" Luke insisted. "None of it was your fault."

She smiled softly. "You are too kind at times, Luke. But my error was not speaking up sooner: I should have told you I forgave you long ago, because I did. And… I completely support this choice of yours."

Luke finally met her gaze, his eyes bright with emotion. "You do?"

Beru nodded. "It's a very good sign of your character that you want to see this through, Luke." She smiled proudly. "And _that _is the good boy I know Owen and I raised. He just got lost there for a little while."

Luke closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. "I am so sorry Aunt Beru!"

She shushed him and pulled him into a gentle embrace, which he returned desperately. He cried into her shoulder, and felt her caress his back soothingly.

"No one is perfect, my boy," Beru murmured. "And I don't expect you to be. What I do expect is exactly what you are doing now: accepting the consequences for your decisions. I forgive you, Luke."

Luke nodded against her shoulder. "Thank you, Aunt Beru."

"I love you Luke, so much!"

Luke broke the embrace to flash her his brightest smile. "I love you too!"

Then is enthusiasm dimmed. "But what about Uncle Owen?"

Beru nodded understandingly. "I will handle him. You need to make sure you're on time for the ultrasound tomorrow."

Luke inclined his head, grateful that he didn't have to go through Owen tonight as well. He glanced about, still noting the absence of his uncle.

"Where is Uncle Owen, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, he had to go into town for a part, but it got held back a day. So instead of wasting fuel, he decided it would be cheaper to stay there for the night and come home when the part arrived."

"Oh." Luke kissed her cheek. "Good night, Aunt Beru."

"Night Luke." Beru squeezed his hand and smiled warmly.

Luke ambled to his room with a much lighter heart, and for the first time since that sandstorm, he slept without any issues.

**00000**

Luke sat in the chair beside Corsair, with Venussia on the older man's right. Both of the Atriedes were flipping through a stack of holozines; quiet and in control. Luke had been forced to ask for a ride to the appointment since Owen hadn't been home in time to give Luke a lift.

So now he waited with his two companions, feeling like a third wheel and wondering way he felt giddy _and_ nervous.

Venussia shot him a glance behind her father's back, her gaze clearly conveying what she thought of his being here. She hadn't taken it well at all when Corsair had told her Luke would be allowed to help in the pregnancy.

And while she hadn't complained once her father put his foot down, she wasn't above letting Luke know her take on things.

Finally the door to the lounge opened, and a nurse walked in.

"Venussia?"

The threesome stood, and the nurse smiled pleasantly "Good afternoon. My name is Heather."

"Hi Heather," Venussia said politely.

"How are you feeling today?" Heather asked as they walked the halls to the room where Venussia would be examined.

"I am _so_ glad to be finished with morning sickness!" Venussia gushed, obviously happy to have a receptive ear to her plight.

"Yes, morning sickness really goes away at about twelve weeks; though it varies from person to person," Heather returned genially.

Luke listened with only half an ear, remaining in the background while Venussia was instructed to lie down and expose her belly. He tuned back in with great interest when the nurse squirted a clear jelly onto Venussia's abdomen and used a special device to see within her body.

Venussia barely glanced at the monitor, clearly not interested in the life growing within her… but Luke was riveted the second the image was shown on-screen.

His breath caught at the sight of the tiny form on the monitor, and time slowed. Something within Luke shifted a little, and suddenly his focus wasn't just a girl that he'd gotten pregnant.

For the first time, he saw the beauty in what had happened… and the life he had helped create. He wasn't just looking at a baby: he was gazing upon _his _baby!

Luke couldn't take his eyes off the tiny body, committing to memory the tiny yet perfect— at least in his mind— features. And as the appointment carried on, Luke came to feel that the baby was going to be a female.

Frowning, Luke glanced away from the image to the nurse.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" he asked timidly, praying Corsair didn't lash out at him.

"Not yet, I'm sorry," Heather replied. "The next ultrasound will be the time for that."

"Oh." Luke nodded, returning his blue gaze to the baby being shown on the screen.

He did not understand it, but something in him kept hinting at a girl; so much so that by the end of the appointment, Luke was entirely convinced that he had fathered a daughter.

Luke felt a strange sense of loss when the nurse completed all her measurements and cleared the screen.

The three of them began to wander back toward the lobby, and Corsair stopped with Venussia at the desk to schedule the next visit. Luke bit his lip, his gaze wandering back to the room they'd just left, where the nurse had not yet finished.

Oh, how he wanted to take a picture home!

But how to get it without the others suspecting? He saw his opportunity and smiled to himself. Turning to Corsair, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"I need to use the refresher; I'll just be a moment."

The man nodded. "Meet us in the lobby, we're through here."

"Yes Sir." Luke turned and walked back the way they'd come. He glanced over his shoulder to see father and daughter walking through the lobby door, and Luke breathed a quiet sigh.

With a prayer to whatever powers were out there, Luke slipped into the exam room. Heather looked up in surprise, and Luke blushed, but spoke anyway.

"I was, um, wondering if…" he bit his lip nervously. "See, I'm the father, and… is there any way I could get a holo?"

Heather's face softened, and she actually smiled. "I know of Venussia's predicament, and I confess I was curious who the father was. Judging by the way you were eyeing the fetus on the screen, there is no doubt in my mind now. Why didn't you ask when you were in here before?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I… don't know if Corsair would approve of me wanting a holo of the baby."

Heather nodded knowingly. "Yes, I suppose you are in a rather awkward position. Give me a moment."

Luke held his breath while Heather fiddled with a few keys on the computer before her, and soon the printer was sending forth a black-and-white holo. She placed it in an envelope to protect it, and handed it to Luke.

"Thank you very much!" Luke beamed.

Heather's smile was warm. "You must really love the child."

That brought him up short. Luke cocked his head curiously, having not thought about it like that. Unable to contain his curiosity, Luke retrieved the single image he'd been given, and simply gazed at it.

Was that the feeling that kept telling him he was going to have a daughter in a few months time? Was that why he hadn't been able to look away?

He wasn't certain of the first point, but the longer his eyes remained fixated on those of the baby's, Luke's heart grew lighter and fuller.

"Yes." He felt the truth of each word ring like a bell. "Yes I do love her."

"Her?" Heather cocked her head. "We don't know what gender the baby is yet."

Luke shrugged. "I guess I'm just hoping for one, then."

She nodded. "I know that feeling well. I myself have three boys, when I had hoped for at least one of each."

Luke suddenly realized he'd been gone for far too long and he carefully pocketed the photo inside his tunic.

"Thank you again, Heather," Luke told her as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

When Luke stepped from the speeder at the Lars's homestead, he sucked in a breath, praying that Owen didn't lay into him for being away for something other than school. He moved away from the speeder, but a call from Corsair stopped him.

"Luke."

He froze, feeling like a child who'd just been caught trying to sneak a cookie. He heard the man get out of the speeder and stand beside him.

"Yes sir?" Luke asked quietly.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me."

Luke turned red, and turned his head. "What do you mean, Sir?"

Corsair shifted beside him, and then grabbed his chin with a hand and made Luke look at him. Luke swallowed fearfully, ready for another fist to his face.

Corsair saw this and did a double-take, releasing Luke as though he'd been stung.

"Lands' sakes, Boy, did you think I was going to strike you?" Corsair asked in disbelief.

Luke dropped his gaze again, and nodded once.

_You've already done it twice, remember? _Luke thought. _Though I admit I deserved those ones._

There was a tense silence in which Luke wished he could just climb into the nearest hole.

"Owen's not beating you is he?" Corsair asked softly when the moment grew too lengthy for them both.

Luke's head shot up. "No, Sir! Of course not!"

Corsair studied Luke for another long period, during which he forced himself not to squirm. Then the older man glanced at the speeder, where Venussia was fiddling with her purse.

He took Luke's arm and walked him out of earshot before facing him head-on. "Luke, is there anything you want to tell me about that night you and Venussia slept together?"

Luke glanced furtively at the speeder, catching sight of the girl who'd seduced, and then betrayed him entirely. The offer had a tempting ring to it, and the more he thought on it in those long seconds, the more it appealed to him.

But then he recalled the life within that same girl… a life that was as much Luke's as it was Venussia's. And though he hated all the negative attention he'd been getting, Luke did not want to run the risk of endangering his daughter any.

And if Corsair decided to pack up his family and move back to Fondor, Luke would _never_ lay eyes on his little one in the flesh.

So with a shake of his head, Luke turned down the offer. "No sir."

Corsair lifted a brow, but Luke remained silent.

"Very well," the older man said. "And I am a little offended that you think I didn't notice you slip back inside that exam room. I am not that thick, Luke."

Luke again blushed, and Corsair continued. "If you had wanted a holo of the baby, all you had to do was ask while we were in the room."

Luke finally met the man's green gaze, unable to hide his shock. "Y-you mean you don't mind?"

Corsair smiled softly, adding to Luke's astonishment. "Luke, I am a father: I am far from blind. I did not miss the way you couldn't take your eyes off the growing child."

Luke placed a hand to the pocket that housed his baby's holo. "I didn't think you'd approve."

"I may not like the way this happened, Luke," Corsair said. "But it did, and whether I like it or not, you are that child's father. And as a father myself, I know what you are going through. It's truly a humbling experience to watch your child grow up in the womb, and to know that you created that, and now are responsible for her well-being."

Luke tilted his head curiously. "Her?"

Corsair smirked. "I have a daughter myself, and I must say I love her very much, even if she can be difficult at times. Besides, a baby is not an 'it', and since I am partial, I chose 'her' instead of 'him'. Cherish these moments, Luke, for they don't last forever."

Slightly confused at the pep-talk from the last source he'd expected, Luke simply nodded in understanding.

"I have to go now, but we'll see you again soon, Luke." Corsair waved goodbye and left with his daughter, leaving Luke scratching his head.

_What just happened?_ He thought.

Shaking his head, Luke made certain his precious package was hidden from view and entered the house.

"Luke is that you?" Beru called as he passed her kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Beru, it's me," Luke returned.

He stopped cold, however, when he spotted Owen sitting in his lounger, reading. The man looked at him with a calculating stare, narrowed his eyes almost dangerously, and then returned to his page.

Thoroughly unsettled, Luke went to his room and tried to find a suitable hiding spot for his new treasure. There were precious few places to hide anything, so he settled for placing it beneath his pillow.

Then he went to the kitchen to find his aunt.

"Did you speak with Uncle Owen?" Luke asked gingerly.

"Yes."

Luke blinked. "And?"

"You don't need to worry about it," Beru said evasively.

Luke heard the warning in her tone, and so backed down, wondering if they'd had a fight.

_Great; add that to the list of things I've done wrong of late._ Luke thought sourly.

"Set the table for dinner please, Luke," Beru told him.

"Okay."

**00000**

It was a full two weeks later when Luke was called back into the house for lunch. For once he was glad for the break, since he could get out of the sun for a while.

However, the moment he stepped on the threshold of the door, Luke knew something was wrong. He still did not understand how he knew these things, but the impressions he got like this were rarely wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Luke settled in at the table. Beru joined him, looking a little frazzled, and then Owen sat down, a glower on his face.

Luke noticed then that there wasn't any food set out, nor did he smell anything from the kitchen. With a worried shift in his seat, Luke looked from one adult to the other.

"Did I do something wrong?" he ventured timidly into the strained silence.

Beru shot her husband a look, which he promptly ignored, and slammed something onto the table.

"What is this?" Owen demanded.

Luke froze; his heart clenching painfully as he saw the envelope he'd acquired from the ultrasound nurse. Without thinking, Luke reached out to snag the envelope from Owen's reach, feeling a strange surge of protectiveness.

"Where did you get that?" Luke demanded in the process.

But he wasn't fast enough, and Owen slapped his hand down over top of it.

"Please be careful!" Luke pleaded, checking to make sure that the envelope hadn't been wrinkled in any way.

"Why do you have a holo of the baby?" Owen asked.

"Why not?" Luke dared to return.

Owen narrowed his eyes at Luke's tone, and the youth sat back some. "You had best not be getting any funny ideas, young man."

"What funny ideas?" Luke was confused. "I just wanted a holo of my daughter!"

At their shocked expressions, Luke furrowed his brow. "What?"

Owen and Beru were silent, and after a time, his uncle removed the holo from the envelope and studied it thoroughly. Beru leaned in close to see it as well, and a look passed between them that had Luke squirming in his seat.

"Luke, it's too early to tell the gender of the fetus," Beru explained softly.

Suddenly realizing the reason for their reaction, Luke dropped his gaze to the tabletop. "I know."

"Then how is it you are so certain the baby is a female?" Owen grated.

Luke felt his nostrils flare, and his lips quivered with the effort to control his emotions. He already knew they hated it when Luke based anything off his 'feelings' or 'hunches'. He didn't see why, or what harm his instincts did anyone, but nor was he in a position to counter them.

What else did they plan to throw at him?

"Answer me!" Owen barked.

Luke lifted his head, meeting Owen's gaze. "I just _know_, okay?" he said hoarsely. "I am going to have a daughter."

Owen's eyes flashed. "No: _you_ are not having anything. You are far too young to become a father, Luke."

"Wait, what?" Luke gaped. "Is _that_ what this is about?"

Owen lifted a pointed brow. "You are _fifteen_, Luke. You haven't even finished school."

Luke gritted his teeth. "I am well aware of my age, Uncle Owen."

A hand came out of nowhere to slap him harshly across the face, making Luke jerk back in alarm as the pain singed his cheek. Luke's hand went to cover his burning skin, and he regarded Owen with open fright. In all his fifteen years, Owen had never once struck Luke on the face, especially not out of anger. A firm pat to the rump when he was a toddler was one thing, but this…

"You will not talk to me like that!" Owen shouted.

Luke glared at his uncle, unable to refrain from weeping anymore. "What do you want from me?! Surely Corsair and Venussia will keep the baby! So what do you want!?"

Owen stood up, leaning on the table threateningly, causing Luke to shy back in sudden anxiety.

"What I want is for none of this to have happened Luke!" Owen growled. "You _know _better than this, dammit!"

Luke couldn't help himself: after about fourteen weeks of the cold-shoulder treatment from his family, he couldn't sit quietly any longer. He leapt up and got right back in Owen's face, his tears hot and heavy now.

"Well it _did_ happen!" Luke shouted. "So why can't you just accept that and move on! I am only trying to do what's right for the here and now, can't you see? I have done _nothing_ but try to repent in your eyes, but nothing _ever_ works!"

He stepped closer to his uncle, his anger and grief giving him a bout of courage.

"And guess what: whether I have your blessing or not, I _am_ going to be a father! And why the hell does it matter so much if I know the gender ahead of time! I don't even know _how_ I know, I just do!" Luke took a shuddering breath. "And I _love_ that little one! She's barely the size of a piece of food, and I love her already! So why the hell is it so wrong for me to have a picture— probably the only one I'll ever have— of my daughter? I _know_ I am only a teenager, but she still needs me! Can't I just be there for her now, when I can still do so?"

Luke abruptly realized that his uncle was red-faced, and he backed away fearfully, feeling caged. When Owen straightened slowly and began to inch closer to Luke, he panicked.

Surprising everyone, Luke leapt over the table and stumbled to the floor when his feet caught the chair on the other side. Adrenaline pumping through him, Luke scrambled to his feet and made a mad dash for the stairs that led outside.

He heard shouting behind him, but did not stop.

He reached the outdoors and sprinted away, not paying attention to where he was going, or how long he had been running. But he went until he could go no more, his legs quivering as they gave out on him.

He panted with the exertion, his chest heaving unsteadily as he wept. And now that his body was no longer pumping along, he quivered uncontrollably.

Luke took a look around, realizing that he had no clue where he was, or how far away from home he now was. Glancing up into the sky, Luke saw that it was still mid-afternoon, and the suns were unforgiving in their glare and heat.

Knowing that to stay in the open like he was would be a death-sentence, Luke struggled shakily to his feet and tried to get some sense of direction. He cursed himself for his thoughtless race into the desert, and swiped his tears away.

Squinting, Luke could just make out some rock-formations to the south, and so he began to walk that way, praying that he didn't pass out before he arrived.

**00000**

Beru stood at the doorway, watching for any signs of Luke's return, but their nephew was nowhere to be seen. Her heart pounded even as fear wormed its way into her veins.

She heard a scrape of boots behind her, and whirled on her husband.

"You just couldn't leave him alone, could you, Owen?" she gritted.

He stopped when he saw her tear-streaked face. "Beru…"

"Don't you dare make excuses, Owen Lars!" she snapped. "I warned you Luke would not take well to you interrogating him about that holo. I should never have shown you when I found it. I should have just left it while I was cleaning!"

Owen worked his mouth for a moment, finally able to ask a single question. "Why did you show me?"

"Because, I had hoped that if you had proof that Luke was trying to help Venussia, you'd maybe start to cut him some slack," Beru answered bitterly. "But I never thought you'd take it this far, Owen. Now Luke is afraid of you!"

She swiped at her eyes. "To top it all off, Luke is out there in the desert in the middle of the day with no water, and no supplies. What if he's lost, Owen? What will happen to him? He could die!"

She suddenly sank to the ground, and Owen lurched forward to catch her before she could hit her head.

"Beru, I'm sorry! I didn't…" Owen broke off, unable to continue.

He couldn't lie to Beru. Owen had indeed taken his nephew's holo with the full intent of making the boy see reason. There was no way a fifteen year old boy could provide for a baby! He did not want Luke getting that idea at all.

But the way Luke had stood up for the child pulled at Owen's heartstrings. Owen had seen that Luke did indeed love the child, even if he could never have her. He also saw with regret the way Luke had backed from him, and then bolted like a feral animal running for its life.

With a sigh, Owen simply held his wife, letting Beru cry herself dry.

"If you cannot forgive Luke, then at least give him this, Owen," Beru whispered. "He is trying _so_ hard to right his wrongs and all you are doing is just making his efforts mean nothing!"

Owen knew she was right. And Luke had been as well: the boy was a father now, and as such, it was his duty to help his child and the young woman carrying it.

"Okay," Owen finally conceded. "He can help Venussia."

Beru sat up, nodding once and turning her gaze out to the sands. "Owen, we need to find him!"

"I know," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Just a friendly reminder that this is an **AU** story. That means I am allowed to play with the characters, including personality, age, etc...)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Beru and Owen searched the desert surrounding their farm, sticking close to the direction Luke went off in, but after several hours they still hadn't turned up anything.

Beru was stony-faced upon returning to the homestead, and as soon as the speeder stopped, she leapt from the cab to march inside.

Frowning, Owen followed. When he found Beru at the comm. station, he lifted his brows.

"Who are you calling?"

Beru typed in the code, and shot him a warning glare. "Obi wan. And if you don't curb your pride just this once, I swear I will walk out on you, Owen. That is _my boy_ out there, no matter what mistakes he's made!"

Owen didn't get a chance to reply because Beru hit send. Neither one of them was surprised when the Jedi answered instantly.

"Beru, what's the matter?" Obi wan asked worriedly. "I felt something from Luke, but now he's alarmingly quiet."

"Obi wan, we need your help!" Beru pleaded fervently. "Luke's lost in the desert, and we can't find him. Please help us! Luke has no supplies, and he's been out there for hours now!"

"I'm on my way." Obi wan disconnected and Beru prayed to the Force that he would be able to find Luke in time.

**00000**

Luke had never known such a thirst could exist. He supposed that if his initial venture into the sands hadn't been such a vigorous work-out, he wouldn't be as desperate for water.

But now Luke knew a brand new form of torture, and he hated it.

His mouth had dried up long ago, and he was barely able to feel his feet. Luke had been walking for who-knew how long now and the rock formation, while it grew closer with each step, sometimes seems like it was still just out of reach.

The only goal Luke had left was to get to the rocks; where he could at least find shade, if not some tiny bit of moisture. Working his mouth lethargically, Luke felt what remained of his saliva formulate on his tongue, and he gulped it back down.

But even that didn't come close to quenching his thirst.

Luke stumbled, feeling the exposed skin of his hands and even some of his face continue to sear from the unforgiving rays of the two suns that were still in the sky. He cursed himself for the millionth time that afternoon, wishing he'd had the foresight to at least stay on the farm.

But it was too late for that, and he decided to reserve his flagging energy for survival.

When he looked back up, he felt the first stirrings of hope: the ground beneath his boots was changing, signaling that he was almost to his destination. Feeling a minimal renewal of adrenaline, Luke picked up his pace, though his stride was anything but sure.

He felt his toes drag more and more with each faster step he took until he at last fell on his hands and knees. He paused there, even as the suns baked him dry.

Panting heavily, Luke saw black static beginning to creep into his vision, and when his head spun without his body moving he knew he was in serious trouble.

_Shade, Luke… get into the shade! _Luke ordered himself.

If he collapsed out here he was done for, Luke knew. Heaving himself up, Luke crawled slowly until his fingertips touched the shade given off by the larges boulder formation. The much cooler sand almost burned in its own right, so hot was Luke.

But that final contact was all the encouragement he needed to put on his final burst of speed. When his shaking hands touched the base of the rock, Luke finally allowed himself to collapse.

His chest still heaved, and his vision continued to darken, even in the shade. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, none of them making much sense, yet all of them chastising him for his utter foolishness.

A sudden urge sent him onto his side, and Luke vomited what was left in his stomach all over.

Luke knew he should be searching for moisture, but he found his strength had completely left him, and so he simply closed his eyes and allowed the dark spots to drag him under.

His final competent thought was that he would never get to see his little girl again.

**00000**

Obi wan stopped his speeder at the Lars residence only long enough to get a sense of where Luke had gone, and then he was off again. His old speeder was rarely used unless he had to make an emergency trip such as the one he was on right now.

Obi wan opened himself to the Force, seeking out the presence of his charge. To his great alarm, he felt nothing but desperation and dizziness from Luke. Obi wan forced down his fear that Luke was in horrible shape, and instead put his Jedi training to good use.

He latched on to Luke's presence and used it like a homing beacon, surprised at how far out the boy had been able to go. Obi wan wondered briefly what could have sent Luke out into the desert like this.

The boy was normally so much more responsible, and he knew the dangers of venturing unprepared into the desert surrounding his home. So whatever had happened had been big enough to set the boy off… and to cause him to ignore his better judgment.

Obi wan felt a spike in Luke's sense and then it was abruptly dimmed. Obi wan's fear spiked then, and he picked up as much speed as his old vehicle could. Luke's presence was much harder to detect now, and as such, Obi wan was forced to keep a keen eye out.

When he spotted a collection of stone, he felt the urge in the Force to go there. Luke would have known to seek out shelter of some sort, to get out of the direct suns. Obi wan drew rapidly closer, and because of the heat waves roiling off the hot sand, he didn't see the pale form on the ground until he was nearly on top of it.

"Luke!"

Obi wan slammed on the brakes and leapt from the speeder, rushing to Luke's side and turning him over. The boy was completely limp and did to respond to any of his probes, physical or otherwise.

Fearing the worst, Obi wan felt for a pulse. He breathed a brief sigh when he found one, and then he took a good look at the ground, and spotted the vomit.

Feeling that time was of the essence Obi wan attempted to move the boy.

Placing him in the speeder, the Jedi hopped inside and then paused.

He checked the scope on his speeder, and found that the closest source for any kind of help— astonishingly— was Anchorhead. However, judging by the vomit he'd found, and Luke's unresponsive state, Obi wan knew he had to get Luke to the hospital.

Gunning the speeder, the Jedi took the shortest route to Mos Eisley.

**00000**

Beru was frantic when the suns began to set and there was still no sign of her nephew or the Jedi she had sent after him.

Had they been too late? Was Luke gone forever?

Beru swallowed her tears, trying to remain strong like Owen. She was still angry with him for being so stubborn as to send Luke scurrying away like this. But she refused to focus on that now.

_Think positively, Beru… like Luke does._

But she knew he hadn't been himself for several months, and she hated to see him as thin as a rail, which he was now. He barely ate, only doing so in just enough amounts to not actually be starving, but it was frightening to Beru.

He also worked ceaselessly, and Beru was afraid he would simply pass out while on the job one of these days.

Her thoughts cut off when a trill sounded from the comm. station inside the domed house.

Beru raced back inside as though hellfire were on her heels, and she slapped the activation button, panting as the voice emitted from the speaker.

"Beru, it's Ben," Obi wan spoke, using his new name to avoid suspicion.

"Did you find him?" Beru had to force herself not to shout at her friend. "Oh, please tell me you found Luke!"

"I did…" Ben sounded grim.

"Is he okay?" Beru almost didn't want to know.

"He's in bad shape, Beru. I managed to get him to the medical center in Mos Eisley, but it's pretty serious." Ben sighed. "He's with the doctor now, if you want to come down."

"We will be there as soon as we can." Beru signed off, forgetting in her haste to thank the Jedi.

When she spotted Owen, she lifted her head. "Get dressed; we're going to Mos Eisley."

Owen opened his mouth, but Beru wasn't finished.

"You will fix this Owen!" Beru shoved a finger in her husband's face. "You will at least apologize to Luke for what you did today, or be prepared to sleep on the couch until you do."

With that she brushed past him. She only stopped to grab Luke a change of clothes, and then she was inside the garage, where Owen had the speeder waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

When Beru burst into the medical center waiting room, it was to find Ben seated alone in the corner. He stood when he spotted her, and Beru wasted no time in getting down to business.

"How is he?"

Ben glanced briefly over her shoulder at Owen, who merely narrowed his eyes in return.

"He was in serious shape when I got to him, but the doctor hasn't gotten back to me yet with a full diagnosis," Ben answered.

Beru blew out a frustrated breath and sank into the nearest seat while Owen remained standing.

"Where did you find him?" Owen asked.

"Actually, Luke was pretty close to Anchorhead by the time I got there," Ben replied. "He was passed out by some rocks."

"Hmm," Owen grunted, and when Beru shot him a look, he grumbled a 'thank you' and sat down as well.

Ben lifted an eyebrow, but let it be. He resumed his previous seat and waited with the Lars's for word on their nephew.

To everyone's relief, the wait wasn't much longer.

"Ben?"

The Jedi glanced up at the doctor with a worried air. "Doctor, how is Luke doing?"

"He's stable now, but it was a close call," the doctor replied grimly. "Any longer in the heat— especially without any fluids— and Luke would have died."

Beru gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Owen placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him.

The medic glanced at the couple. "Are you family?"

"We're his legal guardians," Owen answered.

With a nod, the doctor sat with them, seeing as they were the only group in the room.

"Luke suffered a severe case of heat exhaustion. He was seriously dehydrated, and his salt levels were dangerously low. His body temperature was just shy of causing brain damage, and he may have difficulty walking for a day or two until his body fully recovers. He is unconscious still, but we have him on an I.V., and his body temperature is back to normal."

"But he will be okay?" Beru asked in concern.

"Yes, I do believe he will be. When he wakes, I will do a test to see if there was any damage to the brain." The doctor informed them.

Owen frowned. "You just said there want any brain damage."

"I apologize." The man dipped his head. "Luke was unconscious when we received him, so it's too early to tell for certain, but I do not believe there to be any."

Owen thinned his lips. "How long until he wakes?"

"I am afraid that's up to Luke." The man stood. "I will take you to him now, but please do not try to wake him yourself. His… body needs the rest…"

When the man trailed off, Beru lifted her head. "What's wrong?"

The man bit his lip. "Luke is very thin for a boy of his age. Has he been getting enough to eat of late?"

Beru sighed deeply. "I try to get him to eat, but he only takes in the minimal amount."

"I see." The man made a note on his datapad. "I am going to send you home with a suggested diet to help him get the nutrition he needs."

"Thank you," Beru murmured.

**00000**

It was well into the night, and Owen was fast asleep in the lounge chair in Luke's room, while Beru found it much more difficult to relax. Ben stood by the small window, gazing without really seeing at the starry sky.

Owen had asked the man to leave once they were assured that Luke would be fine, but Ben had flat-out refused until he'd seen the boy awake for himself. Only Beru's intervention had caused Ben to win that battle.

She'd told Owen that Ben had earned the right to see Luke was okay since he'd been the one to rescue the boy.

Beru knew the Jedi had questions, but he seemed to be waiting for something. With a sigh, Beru tried to get more comfortable on the couch, but eventually gave up and sat upright. Ben glanced at her, offering a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked softly.

"Just restless, I guess," Beru replied.

Ben paused, and Beru sensed it coming, even without the Jedi's Force abilities.

"Beru… why was Luke in the desert?" Ben turned toward her.

She sighed, patting the sofa cushion beside her. Ben took the cue and settled down beside the woman.

"I presume you know of Luke's… predicament?" Beru asked quietly.

Ben nodded. "He and a young woman had sex."

"Yes." Beru closed her eyes in painful recollection of that day Corsair had let the nexu out of the bag. She would never forget Luke's face from then.

Opening her eyes again, Beru looked to Luke's still form on the bed. It was much easier to see that Luke had not been eating enough since all he wore were a pair of medical center trousers.

"Luke did not take the negative attention well at all when we found out; and then when his friends at school heard, things got even worse. Luke fell into a deep depression, and only came out of it when I allowed him to go with Venussia to her ultrasound. You should have seen how he glowed, Ben." Beru smiled warmly in remembrance. "He tried to hide it, but I knew he was overjoyed at seeing his child. And I knew then that Luke had always been destined to be a father… just never so soon."

Ben placed a hand on her's. "I still don't see why he would have run off like that."

She turned a suddenly bitter gaze toward her slumbering husband. "I discovered an ultrasound holo Luke had kept from two weeks prior. I showed it to Owen in the hopes that he'd see the progress Luke was making in righting his mistake, and soften toward Luke. But the opposite happened. He… got out of line, and hit Luke on the face out of anger. Luke then shouted at him, and when Owen moved closer, Luke panicked and ran away."

Beru buried her face in her hands. "Luke fears Owen now, Ben. How am I supposed to fix that?"

Ben had to work at controlling his own spike of indignation. Owen had struck Luke in anger?

_Anakin's_ boy?

But the Jedi quickly shrugged it off. "Has this happened often?"

"Of course not." Beru sounded aghast. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but Owen does not abuse Luke. They've… just had a hard time since we found out Luke got Venussia pregnant. Owen is a hard man, and stubborn to a fault, but he does love Luke."

Ben nodded. "I know he does. But if he's not careful, he'll lose the boy."

With a sad shake of her head, Beru looked to Luke. "I know. I will not let things escalate like this again. Luke is far too precious to ever lose."

Ben smiled warmly at her. "He is very blessed to have you as his aunt."

"Thank you, Ben."

**00000**

_He had never seen so much green in his entire life: never mind the obscene amounts of water being hurried past him first from a waterfall, and then downstream to end at the huge lake beyond the plains. _

_He was in complete awe, and in reverence he touched a flat palm to the ground, gazing transfixed as the blades of grass peek-a-booed through his fingers. _

_It felt so… lush, and so alive! Nothing at all like the coarse sand of his homeworld… _

_Lifting his gaze, he stared into the white foam and mist given off by the water's plunge from the cliffs above to the river below. It was almost like a living curtain, put there as if to protect the sacred joining of one body of water to another. _

_Something rustled in the distance, and he turned his head to see strange animals like he'd never before seen. They had tiny heads, short legs, and massively rotund bodies which made them look like teardrops, he mused._

_Then a herd of tiny furry balls with a ton of scrawny legs scampered from the tall grasses to the east, and behind them came the sweet sounds of laughter. _

_Surprised, he looked up from the picnic he sat by and watched, enthralled, as a small girl burst forth from the same grass. She giggled at the little ball-like animals and began chasing them as they rapidly scattered, all of them chattering animatedly. _

_Her black hair, pulled back in pigtails that reached her shoulders, swung around as the child moved. The girl gave up the chase when all of the creatures had evaded her, and she scampered over to sit before him, plopping down with a tired chortle. As for her toothy smile, it never once faded despite the fact that she was panting slightly. _

_But it was when her eyes met his that he felt the breath catch in his throat. Her eyes, blue as the skies above them, were his own. _

"_Daddy!" the child leapt up with the enthusiasm of youth and wrapped her arms about his neck in an embrace that melted his heart. "I love you Daddy…" _

**00000**

Light filtered down to him in varying rays, illuminating his blue gaze slowly. And as the view of the grassy plains faded away like the heat-waves on the Dune Sea, he knew he was waking up.

His ears honed in on a steady beeping noise, which gradually replaced the musical sounds of the little girl's laughter.

When he attempted to shift his arm, he discovered that something was stuck to it.

"Luke?"

Frowning, he tried opening his eyes more fully, feeling them resist some. But eventually he got them to open, and the first thing he saw was the face of his aunt Beru.

A face that rapidly went from concerned to overjoyed.

"Aunt Beru?" Luke tried to speak, but found his throat to be parched, so it came out very hoarse and barely discernible.

Her face split into a watery smile, and she touched his cheek tenderly.

"Oh, Luke!" she whispered, leaning forward to rest her head to his. "You had us so worried!"

Luke took a look around when Beru pulled away, and saw that he was in a hospital room. The beeping was a heart-rate monitor, while the object in his arm appeared to be an intravenous feed.

"Wh-what h-happened?" he tried again to speak, and Beru retrieved a cup with a straw.

"Here, take a sip," she instructed.

Luke did so, and found his throat to feel much better, though the first swallow stung.

"Better?" his aunt asked.

"Much." Luke tried to smile, but something stopped him. Instead he asked a question. "How did I get here?"

Beru took a seat, but claimed his hand in hers. "When you ran off, we tried to find you, but couldn't. We called in help from Ben Kenobi. He was able to get you here in time…"

When she broke off with a choked-back sob, Luke frowned.

"Luke, please don't ever do that to us again," Beru whispered fiercely, taking him back with the expression in her eyes.

His heart cracked, and he felt the guilt return. "Aunt Beru, I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking…"

"Luke?"

Both heads turned to the doorway to find Ben Kenobi standing there. The graying man smiled warmly, and then frowned ever-so-slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No, come in Ben." Beru waved him forward. "I need to find Owen anyway, and the doctor."

She kissed the hand that she held, and released Luke. He watched her leave, feeling strange.

When Ben entered the room after Beru had left, Luke felt a strange pull toward the man.

Was it because of the help Ben had given to Luke before? Did he feel a kindred spirit with Ben because he was the only one to have been kind to Luke in his most dire need?

Luke thought back to his dream, wondering why it had felt so real. Was it just an imagination drawn up by his heat-battered brain? Or was it possible somehow that he'd had a vision?

He snorted to himself.

_Sure Luke, that's genius; you can see the future. Tell Uncle Owen _that _one and he'll blow his lid completely. _

"Is there something on your mind, Luke?" Ben asked.

Luke lifted his gaze, only then realizing he had spaced out. He hesitated again though, not sure if he should share his… experience with anyone. Luke wanted it to be his and his alone.

Was that selfish?

Luke didn't know, but what he _did_ know was that he had a new purpose in life: see to his daughter, whether his guardians approved or not.

That also meant that he had to start taking better care of himself. For how could he hope to be of any use to his daughter if he wasn't even able to get through the day because he wasn't eating properly?

"Luke?"

When Luke refocused— again— he grimaced to realize he had still not replied.

Shaking his head, Luke offered a small smile. "No, I'm okay. Thank you."

Whatever else would have been said between them, Luke would never know, for at that moment the doctor arrived to ask Luke a few questions as well as take his vitals.

Owen arrived shortly after the medic left and asked for privacy. Ben glanced between Luke, who was trying to stay calm, and Owen, who merely gazed at his nephew. He then nodded and made to leave, but not before giving Luke a pat on the arm.

"I am glad you're coming around, Young Luke." He smiled, and then left.

Owen closed the door and turned to Luke. He stared for long moments, and then moved to stand beside the youth.

"Luke, I am sorry for hitting you. I should not have reacted out of anger like that," Owen said softly. "And I am glad you're back with us."

Luke nodded. "Thank you."

"Your aunt and I have discussed things, and have decided to let you help Venussia." Owen continued.

When Luke smiled widely, Owen held up a warning finger.

"One condition."

"Okay…" Luke said warily.

"You do not go about spouting your knowledge of the gender. Do not ask me why, just don't do it." Owen lifted a pointed brow. "That is my condition, take it or leave it."

Luke did not understand why it was such a bad thing that he knew ahead of time, but his uncle was extending a branch, Luke knew, and he'd be a fool not to take it.

"Yes Sir," Luke murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: Just in time for Easter... the moment we've been waiting for... P.S: Happy Easter to any who celebrate it!)_

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

The first thing Luke had done when he got home was to find a much better place to keep his ultrasound holo secure. Then, in the ensuing months that followed, he brought home a new holo after each consecutive ultrasound.

And each time he heard the heartbeat, or saw the sweet face or tiny but perfect limbs and fingers of his little one, his love for her grew ever stronger. Now it was to the point that he couldn't go a day without thinking of his daughter: so much so that he was both ready for her birth… and dreading it because he wouldn't get to see her anymore.

He had the feeling that when he held his little one for the first time— if he was allowed to— he would be hard-pressed to ever let her go. But he knew that for his child's welfare, she would need to go with her mother and grandfather. They had the funds to take care of her, and she would be loved.

Then why did he have a strange feeling about what tonight would bring?

On a different note, Luke was also aware— acutely so— that while Owen had apologized for striking Luke, the man still was not happy with his nephew, and as such the tension between them never dissipated.

Owen had made it clear more than once after Luke's return from the medical center that he was only helping Venussia through the birth, and while Luke had agreed, something deep within kept urging him to be prepared to disobey Owen.

And though Luke knew Owen would really lose it if Luke somehow went against him, Luke was also prepared to do whatever it took to see to it that his child was taken care of properly.

True to her word, Beru had been the one that kept them from coming to blows in the rare occurrences in which tempers flared high enough to cause alarm. But she didn't have to intervene often since Luke gave Owen a wide berth.

Occasionally he would try to get Owen to open up to him, or just talk, but the man was still stoic. Some small part of Luke told him to give up trying. Yet there was larger part of the teenager— who was now sixteen— that urged him to keep trying.

Luke inherently believed that there would come some sort of catalyst that would break the ice surrounding Owen Lars's heart. And when that happened, Luke intended to forgive the man entirely.

He by no means hated Owen, and never would; no matter how the older man treated him. There was a large part of Luke's heart that wanted desperately to make things better with Owen… if only he knew how.

"Luke?"

Shaking himself clear of his thoughts, Luke blinked and glanced up from the holozine he had been absently staring at. Heather, the nurse who had helped Venussia through her pregnancy stood in the doorway to the maternity wing of the medical center.

It was now nine months since Luke had slept with Venussia… nine months of harsh treatment by all around save Ben and Beru.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"You may come back now. Venussia has been settled in, and is decent," Heather informed him.

"Thank you." Luke stood, and with slightly shaky knees he followed the nurse to the birthing room where Venussia was now situated.

She threw him a knowing look as they walked, noting his unsteady gate, and how the youth's hands would not stop fidgeting.

"Nervous?" she teased lightly.

Luke cracked a smile, grateful for the tension-breaker. "Yes, I am. Uncle Owen should be happy that this will all be over soon, though."

Heather nodded. "You have done very well by the baby, Luke." She smiled. "I must say; of all the similar cases I have seen, yours is the rare exception where the boy becomes a man by accepting that he made a wrong choice, and doing what he can for the girl and the child. You have become a man in my eyes, Luke."

Luke was at a loss for words, working his mouth but unable to form a coherent reply. Eventually he settled for a quiet word of gratitude, and watched Heather smile in response.

She opened the door to Venussia's room, admitting him.

The black-haired teenager looked to him with an acid gaze, barely able to contain her irritation.

"I truly hate you right now, Skywalker, you know that?" she gritted.

He blinked in astonishment. "What did I do this time?"

"You got me into this damned mess, that's what!" she bit back.

Luke couldn't help the flash of irritation that came to him then. He thinned his lips but held his tongue, instead taking a seat beside her.

Luke fumbled with his fingers for a moment, wanting to ask her what had been bothering him for months now, ever since he'd gotten the impression that he would have to disobey Owen's ultimate law of late: no baby was to come home.

"Why in space are you so nervous, Luke?" Venussia inquired with narrowed eyes. "You're not the one about to give birth."

Luke took a deep breath, and looked her in the eye. "Venussia, I need to know… what are you going to do with her?"

She frowned, confused. "Who?"

"The baby of course," Luke replied, slightly incredulous.

Venussia waved a hand. "I don't care what happens; I never wanted her to begin with."

Luke couldn't help himself; he felt the first stirrings of suppressed anger rise to the surface of his control.

"Then perhaps you should have thought of that when you discovered you were bored nine months ago."

She narrowed dangerous eyes his way. "What are you insinuating, Luke?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," his voice was hard.

Lost in their discussion, neither teenager saw the curtain flutter as Corsair came in. Catching sight of them— and hearing the heated debate— he paused in the shadows behind the curtain.

He listened intently, aware that Luke had never once given his side of the whole issue, which was something he'd always found… suspicious. Why wouldn't the boy even defend himself when Corsair had beaten him in front of Owen and Beru?

That had been what'd stopped Corsair from pressing charges. He'd seen the betrayed look Luke had sent to his daughter. Of course, at that moment in time Corsair had been far too enraged to think about it.

But once Luke had asked for permission to help Venussia and the child, Corsair had paid more attention to the youth. Now, as Luke and his daughter spoke, he had the feeling Luke's side of the story was about to come out.

"What's with you today?" Venussia spat. "Did you suddenly find your voice? Or did you decide to pluck up some courage because you feel bad for the baby?"

Luke's head came up. "I kept your secret, Venussia. Don't you dare make that baby the focal point of your guilt."

"I'm not, which is why I plan to give this baby up," Venussia replied coolly.

Luke had opened his mouth to reply, but froze when her words sank in. "W-what?"

She snorted. "What, you're deaf now too? I already said I don't want the child, so I'm giving her over to the system."

Luke spluttered for a few seconds, and then shot furiously to his feet.

"The hell you are! That's my child too! And there is no way any child of mine is going to live out their lives in a damned foster care system that will never love and properly care for them!"

Venussia glared at him in return for his outburst. "And just what do you expect me to do? Huh? I cannot show up in my father's society with a bastard child!"

Luke's head came up, his eyes hard. "That's all you care about, isn't it? As long as you get what you want, who cares who else gets thrown under the speeder right?"

Corsair, still in hiding, perked up at this.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Venussia muttered, looking away from Luke.

"Sure, you don't," Luke ground out. "You are so selfish, you know that? I took the flak for you when you lied to our parents about whose fault this all _really_ is, but I will not let you destroy this child too! How could you even _think_ of abandoning an innocent baby who did nothing to deserve it?"

Apparently she'd stopped listening halfway through his rant, because Venussia struggled to sit up to her full pregnant height.

"You wouldn't dare tell my father that I seduced you!" she hissed menacingly.

Luke didn't flinch away. "I don't care about that anymore. My uncle already hates me." His voice cracked at that. "But this is my baby as much as it's yours, and if you will not take care of our child, then I will."

Venussia snorted derisively. "_You_? You: taking care of a newborn baby? Please, she'd be much better off in the system."

"You can't!" Luke was almost pleading now, knowing that he really and truly had no say when it came to the legal side of the matter.

"I'm giving her life, is that not enough?" Venussia snapped haughtily.

Without thinking, Luke moved to slap some sense into the little stuck-up brat. But at the last second he realized what he was doing and snatched his hand back as if she'd bitten him.

Deflating, and almost devoid of hope, Luke sagged back into his seat, dropping his head into his hands. He knew the mother of this child had the authority to do what she wanted with her baby. Luke was powerless to make the final decision.

At that moment, Corsair decided to make himself known. He cleared his throat and stepped from behind the curtain.

Luke's head shot up and he leapt to his feet, hastily backing away as he realized Venussia's father had seen and heard everything.

"I swear I didn't actually hit her!" Luke stammered as he fell over his chair in an effort to get away from Venussia's red-faced father.

But to his confusion, the man did not even spare Luke a glance. Instead, Corsair was glaring at his daughter, who was sitting in mortified silence on the bed.

"You lied to me, young lady." Corsair's voice was cold as space. "You told me Luke pressured you into sex. Now; I will admit that I was enraged for a while, but then I got to know him a little better, and to see what he was _actually_ like… and I began to question your story. But I ultimately sided with my daughter, because I trusted her to not lie to me over something of this magnitude."

"Daddy, I…"

"Is it true?" her father cut her off harshly. "Did you seduce Luke?"

Venussia looked to Luke, who was frozen in place where he'd fallen, too afraid of her father to dare intervening.

"I am over here, Venussia Atriedes," Corsair snapped. "And don't you dare tell another fib."

Looking down in both fury and shame, Venussia nodded once.

"Yes." Was her whispered reply.

At that moment, she gasped, grabbing at her swollen belly.

Snapping from his daze, Luke scrambled to his feet and moved to her side. Despite their fight, he still wanted to help her in any way he could.

Her father, seeing that she was now going into full labor, called for the doctor.

The man entered, followed by Heather, who set about getting Venussia into position, instructing Luke and Corsair to stand on either side. Both males helped as they were instructed by the medics.

It was a long process, taking what seemed like hours; and Venussia's screams would stay with Luke for a long time to come.

But the moment he heard his baby's wails for the first time, something in his heart changed.

Luke gave Venussia a brilliant smile and moved to the foot of the bed as Corsair took over comforting his daughter. He craned his neck to see over the shoulder of the medics as they cut the cord and then moved the baby to be cleaned up.

Her cries never stopped as she protested the sudden cold of the world, when all she'd known until now had been the security and warmth of Venussia's womb. Luke found himself sending her happy thoughts, and to his astonishment— though he wondered if it was just him being so tired and over excited— the baby calmed to a degree.

Heather caught sight of Luke and she smiled widely at him before moving to wrap the newborn in a soft yellow blanket. Then she lifted the infant into her arms and carried her to Luke.

"Would you like to hold her?" Heather asked softly.

Luke's eyes were riveted on the face of the child, unable to look away even as he nodded mutely. Following Heather's instructions to safely hold the baby, Luke accepted the small bundle from the nurse.

The second his little girl was placed in his arms, Luke knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved this little infant with all his heart. Even more so, now that she was physically with him.

He settled, weak-kneed, into the first chair he found and simply stared at his daughter. Time slowed, and his awareness narrowed until it was just Luke and his newborn child.

He smiled at her, letting all his love wash over the perfect face looking back at him.

The baby's little eyes blinked owlishly as they registered those of her father. He found himself wondering if she really could see him.

And then something indescribable happened to Luke. It was almost as though he could _feel_ his daughter… reaching out to him somehow. He did not understand how it happened; only that it did. In that moment, his world was turned upside down: all priorities shifted, and he knew he could never let her go.

Finally registering the absolute silence around him, Luke cradled the infant to his heart and looked to Venussia and Corsair with tears streaming down his face.

"Please…" Luke begged in a cracked whisper. "Please don't take her away from me!"

Venussia— despite being touched by the scene— snorted and looked away, but Corsair stepped forward and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"From one father to another, I understand exactly what you're going through," Corsair said softly, giving the baby a soft smile. "And I am impressed, Luke that you have been so willing to take responsibility for your choices and actions, despite the hardships you've faced."

Luke didn't know how to respond to that, but thankfully he didn't have to.

"I will see to it that full guardianship goes to this little girls' father." Corsair squeezed Luke's shoulder. "You will make a wonderful dad, Luke."

"Thank you!" Luke wept joyfully, kissing his daughters nearly-bald head. The infant was now sound asleep in his arms, her face snuggling instinctively into his chest.

"Also, since I am technically her grandfather, and you will need assistance in caring for this newborn, I will create an account of funds for you to use in caring for her," Corsair declared. "Unfortunately that is all I can do, because we really must be returning to Fondor." He looked to his daughter, who rested on the bed. "We leave as soon as Venussia can travel, but I will see to it that you and the baby get the basics she will need before you return to the farm."

Touched by Corsair's generosity, Luke held out a free hand. "Thank you, Sir."

Corsair rested a gentle hand on the infant's head and smiled softly. "She's beautiful. Take good care of her, Luke."

"I will," Luke promised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Luke looked up from the lounger he rested in as he held his daughter. He had hardly been able to set her down for anything but feedings and diaper changes— something he was becoming rather proficient at, he mused.

But he was troubled by a few things, and now he had been contemplating them for several hours. The first being how he was going to explain the baby to his guardians, the second what to name his child.

When he saw who was at the door, he smiled softly.

"Hello Heather."

"Hi." She moved closer and extended her hands. "I need to check her, if you please."

"Sure." Luke handed the slumbering infant over.

"Thank you." Heather got to work, and Luke watched as the nurse tended to the little girl with practiced, yet gentle ease.

He figured that after some time he would also become that proficient at seeing to his daughter's needs. But so far he was slightly clumsy, though he was giving it his best effort, trying to remember everything they'd taught him, though if he was honest with himself, it was all sort of a big jumble at the moment. He only hoped he remembered how to do everything when it was time to return to the homestead.

As Heather worked, she glanced at him. "Have you given her a name yet?"

Luke sighed heavily. "No. It's not that I haven't tried out a few, but noting seems right. I don't just want to slap a label onto her. She'll carry this name with her the rest of her life, so I want to put a good deal of thought into it." He grimaced. "Is it bad that I want to wait? I mean, all children need a name."

Heather shook her head. "Not at all, Luke. It's perfectly okay to want your child's name to be meaningful. I would be worried if you simply grabbed the first one that came to your mind."

"Okay." Luke blew out a relieved breath.

"You should be able to take her home in the morning," Heather told him. "And get some rest. We will keep her in the nursery tonight so you can."

Luke was hesitant, not wanting to let his child out of his sight. Seeing his face, Heather placed the baby in her floating bassinet and then gave him an understanding pat on the back.

"Luke, I promise you the baby will be safe. No one is allowed to leave the medical center with her but you." Heather gestured to the bed. "And you have not slept much in the two days you've been here. Sleep: that's an order." She softened the rebuke with a wink.

Luke glanced at the bed, feeling the thing calling to him. Sighing, he had to admit that she was right: he was exhausted.

"Alright, thank you." Luke kissed his daughter's forehead and watched Heather take her out of the room before he settled onto the bed.

He shut his eyes… and the next thing he knew there was a knock on the door. Blue eyes sprang open to see sunlight filtering through the window, and Luke blinked in surprise. He never remembered actually falling asleep, but now he was glad Heather had suggested it, because he felt so much more refreshed.

Taking a deep breath, he looked to the door and saw Corsair standing there.

"Good morning Luke." He smirked. "Sleep well?"

"Yes sir." Luke stood and stretched. "How is Venussia doing?"

"She's fine, thank you." Corsair shut the door and stepped forward to place a hand on Luke's arm. "Luke, I wanted to apologize for everything Venussia put you through. You are a strong man, Luke. Most people I know would have become shriveled and dry after nine months of the hell you endured. But you pulled through and now here we are."

Luke's cheeks colored slightly. "Thank you sir."

The older man nodded and released Luke. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Oh, I need to get…"

At that moment Heather walked in carrying a small yellow bundle. Luke smiled widely and accepted his daughter happily.

"Good morning little one!" Luke greeted his child softly. "How did you sleep last night? Hmm?"

"She did just fine," Heather assured him. "And she's been changed and is ready to go home."

Luke's smile dimmed slightly, and he swallowed. _Home?_

"Everything alright, Luke?" Corsair asked.

Luke looked to him. "I… guess I am just a little scared to leave the med. center is all. I've been getting a lot of help… and now it'll be all up to me."

Corsair chuckled. "Yes it is, but you can do it. The first while will be a bit rough until you two settle into a routine. When she begins to respond to you and grow bigger and more independent, things will fly by."

"And you can always comm. the hospital staff if you have questions," Heather added.

"Okay." Luke shifted his daughter, and then lifted a questioning brow when Heather handed him a bag.

"These are her left-over diapers and such from her stay here," Heather explained.

"Oh." Luke accepted the tote.

"We've got everything loaded in the back of the speeder from our shopping trip yesterday," Corsair said. "We'll give you a ride home."

"That would be great Mr. Atriedes, thank you," Luke replied.

When Luke and Corsair got to the speeder, it was to find Venussia already there. She barely spared him a glance, though he did not miss the way she kept surreptitiously eyeing the infant as they drove along.

Finally Luke turned to her. "Would you like to see her?"

Venussia froze; surprised she'd caught, and opened her mouth to snap off a sarcastic reply… but then nodded once briefly.

Luke uncovered the infant's face enough to where the girl could see the child within the wrap, and Venussia looked at the baby. Luke could have sworn he saw a flash of regret on Venussia's face, but it came and went so quickly that he was certain he'd imagined it.

"What did you call her?" Venussia asked softly.

"I haven't chosen her name yet," Luke murmured, replacing the wrap to protect his daughter from the harsh suns.

Venussia lifted a brow, rolling her eyes as she looked off toward the horizon. Under the blanket, Luke cradled his daughter's tiny fist in his hand from where she sat in her carrier.

He tried not to think too much on the impending arrival at the homestead. Luke would be lying to say that he wasn't extremely nervous about his uncle's reaction to the child. He was fully prepared, however, to strike it off on his own if Owen tried to get him to give his daughter up.

It would break both Beru's and Luke's hearts, but he would do what was needed for his little one.

_Please don't let it come to that… _Luke prayed fervently.

When they pulled up to the house, Luke leaned forward to speak to Corsair. "Could you let me go in first, please?"

He nodded. "Take your time, I understand."

"Thanks."

Luke stepped from the vehicle and hefted the baby's seat with him. Taking a deep breath, he turned toward the door… and froze to see both Owen and Beru already standing there.

Luke met Owen's hard gaze with a difficult swallow, and then he glanced down to his newborn's seat. Feeling the determination of newfound fatherhood, Luke lifted his chin and walked proudly toward his family, careful not to jostle his daughter too much.

"Hi Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen…" Luke began.

"Why are you bringing the baby, Luke?" Owen cut him off.

"Because I am now her sole guardian and rightful father," Luke replied honestly. "Venussia…"

"I thought I told you 'no'," Owen challenged, folding his arms across his chest. "You are too young, Luke!"

"Would you just listen to me?" Luke snapped. "Venussia was going to give her over to the system! _The system!_"

Owen back-stepped, taken off guard by the vehemence in Luke's voice, though that did not stop him from pursuing his argument.

"And just how do you plan to provide for her basic needs?" Owen lifted appointed brow. "You do not have a source of income, and we cannot afford to feed another mouth here, Luke."

"Corsair was kind enough to give us a…" Luke started to say, but was again cut off by Owen.

"So, you have to accept financial aid from the father of the girl you impregnated just so you can play father yourself, is that it?" Owen snapped.

Luke's nostrils flared and he dropped his gaze, truly stung by his Uncle's harsh, cutting words. He took a moment to collect himself, and then met his uncle's gaze with his own watery one.

"No. Corsair set up a fund for his _granddaughter_, so that she would be able to eat and have clean clothes and such. And I am not _playing_ at anything, Uncle Owen. I _am _a father, and I am _never_ giving her up," Luke choked. "I will not allow my daughter to grow up fatherless like I did."

With that, Luke nodded to Corsair and then brushed past Owen to go indoors.

He did not miss the shocked expressions of his guardians, but he was too hurt to apologize. Luke knew his guardians had loved him from day one… or at least Beru had always loved him.

Luke wasn't so certain about Owen anymore.

**00000**

Beru lay awake in the dark of the master bedroom, listening to the incessant wails of Luke's newborn daughter. The child had been wailing for well over an hour straight, and she could dimly hear Luke's futile attempts to calm the newborn.

Judging from his lack of snores, Beru knew Owen was also awake; but nor was her husband making any move toward helping their struggling nephew.

They had of course talked long and hard about the surprise Luke had returned home with. Beru was delighted that Luke had been able to bring the child home after all. She had seen the change in her nephew after his near-death experience in the desert, and knew that the infant had to be the cause of that.

Luke had matured greatly over the nine months it had taken for the baby to develop; but never before had Beru realized just how much so until Luke had returned home with the tiny yellow bundle. Of course, Beru was concerned that Luke could indeed handle the child; but as with all new parents, they had to learn as they went.

Beru had every confidence in Luke's ability to be a wonderful father. And already Beru found herself drawn to the infant… her grandniece.

Her little hands were so perfect, and her big eyes were full of trust. But it was when the infant looked at Luke that Beru saw the true beauty: that of the connection between a father and his daughter.

Her thoughts shifted to her husband, who hadn't taken to the infant as well. Owen held nothing against the child herself, Beru knew, but he was still sore from Luke disobeying his ultimatum. Owen had fumed for most of the night, watching with unveiled hostility as Luke tended to his child.

Beru pursed her lips, waiting to see if Owen would find it in his heart to help Luke tonight.

She turned her head, her hair swishing against her pillow, and Owen spoke into the night.

"I know what you're going to say, and the answer is no. Luke wanted to be a father, so let him learn his lesson." Owen turned over so his back was to the door.

Beru glared at his shoulders. "Do you really believe that, Owen? Or are you just sore that Luke brought the baby home anyway?"

Owen grunted: they'd talked that one over too and he'd yet to yield.

"Try looking at it from Luke's point of view: the girl would have gone into an orphanage, where she'd have been tended to by an overworked staff member who was more concerned about a paycheck than the welfare of her charges."

When Owen didn't respond Beru sighed, wishing for once that Owen would just give her nephew a break.

"Fine. But I'll be damned if Luke struggles all night because we won't lift a finger."

She left the bed and drew on her robe. Pausing at the door with her hand to the activation panel, Beru turned back toward the bed.

"Did you ever stop to think that it's the baby you're hurting too, Owen?" she asked bitterly. "It's bad enough that you have driven Luke away, but that infant cannot help her situation either. She never chose any of this."

She left the room, letting him stew on that.

Pausing just outside the open door she glimpsed Luke within. Beru half expected him to be pulling his hair out, but what she wasn't prepared for was for him to be speaking to his infant child as though she were a shrink.

"Baby girl, please stop!" Luke whispered fervently. "Uncle Owen already detests me, and I don't want him to come in here in a rage. I swear, if he tries to get me to put you in a home, I'll walk out of here. Please stop… Daddy doesn't know what's wrong…"

Beru saw him turn and that was when— in the dim lighting of his glowlamp— that she saw the tear tracks on his face. With a heavy heart for the utter loneliness in Luke's voice, Beru stepped inside.

Luke instantly zeroed in on her.

"Oh, Aunt Beru!" Luke was on the verge of sobbing out of desperation. "Please help me figure out what's wrong! I can't get her to calm down!"

Beru's heart went out to her nephew, who was trying so hard to be a good father to his daughter… and without any support from the father-figure who should have been there for him.

_Damn you Owen…_

"Luke, you need to calm down," Beru instructed gently. "She can feel your distress, and is feeding off of that."

Luke's eyes widened. "She can?"

"Yes: babies are very sensitive to emotions, because they have so little else that they can comprehend," Beru explained patiently.

Luke nodded and worked to steady himself, and to his surprise, it worked a little. His daughter's cries lowered in intensity, but did not cease.

With a pleading look to Beru, Luke shifted the baby.

"Have you checked her diaper?" Beru asked.

"Yes."

"Is she fed?"

"Half an hour ago, I think," Luke replied. "I've lost track of time…"

"Did you burp her afterward?"

Luke blinked. "W-what?" Then he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I… I didn't remember that, no. Though to be honest I am sort of on overload with the information dump I got at the hospital."

Beru held out her hands for the baby, whom Luke passed over almost eagerly; though it was clear Luke felt guilty that he hadn't been able to console his own child.

As she spoke, Beru demonstrated for Luke. "After you feed a newborn baby, you should always burp them. Place a cloth over your shoulder, carefully hold the baby to that shoulder, and firmly pat her back."

Luke watched in fascination as Beru did the job. Then she stopped and took the cloth from her shoulder to place over Luke's right one.

Nervous, Luke took his daughter back and held her like Beru had, and then gave his aunt a worried look.

"I… I don't want to hurt her," Luke murmured.

Beru smiled. "You won't Luke. There is more than likely an air bubble in her stomach, which is making her uncomfortable."

"Oh." Luke gently patted the baby's back, but Beru shook her head.

"A little harder, Luke, or you'll be there all night. Give her back a good pat: you need to work the bubbles out of her stomach. Babies cannot burp on their own, which is why they need help."

"Okay." Trusting that his aunt knew best, Luke applied more pressure, and a few seconds later was rewarded with a loud belch form the baby on his shoulder.

"There, you see?" Beru praised. "Now, keep it up a bit longer to make sure there are no more."

Happy to finally be getting results, Luke obeyed. One smaller burp elicited from the baby before she finally settled down to sleep. Luke kept patting her back, though he'd switched to more of a soothing rhythm.

When the infant was finally settled into her crib, Luke blew out a sigh that was as much relieved as it was exhausted.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Beru." Luke sank onto the edge of his own bed. "I really have no idea what I'm doing."

Beru sat beside her nephew, wrapping and arm about his shoulder and pulling his head down to her. "No parent comes into being one with all the knowledge it really takes. All of that comes with time, patience, and experience. There will be good days, and there will be bad ones."

Luke nodded against her shirt.

"And I am so proud of you, Luke." Beru patted his leg. "Many boys your age would not have had the courage and determination to see this through as you are doing."

There was a long silence in which they were both lost to their own minds.

"Aunt Beru?" Luke asked softly.

"Yes, Luke?"

"What do I have to do to get Uncle Owen to love me again?" he asked brokenly, unable to look up at her.

Beru's heart clenched at the isolation in Luke's voice, and when she shifted to look him in the eye, all she could see was his desire to hear his uncle tell him things were okay between them.

But Owen remained even more aloof and detached than normal, not even bothering to give Luke any attention that did not involve his daily chores around the farm.

Beru couldn't stop a surge of anger at her husband for abandoning her nephew in his greatest hour of need. In her mind, this was a far worse betrayal on Owen's part than when he'd been mad at Luke or his part in creating the baby.

And while she knew that Luke appreciated her support, it wasn't the same, because Beru wasn't a man.

Owen was the only person Luke had to look up to as a father, despite his words from earlier. And to not have that man's love and support was tearing Luke up inside, despite his protests to the contrary.

"Oh, Luke." Beru sighed, "He still loves you, he's just…"

"Disappointed?" Luke asked dispassionately. "How is that not worse?"

"I don't know Luke," Beru whispered, unable to say anything else. "I really don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Luke leaned against the wall of the domed house where he sat. In his arms his little girl was wide awake and completely content just to be with him. She had woken up after only a few hours of sleep, and since Luke hadn't been able to rest anyway after Beru had returned to bed, he'd had no qualms about spending a quiet moment with his daughter.

However, needing a bit of fresh air, Luke had wrapped the baby in an extra blanket and then taken her up top with him to watch the slow arrival of dawn. Despite his lack of rest the previous night, Luke did not mind the girl being awake.

Luke had too much on his mind anyway.

He was trying to figure out any way he could get Owen to soften up, but so far he'd come up blank. Eventually he'd given up entirely, resigning himself to the fact that Owen was never going to forgive his nephew.

Luke glanced down at the infant settled in the crook of his arm when she shifted against him. He gave her a warm smile, and then returned to staring absently at the lightening sky. When Tatoo I began to peek over the horizon, its light lit up the family's tiny graveyard.

Feeling the strange urge to introduce his daughter to her descendents— and feeling a little awkward about it— Luke nevertheless stood carefully and wandered slowly over to the sacred patch of earth.

When he arrived at the site he paused, gazing at the markers; though one in particular drew his attention, and he moved to stand in front of it.

_Shmi Skywalker, _

_Loving wife and mother._

Luke sighed, wishing he could have met his grandmother… and thus had possibly been able to hear stories of his father. Luke had come to his grandmother's grave often in his younger years to talk with her about his most private desires: to meet his father, even just once.

Luke recalled the day he had asked Owen about the man who'd sired Luke. When Owen had told him the spice-navigator story, there had been something in Luke that inherently knew that the story was not true.

But, having nothing to counter his uncle with, Luke was unable to call him on it. And so he'd taken to spending his time with his grandmother, as strange as some might have found that.

Luke smiled at the grave-marker, feeling the need to bear his soul once more.

"Hello Grandmother," he murmured. "It's Luke again. It's been a while…" Looking to the baby in his arms, Luke saw that she was watching him with interest now. He clucked at her in response and lifted his gaze again. "I wonder what you would say if you knew I was now a father. Would you disown me like Uncle Owen has, or would you be more like Aunt Beru and accept what is?"

Luke sighed, feeling his heavy heart sag further into his toes. To his surprise, the infant in his elbow cooed slightly, and when Luke returned his startled gaze to her, it was to find her smiling sweetly at him.

Amazed, Luke found he could not remove his gaze from her sweet face, even as the first of Tatooine's suns made it glow. It was when his gaze flicked toward the suns, and in the process settled upon the name of his grandmother that something clicked into place for Luke.

He looked to the infant he held, then back to the rising sun and the grave-marker. His heart began to lighten, and a slow and steady smile spread infectiously across his face.

Luke held his daughter up against the rising sun, seeing her backlit against it as it rose over his grandmother's resting place. Then, feeling it within his very bones, Luke blinked misting eyes and spoke to his daughter.

"Shmi." Luke tested the name on his tongue. "What a perfect name for such a sweet and loving little girl."

Luke pulled her to his face and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "My little Shmi. I love you so much. I promise I will never stop loving you, no matter what, and I will always listen to what you have to say. You are my world now, and I wouldn't give us up for anything."

In that moment, though the young man wasn't aware of it, he and his newly minted daughter glowed in the Force as brightly as the twin suns of their homeworld.

**00000**

Beru and Owen sat at their table, eating a quiet breakfast. When Beru had risen to prepare breakfast, she'd discovered a note written on a piece of flimsi from Luke stating that he had to run to Mos Eisley for the baby, and that he would be gone several hours.

Owen hadn't been exactly pleased that Luke had taken the speeder without asking, but since they had nowhere to go today, had let it go.

Beru was just finishing her last bite, and taking the dishes to the kitchen when a loud knock sounded from the front door.

"Owen?"

With a frown, Owen ascended the stairs to find Corsair at the door, with Venussia in his shadow.

"Corsair, I thought you were leaving?" Owen glimpsed their ship a little way off.

"We are, but first we need to talk with you and Beru if we may," Corsair replied.

Owen lifted a curious brow and nodded, gesturing the pair inside. "Let's go into the sitting area."

They were joined by Beru, who looked to Venussia. "How are you doing, Honey?"

Venussia offered a polite nod. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Luke's not here, I'm afraid, if you came to say goodbye." Beru went on, turning to Corsair.

"Actually, it's probably best that he's not here," Corsair admitted.

Sharing a look, Owen and Beru gestured for their guests to be seated on the couch, while the Lars couple took up two separate arm chairs.

"What can we do for you, then?" Owen asked.

With a lifted brow to Venussia, Corsair leaned forward. "We wanted to talk to you about what actually happened nine months ago. You see, my daughter did not tell the whole truth, and I acted upon misinformation when I came to your farm that first time."

"What are you saying?" Beru asked warily.

Corsair gestured to Venussia, who seemed to not want to be there. When her silence remained drawn out, Corsair cleared his throat.

"Venussia?" his voice left no room for argument, and the young woman sighed.

Looking at the Lars's she opened her mouth. "I lied to you about what Luke and I did the night of the sand storm… and I bullied Luke into lying as well."

Owen and Beru again shared alarmed looks, but did not interrupt when the teenager continued.

"You see, Luke was kind enough to offer me a ride home from Fixer's party. Then that storm hit, which forced us to take shelter." She paused for breath. "Luke remained completely chivalrous towards me, but…"

She glanced to her father, who nodded once.

"I… I got tired of just sitting there, and… I asked Luke if he would like to pass the time quicker. He didn't get it at first, so I poured on the hints until he did, and then he flat-out refused me. But I was determined to see my choice through, and so I worked him up despite his best efforts to repel me. When he gave in, it was only because I was relentless, and his body was at that point reacting on instinct."

She took another steadying breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Lars: I seduced your nephew. Luke did everything he could to resist me, and he practically begged me to stop, but I did not. He was innocent, and I knew he would never instigate us sleeping together like that." Looking down, she murmured the remainder of her tale. "I'm sorry. Luke wanted to tell you two up front, but I threatened to paint him as a pervert… which is exactly what I did when I discovered I was pregnant. I panicked… I did not want anyone to be angry with me, so I painted a big red target on Luke, and lied to make myself look better."

Now she bit her lip. "I never thought it would go this far, though. He really is a nice person; you raised a good boy. And though I tried to hide it, I knew Luke loved our daughter. He will make a great dad to the baby."

Venussia finished her confession and slouched back, drained. She glanced at Corsair, who signaled his approval.

The stunned silence in the room cold have been cut with a vibroshiv. Owen and Beru were both speechless, though Owen was growing more and more mortified by the revelation that Luke had been framed… and Owen had abandoned him to his fate without so much as giving the youth a chance.

As for Beru, she was struggling to come to terms with everything: Luke had accepted their blame and anger over something he had initially fought against. He had allowed the girl to receive all the well-wishes even as he was mocked and ridiculed wrongly.

"I know Luke is still in his teens," Corsair said softly into the hushed environment. "But watching him lately has given me a greater respect for him. He is truly one remarkable young man, and you should be proud. Just look at him: still caring and willing to love, even after the hellish lot he's been dealt. He should by all rights be hardened and bitter, but he's not. I misjudged him, and for that I am truly sorry."

The man stood, gesturing for his daughter to do likewise. "The account I set up for the baby is for her needs, and it should last about three years. After that, Luke will be on his own."

Beru was the first to come-to, and she stood, offering her hand to the man. "Thank you for your honesty." She shot Venussia a glance. "Both of you."

"It seemed only fair," Corsair told Beru. "We owed your family that much."

"And the funds will indeed be very handy." Beru walked the pair to the door. "You two have a safe journey."

Corsair inclined his head in thanks, and then paused. "Oh, I almost forgot." He rummaged through a pocket and pulled out a piece of flimsi with a holo on it. "This is for Luke."

Beru accepted it, and smiled warmly when she saw the image of Luke cradling his infant daughter.

"He will love it, thank you Corsair."

The man dipped his head and led his daughter away. Beru waited until their ship was gone to return to the den, where Owen still had not moved.

"Owen?"

He simply shook his head in a mute plea for time.

Respecting his wishes— and needing time to come to grips with the news on her own— Beru returned to kitchen duty, grateful for the mundane tasks that ahead.

**00000**

When Luke returned to the farm later that afternoon, it was to find lunch ready and waiting. With a nervous yet excited air, Luke made his way to the table with Shmi, who was awake and content.

When he stepped into the dining room, he instantly felt the new layer of tension, and frowned worriedly.

Had he done something? Were they upset about his borrowing the speeder this morning?

Taking his seat warily, Luke glanced from one adult to the other. Beru was making an effort not to look his way while Owen was just plain unreadable.

"Ah… I know I should have asked to use the speeder, but you were both still asleep, and I did not want to disturb you," Luke said gingerly, looking on in hopes of garnering some response, but nothing happened.

Mentally scratching his head, Luke picked up his fork and played with his food nervously. During the entire trip home, Luke had clearly felt that he should not wait too long to break the news to Owen and Beru.

By the time he'd arrived at the farm, he was bound and determined to do so, hoping that his revelation would help dispel much of the ever-present tension between the three of them.

That being said, he hadn't counted on this type of homecoming.

Biting his lip as the silence rang in his ears, Luke thought back to all the times his promptings had given him correct notions. They had yet to lead him astray, so he decided to trust them again.

Taking a steadying breath, Luke glanced up and cleared his throat softly.

"Uncle Owen?"

"Hmm?" the man grunted without looking up from his plate.

"I… gave her a name," Luke said softly, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him.

When Owen didn't respond, Luke bit back a slight sob, still stinging from this man's cold-shoulder act… especially now. Had his impression been wrong? Had it just been his excitement to share his joy that had made him believe he was getting direction as he had before?

"I named her Shmi," Luke whispered, eyes downcast as Owen continued to essentially ignore his nephew. "If you even care."

With an abrupt swipe of a hand to his face, Luke stood to leave. However, Beru's hand to his arm stopped him.

"What did you say?" she breathed.

"I named her after my grandmother." Luke shifted on his feet. "I know I never met her, but it just feels right to honor her memory." Luke cast a wary glance at Owen, who had frozen in place, and was now staring intently at the wall before him. "I know you guys hate it when I base anything off my feelings, and I don't know why… but please, just this once Uncle Owen, accept it."

Silence greeted him, and Luke had to bite his lip to keep from shouting at his elder. But their years of teaching won out.

Turning to Beru, Luke offered a pleading look. "Would you mind keeping Shmi while I work during the days?"

"Of course I will," Beru said automatically. "She needs girl time too, you know."

Smiling gratefully at his aunt for both her willingness and her quip, Luke stooped down to kiss Shmi's perfect face, and then left with a whispered 'I love you'.

He managed to hold it together until he arrived at his first moisture vaporator, but after that he gave up trying to be strong.

Sinking to the sands behind the machine, Luke began to sob brokenly, feeling the river of tears soak his shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

As soon as she was certain Luke was out of earshot, Beru turned her incredulous gaze on Owen.

"You know, I am really getting fed up with you, Owen Lars! The least you could do for Luke is learn to love little Shmi," Beru reprimanded him.

But Owen wasn't listening to her, nor was he responding in the slightest, which gave her pause. In fact, Owen didn't seem to be there at all…

"Owen?" she tapped his shoulder gently, and jumped when he suddenly came out of his daze.

Watching in open awe, Beru observed her husband look toward the infant sitting happily in her carrier. Owen shifted closer to the baby and carefully brought her out of the chair, holding her up to better see.

"Beru… he was only fifteen! How could a fifteen year old female know how to seduce such a good boy?" Owen finally whispered, though his gaze never faltered from the baby's.

"He is not as much like Anakin as we'd feared, Owen," Beru whispered.

"I know." Owen was shamefaced. "And I treated him so harshly!"

At that moment, Beru saw something that only occurred rarely: Owen shed a few tears.

Then his attention turned to the baby who was now fading off into a slumber.

"Shmi," he choked out, taking Beru by surprise yet again. "She was the best mother I could have asked for… I miss her so much!"

A slow smile spread across Owen's scruffy face then, but it had enough warmth to light a fire.

"Owen?" Beru placed a hand on his arm.

"It's the perfect name," Owen said, looking up. "Beru, I know I've been closed off, but I just… I don't know how to open up to Luke. Yes he made a mistake, but I am so proud of him for all of this… and that was before Venussia's confession."

"Owen, you have to say something to Luke," Beru urged him earnestly. "He's trying so hard to get you to just _look_ at him. For stars sake, Owen, he thinks you've stopped loving him!"

Owen's gaze widened. "Why would he think that?"

Beru gave him a look. "How could he not, after the way you've been treating the poor boy?"

Owen sighed. After looking down at Shmi once more, he passed her to Beru. "I'll speak with him."

**00000**

To his chagrin, Owen found Luke hiding in the shadow of a moisture vaporator, weeping inconsolably in the safety of his desert solitude. It tore at Owen's heart to know that he was the cause of Luke's grief, and he was now determined more than ever to win the boy back.

Luke had been the best son Owen could have ever asked the heavens for… so then why hadn't he been a better uncle? Approaching unnoticed, Owen stopped a few paces away.

"Luke?" Owen spoke softly, cringing inside when the young man jumped a foot and then scrambled to get up, stuttering the whole time about how he was sorry, and would get to work right away.

Owen placed a hand on Luke's forearm to stop him. "Luke, wait a moment."

His nephew did as he was asked, but did not meet Owen's gaze.

"Luke, I want you to know that your aunt and I now know what really happened in that sandstorm," Owen told him.

At this, Luke's head shot up with a wide gaze, and he back-stepped.

"W-what? How?"

"Venussia and her father came to us with both an explanation and an apology for his daughter's sham… and for her actions toward you," Owen explained. "Luke, why didn't you speak up when Venussia lied about what happened?"

Luke's face hardened some, and he looked away.

"Would you have believed me?" he asked bitterly. "Everyone knows that when a boy gets a girl pregnant, people take the girl's side."

Owen opened his mouth, ready to assure Luke he was wrong, but then stopped.

Luke did have a valid point. He would have been accused of even more lies, and there would have been even more problems had he tried to paint the girl as being at fault. Luke had simply taken his false dues and let the girl get away clean, knowing it would be easier that way.

With a sigh, Owen stepped back again. "Probably not at first, I'll admit. But I would have at least given you a chance to prove yourself." He thinned his lips. "Luke… I… I'm sorry."

He watched as Luke froze in disbelief and then finally met Owen's eyes, a glimmer of hope hiding in their cool blue depths.

"I should have thought to ask for your side of the story, and… well, to be frank; I should have thought to question the girl's account. We raised you better than that, after all, and you had never before given us any reason to not trust you, Luke."

"But I still gave in at the end…" Luke whispered, looking away again. "I screwed up, Uncle Owen, I know that."

Owen moved close and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You made a mistake, Luke, but you did not actively seek for what happened like Venussia did. And I wanted you to know that I have never been more proud of you than I am for you taking on the responsibility of caring for your daughter. That shows your true character, and I couldn't be more pleased." Owen drew Luke into a hug. "And… I do love you, Luke. Never doubt that. You are the son I never had, and I am sorry that I've been hurting you, my boy."

Luke's arms snaked around his uncle and squeezed him so tightly it hurt, but Owen could feel the absolute need Luke had been starving for in the gesture. Luke's tears fell once more, and Owen held him through it, letting him know he was there.

Finally.

When they separated, Owen tapped Luke's chin fondly. "By the way, I love the name you gave your daughter. Shmi is a beautiful girl."

Luke finally smiled. "Thank you. I love her… so much!"

"I know." Owen patted his arm. "Now, let's get the work done so we can get home to our ladies."

Luke's smile broadened. "Yes sir!"

"And tonight, we will celebrate our newest family member," Owen declared.

Luke's joy could have given enough wattage to supply Coruscant.

* * *

(**A/N:** _This chapter was intentionally short, because I wanted it to stand alone. It also marks a shift in the story, so fasten your crash-webbing, because things are about to get 'interesting' {to quote my synopsis}._)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_(__**A/N**__: I may have played a little with Luke's age just so you know.)_

It was just another extremely hot day in the double suns, and Luke could feel the perspiration dripping down his back in ticklish trickles. His hand ached from the abuse it was receiving as Luke struggled to loosen a stubborn bolt on the moisture vaporator in the south field.

With a grunt, Luke heaved his arm muscles; straining against the small, but troublesome piece of metal.

"Come on, blast you!" Luke muttered in irritation. "Come off!"

At that moment his wrench slipped, and Luke's hand launched forward from the unexpected motion. A line of searing fire laced his palm as a sharp piece of metal sliced into it.

Luke gasped in pain, jerking his hand away from the offensive piece of equipment and checking to see how serious the injury was. There was a good amount of blood, but he supposed it was due to the location of the cut more than the depth of it.

With a silent curse, Luke shook his head and collected his gear for his return to the house. It was the end of the workday anyhow. He would have to ask Uncle Owen if they had any lubricant he could try using on the stuck bolt.

Luke saw that he was leaving a little dribble of blood and thinned his lips, looking through his toolkit for a rag. Finding one, he grimaced: it was filthy.

But, other than tearing his clothes he had no other option, and in any case it was just until he got to the house. Luke held the rag in place as he walked, with his tool bag now resting in the crook of his elbow.

As he moved along, Luke's thoughts went back in time five years to when, behind the very moisture vaporator he'd just been working on, he and his uncle had finally healed the growing rift between them.

Those nine long months of Venussia's pregnancy had been the most harrowing in Luke's admittedly short lifespan, but as he looked back, he also saw how that time had refined both himself and Owen.

Luke had become more calm and serene, though he still enjoyed a good high-speed race now and then. He'd even threaded the Stone Needle in Beggar's Canyon, but had afterwards realized how stupid that had been.

What if he'd crashed? What would have become of his daughter?

Luke liked to think of himself as further matured; he was definitely more level-headed than he had been before Shmi.

As for Owen, he had become less callous… or maybe Luke was just much better at reading the quiet man now. But Luke's uncle did show his love better now, and in ways others may have easily overlooked.

But Luke saw it in the way Owen would show his nephew a trick or two in getting the farm equipment to do its job a little faster. Or how he'd open up in the evenings with a fact or two about the woman Owen had once called mother.

On a few rare occasions, Luke had asked tentative questions about his own mother and to his surprise had received the minimal facts that Owen and Beru knew. They wouldn't give Luke a last name, but they _had_ given him her first name.

Padmé.

The kind woman had been beautiful and kind, yet obviously was a person who would fight for what she felt to be right. Beru had remarked in passing one night how Luke must have gotten his good heart from Padmé. And while they did not have a holo to show Luke, Owen and Beru had given him a basic description of Padmé: deep chocolate hair, brown eyes that were far more intelligent than her years should have allowed, yet not bitter because of it.

Luke pondered on how most orphans would probably have focused on what they didn't know of their birth parents, versus looking at the positive. But Luke knew he'd been granted a wonderful gift by Owen and Beru. They could have chosen not to ever tell Luke, but instead they had shared what they could with him.

Luke had not missed the tiny flecks of worry in both Owen's, and especially Beru's eyes that Luke would start to favor his mother and father over them. In response, Luke had made it a point to let them know that would never happen.

He wanted to know his birth parents, yes, but not at the expense of the wonderful couple who'd raised him from infancy. Luke was now twenty, and he knew he was more than blessed.

Taking a breath, Luke switched mental space-lanes. The last four years had been some of the most wonderful that Luke could recall; filled with much-needed laughter and fulfillment.

And it was all due to one very special little girl.

His heart swelled with utter love and devotion as it always did when he thought of his precious gift from five years prior. Her coming into being had hardly been a pleasure cruise, yet looking back; Luke would not have traded her sweet love and musical laughter for all the power and riches in the galaxy.

Luke continued to trudge home in the dying light of the suns amidst the rustle of sand in a slight breeze. He perked up when his long walk finally granted him the sight of the large dome that marked the Lars family homestead, with the flat-roofed garage a little behind, and of course the large sunken courtyard.

Luke stopped in the doorway to try shaking what sand he could out of his clothes and hair, also stomping his boots. He knew Beru appreciated the attempt not to add to her sand-sweeping chores inside the house.

He set his case down in the small closet and then descended the stairs. Luke could hear Owen's gruff voice talking about the day's work, and how they would need more droids soon if they were going to keep pace with the upcoming harvest season.

Luke followed the conversation until a bouncing black head of hair shot forth from the living room with an excited squeal.

"_Daddy!_"

"Hi sweetie!" Luke grinned widely and opened his arms to receive Shmi Skywalker's welcoming embrace.

She collided with him with great force, making Luke lose his balance slightly, but he managed not to fall entirely. He returned her hug with equal fervor, kissing her head lovingly. Shmi pulled back moments later and took his free hand, tugging him toward her small assortment of toys.

"Daddy, wanna play?" she asked.

"You bet I do!" Luke sat with her before her toy chest.

She pulled out two banthas, handing one to Luke while she kept the other.

He spent a few minutes chasing Shmi's figure around the floor amid her delighted giggles. However, when he pretended to have his bantha lie on its side because it was tired, she looked to him with hands to her hips.

"No Daddy, it doesn't go like that!" She righted the toy, and smiled proudly up at him. "Like that, Daddy!"

"Oh, okay." Luke chuckled. "Thanks for reminding me."

Shmi beamed up at him and then returned to her playing. After a time, Luke excused himself with a kiss to her cheek. That was when Shmi noticed his injured hand, and her face instantly contorted with concern.

"Daddy, you're hurt!"

Luke caressed her cheek with his fingers. "I'm okay, Sweetheart. It's just a small cut."

"Can I help clean it?"

Her toys were now forgotten and before Luke could protest, Shmi was standing to drag him to the refresher, where she tried to reach the medicine cabinet. Luke smiled at her caring nature, and let her help him tend to his palm.

She held the bandage ready for him while he applied the salve. When he finished, Shmi carefully placed the bandage in place, sticking her tongue between her teeth as she concentrated.

"There!" she announced happily.

She then leaned closer and blew a healing kiss toward his hand.

"Thank you, Shmi," Luke said softly, touched as he always was by his little one's tender heart. "I feel all better now."

"Luke, Shmi, time for supper!" Beru called from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Shmi leapt from the refresher and rushed to the table, only to be repelled by Beru, who inquired about washed hands.

"Sorry, Aunt Beru!" Shmi ambled back to the refresher and washed her hands.

Luke, who had been waiting for just this occurrence— it happened frequently— walked back to the dining room with his daughter when she finished.

"Hi Aunt Beru." Luke kissed her cheek. "Dinner smells wonderful."

"Thank you, Luke." Beru patted his shoulder.

Owen arrived moments later and they sat down for their family meal. After a few bites, Shmi looked to the family patriarch.

"Uncle Owen, Daddy hurt his hand!" she informed him seriously.

Owen glanced at Luke's hand and frowned slightly. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh; my wrench slipped while I was working on loosening a bolt," Luke explained. "I wanted to ask if we have anymore lubricant that could help it come free of the housing unit?"

Owen pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I don't think we have any left. We'll have to run into Anchorhead tomorrow, I have a list of supplies to get anyway."

"I could go, if you want," Luke offered.

Shmi perked up hopefully. "Can I go too, Daddy? Please!"

Luke chuckled, and lifted a pointed brown in Owen's direction. The older man was smiling softly in his grandniece's direction.

"I don't see why you two can't go," Owen allowed.

"Yay!" Shmi cheered, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Luke, noticing that Shmi had picked around her vegetables, lifted a finger. "But first, you have to eat some of your veggies."

Her enthusiasm dying a little, Shmi eyed her plate warily, and then glanced toward her father.

"Do I have to, Daddy?"

"Do you want to grow up to be big and strong?" Luke asked.

Shmi nodded.

"Then you need to eat." Luke nodded at her plate, and used his fork to select a smaller portion of her serving. "There: eat that much, and you can be done."

"Can I have dessert too?" Shmi asked hopefully.

"Well, that depends on if Aunt Beru made any." Luke winked at Shmi, who turned hopeful eyes to Beru.

"Aunt Beru, what's for dessert?"

The older woman smiled gently. "It's a surprise."

"Awe…" Shmi pouted slightly, but with the new prospect of going on a trip with her father, _and_ having dessert dangling before her, she ate her food.

She waited with all the patience a five-year-old could muster for the adults to finish eating, and then perked up. Beru took the dishes to the kitchen, with Shmi offering to help, and Luke listened to the child's gasp of surprise.

"Strizzleberry shortcake! Yes!" Shmi's excited voice rang back to Luke and Owen, who traded knowing looks.

**00000**

"Well well, everyone!" Fixer said loudly as Luke and Shmi entered his shop in Anchorhead. "Look who it is!"

Luke shot the other a mild look, which he of course ignored.

"It's Wormie!" Fixer crowed. "I don't remember the last time I saw you off of that farm of yours, Skywalker."

Luke sighed and produced his list. "I'm just here for a supply run, Fixer."

"Sure thing, Wormie." Fixer took the list.

Camie, his girlfriend, looked over his shoulder and began to gather the requested items while Fixer leaned on the counter. Luke noticed Deak and Windy playing a card game in the corner.

The door opened behind Luke and Shmi, and the blond turned to see Biggs enter, nursing a glass of water.

"Hey, Luke!" Biggs smiled warmly as he saw his friend. "It's good to see you!"

"Biggs!" Luke moved over and clapped the man on the back. "When did you get back?"

"Just yesterday," Biggs replied. "I'm on temporary leave while they process my orders."

Biggs Darklighter had been accepted into the Imperial Academy, and while part of Luke— the part that ached to fly among the stars— was jealous, he was more than happy to be a father instead.

"Well, it's great to see a friendly face," Luke muttered so only Biggs could hear.

"Uncle Biggs!" Shmi hugged his legs.

"Hiya squirt!" Biggs picked her up.

Shmi chortled at her 'uncle's' nickname for her. "I'm not a squirt anymore! I grew two inches!"

"Really?" Biggs made a show of hefting her with difficulty. "Whew! That must be why it was harder to pick you up!"

"Luke, your order's almost ready," Camie told him from the counter.

He returned to where his supplies were being stacked up, and paid Fixer what he owed. Fixer, not finished harassing Luke— he hadn't stopped since Luke had slept with Venussia, even after the truth came out— leaned across the counter.

"So, tell me Wormie, have you met any pretty girls in the desert lately?" he asked conspiratorially.

Luke felt a hand enter his, and glanced down to see a curious Shmi standing there.

"What girls, Daddy?" she asked innocently.

Luke fought hard to contain his facial expressions, and shook his head at her. "Not right now, Sweetie."

She frowned in confusion but dropped the subject, trusting Luke to know what was best. Unfortunately, Fixer threw fuel to the fire.

"What didn't you know, Shmi? Your daddy is a real ladies man!"

"Fixer!" Camie smacked him in the back of the head. "She's just a kid!"

He waved. "Awe… she doesn't understand anyway."

Luke was now grinding his teeth in fury, but he did not want to let Shmi see him lose it, so he remained silent while Camie completed his order and then he gathered his things. Biggs, seeing Luke was upset, stepped in to lend a hand.

"Thanks, Biggs," Luke said softly. "Come on Shmi."

"Yes Daddy." She followed close behind him, sensing the tension but not understanding it. She carried some of the smaller items for her father, proud to be able to help in any way she could.

When the speeder was loaded, Luke glanced back toward the shop, and then turned to Biggs.

"Hey Biggs, would you mind watching Shmi for a moment? I forgot something inside," Luke asked.

"Sure." Biggs smiled at Shmi.

"Thanks." Luke walked back inside the shop, where Fixer sat at the counter, with Camie behind it. Deak and Windy were still playing their game to the side.

Fixer's back was to the door and everyone else's attention was elsewhere. As such, they did not notice Luke until he strode up to Fixer, spun him around by the shoulder, and delivered a vicious right-hook into the man's face.

The absolute shock of such a move from the normally reserved Skywalker had Fixer frozen in place as Luke leaned in close.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that in front of my daughter again!" Luke was dimly aware of the disbelieving stares of the other teenagers, but he ignored both them and the blood dripping down Fixer's face. "Shmi is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

He pointed a finger in Fixer's face. "You're just jealous that I have actually made something of myself. Well, I'll tell you this: Shmi loves me like no one has before," he choked a little, but continued, "and I love her just as much. She is my pride and joy, and I would not give her up for anything."

Now he stood up straight and addressed everyone in the store.

"If you think I am about to trade the sorry excuse you all make for friends for the sweetest little girl that ever lived, then you are all sorely mistaken. And if you cannot accept that I am beyond happy, and more than proud to be a father, then we have nothing further to discuss unless it's business."

With that, Luke turned and strode from room, only shaking his hand when he was outside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

It was cold, bordering on frigid and unbearable, but Luke wasn't focused on that. He wrapped his blanket tighter about his shoulders and tucked his legs close to conserve body heat. The night sky greeted him, unheeded by any structure save for the occasional piece of equipment or building on the Lars farm.

He had always loved to simply gaze at the endless maze of stars in Tatooine's night sky. He found it both soothing and magnificent. Also, for reasons he did not entirely understand, Luke had always felt drawn to the skies above the atmosphere.

There were many nights when his dreams consisted of him in a ship among the starry expanse, answering to no one… and totally free.

But tonight his thoughts were not on piloting. He'd woken in the middle of the night, unable to put a finger as to what had drawn him from a deep sleep. After about an hour of trying to get back to his latest dream— after checking on Shmi in her smaller bed— Luke had finally admitted defeat and instead gone up top to his normal place to muse.

He liked to think out here, in the quiet solitude the night of the desert provided. He'd been out here for a few hours now, and he still did not know why he'd been unable to sleep. What he did know was that he was restless, almost as though he was subconsciously waiting for something to happen.

But what? Did that even make sense?

He sighed, resting his head back against the wall of the house and let his mind wander at its own pace, too tired to care anymore. He wished he could get back to sleep, but he didn't know if he'd be able to.

It had been a few weeks since his encounter with Fixer, and ever since, his 'old gang' had given Luke a respectful distance, especially when Shmi was with him. He was glad he'd gotten through to them all, and he did not regret putting them in their places.

Not that he had enjoyed it, but he refused to let them bully him anymore, and he would not let them target Shmi in any way.

Luke shifted again, closing his eyes against the conversation he and Shmi had shared upon their return home.

Then he frowned and sat up straighter, opening his eyes to gaze intently about.

Something was wrong.

He scanned the darkened horizon, ears and eyes alert for any signs of Sand People. After a thorough investigation using his senses, Luke began to relax some when the previous sensation of wrongness returned.

He frowned again, trying to figure out what was going on. Then a piercing scream carried on the air, and Luke was on his feet before the word accompanying it registered in his mind.

"_DADDY!"_

"Shmi!" Luke pounded back inside, where Shmi kept calling fearfully out to him.

"_Daddy, daddy!"_

Luke charged through the door to his bedroom, which he now shared with his daughter. Shmi was sitting up in bed, shaking like a leaf and sobbing hysterically even as her wide gaze flitted about.

"Shmi!" Luke knelt beside her bed and she instantly threw herself into his arms, where she buried her head into his shoulder to continue sobbing. "Hey… hey it's okay."

"D-daddy, i-it was s-so s-scary!" Shmi wailed.

"You're safe, Shmi, it was just a bad dream," Luke soothed.

"T-the house was on f-fire, Daddy! A-and I was s-stuck!" His daughter tightened her already desperate grip around him, and trembled. "I-I don't l-like f-fire!"

Luke glimpsed two shadows standing unobtrusively in the hall beyond the open door, and he spotted Beru bringing a startled hand to her mouth. Luke turned his attention back to comforting his child.

"Sweetheart, it was just a nightmare."

But she shook her head. "It d-didn't f-feel like one!"

"We're all safe." Luke shifted and stood, letting her see both Owen and Beru. "See? There's Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, and you and I are both here too. We're all okay, Shmi."

She spotted their guardians and took a trembling breath, nodding against Luke's shoulder. Luke held her, sitting down on his own mattress.

"C-can you stay with me Daddy?" Shmi asked in a frightened whisper.

"Of course I will." Luke kissed her head and then set her down long enough to get settled into his bed, and then he patted the mattress beside him.

Shmi instantly climbed in and curled up next to him, seeking his protection and comfort. Luke saw the Lars's depart as he pulled the blankets up around himself and Shmi. Next, he wrapped his arms about his daughter while she pressed in closer, settling her head on his chest.

Luke held her until she was once again fast asleep, and then he lay awake for a bit longer, wondering at his child's strange nightmare. She had been certain it wasn't a dream.

But how was that possible?

Did his daughter get the same strange impressions Luke sometimes did? How could he tell: and if so, what did that mean? Was there something wrong with the pair of them?

For some reason Ben Kenobi sprang to mind, followed by a good feeling. Determined to get to the bottom of this strange occurrence, Luke made the decision to find time to speak to the hermit. After all, his advice to Luke had never been wrong, and he always listened when Luke needed to talk.

He sighed and shifted slightly, trying not to jostle Shmi. Kissing her head and feeling exhaustion calling him again, Luke gave himself over to a much welcomed sleep.

**00000**

Luke was in the kitchen with Beru; helping her clean up after their breakfast when Shmi bounded inside, full of excited energy.

"Daddy, the Jawas are coming!" she could barely contain her energy, and as she spoke, the child kept glancing at the stairs that led back outside.

"Are they here already?" Beru asked, slightly surprised. "They're a little earlier than usual."

Luke shrugged. "Maybe they've got a good bunch of droids to choose from this time around."

"Let's hope so," Beru replied. She chuckled at her grandniece, who was beside herself with glee. "You'd best take her to watch the sandcrawler before she goes crazy, Luke."

He chuckled with Beru but did not immediately leave. "You sure you don't want me to finish here first?"

Beru waved him away. "I can manage, but thank you. Remind Owen to make sure any droid he gets speaks Bocce."

"Will do." Luke kissed her cheek lightly and turned to Shmi. "Shall we?"

"YES!" Shmi bolted for the doorway, a snickering father following her at a more leisurely pace.

Owen appeared just behind Luke from deeper in the house as Shmi reached the doorway.

"My, someone's happy today," Owen remarked warmly.

"She _is_ easily entertained, thank goodness," Luke agreed. "Oh, Aunt Beru asked me to tell you to get a unit that can speak Bocce."

"Yes, thank you." Owen followed Luke in the procession to the sands aboveground where Shmi was doing figure-eights as she waited.

When Luke appeared, Shmi ran to him. "Daddy, can I sit on your shoulders, please?"

"Sure." Luke led her to a nearby crate, helped her hop on, and then knelt down so she could climb up.

He carefully stood once she was in place and joined Owen as the lumbering sandcrawler appeared over a berm on the edge of their property. Shmi watched in rapt fascination as the enormous vehicle grew ever closer.

"It's so _big_!" she said in awe. "Is that really where Jawas live, Daddy?"

"Pretty much," Luke replied. "They are scavengers, so they live out of their vehicles and are constantly on the move."

"Wow!" Shmi gasped. "Why don't we do that?"

Luke shot a glance at Owen, who was observing the innocent girl with a smirk.

"Well, we live here where we can farm the moisture in the air," Luke said. "We buy droids from the Jawas; and because we do, we help them provide for their families too."

"Oh." Shmi seemed satisfied by that, and fell silent until the sandcrawler stopped. "Can we go see them now, Daddy?"

"In a moment," Luke replied. "When they're ready, they will call us over."

"Hmm," Owen grunted. "Let's just hope they have something usable today."

"Can I help pick the droids, Uncle Owen?" Shmi asked.

"You can walk with us, but don't touch anything, okay?" Owen allowed.

"Okay."

It was several long minutes before the leader of the Jawas decided that the chosen selection of droids was worthy of customer inspection, and started walking toward them. He waved them forward as well, the signal that it was time to do business.

Luke set Shmi down and took her hand as they followed Owen to meet the Jawa. He spoke a greeting in his native tongue, which Owen returned with a nod. Then the man slowly walked the line of assembled droids, shaking his head negatively at each unit until he came to a human-like droid plated in dusty gold.

"Hello, Sir." The droid's voice was slightly prissy, which Luke found interesting, but as Owen conversed with the droid, Luke listened.

When Shmi tugged free of his grasp, Luke kept an eye on her as she went to see the remainder of the droids. He tuned back in when Owen asked about the protocol droid's language skills.

"Can you speak Bocce?"

"Of course I can Sir," the droid assured him. "It's almost a second language to me!"

Luke idly wondered if this droid used to be used in sales, because he was pitching his own usefulness just fine.

The droid prattled on with a last detail, but Owen cut him off.

"Aright, shut up." Owen turned to the lead Jawa. "We'll take this gold one."

The Jawa motioned to his aids, and they stepped forward to tend to the golden unit before he followed the humans. Owen continued down the line until he stopped before a red and white astromech.

He studied it closely, and then gave a brief glance at the three others after it. Coming to a decision, Owen gestured to the red unit and the Jawa chattered a price for the two droids. Owen bartered with the Jawa for a moment until they agreed on a price, and as Owen moved to pay, he turned his head to Luke.

"I want you to take the new droids and get them cleaned up."

Luke frowned a little, having been hoping to be able to go see Ben today. But he supposed that could wait.

"Alright." He motioned to the protocol droid, and then the shorter red and white unit. "Come on you two."

Luke noted the protocol droid hesitate a moment and look back, but then he followed Luke faithfully. However, the red droid barely moved.

Luke furrowed his brow. "Well come on Red, let's go!"

The droid let out an apologetic-sounding beep and began to wheel slowly after Luke.

Behind him, Shmi watched a blue and silver droid with a rounded dome squeal as he rocked back and forth. She had seen him earlier and came to talk to him. To her surprise, the droid had seemed quite friendly, and she'd felt happy with him.

Mostly, however, he made her laugh.

Now she felt bad for the droid, watching as the Jawas used their remote to stop him. The blur droid let out a sad whistle, and Shmi felt her heart ache for the thing.

Spotting her uncle still paying the lead Jawa, Shmi moved closer and tugged on his outer cloak.

"Uncle Owen?"

He looked down. "What is it Shmi?"

She pointed to the droid. "Can we get the blue one instead? He's fun!"

Owen glanced at the indicated unit and then shook his head. "No, Shmi. I already bought the red one."

Even as he spoke, a loud pop sounded and everyone looked to see the red astro droid blow a fuse, and smoke began to pour from its casing.

"Uncle Owen, this unit's not any good!" Luke called needlessly.

Owen turned to glare at the Jawa he'd just paid. "Hey, are you trying to play games with me?"

The Jawa spread his hands in a gesture of innocence. Shmi again tugged on Owen's cloak and pointed eagerly at the blue astromech. He looked at the burning red unit and then chuckled at Shmi.

"Looks like you get your wish, little one," Owen told her. He addressed the Jawa next. "We'll take the blue one instead."

Their business concluded, Owen took Shmi's hand and led her away from the Jawas. The blue droid tootled happily as he caught up with the golden unit.

"Shmi, why don't you go help your father?" Owen gave her a gentle pat. "Maybe you can clean our new blue droid."

"Thank you Uncle Owen for buying him!" Shmi called over her shoulder as she followed her father and their new droids inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"Daddy, can I clean the blue droid?" Shmi asked eagerly, picking up a rag and sitting beside him where he was already scraping away at the crevices on the droid's casing.

"You can certainly help, thank you Shmi." Luke scooted over to make room for her. "You start cleaning the flat surfaces while I scrape the grime from his compartment linings."

"Okay!" Shmi dutifully did as she was told, taking her time in wiping each flat part of their new droid.

In the oil bath to their left, the protocol droid was going on about how good the dip in the tub felt.

"I do not believe we have been introduced, Mistress Shmi," the golden droid said. "I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations."

Shmi giggled. "That is a very long and funny name! Can't you shorten it any?"

Luke hid a wide smile behind his free hand, though to his surprise the astromech blew a raspberry as well, to which See-Threepio huffed indignantly.

"I most certainly do not gloat, Artoo Detoo!" he said, irritated. "I am merely giving my proper identification and the purpose of my model."

Artoo bleeped again, the golden droid seemed to do a double-take.

"Oh, well, I guess it would be a mouthful for a child of Mistress Shmi's age."

Shmi, who had been listening with interest, opened her mouth. "I'll just call you Threepio."

"That will do well, Mistress Shmi." Threepio bowed his head.

Again Shmi chortled. "You don't have to call me Mistress!"

"I've already tried that line, Sweetie," Luke spoke up. "He doesn't get it."

"Begging your pardon Master Luke, but it is not proper for a droid to address his master so informally!" Threepio defended himself.

"See?" Luke winked at Shmi, and then glanced to Threepio as he rose at the end of his dunk in the lubricant bath. "I was joking, Threepio, it's fine."

"Oh." Threepio fell silent momentarily. "May I inquire as to how old Mistress Shmi is?"

"I am four!" Shmi announced with great pride. "I will turn five very soon!"

"That sounds wonderful, Mistress Shmi!" Threepio cheered happily, to which Luke's daughter smiled.

Luke returned his attention to Artoo, who had fallen into a patient silence, and discovered that there seemed to be something jammed inside one of the panel seams.

"Hey there, little guy; you've got something shoved in there really good. Where'd you guys come from any…" at that moment, Luke received a slight shock and the droid jerked, making Luke fall back.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Shmi rushed to help him up, but Luke's gaze was fixated on the glowing blue image of a woman in white that had appeared out of thin air. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it originated form Artoo.

"Daddy?" Shmi followed his gaze, and gasped in surprise. "Who is that?"

"I don't know…" Luke murmured, feeling a strange sense of attraction for this woman. "But she's…" he frowned, unable to place it.

"Really pretty?" Shmi filled in. "Do you like her Daddy?"

Luke blinked from his daze and smiled at his daughter. "She is pretty, but I don't know who she is."

"Daddy, she's speaking!" Shmi pointed, and sure enough Luke heard a few words.

_Help me Obi wan Kenobi… you're my only hope. _

"Is she in trouble?" Shmi sounded worried. "Artoo, can you tell us who this is?"

The droid bleeped, and Threepio shuffled over. "Artoo, where did you pick up a message?"

The blue and silver astromech gave a flat-sounding response, and Threepio drew back. "When did you have time to do that? We were in the middle of a battle!"

Shmi gasped, even as Luke's head shot up. "Battle?"

"Oh, yes Sir," Threepio said. "We last belonged to Captain Antilles, but our ship…"

Artoo interrupted loudly, and Threepio cut off to listen. "You're what?"

Another series of beeps and whistles.

Threepio managed to look incredulous. "Artoo Detoo, I will not have you spouting such nonsense!"

Luke held up a hand. "Wait a minute you two!"

When he had everyone's attention, he looked to Threepio. "Now, just tell me what Artoo said, please."

"Very well, Master Luke," Threepio acquiesced. "Artoo claims he is the property of an Obi wan Kenobi, and is trying to find him here on Tatooine."

Luke lifted a brow. "_Obi wan_ Kenobi?"

"Yes sir, though I honestly don't know what he's talking about."

Luke pondered it, and made to ask another question when Beru called from the main part of the house

"Luke? Luke! Dinner!"

"Alright Aunt Beru," Luke called back. "We'll be right there. Shmi, go inside please."

"Yes Daddy."

Luke looked to Threepio, and then at the message still playing on a loop, biting his cheek.

"I want to see if there's any more to this message…" he moved to do some additional work on the astromech, but the unit blatted at him in the negative.

"What is it?" Luke looked to Threepio, who banged his counterpart on the dome.

"Artoo, play the message for him!"

Artoo shook his head, and Threepio tried a softer tactic. "You can trust these people; they're our new masters."

Artoo seemed to consider, though he eventually shook his dome and tootled a response.

"He says he might be able to replay the entire message if you remove his restraining bolt."

Luke looked dubious. "You don't say?"

But he couldn't deny that he was interested, so he deliberated. Threepio seemed honest enough, but there was something about Artoo that gave Luke pause. Finally, knowing Beru would be calling again any moment, Luke caved.

"Alright, I guess you're too small to run away on me," he muttered as he removed the device.

However, once the bolt was gone, so was the image of the woman.

"Hey wait a minute, bring her back!" Luke ordered. "Play the entire message!"

Artoo beeped innocently, and Luke knew what was coming.

"What do you mean what message?" Threepio asked angrily. "The one you've just been playing you rusted can of bolts!"

"Luke!" Beru's voice sounded once more, and the young man sighed.

"Don't go anywhere," he ordered the droids.

Leaving the garage, Luke washed his hands in the refresher sink and joined his family at the table.

Shmi was telling Beru all about Threepio and Artoo, who was listening with a patient smile as she ladled food into everyone's bowls. Luke observed his daughter's enthusiasm with a warm heart, glad that she was able to find joy in even the simplest things. He hoped she never lost that.

After supper, Luke put a yawning Shmi to bed. Once she was settled and asleep, Luke returned to the sitting area where Owen had settled in to read the latest bit of news.

Luke sat across from him and spoke what had been on his mind during their meal. He hadn't said anything at the time so as not to dampen Shmi's spirits.

"Uncle Owen, I think those new droids we just bought may have been stolen," Luke said quietly.

Owen looked at him with raised brow. "Why do you say that?"

"The astro unit started playing some sort of recording while we were cleaning him," Luke answered.

Owen pursed his lips. "It could be an older message… left over from his last job."

"I don't think so." Luke shook his head. "Artoo— that's his name— seemed pretty protective of it, almost as though it were urgent."

Owen sighed. "Luke, droids don't have emotions."

"I know that, but…" Luke bit his lip uncertainly.

"What is it, Luke?" Owen pressed.

"He claimed to belong to someone named Obi wan Kenobi." Luke waited for Owen's reaction.

He didn't disappoint, though if Luke hadn't learned how to read the man, he'd have missed it entirely. Owen's eyes widened fractionally, and it was clear he did not like the sound of what Luke had just said.

Eventually the older man shifted and then looked to Luke. "Well, I don't know what he's talking about. Tomorrow take the droids to Anchorhead to have their memories wiped. They belong to us now, and that's final. We paid good money for them, and I do not plan to let that go to waste."

Luke made to protest, but stopped just short of opening his mouth. Everything in Luke was screaming that the woman in the message was in serious need of help. But without any clue as to who this 'Obi wan' was, Luke had no leverage.

"Yes sir." Luke left the house proper and returned to the garage, wanting to see if he could entice Artoo to play the memo.

He froze in place halfway there as 'Obi wan's' last name clicked into place, and Luke wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

Kenobi… as in _Ben_ Kenobi?

_Just another reason to go see him._ Luke thought.

The old hermit was suddenly becoming very important, Luke mused. Shrugging, and knowing he couldn't do anything about that until dawn, Luke resumed his trek to the garage. When only silence greeted him, Luke began to worry.

He looked around, and sure enough no droids were in sight.

_Blast it!_

Luke withdrew the remote for the restraining bolts, and depressed the trigger. Threepio jumped from behind Luke's skyhopper with a startled exclamation.

"Please don't deactivate me, Sir!" Threepio begged. "I told him not to leave, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Luke's worry increased to dread, and as he realized what Threepio was saying, he closed his eyes briefly.

"Oh no…" Luke made his way to ground level, and used his macro binoculars to scan the horizon all around.

Threepio, who'd followed him, offered a word of supplication.

"I am sorry, Master Luke, but it would seem as though Artoo has picked up a slight flutter."

"Or something…" Luke agreed irritably. "I can't believe I fell for his trick! Luke, you idiot!"

"I really am sorry, Master Luke," Threepio said repentantly.

"It would seem that droid will be the cause of a lot of trouble," Luke groused, though part of him knew for certain now that the message had indeed been current… and pressing.

"Oh, he is a master at that in his own right!" Threepio established. "But, pardon me for asking, Sir… but shouldn't we go after him?"

"With the Sand People it would be too dangerous," Luke replied. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The wind whipped by Luke, making his hair look like a freeform sculpture as the speeder moved along at a rapid pace. Threepio sat beside Luke in the cab, and he was keeping a dutiful eye on both the scopes and the horizon for their missing companion.

Luke regretted that he wouldn't be there to greet Shmi this morning, but if he didn't get Artoo back before Owen realized he was missing, there would be hell to pay.

Luke sighed, focusing on driving, even as a feeling told him they were going the right way. But it had been a couple hours already with no sign of the metal being.

Just as Luke was about to turn to Threepio and ask him if he'd seen anything yet, the scope pinged with a new reading.

"Finally!" Luke cheered. "It had better be him!"

He hit the gas, accelerating to catch up. He was only mildly surprised to see the little droid speeding along: no doubt he'd sensed them coming and had tried to make a break for it.

Luke hit the brakes and leapt from the speeder to cut off the droid's route.

"And just where is it you're going, huh?" he demanded.

"_Dooeep! Bleet, doo bee!_" Artoo replied.

Luke looked to Threepio, who had just joined them.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now!" Threepio chided his companion. "He paid good money for us, and that's final, Artoo. Stop this Obi wan Kenobi rubbish!"

But Artoo was insistent, even spinning his dome to lean back and look to Luke, obviously pleading with the human for leniency.

"You're lucky Master Luke doesn't dismantle you right here and now!" Threepio finished his rant, but Luke held up a hand.

"Hold on, Threepio, it's okay." Luke squatted down in front of Artoo. "Is the message really that important?"

Artoo rocked excitedly, whistling eagerly. Luke didn't need a translation to understand the droid's reply. With a sigh, Luke stood, looking around… only then realizing where they were.

They were well within some of the rocky terrain that was found throughout the Jundland Wastes.

Sand People territory.

As if to accentuate the danger they were all in, Artoo began to tootle rapidly, spinning his dome southeast.

"What is it now?" Threepio demanded huffily.

"Sand people, no doubt," Luke spoke up.

"I do not know about that, but there are several life forms approaching from the southeast, Master Luke," Threepio said.

The sound of a bantha grunt reached Luke's ears, and he cursed. "We need to get moving. Artoo, Threepio, in the speeder, now!"

Threepio moved to obey, but Artoo shrilled a warning when Luke moved to help him up.

Spinning in response, Luke barely avoided being beheaded by a gaffi stick by ducking low. As the Tusken Raider overcompensated for his mighty swing, Luke kicked out, catching the creature in the knee.

The being let loose a war-cry that chilled Luke. He rolled away when the Raider used the other end of his weapon as an axe to cut into Luke. The very tip grazed Luke's arm, and he hissed.

Soon the first Sand Person was joined by another, and that one grabbed Luke by the hair, lifting him painfully to his feet and holding him. Luke struggled, but the being did not let go of his hair.

He saw the Tusken before him swing again, and though he managed to evade a killing blow, the blunt end still knocked him into blackness.

**00000**

Shmi woke to the smells of breakfast cooking like she did every morning. But unlike usual, her father was not there to greet her when she went to find him. Frowning, Shmi checked every inch of the house, but to her chagrin could not unearth him anywhere.

Walking to the kitchen with a heavy heart at the absence of her dad, Shmi looked to her aunt.

"Aunt Beru?"

"Yes Shmi?" Beru glanced at her.

"Where's my daddy?" Shmi asked. "Is he already working?"

"No, Sweetheart, Luke went to…"

"Have you seen Luke this morning?" Owen asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

Shmi looked to him with big eyes. "You can't find him either?"

Owen lifted a brow, shooting his wife a look. She gave a wry smile.

"It would seem everyone's looking for him today," she remarked. "Luke left early to get those droids taken care of."

"Okay." Owen nodded.

"Uncle Owen, can I play outside for a little while please?" Shmi asked.

"It's not too hot yet, so…"

A loud banging on the front entryway cut him off, while Shmi jumped at the sudden commotion. Owen frowned and crept to the base of the stairs to glimpse who would be at their farm at such an early hour.

When he saw the glint of white surrounding black eye-sockets, Owen went cold inside. Turning back to the kitchen, Owen took Shmi's hand and put it in Beru's.

"Hide her!" Owen hissed urgently.

"What's going on?" Beru whispered back.

"Stormtroopers," Owen ground out. "Just to be safe, hide the girl."

"Okay." Beru led Shmi toward the back of the house.

"Aunt Beru, what's going on?" Shmi asked uncertainly. "Why do I have to hide?"

"We don't want you to get hurt if anything should happen," Beru answered softly. "Quiet now, okay?"

"Wait!" Shmi pulled form Beru's grasp when they passed her room and she grabbed her stuffed eopie and favorite blanket. Seconds later she rejoined her aunt. "Okay."

Beru took Shmi to the garage and placed her well behind Luke's skyhopper where a large stack of crates rested. Turning to her grandniece, Beru touched her face.

"Listen to me, Sweetheart," Beru said softly. "Stay in there, and don't make a sound until either us or your father calls for you."

"Okay." Shmi paused. "I'm afraid."

"Don't be." Beru pulled her into an embrace. "We love you."

Shouting sounded from the direction of the front door, and Shmi whimpered in fright. Beru shushed her and urged her into hiding.

Once the child was safely in place, Beru rushed out to help her husband, praying that the Imperials were in a forgiving mood.

**00000**

When Luke came-to, it was to find himself in the shadow of a hooded figure. His first thought was that it was the Tusken Raider, and Luke gasped, trying to back off.

"Whoa, hold up there, young Luke," Ben Kenobi soothed. "You're safe now."

"Ben?" Luke croaked, holding a hand to his pounding head. "Boy, am I glad you're here. But… what happened?"

"The Sand People were startled away, but they will return with more friends, so we'd best get indoors." Ben helped Luke into the speeder.

He saw that Threepio was still sitting there, and Artoo had been secured behind the cab.

"Thank you for the help, Ben," Luke murmured, taking the controls.

"Of course." Ben smiled warmly. "Why don't we go to my home? It's much closer, and we can get you some painkillers for that headache of yours."

"I won't say no to that," the younger man returned.

As Luke drove them he glanced to Artoo, and then recalled that he had wanted to speak with Ben about Shmi. But knowing that the woman in the message was likely in grave danger, he decided to put her first.

"Ben, do you have any relatives on Tatooine by chance?" he asked.

"No, it's just me," Ben responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Artoo is looking for someone called Obi wan Kenobi," Luke said. "I thought you might know him."

When Ben let out a sardonic chuckle, Luke offered a curious glance. "What is it?"

"Well, I should hope I know him… he's me!" Ben smiled brightly for a few seconds at Luke's shocked expression before he turned in his seat to gaze at Artoo. "Though I do not recall ever owning a droid…"

"You're Obi wan?" Luke was taken aback. "How did you come to be called Ben?"

"Let's just say that it was not safe for me to be known by my given name when I arrived on Tatooine," Ben responded evasively. "And it's still not a good idea to use that particular title."

Luke didn't know why, but if Ben wanted Luke to oblige, he would. After all, had Ben not shown him similar kindness?

They arrived at Ben's hut, where the older man led them all inside and shut the door.

"Now, Artoo, is it?" Ben leaned over the astromech. "Artoo Detoo… really?"

Artoo, clearly startled by the fact that Ben seemed to remember him, offered a curious beep.

"Hmm…" Ben hummed softly, and then he shook himself. "Never mind."

Turning to Luke, he smiled. "You have certainly grown up, Young Luke. And Shmi seems to be doing very well too."

Luke smiled proudly. "She's a wonderful girl."

Ben nodded. "I don't doubt that." He pursed his lips, and then frowned as he sensed something amiss.

Noticing, Luke straightened where he sat. "Is something wrong, Ben?"

"I'm not sure…" Ben murmured. But whatever had caught his attention was now past, so he instead turned to face Artoo. "I would like to know why I am so important to you, my little blue friend."

"I saw part of a message…" Luke began, but Artoo beat him to it.

The same woman from before materialized before them and started to speak.

_General Kenobi, I hope this message finds you well. _

_You once served with my father in the Clone Wars, and I was always told by him to seek your aid should I ever need it. Well, that time has come, General. Please, see to it that this Artoo unit is safely delivered to my father on Alderaan. _

_Without the plans he contains, there will be no hope for the Alliance to continue the fight against the Empire. My father will know how to retrieve the data, and I am certain he would love a visit from an old friend as well._

The woman turned as if hearing something.

_I am sorry that I was unable to deliver this message in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I must now trust this droid… and you. Please help us; this is a desperate hour for the Alliance. _

_Help me Obi wan Kenobi… you're my only hope._

Ben chewed his lip in thought for a period while Luke tried to place why the woman appealed to him. Was it a romantic attraction? He wasn't certain, only that she seemed to remind him of someone.

Eventually Ben spoke up, drawing Luke from his thoughts.

"I am getting too old for this, Luke." Ben lifted a brow. "You on the other hand, would be just what Princess Leia needs."

"_Princess_ Leia?" Luke gaped, and then instantly frowned. "Wait, what? I can't go anywhere!"

"Why not?" Ben asked mildly.

"Because of Shmi. And my uncle… he needs me around the farm still." Luke looked down. "Besides, I'm nothing special, what good would I do her? I don't have much combat experience."

"But you don't necessarily need that… when you already have the Force," Ben said leadingly.

"… the… Force?" Luke asked haltingly. "What's that?"

Ben sighed knowingly, throwing Luke for a loop. "Have you heard of the Jedi, Luke?"

"Of course, who hasn't?" Luke asked.

"You'd be surprised," Ben muttered before speaking louder. "There was once a time when the Jedi were plentiful and respected."

"Was?" Luke reiterated.

"Yes." Ben looked sad. "At the end of the Clone Wars, the Jedi were all but exterminated. Now those who are left are a rare few, and are hunted to this day."

Luke cocked his head. "How is it you know all this?" A thought just now occurred to him. "And how did you know earlier that I had a headache? I never told you I did."

"Because: I was once a Jedi Knight myself," Ben answered. "I can use the Force, though my powers have somewhat diminished from the lack of use."

"You were a Jedi?" Luke saw this hermit in a new light.

"Just like your father once was." Ben nodded.

"M-my father?" Luke squeaked. "He was… no," Luke shook his head in shocked denial, even as his heart confirmed the truth of it. "He- he was a navigator on a spice freighter."

Ben looked to him pointedly. "Do you really believe that, Luke?"

The youth looked away, unable to fib to this man. "No."

After a short silence wherein Luke processed, he lifted his head. "Did you know him?"

"Your father?"

"Yes."

Ben nodded. "Yes. Anakin Skywalker was once a very dear friend of mine. He was the best pilot I knew, and many people were saved by his hand and quick mind." The older man smirked. "I understand you're a pretty good flyer yourself."

Luke shrugged sheepishly, feeling his cheeks color. "I guess."

Then he took a breath.

"What… what happened to him?" Luke asked timidly. "Really?"

Ben bit his lip, glancing toward his storage trunk against one wall. "A new Dark Lord named Darth Vader arose at the end of the war; and when he came into being, Anakin Skywalker ceased to exist."

Confused, Luke opened his mouth. "He died, you mean?"

"… yes," Ben whispered. "But, he left something behind for you, when you were old enough. I would say that time is now."

Luke perked up as Ben rummaged about his trunk and eventually pulled out a metal cylinder with a sleek design. He brought it to Luke and handed it over as the younger man stood to receive it.

"What's this?" Luke asked, feeling a sense of reverence for the thing even then.

"Your father's lightsaber," Ben told him. "The lightsaber is the chosen weapon of the Jedi Knights. It's a much more elegant weapon… from a more civilized age if you ask me."

Luke ran his free hand all over the hilt, taking in the compact design, and getting a feel of the grip in his hands. Finally he stepped away from Ben and activated the weapon, staring in open admiration for the glowing blue blade that sprang forth. The thing hummed strangely and yet at the same time comfortingly, making him wonder at it.

Blinking, Luke closed it down and held it for a long moment, wondering how Owen would react to his bringing the thing home. Eventually he decided he would risk it, and clipped the weapon to his belt.

It hung there, brushing his leg. He felt a little odd, but supposed he'd get used to the new gear.

"Thank you, Ben," Luke murmured. "But… I still cannot just leave my family."

Ben nodded slowly. "Of course you must do what you feel is right."

Luke felt the need to explain his choice. "It's not that I love the Empire, but what kind of life would it be for Shmi for me to drag her into a war?"

"I understand, Luke," Ben replied. "It's okay."

Luke sighed, glancing at the droids, and then noticing the lateness of the hour. It was almost high noon, and he still hadn't gotten the droids to Anchorhead.

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead," Luke offered. "I'm sure someone can take you to a spaceport from there."

"That would be fine, Luke," Ben agreed, moving about his hut to pack a few things.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Shmi did not like the noises that were coming from aboveground, and though she did not know how much time had passed, she knew that things had only gotten worse once Beru left Shmi in hiding.

There were loud shouts, and even a few shots of some kind. Shmi quivered in fright where Beru had left her, too afraid of the sounds and heated words to even think of peeking.

Then someone screamed loudly, and Shmi jerked when a sensation of pain touched her. She cried out in alarm, looking down to her arms as tough they were burning, and then the screaming doubled and the pain increased for Shmi as well.

She didn't understand how she could feel phantom pain as though it was her own, but everything combined was too much for her, and she threw the blanket over her head and began to cry.

"Daddy!" she whimpered piteously.

Then more shots were fired, and the pain ceased all together. But then the sounds of more shots came, and they intensified until Shmi could hear nothing else. She smelled something burning, and— recalling her dream— she panicked, her utter terror freezing her in place.

**00000**

As they drove, Luke spotted a large plume of smoke on the near horizon they approached. With a bout of concern, Luke slowed to see what the problem was.

"It's a Jawa sandcrawler," Ben observed as they neared the vehicle.

"But… who would want to kill Jawas?" Luke asked, getting out of his speeder with Ben and the droids for a closer inspection. "Sure they can be a bit annoying, but they're altogether harmless."

They all wandered the scene, finding dead Jawas, gaffi sticks, bantha tracks and droid parts strewn all about. Luke paused when his gaze fell on a familiar red and white droid.

"It would look like someone wanted us to think this was done by Sand People," Ben observed when he rejoined Luke.

Luke frowned. "But Sand People don't normally bother Jawas… I don't get it."

"That's because this was not an act by the Tuskens." Ben pointed to the sandcrawler. "Those blast points are far too accurate to have been done by Sand People. The only marksmen out this far into the sands that are so precise are Stormtroopers."

"And Imperials would care about Jawas because?" Luke mused aloud.

Then his gaze jerked up to find Artoo… who had just delivered a message from a member of the Rebel Alliance. Dread began to curdle in Luke's stomach, and he slowly moved closer to Ben as he spoke again.

"Ben, this is the same group of Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio… and if the Imperials are looking for droids, it has to be them." He fought to control his rising fear. "And if they tracked the droids to these Jawas, chances are they learned where they were sold, which would take them… _home!_"

Luke was already in motion, racing for his land speeder and ignoring Ben's words of caution.

**00000**

Shmi couldn't see a thing even, when she removed the blanket from her face. All she could see was a smoky haze, and she could smell something burning.

"Aunt Beru?" Shmi called tentatively, wondering if her aunt had forgotten that she was down here. "Uncle Owen?"

Shmi hadn't heard anything from above in a long time, ever since the blasterfire had stopped. Risking the reprimand of her guardians, Shmi crawled from her hiding place.

Biting her lip uncertainly, Shmi moved to exit the garage via the walkway, only to scream when red-orange glowed on the walls before her. She backed away from the searing heat being given off by the doorway.

"_Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!" _Shmi shrieked. "_Fire!_"

Silence answered her, and Shmi paced back and forth frantically. Why weren't they answering her?

Something in the house fell, and a blast of heat and fire lanced out from the open doorway. Red-hot embers landed on Shmi's arms, and she screamed in agony. Backing away hastily, she called out again.

"_Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen… help me!"_ Shmi saw black smoke billow from the house, and she ran around the garage, trying uselessly to find a way out.

She attempted to reach the controls for the door her father took his skyhopper through but she was too short. A strange noise sounded behind Shmi, and when she turned around it was to see flames spreading inside the garage.

Shmi screamed in terror, scrambling here and there as she attempted to find a way out, but the flames spread too rapidly.

She started to have difficulty breathing, and coughed.

"_DADDY!"_ Shmi wailed hysterically, trying one last plea for help, though the smoke made breathing difficult.

She backed into her corner as the flames spread, feeling trapped even as her breathing continued to deteriorate.

_Someone help me! _Shmi pleaded in her mind.

"…Daddy…"

**00000**

Luke's heart sped up to match the speed his vehicle was moving at when he saw black smoke pouring into the uncaring blue sky above.

Bringing the vehicle to a halt, Luke jumped out and sped toward the house.

"Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru?" he called several times before he froze in place.

There, just outside the front doorway was a pair of blackened skeletons… still smoking. Luke opened and closed his mouth several times in absolute shock, trying to deny what was right before him.

His knees quivered, threatening to dump him where he stood. Finally he could look no longer, and he choked back a sob. He had been too late to save them. They were dead!

Aunt Beru, with her sweet smile, and caring heart, Uncle Owen, who'd always loved Luke in his own way. And Shmi…

Gasping, and kicking himself for not catching it before, Luke moved as close to the skeletons as he could. With a pounding heart, he looked for a third, smaller form, but did not see one.

Both confused and hopeful, Luke looked around with a frown. Where was she?

"Shmi!" Luke called out desperately.

His gaze settled on the house, and that was when he recalled with dread the dream Shmi had experienced. With a rising wave of horror, Luke abruptly knew with utter clarity where his daughter was.

"_Shmi!_" Luke ignored the intense heat of fire still raging inside the Lars home, and plunged down the steps.

He coughed in the smoke and pulled his sleeve up to cover his airways. Squinting in the heavy smoke, and doing all he could to avoid the actual flames, Luke searched the house.

"Shmi!" Luke cried.

He couldn't see her anywhere, and the roaring of the blaze was making his ears ring. He feared that even if Shmi _were_ to call back, he would not hear. Terror grabbed at Luke, but he fiercely grabbed control of his emotions and instead focused on finding his daughter.

"Shmi!" Luke hollered at the top of his lungs, coming to the narrower hall that led to the doorway connecting the garage to the rest of the abode.

The entire corridor was awash in a slurry of ever-hotter flames, and Luke shied back from the heat, coughing horribly from the smoke.

"… _help me!"_

Luke's head shot up.

"_DADDY!_"

"SHMI!" Luke screamed back, though she didn't seem to hear him over the sound of the fire.

Having heard her voice, Luke forgot all about his fear of the inferno; ignored the painful heat. He put his arms up over his head and charged down the corridor, seeing the change in light as he reached the open-air walkway.

The next thing he knew he was inside the burning garage, searching frantically for any sign of his child.

"Shmi!" Luke hollered, feeling his chest ache from the lack of proper air.

"_Daddy, help me!_" Shmi coughed around her fit of hysterics, and Luke glimpsed her waving her blanket from the back of the garage where the flames had her completely surrounded.

"Hang on!" Luke hollered above the roar.

He just happened to glance left as he made his careful way deeper into the room, and to his horror he saw the flames creeping ever closer to the oil bath.

_Oh no!_

Luke picked up his pace, and was brought up short by a wall of flame… with Shmi standing helplessly on the other side.

"Daddy what do I do?" Shmi wailed, moving about like a caged animal.

Luke peered about for anything he could use to protect Shmi from the fire, but there was noting that wasn't already burning that wasn't well out of reach. An idea sprang to mind, and Luke didn't hesitate to act upon it.

Tearing off his tunic, Luke took a deep breath and leapt through the wall of flames to Shmi's side. He grabbed her up, threw his shirt over her and leapt back through, crying out in agony as the flames licked his skin.

Luke sprinted as fast as his weakening legs would carry him toward the garage door, and hit the activation panel. To his great relief the door began to lumber upward… only to grind to a halt partway up.

Of course, that was when the oil bath lit up, and suddenly the flames were spreading that much faster.

Growling low in his throat, Luke dropped to the floor and peered under the door.

"Shmi, crawl under!" Luke ordered, hearing her coughing much more. He wasn't that far behind in his own breathing.

"What about you?" she asked weakly, the smoke causing her voice to be as hoarse as her breathing.

"I'll follow," Luke promised. "Now go! Quick!"

Shmi scrambled outside, and Luke moved to follow, having to literally squeeze his body through. Small hands grabbed him by one arm when he collapsed on the other side, panting heavily. His entire body hurt, but not nearly as much as his bare torso.

"Daddy, get up!" Shmi urged frantically, tugging him away as the now oil-based flames followed Luke out the open doorway.

Luke managed to get to his feet, after which he again picked Shmi up and moved as fast as he could away from the burning house. Recalling the grisly scene he'd come upon when he arrived moments ago, Luke covered Shmi's head before she could see what had happened to Owen and Beru.

Only when they returned to the speeder did Luke let her go, and then he collapsed to the sands, shaking from both pain and adrenaline.

To Luke's immense relief, Shmi was already breathing clearer.

"Are… you okay, Sweetheart?" Luke puffed, touching her soot-blackened cheeks tenderly.

"Yes Daddy." Shmi curled up against him. "But why is the house on fire? Where are Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?"

Luke sniffled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry Shmi… they didn't make it."

She gasped. "They're… d-dead?"

Luke nodded, gathering her close. "I'm so sorry Sweetie."

Shmi broke down in his embrace, and Luke sobbed right along with her, ignoring for now his physical pain… and thanking all the known deity in the galaxy for Shmi's life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Luke was the first to stop crying, and he waited out the emotional storm while Shmi finished her own outpour. Eventually she calmed and simply clung to him.

Luke kissed her head lovingly and sat up, feeling his skin tug in many places, and sting all over. Shmi sniffled and wiped at her nose, eyeing him with great concern.

"Daddy, you're hurt really bad!" she whimpered.

Luke smiled softly, touching her small chin with his fingers. "You are very much worth it, Shmi."

She smiled back at him, and blew multiple kisses his way, which only increased Luke's love for her.

"Thank you." Luke made to stand and he tugged her up as well.

With a glance back to the homestead, Luke bit his lip. It wasn't safe to stay, really, but he'd be damned if he just left Owen and Beru like he'd found them. Turning to Shmi, he hoisted her into the cab of the speeder and placed his tunic over her head to protect her from the sun.

"I need to take care of something; it's going to take me a little while," Luke told her. "Please wait here."

Shmi nodded silently, and Luke trudged back to his deceased family members. He found a broken piece of metal that would have to do, and set about digging out a double grave. He dug as deep as he could manage before he carefully hefted both bodies into it.

Taking a deep breath against the pain he was still in, Luke sealed the grave and then cast about for a marker of some sort. Finding only broken metal, Luke scratched a short inscription and set it upright in the sands.

_Owen and Beru Lars._

_Loving parents._

With a swipe of a shaky hand across his eyes, Luke blew out a breath.

"Good bye Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen… I never stopped loving either of you," he choked. "Thank you for being such wonderful parents. I will miss you… I already do."

With a feeling of finality at last settling upon him, Luke returned to the speeder and his waiting daughter. Patting her leg reassuringly, Luke drove them away from what had been their home for the final time.

**00000**

When they returned to Ben and the droids, it was to find a pile of burning Jawa bodies, which Luke supposed was Ben's way of giving the creatures a funeral.

"Wait here, Shmi," Luke murmured.

"Is that Mr. Ben?" Shmi asked quietly, her normally bright countenance greatly diminished in light of what she'd just experienced.

Luke knew that she would be back to her normal self after she'd had time to recuperate, but it still tore at his heart to see her like this.

"Yes." Luke looked to the man, who waited patiently. "I need to speak with him."

"Okay Daddy."

Luke kissed her head before he exited the vehicle. Walking up to Ben, he took a deep breath.

"Luke, my boy, what happened to you?" Ben asked before he could speak, indicating with alarm the red marks, blisters and soot on his exposed skin.

Luke glanced at his body, and shrugged.

"Shmi was stuck inside the house… They're gone, Ben. I can't believe they're gone," he whispered.

Ben placed a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. "I am truly sorry, Luke. They were wonderful people."

"Yes, they were," Luke agreed. He swallowed, glancing back at Shmi. He'd thought a great deal on their return journey to the sandcrawler. "Ben… I may not like dragging Shmi into the war, but there is nothing for either of us here now, so I have little choice. And… I do want to learn the ways of the… the Force. I would like to be a Jedi… like my own father was."

When he looked up, Ben was smiling softly, and nodding.

"One thing concerns me though." Luke added.

"What's that?"

"What will I do with Shmi while I train? I can't just leave her behind." Luke worried at his lip.

"You won't have to worry about that for now," Ben replied. "For now, let's just focus on getting to Alderaan. I have a feeling things will take care of themselves once we get off Tatooine."

"Okay." Luke paused again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Ben answered.

"Shmi told me that she felt someone's pain like she had been burnt… before the fire began. And the night before we got the droids she had a nightmare about being trapped in the burning house… which just happened." Luke hesitated. "Is it possible for Shmi to also have the Force?"

Ben glanced at the child in surprise, studying her closely. Touching Shmi with the Force, Ben sought for her unique signature. Then his eyes widened, and he looked to Luke.

"Yes. Shmi is very strong in the Force… just like you," Ben answered at long last. "She's indeed a sight to behold when viewed in the Force."

Luke nodded. "Will she be able to receive training too? So she can… control her gift?"

"I will do what I can to help with that," Ben promised.

Luke took a deep breath. "I… I'm afraid; Ben… of what this will do to Shmi."

Ben squeezed the shoulder he held. "Luke, she is a Skywalker, and if there is one thing I know about that fact alone is that the Skywalker's are strong and resilient. She will be just fine, once she's had time to heal."

With a bashful, yet grateful smile, Luke nodded. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yes." Ben joined Luke and the droids at the speeder, where they had to secure both droids to the rear of the seats and then placed Shmi in Ben's lap while Luke drove.

Ben handed Luke his shirt and the blonde donned it while Ben shaded Shmi with his brown over-cloak.

**00000**

Shmi perked up in Ben's lap when the sprawling city that was their destination came into view.

"Is that Mos Eisley, Daddy?"

"Yes it is," Luke told her. "You need to stay right with me at all times, understand?"

Shmi nodded. "Okay."

"If you get separated from us, find the speeder again and wait for us there, okay?" Ben added.

"Yes sir," Shmi murmured.

Luke drove them to the edge of town, noticing the number of white-armored stormtroopers that were stopping vehicles entering and leaving town. Trying to hide his unease, Luke glanced to Ben.

"They're probably searching for the droids," Luke murmured. "What do we do?"

"Let me handle them," Ben returned evenly.

They stopped conversing as the captain of the trooper squad gestured for them to stop entirely. Luke glanced at them, trying to be nonchalant.

"How long have you had those droids there?" the captain demanded.

"A few seasons, Sir," Luke answered.

"If you're interested, they're for sale," Ben piped up.

The captain glanced at Ben, and then turned his attention back to Luke. "Let me see your identification."

"You won't be needing his identification," Ben spoke in a soothing, low voice.

"I… I don't need his identification," the man returned in an odd tone.

"These are not the droids we need." Ben used the same tone. "He can go on ahead."

"These aren't the droids we need. You can go ahead."

Luke glanced surreptitiously to Ben, who nodded slightly. The younger man drove them onward, following Ben's instructions to stop outside a cantina. Luke looked from the seedy joint to the child in Ben's lap.

"Are we going in there?" he asked warily.

"Yes, we need a pilot to take us off Tatooine, and most of the best ones for hire can be found at _Chalmun's Cantina_," Ben answered, drawing his hood up over his head.

"But, I can't take Shmi in there!" Luke protested.

Ben sighed. "Luke, would you prefer to leave her with the speeder, out here all alone?"

Luke's shoulders slumped. "No. She'd be worse off out here."

"Exactly. Keep her close…" Ben pursed his lips. "Wait a moment."

Ben dug into the storage compartment of the speeder and drew forth a second cloak, which he handed to Luke.

"Put this on, and hold Shmi underneath it," Ben suggested. "She will be hidden from immediate view."

"Okay." Luke donned the cloak and then held out his arms to Shmi. "Come here Sweetheart."

"Will we be safe, Daddy?" Shmi asked worriedly as she climbed up into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs about his body.

"We will be safe inside… I think," Luke said.

He carefully supported her with one arm while he closed the cloak about her with the other, hiding her smaller frame from view. He only hoped it would be enough.

Ben led the way indoors, and Luke heard the droids follow… until the bartender shouted at them.

"Hey, no droids in here!"

"Oh." Luke turned towards Threepio. "Why don't you two wait outside?"

"A very good idea, Master Luke," the droid agreed, leading Artoo back into the sunshine.

Ben studied the crowd for a moment, allowing Luke to do the same. Luke felt Shmi shift in his arms and try peeking out from the cloak. Luke opened it some to allow her to view the multitude of alien life forms in the establishment.

He heard her awed gasp, and smiled softly.

"There's so many, Daddy!" Shmi said in fascination.

"Yes there are," Luke agreed. "Quiet now, though, okay?"

"Yes Daddy." Shmi hunkered back down.

Luke then noted Ben had moved on. He was now at the bar, talking to different patrons. Not wanting to get in anyone's way, Luke located the first free table he could and settled down with his back to the wall.

He breathed a quiet sigh, grateful to have a short reprieve from carrying his daughter. Not that he normally minded, but with his burns it was more taxing on his body. He took another good look about the cantina, spying Ben at the counter speaking with a man at the moment.

His view of the curved bar-counter was cut off when an Aqualish, probably looking for trouble, stepped into his line of sight. Luke eyed him warily, wondering why the alien was staring at him in such a fashion.

The creature stepped forward and gestured threateningly, pointing to the secured front of Luke's cloak. Feeling a surge of protectiveness as he realized the Aqualish wanted to see within, Luke tightened his grasp on Shmi.

"He thinks you're here to cause everyone trouble," a man with a crooked nose said as he too stepped into view.

"No trouble here, gentlemen," Luke assured them. "Move along."

"So, you have nothing to hide, is that right?" the man asked haughtily.

"No."

"Well, then, you won't mind letting my friend here see what's inside that cloak."

"I do mind, so please go away." Luke shifted and turned his back toward them a little, his signal to them that he was through talking.

He felt Shmi tighten her grip on him, and he rubbed the child's back slightly to comfort her. However, his efforts to sooth Shmi were interrupted when the crooked-nosed man grabbed his shoulder and turned him roughly.

"I think you are hiding something," he grated. "And I don't like you, neither does my friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luke remarked sarcastically.

The Aqualish had joined the human, and as the man continued to hold Luke in place, the alien went for the cloak. Shmi, sensing the tension, again tightened her grasp.

"Let go of me…" Luke warned.

"Open it!" the man told the alien.

In an abrupt surge of indignation, Luke leapt to his feet, ready to let the man have it when Ben suddenly leaned in.

"This young man is not worth the trouble, I assure you," Ben soothed. "May I get you a drink?"

"Get out of this old man!" the human snapped, lifting a blaster threateningly.

Ben, for his part, withdrew a lightsaber and just as the man fired a shot the Jedi sliced through his elbow, causing the being to scream and fall to the floor.

Shmi trembled and Luke backed away some, whispering comforting words to her. He kept her turned away from the scene so she wouldn't accidentally see the severed limb. Ben turned to the Aqualish, who was staring in shock at his companion.

"Unless you wish to receive the same, I suggest you move along like the young man asked," Ben said in an authoritative voice.

The alien grunted a few words and left quickly.

Luke breathed a sigh. "Thank you." Noticing the lumbering tower of fur standing a little behind Ben, Luke offered a query. "Who is this?"

"His name is Chewbacca." Ben smiled at the Wookiee. "He's first mate on a ship I think may suit our needs well."

"Okay." Luke followed the pair as Chewbacca led them to an alcove near the back of the establishment.

* * *

_(**A/N:** I made myself cry at the beginning of this chapter while writing, so those of you who have left reviews of that kind, I feel your 'pain'.)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Sitting where he was, propped against the inner wall of his chosen seating alcove, Han Solo saw just about everything that happened inside the cantina.

Including the little disarming incident. With a lifted brow, Han watched as his first mate and best friend led the very same group to his table.

Chewbacca whuffed at him, indicating a white-haired man wearing a long brown overcoat as they arrived. A little behind the duo was the blonde haired man who'd been at the epicenter of the scuffle of mere moments earlier.

"Chewie, what'd you bring them here for?" Han asked, eyeing the bartender as the man glared at the group who dared disrupt the cantina's 'peaceful' atmosphere.

[They need a charter offworld.] The Wookiee replied. [And you need the funds, Han. Don't be too picky.]

"Yeah, yeah," Han muttered under his breath.

He watched with a borderline bored expression as his guests were seated at the table. Han did not miss the fact that the younger man still had not opened his cloak. Feeling something chime in the back of his mind, Han studied the blue eyes of the young man.

He may have been young in body, but the blonde man's gaze held a different story. Han wondered at the person sitting across from him.

Nothing was said for several moments while everyone at the table sized each other up. Eventually growing tired of the game, Han decided to break the ice.

"Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage off-planet?"

"We are," the older man said. "We must reach Alderaan as soon as possible, and we would like to do so quietly, if you follow me."

Han snorted. "Don't you think it's a bit late for the 'quiet' approach, old man?"

"That wasn't our fault," the youth piped up at last, sounding a little miffed.

"Sure, Kid." Han smirked to himself when a flash of irritation at Han's nickname flew across the young man's gaze.

"Can your ship get us to Alderaan quickly, or cant it?" the older man guided the conversation back to the main topic.

"Sure she can; the _Millennium Falcon_'s the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"Right…" the younger man quipped sarcastically.

Han narrowed his eyes, gazing between the two of them. There was absolutely no recognition in either gaze at the mention of his ship.

"Wait, you haven't heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?" Han was slightly incredulous.

"Should I have?" the white-haired man asked with a knowing light in his eye that unsettled the smuggler.

"She's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs…" Han began, and then gave it up. "Ah, never mind. She's fast enough, what's the cargo?"

"Passengers only," the man responded. "Us humans and two droids… with no questions asked."

Han chuckled. "What, are you in some sort of trouble with the locals?"

"Let's just say that we would like to avoid any entanglements with the Imperials."

"You don't say?" Han remarked, thinking it over. "Alright, I'll haggle a price with you… but one thing first."

"What's that?"

"What is he hiding, really?" Han pointed to the blond, who instantly tensed.

"That's none of your business," he bit out, though Han saw him tighten his hold on something within the folds of the cloak.

"If it was enough to cause a riot, it sure as hell is my business when you intend to bring it onboard my ship," Han returned a mite warmly.

The man worked his jaw, but to Han's surprise the older of the two placed a calming hand on his companion's knee.

"Luke, if we are going to get anywhere with the Captain, we must place some trust in him." The man's eyes shifted to Han's. "And I feel we can indeed trust him."

Han didn't know how to reply to that, so he kept quiet, waiting it out.

"But Ben, I…" Luke trailed off, looking down with a defeated sigh.

Lifting his intense blue eyes to Han's again, Luke studied the smuggler for a long minute. Then, after looking both left and right to see if there were any eavesdroppers, he again looked toward his chest… and slowly opened his cloak partway.

Han leaned closer and almost gasped when a small head with black hair turned to look out from under the cloak where she was wrapped about Luke's waist. Chewie growled in surprise, not having expected to see a little girl either.

Upon hearing the growls, the child jerked her gaze toward the source, and let out a quiet yelp of fear.

"W-what is that?!" she whispered, cowering away from the intimidating Wookiee.

"Shh… Chewbacca is a Wookiee," Luke murmured.

"H-he won't hurt me will he?"

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Luke told the child softly.

Han, having stopped hearing things clearly when he'd laid eyes on the girl, missed the last part of the exchange. But as he came around, he glared at the pair of men sitting across from him.

"Now what kind of a sick ploy are you two trying at, huh?" Han demanded.

Taken aback, Ben frowned. "What do you mean, Captain?"

"This isn't some immoral joke?" Han pressed. "Because if this is some form of human trafficking, then you can get the hell out of my sight. Even I have standards, as hard as that may be for you to swallow."

"What are you insinuating, Captain?" Ben asked mildly.

"I will not harbor kidnappers on my ship!" Han snapped.

"What!" Luke exploded, red-faced. "Is that what you think is going on?"

"What am I supposed to think when you bring a kid into a place like this and hide her so no one can see?" Han shot back.

Luke rose to his feet, cradling the girl to him even as she trembled. "I would never kidnap a child! I…"

Ben grabbed Luke's arm and sat him back down with a warning look. When Luke settled with an acidic glare at Han, Ben turned to the smuggler.

"This little one is Luke's daughter."

Han gaped, caught completely off-guard… and then he laughed.

"Yeah, that's a good one," Han chortled.

Chewie, taking note of the completely serious expressions of their would-be passengers, growled at Han. The smuggler stopped to take them in, and his mirth dwindled greatly.

"You're serious," Han observed, partially dumbstruck.

"So glad you caught on," Luke sniped irritably.

Han offered a lopsided grin, which only irked the blond man further. "Aren't you a little… _young_ to be a father, Kid?"

"Really?" Luke gritted. "You're going to play _that_ card?"

"Yeah, I am." Han held his ground.

"Shmi is my daughter, and I don't care what you say about it," Luke said firmly.

Taking in Luke's fervor and the way the child obviously clung to him for protection and comfort, Han couldn't deny it. But it was when the girl looked to Han that he saw her eyes matched her father's.

"Okay." Han blew out a breath, and then smiled softly at the child. "And don't you worry, Little Miss. Chewie here wouldn't hurt a hair on your head. He's really a big softie, but don't tell him I said that." He added with a conspiratorial wink.

When the girl smiled shyly back, Han knew he'd gotten through to her. Returning his gaze to the men, Han got back to business.

"Alright, I'll do it… but it will cost you."

"How much?" Ben asked.

"Ten thousand… all in advance." Han said.

Luke gaped. "_Ten thousand_? We could just buy our own ship for that!"

"And who'd fly it, Kid?" Han remarked.

"I would!" Luke snapped, but when someone bumped his back in passing, he let out a pained hiss and went a little pale, forgetting the rest of his tirade.

Han noticed then the pair of stormtroopers that had just entered the cantina. "Looks like you boys attracted unwanted attention after all." Han indicated the soldiers. "So what'll it be?"

"We can pay you two thousand now," Ben said, and when Han frowned, he continued over his rebuff. "Plus another fifteen when we arrive safely on Alderaan."

Han couldn't help gaping a little. "Seventeen, huh?" he snorted in awe. "Okay then, you've got yourselves a ship. Docking bay 94, we'll leave whenever you want."

"We will be ready in two hours time," Ben replied.

"I'll be there." Han assured them as Ben led his group out the back entrance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

As soon as they were far enough out from the cantina to stop, Luke did so and gently set Shmi on her feet. He was trembling from the burns on his middle that still hadn't been taken care of, and having them bumped while indoors had only made things worse.

He needed to get some medication if he was going to be of any use to anyone.

Sensing his discomfort, Shmi hugged his waist gently. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Luke offered a smile. "I will be. Shmi, I want you to go with Ben."

Ben lifted a brow. "It will take time to get medical help, Luke. We must leave quickly."

"I know." Luke was a little irritated with Ben, but he quelled it. He knew that Ben wasn't trying to be harsh. "But I know someone who will help me in a jiffy. I'll leave you to sell the speeder while I get my back looked at."

"Okay." Ben nodded.

Shmi, however, did not release her father. "But, Daddy, I want to stay with you!"

"Not this time, Shmi." Luke squatted down to meet her at eye level. "I need to go alone so I can get some medicine. Please stay with Ben and do as he asks."

She looked to the older man, who smiled kindly, and bowed her little head. "Okay."

"Hey." Luke gently tipped her chin up. "I'll be there when it's time to leave, I promise! I am not leaving without you."

Shmi nodded and Luke kissed her cheek. He then stood and placed her hand in Ben's.

"I'll be quick," Luke promised.

He pulled up his hood and made his way to the same medical center Shmi had been born in four years prior. He hoped the person he had in mind for help was working today. It took him several minutes to arrive, but he breathed a quiet sigh when he entered the climate-controlled hospital building.

Moving to the front desk, Luke pulled his hood back and smiled at the receptionist.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak with Heather?" Luke asked. "Please."

"Of course; one moment," the woman said, picking up a comlink.

Luke waited for the nurse to be called, and when she arrived in the foyer, her confusion changed to a warm smile upon seeing Luke. He smiled back and moved to where she stood.

Taking in his outer robe, she lifted a brow. "What's with the new attire, Luke?"

"Oh," Luke glanced at himself. "I'm… I don't really want to talk about it at the moment, but I do need a big favor if you have the time."

"Of course." Heather made to sit, but Luke shook his head. "We need an exam room."

Frowning, Heather studied him, and stepped closer. Luke stood still, wondering what she was looking for, when she touched his face.

"Luke, what happened?" she asked quietly.

"No out there, please," He whispered, looking away.

"This way." Heather led him to the first available exam room, and Luke sank gratefully onto the bed.

Eyeing him, Heather asked something else. "Are you injured? Is that why you're wearing the cloak?"

"Yes," Luke said, grateful for the chance to deflect her curiosity.

He really didn't want to talk about what he'd found on the farm… though he reflected that when she saw his burns, she'd ask questions anyway.

"Let me see," Heather ordered softly.

Luke nodded and removed his cloak, and then— more slowly— his tunic. He gritted his teeth against the discomfort, and heard Heather gasp.

"By the stars, Luke, what in space happened to you?" she exclaimed, already taking a good hard look.

"A fire," Luke said evasively.

"What fire?"

"Please." Luke looked away. "Don't ask me that. It's better that you don't know."

Heather stepped back in surprise, frowning at him. "Are you in trouble, Luke?"

"Yes… and no," Luke replied. "But I don't have much time, can you help me with the burns please?" he had a second thought, and spoke again. "I would also like a to-go kit if I may."

"Yes, of course I can help, but a to-go kit? Where are you going?" Heather asked as she got to work.

Something warned Luke not to give too much information, so he used a lie, though he hated it.

"Well, I do live quite far from Mos Eisley, and Uncle Owen doesn't need to know I got myself in trouble while racing… again."

Heather chuckled, recalling the other times he'd been in the med. center asking for help before Owen found out.

"Alright. Hold on a second."

She left the room, leaving Luke to brood. He felt bad about fibbing to Heather: she'd always been kind to him. But he also knew better— especially now that he knew where they came from— than to question his gut instincts.

His thoughts were interrupted by Heather's return, and she quickly rubbed ointment onto his wounds, before wrapping them. When finished, Luke checked the time and saw that he was down an hour.

"Thank you so much!" Luke gushed fervently, already feeling tons better. "You have no idea how much trouble you've saved me."

Heather grinned wryly at him. "Just be more careful next time, okay? Oh, here you go."

Luke accepted her travel-sack of medicine and bandages and again thanked her. After donning his tunic and cloak once more, Luke paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Goodbye Heather," he murmured.

"'Bye Luke." Heather waved. "Say hello to Shmi for me, okay?"

"Will do."

**00000**

When Luke joined Ben and Shmi their time was running out, and so they ended up in a fast walk on their way to the hangar.

Shmi did her best to keep up, but with her shorter legs she kept stumbling, and eventually Luke picked her up again.

"Come here, Sweetheart." Luke patted her back lovingly as Shmi gratefully rested in his embrace.

"Thank you Daddy."

Ben glanced back to find them jogging to catch up, and nodded once they did. No one noticed their tail, and as they entered docking bay 94, the Kubaz spoke into a comlink.

Luke's first thought upon seeing the 'prized' _Millennium Falcon_ came from his mouth before he could stop it.

"What a piece of junk!"

Not to his surprise, the ship's captain was ready with a reply, no doubt having heard many similar remarks about his vessel.

"Maybe she doesn't look like much, Kid, but I assure you that she has it where it counts."

Shmi gave the captain a shy smile and he softened a touch, winking back at her.

"Why don't you all get on board, and we'll get going?" Han suggested.

The trio of humans did as requested, with Artoo and Threepio trailing them. Luke bit back a chuckle when Threepio greeted Han and the smuggler rolled his eyes in annoyance. The droid could be a bit much, he knew.

It also wasn't lost on Luke that Shmi seemed to be growing fond of the smuggler, something he wasn't entirely certain he liked. But he would not deny his daughter the right to choose for herself. Besides, Ben had been right: there was just something about Han that belied his rough-and-tough exterior.

Luke wondered if it would be such a bad thing to give the man a chance after all. His thoughts were cut off, however, when Shmi abruptly screamed over his shoulder.

Spinning, Luke caught sight of a squad of stormtroopers taking aim at them, and he cursed. Spinning back around to place himself in front of Shmi, Luke raced up the ramp and out of harm's way.

Blaster fire was exchanged as Luke placed Shmi into an acceleration couch and secured her with the straps. He dimly noted Threepio doing the same while Artoo merely rolled to a rest beside his counterpart.

"Chewie get us out of here!" Han shouted as he boarded and lifted the ramp.

Ben, already in his own seat, made room for Luke once he'd finished with Shmi. However, as he was stepping over Ben's legs, the deck abruptly lurched beneath his feet when the ship left solid ground and climbed into the sky.

Luke, completely unprepared for the maneuver, was thrown to the floor. He slid until he hit a bulkhead, and was forced to remain there while the _Falcon_ pushed for ever higher speeds.

"Daddy!" Shmi called worriedly.

"Stay there Sweetie, I'm okay!" Luke told her.

Finally the vessel leveled out, and Luke was able to climb to his feet. But instead of returning to the couches, Luke's curiosity got the best of him and he instead made his way to the cockpit, hoping Han didn't mind his being there.

Luke was only mildly surprised when Ben joined him seconds later.

"You two must have been more popular than you thought," Han remarked as he put the ship into a maneuver.

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked.

"That does." Han pointed to a pair of Star Destroyers trying to cut off their escape.

"Well, didn't you say this ship was fast?" Luke remarked pointedly.

"You wanna ride an escape pod back to the surface, Kid?" Han warned.

Luke thinned his lips, but did not argue further. "Sorry."

If their situation had been different, Luke was certain Han would have actually turned to look at him in shock. As it was, Luke did see the man tense in momentary surprise that Luke had conceded so quickly.

Luke glanced back down the corridor to where Shmi still waited in the passenger hold. Realizing that she was probably afraid of what was going on— after all, she'd never been on a ship in space— Luke jogged back to sit with her.

Indeed, her face was white and tear-streaked, and the second he appeared Shmi strained against her fastenings to get to him.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Shmi asked when Luke practically leapt into his seat next to her. "I'm scared!"

He hugged Shmi the best he could while she was secured, and kissed her head. "It's okay, Shmi. We're just having some trouble with unfriendly ships is all."

Luke held her quivering hand tightly, murmuring words of comfort every now and then. As much as Luke would have wanted to help outrun the Imperials, he knew that he had to trust Han, as Ben had said.

"Strap in Luke," Ben announced as he sprinted into the lobby and threw his crash-webbing on.

Luke, taking the hint, did so. He barely got his clip secured when the ship pulled greatly, and then jerked slightly forward.

Shmi whimpered, her hand tightening in his. "What was that, Daddy?"

"We've entered hyperspace, Shmi," Luke told her, breathing a sigh of thanks.

"Does that mean we're safe?"

"Yes."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

It was several hours into their flight to Alderaan when Han entered the passenger compartment where everyone was seated. It was there he found Chewbacca playing a game on the holo chess table with Threepio.

That droid had to be the most annoying mechanical Han had ever met, and he would be glad when he no longer had to listen to his prissy prattle.

So, tuning out the droid's voice, Han instead set about his favorite past-time when transporting passengers: trying to figure out each individual.

Gazing about the hold, Han took in each occupant as he came upon them.

There was the old man, who was aggravating to Han, with his know-it-all disposition and obvious desire to be in charge— or at least, that was how Han saw it. And yet… he somehow commanded a degree of respect from the smuggler. Ben was definitely a man of business, Han could tell, and when he was in combat mode Han knew he'd be a force to be reckoned with, old age or not.

Then there was the blue and silver astromech. Han did find it rather amusing how the squat little unit always seemed to tell off his golden friend. The droid was no doubt hard-working, but also seemed to innately understand the people around him better than his counterpart, which was ironic considering Threepio was supposed to be good at that.

As for Threepio, Han didn't waste any more time than to second his own notion that the droid was just an accident waiting to happen.

When his eyes turned to the smaller form sitting on the couch, who was staring with a child's equivalent of subtlety at Chewbacca, Han actually smiled. She was cute, he'd give her that much. Her raven hair was almost bone-straight, even while pulled back into her ponytail. She had a nice tan under layers of dirt and— was that _soot_?— that had been given to her from time under a pair of suns. But her eyes… they were an intense blue that was almost unsettling, yet captivating and open.

But it was her personality and utter innocence that Han found most appealing. It was refreshing to meet such a soul, child or not, and to know that there were still sweet people to be met in the galaxy at large.

Now, for her father… that man was certainly an enigma to Han, and as his gaze shifted to where the man should have been, he frowned.

No Luke.

Thinking that he had somehow missed the younger man, Han perused the entire hold again, but came up empty. Pursing his lips, Han stood quietly and searched the remainder of the vessel.

He found Luke in one of the smaller cargo holds, shirt off, and trying unsuccessfully to dab ointment onto some nasty-looking burns on his back.

"Hey, Kid," Han asked, watching Luke jump. "What happened to your torso?"

"What?" Luke asked once he'd recovered, and then he looked down. "Oh. Shmi was stuck inside our… our home when it was attacked."

Frowning, Han moved closer. "Attacked?"

"Yeah," Luke replied softly. "I don't know exactly _what_ happened, because I wasn't there until after it occurred, but when I got home…" he blinked back sudden tears. "It was to find that my aunt and uncle had been burned alive, and Shmi stuck inside the still-flaming house."

Han was dumbstruck, partially at the horror of this kid's back-story, and partially at the raw emotion in Luke's gaze. Luke, realizing that Han was probably uncomfortable with heart-to-hearts, offered an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to know all that," he murmured, trying again to nurse his own injuries. "It's just… I don't know, nice to get it out."

Han chewed his lip. He really hadn't been opting for the buddy-talk, but he _had _asked how Luke got the burns.

"Don't worry about it." Han sat down behind him. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks." Luke relinquished the ointment.

"So," Han remarked while he worked. "What's that cylinder on your belt?"

"Hmm?" Luke asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I saw it while you were boarding the ship, and I just wondered what it was." Han shrugged.

"It's a lightsaber," Luke answered.

"A lightsaber?" Han was surprised. "Don't tell me you're a Jedi?"

"You know them?" Luke asked eagerly.

"I know _of_ them, but none personally," Han corrected.

"Oh." Luke looked a little downcast. "No, I'm not a Jedi… well, not yet anyway. Ben's going to begin my training."

"The old hermit?" Han snorted. "Right."

"He is!" Luke insisted. "He used the Force to get us into Mos Eisley."

"If you say so, Kid." Han was still dubious. "There, all finished."

He stood before Luke could fire away with another question.

"Thank you for the help." Luke put his tunic back on. "And… thank you for taking us to Alderaan."

Han watched, slightly befuddled, as Luke nodded and left the hold. Sitting on the crate he'd used moments earlier, Han let his thoughts wander.

Luke was definitely an interesting character: hot-tempered one minute as if he were still an unbridled teenager waiting to be let loose; then well-mannered and steady the next. Han was certain that the catalyst for this was Shmi.

Luke was certainly a loving father, even Han could tell after only knowing them a short time. It was absolutely clear to Han that Shmi and Luke had an unbreakable, ever-present bond.

But then there was this whole Jedi business. Something told Han that Luke was the kind of man who would stick to his ideals, no matter the cost to himself. He was certainly strong-willed in his own right.

But to believe in the Force? That just didn't quite sit well with Han.

With a sigh, Han shook his head to clear it and left the hold as well.

**00000**

Luke smiled at Shmi when he settled beside her, but his grin faded when he noticed that her face was wet, and she seemed to be trying not to whimper.

"Shmi, what's wrong?" Luke dropped to a knee before her. "We're safe, there's nothing to fear."

She nodded, noticing the Wookiee's gaze had shifted to her.

"I'm not afraid, Daddy," she whispered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"… my arm hurts."

Luke's gaze dropped to her sleeve, which was charred and blackened from the fire. Had she been burnt too?

With a growing sense of dread, Luke held out a hand. "Let me see it please."

Shmi sniffled and did as he asked, offering her arm. Luke carefully rolled up her sleeve, and gasped to see several burn spots on her tender flesh.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you say anything?" Luke exclaimed.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Come here." Luke looked to Chewie. "Is there somewhere Shmi can get cleaned up please?"

Chewie whuffed gently and led them aft. A surprised Han met them halfway.

"What now?" he asked, noticing Shmi.

"I'd like to give Shmi a bath if you don't mind," Luke requested.

"Sure," noticing the girl's arm, Han's eyes widened. "She's hurt too?"

"I was trapped in our house!" Shmi told Han with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Shmi," Han told her softly. "But it's a good thing your father loves you so much."

Shmi hugged Luke's leg. "I love him too!"

Han smiled at her and nodded to Chewie, who finished guiding Luke and Shmi to the refresher. He motioned to the shower and then grabbed a towel from the cabinet for them to use.

Before he left, however, he bent down to look at Shmi, whose gaze widened, but she stood still.

Luke watched, fascinated, as the Wookiee gently brought a giant furry paw up to her face, and gave her a playful shove. Shmi giggled bashfully, and then reached out a hand.

"Mr. Chewbacca?"

The Wookiee growled gently.

"May I… touch your fur?" Shmi inquired with all the tact of a four year old.

"Shmi…" Luke began, but the Wookiee cut him off with a nonchalant gesture, and held out his arm to the child.

Haltingly, Shmi brought a flat palm to the arm, and touched it to his fur. She gasped at the texture and then ran her hand over it a few times. Her smile widened when Chewie patted her head of hair in return, winking at her.

Shmi belly-laughed then, making Luke's heavy heart soar.

Then the Wookiee stood with a nod to Luke.

"Thank you, Chewbacca." Luke whispered to him.

Once the door was closed, Shmi turned bright eyes to Luke, eager to share her discovery with her father.

"His fur was so _soft_, Daddy! And long!"

Luke chuckled as he listened to her tale, working to strip Shmi from her dirty clothes and giving her a careful inspection for any other burns or injuries. Thankfully it was just her arm that had been affected.

He gave her a gentle sponge-bath, being extra careful near her wounds. Luke watched the dirty water slurry from her small frame to the drain in the shower. He reflected on how the scene marked the end of their days on Tatooine.

They were now homeless.

Trying to hide his sullen heart, and refusing to drag sweet Shmi down with him, Luke put on a happy front for her.

He completed her bath and then gave her the towel.

"Sit down please." Luke helped her onto the counter, and then drew her injured arm from the folds of the towel.

Tenderly, Luke dabbed ointment onto her injuries and wrapped them. Shmi watched him work, and when he finished, he blew several kisses to her arm.

Shmi smiled brightly at him, and Luke returned it with all his love. Then he frowned as he realized that Shmi had nothing to wear save the grungy clothing she'd just been taken out of.

Biting his lip, Luke perused the refresher for anything she could possibly wear, but turned up nothing. Sighing heavily, Luke returned to her clothes and, after contemplating them for a time, had an idea.

"Wait here Shmi," Luke instructed.

"Okay Daddy."

Luke went to find Han, and was glad to find that he was alone in the cockpit. "Hey Han."

"Hi." The smuggler eyed him. "How's the girl?"

"She'll be good to go, thank you," Luke replied. "How long until we reach Alderaan?"

"About ten hours more," Han answered.

Plenty of time for washed clothes to dry.

"I hate to ask more from you, but…" Luke hesitated.

"What?"

"Would you happen to have a long shirt Shmi could wear so I can wash and dry her clothes?" Luke inquired gingerly.

Han gazed at him for long minutes, and Luke had to force himself not to shift. Why did everyone just stare at him now?

"Sure, I can let her borrow something." Han stood and led Luke to the captain's cabin. "Just promise not to judge."

"Deal."

Han entered the cabin, and returned shortly with what had obviously once belonged to a woman. Not that it was skimpy, but Luke was surprised at the garment.

"Are you married?" Luke asked.

Han snorted. "No. But I have had a girlfriend or two."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Luke offered a grateful smile and returned to Shmi.

True to her word, she hadn't moved an inch. Luke held up the nightgown and slid it over her head. Shmi gazed in amazement at the silky material, running her hands all over it.

"Daddy, w-where did you get this?" She looked to him with mouth slightly ajar.

"Captain Solo let you use it." Luke tipped her chin fondly. "You look lovely in it."

Shmi giggled and watched as Luke took her clothes to wash. After a moment, Shmi stood and walked over to the mirror to view her image. The nightgown ran well past her feet to pool on the floor, and the shoulder-straps kept slipping, but his daughter's overall modesty was assured.

When he finished, Luke hung the garments out to dry and turned to face her. Lastly he combed her hair with the only brush he could find, being careful not to pull too much to hurt her scalp. When he was done, he kissed her forehead.

"There. All clean, bandaged, and ready to settle down," he told her, offering his hand.

Shmi attempted to walk, but found it quite a challenge due to the copious amounts of fabric about her feet. Luke snickered gently and picked her up, carrying her to the passenger compartment.

Han had returned and was flipping through some holo files on his computer.

When Luke settled Shmi back onto the couch, she began to shiver.

"Its c-cold Daddy…" she said through chattering teeth.

Chewbacca harned softly and produced a blanket from somewhere, folding it over the child.

She smiled warmly at the Wookiee. "Thank you, Mr. Chewbacca."

The Wookiee shook his head with a soft bark, and Han translated.

"He says to call him Chewie."

"Okay." Shmi caught his hand before the Wookiee could move it away too far, and kissed it. "Thank you Chewie."

Luke pretended not to notice Han's reaction to that sweet, innocent act. But inwardly he smiled.

Maybe there was indeed more to Han than his smuggler's 'I-don't-care' persona.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Luke sat with Shmi snuggled next to him, content as the other occupants of the ship went about their own business. Shmi was still in her borrowed outfit; huddled both under her blanket, and against his side for warmth. Luke kept his arm about her as she played absently with his belt.

When her hand found the new addition to his outfit, however, she sat up.

"Daddy, what is that?"

Luke looked down, and promptly removed it from her reach, afraid she would accidentally switch it on. Her curious gaze followed his every move.

"It's called a lightsaber," Luke told her.

"A what?"

"A weapon, Shmi," Luke clarified. "It… used to belong to _my_ father."

Shmi's eyes widened, and she cocked her head. "But… where is your Daddy?"

"He died a long time ago, Sweetheart," Luke said softly.

"But, how did he give this to you?" Shmi inquired.

"He didn't. Ben did."

"Why did he do that?"

Luke smiled softly at her innocent queries. "Because Ben used to know my father; they were very good friends."

"Oh." Shmi was silent for a moment, and Luke could see her mind at work. "Was Mr. Ben using a lightsaber in that building in town too?"

Luke, not having been prepared for that question, turned a startled gaze to her. He hadn't realized she'd seen that, but he supposed the glowing blade would have been visible to Shmi even through the fabric of the cloak he'd worn.

"Yes, Shmi. Ben also carries a lightsaber."

"Why does he carry one?" she asked curiously.

"Well… Ben is a Jedi." Luke looked to find the older man's blue gaze focused on their conversation with great interest.

"What is a Jedi, Daddy?"

"Why don't we let Ben answer that one?" Luke suggested, motioning for their friend to join them.

Ben moved to sit beside Shmi so that she was between him and her father, and looked her in the eye, though it was clear he was speaking to both Skywalkers.

"The Jedi Knights were the guardians of justice and peace in the galaxy. We consisted of an order for a great many years, and in my days younglings who were discovered to be Force-sensitive were taken to live in the Jedi Temple."

"What is the… Force?" Shmi cocked her head.

"The Force is what a Jedi gets his or her power from. It is an energy field that surrounds all living things; great and small. It binds us, penetrates us, and makes us who we are."

"It's in everyone?" Shmi asked.

"Yes, but only the Jedi can connect to it and draw from its power to use as they need to."

"Why?" Shmi queried.

Ben smiled. "Jedi have a special two-way connection to the Force that others don't. While it is a part of all things, only some of those beings can feel it in return."

"I don't understand," Shmi said quietly.

Ben pursed his lips. "Let me see if I can't help you to." He thought for a long minute, and then shifted. "Okay, you know how a comlink works, right Shmi?"

"Yes."

"Think of the Force as someone calling out to the galaxy on a comlink," Ben began. "Only some people will hear the call and answer: those persons are Force-sensitive's. And with training, those adepts can become Jedi."

"Shmi, do you remember that dream you had about the fire?" Luke asked, aware peripherally that both Han and Chewbacca were watching the conversation.

"Yes." Shmi hugged him closer.

"And then it happened the next day?"

Shmi trembled, nodding.

"That was the Force, warning you of danger," Luke told her.

"I have the Force too?" she forgot her fear in light of this new information.

"Yes."

"Oh." Shmi looked to the lightsaber Luke held. "Did the Jedi carry weapons?"

"Yes: for defense and, if needed, to attack," Ben answered. "The blade can deflect blasterfire and other projectiles, or cut through just about any material. This ability makes it very dangerous if you do not know how to wield it."

Shim's eyes went wide, and Ben leaned a little closer. "Shmi, you must never play with a lightsaber, do you understand? It can hurt you greatly."

"Yes Sir!" Shmi said fervently. Then, turning to Luke, Shmi looked from the lightsaber to him. "Are you a Jedi Daddy?"

Luke shook his head. "Not yet. I have to learn how first. Ben promised to help me with that."

"Can I be a Jedi too, Daddy?" Shmi's blue gaze was lit up like the first day of spring. "Just like you?"

Luke's heart swelled, and then sobered a little when he realized that he'd said just about the same thing to Ben about his own father.

"You can, but it will take a lot of time, patience, and training," he answered.

"I can!" Shmi bounced up and down.

"Now hold on a minute," Han finally spoke up, unable to take it any longer in silence.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It's one thing if the pair of you _grown men _want to go on pretending that there is some crazy force-field, but don't go dragging the girl into the mire too!" Han protested.

Ben lifted a brow. "I take it you do not believe in the Force, Captain Solo?"

"No, I don't believe in that hocus-pocus," Han answered firmly.

"The Jedi believed in it and used it for generations, Captain," Ben reminded him.

"Yeah," Han snipped, "and a whole lot of good that did them in the end."

"What's he talking about Daddy?" Shmi asked, looking to Luke.

He sighed. "The Jedi were… killed years ago by a very bad man."

She gasped. "They were?"

"Yes," Han piped up. "And they are still hunted galaxy-wide. It's suicide to draw that kind of attention to yourself anymore."

"Captain Solo, you may choose to not believe in the Force, but I have never regretted my decision to do so," Ben said with quiet valor.

"And I have felt the Force many times before, guiding me along," Luke added. "I just didn't know what it was until Ben explained it to me."

Han threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, it's your life. But at least let the girl decide for herself when she's old enough to _actually_ understand it."

Luke had to admit Han had a point. He glanced first to Ben and then Shmi, mulling over the smuggler's words.

Did he really want Shmi to be saddled with the responsibility a Jedi took on? Did he want her to be sequestered as a child as the younglings no doubt had been in Ben's earlier years? How horrible it must have been to be denied one's family!

And while he did want Shmi to know how to control her gift, he did not want to deny her a childhood.

"Ben… Han is right," Luke murmured at last. "I don't want to throw Shmi into a life like the Jedi's at such a young age. It needs to be her decision; made when she is able to weigh the risks."

"Luke, you recall what it was like to grow up without the guidance you needed to understand your strange behavior," Ben reasoned.

"Shmi won't be left to flounder in the dark like I was." Luke's tone was a little bitter. "I will be there to help her understand as I can. And I do want her to have a little training: to be able to listen to her instincts and stay that much safer."

Ben opened his mouth to reply, but Luke, tired of being pushed around— even if it was Ben— cut him off firmly.

"That is my decision."

Ben sighed, but nodded. "I will respect that, then."

"However, _I_ would still like to train, if you are still willing," Luke added more quietly.

"Why don't we begin with some lightsaber techniques?" Ben suggested, grateful for the topic shift.

"If Han doesn't mind?" Luke glanced pointedly to the ship's captain.

"Sure, just don't scratch the paint," Han remarked.

Luke set Shmi down and asked her to stay put, then followed Ben to the center of the space to begin his first 'formal' lesson.

Shmi watched in open fascination as her father went through set after set in some of the basic forms. Then Ben set up a remote droid for Luke to practice blast-deflection with. Part way through, however, she got bored and instead asked Chewie if he wanted to play a game.

Luke stood before the remote, eyeing it intently and waiting for the thing to shoot. But each time it did— when he thought he was ready for it— the droid managed to best him. He did deflect a few, but the motions were forced, uneasy.

He knew he was only in his first lesson, but something told Luke he was doing things the wrong way. He needed to change his approach, but how?

"You are too tense, Luke." Ben seemed to mirror his thoughts. "You must relax and trust the Force… and your instincts."

"I know," Luke sighed, shutting down his blade for a moment. "But it's different passively reacting to them, and listening to them while I'm in action."

"It may seem that way, but only because you are not used to it," Ben encouraged. "Here, try this."

He walked up to Luke with a helmet bearing a blast shield that was down, preventing him from seeing anything.

"How am I supposed to fight without my eyesight?" Luke queried as the helmet was lowered over his head.

"Do not always trust your eyes, Luke: they can be easily deceived," Ben explained. "You come from the desert; how often have you seen something in the barren sands that turned out to be only a mirage?"

"I get it." Luke nodded. "Just because I see it, doesn't make it the truth."

"Exactly," Ben praised. "That is why you must trust your instincts. The Force will never lead you astray, even when you think you are losing your mind."

"Alright."

"Let go of your conscious self, and listen to your gut." Ben was in full teaching mode.

Luke nodded once, took a steadying breath, and reignited his lightsaber. He put all else out of his mind and focused on listening to what his instincts were telling him. He could _hear_ the remote shift left, but something told him to guard up and to the right instead.

Angling the blade, Luke tensed… and caught the expected blast right where it hit, deflecting it harmlessly away.

Three more shots fired in quick, random succession and Luke met each one, ending with a defensive stance he'd only just learned.

Breathing a little heavily from the unfamiliar movements, Luke was nevertheless ecstatic at his success.

"I did it!" Luke nearly crowed.

"I still say it's just luck, Kid," Han remarked. "And while you may cheer your results against a mechanical device, it's something else entirely to go up against living beings."

Luke brushed off the smuggler's cynicism, still high on his elation to give the man's negativity any due attention.

Then, without warning, Ben staggered against a bulkhead. Luke frowned and hustled over, holding his elbow.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Something terrible has happened," Ben murmured. "It was like millions of voices were suddenly… silenced after crying out."

"What does that mean?" Luke asked. "You felt all those… deaths?"

Ben chewed his lip. "I don't know exactly what it was. Why don't you go a few more rounds?"

Luke knew when he was being put off, but he didn't argue. Ben probably just wanted time to figure things out.

Glancing to his daughter, he smiled brightly when he saw her in a one-on-one battle for holo-chess supremacy with Chewie. Catching sight of him when she cheered a successful move, she offered him a toothy smile and a thumb up.

Luke chuckled and returned the love before reigniting his lightsaber.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

"There you go, all set." Luke stood up straight, admiring his daughter in her clean— if still ragged and torn in places— clothing.

"Daddy, can I put my hair down?" Shmi asked.

"I don't see why not." Luke gently tugged her hair band out, and brushed her locks to remove any snarls. "How's that?"

"It's good! Thank you Daddy!"

Luke smiled and led her from the refresher after having washed the nightgown and hung it to dry as he had Shmi's gear. When they reached the seating area, however, Shmi tugged on his sleeve.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Shmi told him quietly.

Luke glanced around, wondering if Han or Chewbacca would call an end to the favors Luke seemed to be always asking for. But it was for Shmi, so it was worth it.

To his surprise Chewbacca was way ahead of them, and the Wookiee arrived then bearing a sandwich for the child, which he offered with a glass of water.

"Oh Chewie, thank you!" Shmi squealed, and she instantly set about munching on her meal.

Luke watched his little girl with a fond heart, but then looked to Chewie. "Not that I'm questioning your motives, but you seem to be really good with children."

Chewie harned at him, and Luke turned to Threepio for a translation.

"He says he has a cub at home on Kashyyyk, Master Luke, so he understands that they have needs. And he assures you that Shmi is no bother."

"If I may ask, why aren't you with your family?" Luke wondered aloud.

"He says he swore a life-debt to Captain Solo in exchange for the captain saving his life." Threepio informed him after Chewie spoke.

"Oh." Luke glanced toward the cockpit. "Well… thank you again for all of your help."

The Wookiee nodded and retreated with a last wave to Shmi, who was now sitting back with half her meal gone and a satisfied look on her features. She waved happily back, and Luke took his seat beside her.

Ben appeared from somewhere in the back of the ship then, and settled in his place near Luke.

"I feel we will be arriving soon," he said. "You should probably strap Shmi in."

"Okay." Luke nodded.

Right on cue, an alarm bleeped and Han's voice came over the intercom shortly after. "Strap in, we're coming out of lightspeed."

Luke finished securing Shmi and then got his own fastenings in place. And just in time, because the _Millennium Falcon_ gave a short lurch and then went still again.

For about three seconds.

Shmi cried out in fear when the ship rocked as though it had been struck by something, and then again… and again. Curses sounded from the cockpit, and Luke traded worried looks with Ben.

Ben got up to check on things, and Luke moved to join him, but Shmi grabbed his arm. "Daddy, please don't leave!"

Luke glanced toward the cockpit, and then thinned his lips, sitting back down.

However, when the ship let out a klaxon and he heard the screaming whine of ion engines, Luke changed his tune. He unhooked Shmi and pulled her into his arms, then made his way to the cockpit, where Han and Ben were conversing about a small one-man fighter that had attacked them.

Luke saw it moving away, and frowned. Why would a fighter attack, and then just… leave?

"Was he part of a convoy, maybe?" Luke wondered aloud.

When no one immediately answered, Luke caught on to the underlying tension, and frowned deeper.

Tugging on his sleeve, Shmi pointed to a small grey sphere visible out the viewport. "Is that Alderaan, Daddy?"

"I don't think so…" Luke was completely lost.

"That's not a planet…" Ben said in horror. "It's a space station."

"You're even crazier that I thought." Han snorted. "A space station _that big_? Please."

Looking to Ben, and still trying to figure out why he couldn't see a planet, Luke questioned him in turn. "Where is Alderaan?"

"I am afraid it's been destroyed, Luke," Ben said gravely.

"What!" Luke exclaimed. "But… _how_?"

"I don't know yet," Ben answered.

Luke fell silent, thinking. "Is that what you felt a few hours ago? You said a ton of people suddenly died… could this be that incident?"

"I believe it was."

"… how is it I didn't feel it?" Luke queried softly.

"I don't know, Luke." Ben placed a hand to his shoulder. "I really don't know. But that _is _a space station: I can feel the multitude of life forms."

"I told you…"

"Daddy, that little H-shaped ship is flying for the grey thing." Shmi pointed again.

Luke and everyone else squinted, and Han finally had to concede the point. "Alright Old Man, you win."

"I don't like this…" Luke muttered slowly.

"Turn the ship about, Captain, we need to leave," Ben ordered, forgetting that Han was technically in charge.

"Yeah…" Han agreed, too horror-struck in that moment by the monstrosity of a space ship to care about being overruled. "I think you're right. Chewie, let's get out of here."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the ship lurched unexpectedly. Luke caught a hand on the bulkhead to keep upright and Shmi gasped, squeezing him.

"Captain…" Ben insisted. "We are losing time."

"Why are we still moving toward the station?" Luke asked.

"We're caught in a tractor beam; I couldn't pull out now even if I wanted to," Han said sardonically, "and believe me, I want to."

"Daddy…" Shmi quivered. "That station is… _cold_."

"Cold?" Luke whispered, and when he looked to Ben the hermit was frowning gently, sharing in the younger man's confusion. Looking back to his child, Luke kissed her head. "Don't you worry, Shmi, I'll keep you safe."

"Ah, blast it!" Han ground out. "Chewie, shut everything down, we don't want to fry the engines."

The Wookiee growled positively, and Han turned to his passengers. "We have no choice now: we're visiting the station."

"We can't get caught if we plan to escape," Ben told the smuggler.

"No kidding." Han made sure the systems were down and led the way aft, Ben following. "We can hide in my smuggling compartments."

Luke, however, hadn't moved from his spot in the cockpit. He looked from the ever-growing sphere to Shmi. He'd promised to protect her, but how would he keep her secure when they were about to become prisoners themselves?

Chewie, probably sensing Luke's dilemma, growled shortly and waved him forward. Luke followed until they met up with Han and Ben, who had three compartments open and were lowering Threepio and Artoo into one of them.

Chewie growled at Han, and the smuggler scratched his head. Unable to understand the Wookiee's tongue, Luke turned to Ben.

"What will we do with Shmi while we're on the station?"

Ben hesitated, and then answered honestly. "Luke, it would not be very wise to bring Shmi into the enemy ship with us."

Luke gaped. "What am I supposed to do with her?"

"You could leave her here," Han said, stepping closer. "Look, Kid, as much as I hate to admit it, Ben's right. It wouldn't be smart to bring the girl."

"But…"

"Think about it, Luke." Han's use of his first name got the blond's full attention. "If you take Shmi, she would be hard pressed to keep up with us. It wouldn't be her fault, but she'd slow us down, and eventually you would have to carry her. That would not be very conspicuous, and we need subtlety right now. And," Han placed a hand to Shmi's back, "if Shmi got separated from us onboard that thing, who knows if we'd ever find her?"

Luke looked back toward the cockpit. "But I can't just leave her alone."

"I can whip up a little drink with a sleeping agent that will knock her out cold for several hours," Han offered. "I understand this isn't the ideal thing to do, but this isn't the best situation either."

Luke tried one last approach, hugging Shmi closely. "W-what if we don't make it back to the _Falcon?_ What if we have to find some other way off?"

"Kid," Han said firmly. "The day I leave the bird behind is the day I die."

Luke bit his lip, not liking it, but both Han and Ben were right: Shmi would be safer left in hiding on the _Falcon_ while they drew attention away from the vessel by their activity onboard the station.

With a sigh, Luke nodded slowly to Han and settled into one of the compartments with Shmi still in his arms. Chewbacca handed down an assortment of blankets and a pillow for her, and Luke thanked him.

Luke set up the pallet for his daughter, and then asked her to lie down on it. He tucked her in and kissed her softly. Han lowered himself down next, handing Luke a glass with the drink mix.

"How long will this work for?" Luke asked quietly.

"She won't wake up until we're well away from this place," Han assured him.

"Okay." Luke breathed deeply, turning to Shmi. "Sweetheart, do you trust Daddy?"

Shmi nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you." Luke smiled gently. "I need you to drink this, and then stay right here in this bed."

"Why?"

"Because, there are going to be a lot of bad men on this station and I don't want you to get hurt or lost," Luke answered. "Please, sweetheart, stay here."

"But, it'll be s-scary!" Shmi stammered.

"No it won't," Luke promised. "Drink this; it will help you sleep so you won't be afraid."

Shmi looked to the drink, and then to Luke. "But… I don't have my eopie Daddy… I lost him in the fire, and my favorite blanket."

Luke caressed her face. "I know Sweetie, and I'm sorry."

Chewie whuffed above them and took a knife from his belt. Cutting off a small length of his arm's fur, he braided and tied it off before handing it to Shmi.

She looked to it, and then to the Wookiee, who urged her to take it.

The ship jarred slightly as they entered the hangar bay, and Ben motioned for them to hurry before securing the top of the compartment he shared with the droids.

"Thank you Chewie," Shmi whispered as she accepted his token.

Han looked to Luke, nodded and joined his copilot in the second compartment. Luke turned to Shmi.

"Drink up, Sweetie," Luke urged.

"Will you be back when I wake up, Daddy?"

Luke touched her cheek. "I am not leaving without you, I promise."

Shmi nodded, her eyes full of trust, and downed the drink. She then snuggled deeper into her make-shift bed.

Luke secured their compartment before he lay down next to Shmi and held her while she drifted off.

Meanwhile, the ship moved deeper into the hangar bay, controlled by the tractor beam.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

The thing he hated most about his accursed suit was that everything was tinged red. He couldn't remember what the other colors such as green or blue looked like, because all he'd seen for so long were grey, black, yellow, and red.

Always the infernal red.

But he supposed he should be grateful he was even alive, _and _in command of the greatest military force in the entire galaxy. He was feared everywhere he went, and he did not hesitate to use that fright.

It was a scarce few persons anymore who had the gall— or perhaps courage in even rarer cases— to keep a level head around him.

Like Princess Leia.

She was more afraid of betraying her precious Rebellion than she was of him. And while he respected her strength of will, he wondered how she could have lied to Tarkin when her homeworld had been in the Death Star's crosshairs.

Of course, the Dark Lord knew it had all been a ruse to get the young woman to open up, but still. She could have told the truth in those heated moments of desperation… yet she had remained firmly rooted in her cause, her beliefs.

Were they on the same side of the war, he would have promoted her on the spot. As it were, he was content to have tortured her; fruitless as that had been so far. She had a considerable resistance to many of his probes, physical or otherwise.

"Milord?"

Darth Vader's musings were cut short when a captain came up to him with a crisp salute. His stormtrooper squad had just performed a preliminary search of the recently caught vessel.

"What is it Captain?" Vader rumbled in his deep voice.

"We have performed the initial search, but have turned up nothing, My Lord," the man replied. "We did note, however, that many of this ship's escape pods are missing. It is possible that the crew abandoned ship at some point between Tatooine and Alderaan."

Vader pursed his lips beneath his helmet. He had been certain that this ship was bearing would-be heroes for Princess Leia, yet the thing apparently sat empty.

It didn't make sense… and yet, nothing had been found onboard to suggest the contrary.

Vader sighed to himself. "Very well. But I want a full inspection of this ship: check every inch."

"Yes My Lord."

As the man marched off to relay orders and delegate tasks, Vader caught wind of something in the Force and paused. Like a predator scenting the air before a possible hunt, Vader traced the fragrance.

It was so familiar, and yet it had been so long since he'd felt it. Even so, it made his blood boil.

Had the presence been any fresher, Vader would have gone onboard himself to search the ship.

But the sense seemed faded, so Vader decided to wait. If the man he presumed to have arrived was indeed here, it was only a matter of time before he ran into Vader.

He smiled like a giddy schoolboy, ignoring how the action pulled at scar tissue.

_And this time, Obi Wan… you will not escape me!_

**00000**

When silence once again reigned on the ship, Luke kissed his now-sleeping daughter and prayed to the Force for her safety. If it came down to it, Luke was fully prepared to offer himself up as a prisoner in exchange for Shmi's safety.

But for now they needed to find a way to get off the ship, figure out how to deactivate the tractor beam… and then escape the huge station.

Piece of rychate...

He sighed quietly, and when a soft knock sounded on the deck above him, Luke emerged from hiding.

They all regrouped and Luke sealed the flooring once more, looking to Han.

"She will not run out of air or anything, will she?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Han shook his head.

Ben placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Luke, she will be fine."

"Let's just get this over with," Luke muttered.

"How do we do this, then?" Han asked. "Cause I say we fight our way out. There is no way they're going to take me out quietly."

"I rather think we'd be better off with a more subtle approach Captain," Ben replied wryly. "Besides, there are alternatives to fighting."

Despite the seriousness of things, Luke couldn't help but smirk when Han fired away with another snide remark.

"Damned fool, I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

"Who's the more foolish, the fool, or the one who follows him?" Ben returned coolly, completely un-phased by Han's sarcasm.

Chewie grumbled softly then, gesturing toward the ramp, where footsteps could be heard. Han signaled for everyone to wait while he and Chewie snuck over. It was a scanning crew, and Luke started to go cold until Han and Chewbacca quietly took them out.

However, they couldn't stop the crate of equipment from crashing to the decking. Everyone cringed where they stood, and Luke could imagine an entire platoon of white-armored men converging on them right then.

But to his great relief nothing happened.

Then Han had an idea, and before anyone could stop him the man shouted out towards the two troopers at the base of the boarding ramp.

"Hey you two, could you give us a hand in here?"

"What are you doing?" Luke hissed.

"Watch and learn, Kid," Han said smugly as they again ambushed the two Imperials.

When they were also out cold, Han motioned Luke over to the shorter of the two unconscious stormtroopers.

"Put his armor on."

Luke felt understanding hit, even as Ben spoke up. "A very good idea, Captain Solo."

"Yeah, thanks." Han waved him away.

Luke, already partway through his chosen set of armor, caught a whiff of the interior and wrinkled his nose.

"Ah, don't they ever wash their armor?" he complained.

Han snickered. "Something tells me the Empire doesn't really teach them that."

Luke groaned, but donned his get-up anyway, though when he put the helmet on, he cursed.

"Guys, they're calling to my headset."

"Don't answer," Ben instructed. "We'll leave now while the coast is clear: you follow about thirty seconds behind us. When you get to the base of the ramp, feign a bad earpiece."

"Got it." Luke watched them leave quickly and quietly with the two droids following.

Chewbacca had hidden the men while Han and Luke dressed, so all he had to do was wait it out.

After the designated time, Luke took a deep breath and descended the ramp.

"_TK-421, do you copy? Why are you not at your post?"_

Luke looked up at the control room and tapped the side of his helmet to indicate the issue. The officer above saluted, and Luke didn't wait around to see if he'd be called out for again 'abandoning' his post.

He followed his fellow fugitives, taking note of where they were going, and more importantly of how to find the way back. He frowned when he heard Chewie growling irritably, and Han taking a few random shots, and shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

Thankfully it was a pretty straight-forward route to the control room, where the sounds of a scuffle were already underway.

When Luke arrived the brawl was just ending, and he shut the door to avoid accidental eyes seeing their mess. Removing his helmet with a hand, Luke turned a wry gaze on Han.

"You know, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't already know we're here."

"Yeah?" Han remarked nonchalantly. "How do you figure?"

"Well, between you blasting everything that so much as twitches and Chewbacca's howling, I'd say we have about a minute before the station converges on our position."

"Well I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around, so bring them on!" Han sat in the chair. "Blast it; I knew you guys were trouble! I didn't sign up for this."

"No one expected a giant metal moon to be where Alderaan used to rest," Ben remarked pointedly. "And you will get your money, Captain Solo."

"I'd better," Han snapped testily.

Threepio turned to them from where he stood with Artoo, who was plugged into the computer. "Artoo has located the generators for the tractor beams."

"Show us," Ben ordered.

"You must disable the power to one of these six stations in order for the _Millennium Falcon _to get any farther than the hangar bay doors," Threepio answered dutifully as Artoo showed a map to the stations… deep within the station.

Ben sighed quietly and looked to the others in the room; from a lounging Han and trigger-happy copilot to Luke, who stood quietly, yet was ready to go.

"I must go alone on this one; I don't think you boys will be of any help."

"If you say so." Han flipped a hand toward the door without so much as glancing at it.

Luke, however, was not about to be so easily shoved off. "I want to help you."

"No, Luke. Stay and look after the droids. If I don't make it, get them to the Alliance." Ben placed a hand on Luke's shoulder when he tried again to protest. "Luke, the droids must be delivered safely. Unless you wish Alderaan's fate upon other systems?"

"Of course not!" Luke was aghast. "But I don't want to just sit in here!"

"Sometimes a Jedi must utilize patience," Ben said in his best teacher's voice. "Luke, the Force will always be with you. Trust it."

"I will," Luke murmured. "Please be careful."

But Ben was already partway down the corridor. Luke watched him go for a moment, and then closed the door with a sad shake of his head.

Almost immediately, Chewbacca began to mumble words in his native tongue, but Luke didn't need a translation. He could hear it in the Wookiee's tone.

"You sure said it, Chewie," Han agreed, rising to lean against his co-pilot. "So, tell me Kid; where in the galaxy did you dig up _that_ fossil?"

"I know you think he's eccentric, but Ben really is a great man," Luke said wearily, turning back to face Han.

"I don't know about that, but he's certainly an expert at getting others into trouble," Han remarked with a derisive snorted.

"He was there for me many a time when I most needed it," Luke whispered. "So think what you want, but I refuse to give up on him."

Han lifted his brows, studying the other man, and eventually nodded. "Alright, I'll leave it be."

Luke inclined his head in gratitude, and then turned to Artoo when he began to tootle and rock excitedly.

"What's up?"

"I don't quite know, Master Luke." Threepio sounded flustered. "Artoo keeps saying she's here, and that he's found her."

"Who's here?"

"Princess Leia."

Luke gaped. "Princess Leia is _here_?"

"That's what Artoo says."

Luke bent over to see. "Show me where, Artoo."

The astromech tootled and did as Luke asked.

"Cell block AA-23." He read aloud. "Got it: show me how to get there."

As Luke watched, Artoo shrilled worriedly.

"I'm afraid the Princess is scheduled for… execution," Threepio said forlornly. "Oh dear, oh dear!"

"What!" Luke exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, what's going on now?" Han demanded.

"Princess Leia was the one who sent Artoo and Threepio to find Ben," Luke explained as he turned to the smuggler. "She called him for his aid in getting Artoo to Alderaan."

"So, what, now she's a prisoner? Not our problem." Han sat down and reclined in his chair.

"Didn't you just finish complaining about staying out of a fight?" Luke asked pointedly.

"I wasn't fancying a stroll into the detention area, Kid," Han remarked evenly.

Luke lifted his hands agitatedly. "Han, they're going to _kill_ her!"

"As long as it's not me," Han said firmly.

Luke blew out a frustrated sigh. "You know, I was beginning to believe there was more to you than just a selfish smuggler, but I guess I was wrong. Wouldn't be the first time my judgment was lacking." He added sourly.

When he turned to retrieve his helmet, Han gazed after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help Leia."

"Hold up, there Kid," Han said, using Luke's tactics against him now. "You just said you support Ben. Well, the old man said to wait here."

"He didn't know the Princess was on this station," Luke shot back.

"What about that famed Jedi patience?" Han tried one last time. The kid had to see the folly of his self-assigned mission… right?

Luke actually turned at that, and Han back-stepped in surprise at the fervor of his blue gaze.

"I'm not a Jedi… yet." Luke placed his helmet on and then opened the door. "Threepio, Artoo, be ready to lend a hand if I call for it."

"Kid, wait!" Han called. "You're even crazier than Ben is!"

"You do what you think is right, Han, and so will I," Luke said over his shoulder, leaving the smuggler behind.

Han stood with his mouth agape, feeling the unfamiliar tug of conscience on his mind. Chewie looked after Luke for a long moment, and then turned to Han.

[What will happen to his cub if Luke is caught, Han?]

Han cursed, knowing that Luke would indeed be walking to his death if he were to go alone.

And… as much as Han wanted to deny it, Luke's words had struck a chord with him.

_Do what you think is right…_

"I must be going soft…" Han muttered, running a hand down his face and donning his own helmet. "Chewie, give me your hands."

"Pardon me, Captain Solo, but what should we do if someone comes in here while you're away?" Threepio asked as Han cuffed his friend.

"Lock the door for now, and if you can, try making your way back to the ship," Han replied. "But keep the comlink ready like Luke said."

"Very well."

"Come on, Chewie." Han motioned for the Wookiee to go ahead of him, and they walked at a fast pace to catch up with Luke.

The younger man only seemed mildly surprised at Han's arrival, but when he saw Chewbacca too, he actually paused.

"Won't Chewie draw attention?"

"How do you plan to explain your unscheduled arrival into the detention center without a prisoner to deliver?" Han asked pointedly. "Chewbacca knows the drill anyhow, so let's go."

Luke nodded, smiling softly under his helmet as they resumed their stroll.

Now he knew for certain that there as more to Han than he let on. The smuggler just needed time to come around.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Vader paused just outside the exit to the conference room, letting his thoughts of Tarkin run wild for a moment.

The man was a conceited fool, and Vader would see the end of him one day. The only reason Vader tolerated the Grand Moff was because the Emperor wished it. Vader would much rather be onboard a Star Destroyer than the blasted Death Star anyway.

This station may have been able to deliver one large blast that could destroy a planet, but that was once every twenty-four standard hours. The full use of the superlaser drained so much power that there was only enough at that point to sustain the engines and other basic life-support systems.

Not to mention the sphere was a sitting duck, massive or not. It had no maneuverability, and it had to rely on TIE fighter flights and stationary turbolasers for defense.

Now, a Star Destroyer… _that_ was a ship to be reckoned with, and it truly struck fear into any who saw it. The things were far more maneuverable, and did not have to rely solely on other means for defense. Their weapons array was unmatched by other military vessels galaxy-wide, and they just _looked _like a ship that could give you hell.

Which of course was part of their design…

Vader couldn't wait for his new flagship to be completed. She was the first of her kind, and her might would be unsurpassed. He just needed to come up with a worthy name for his new vessel... his new Super Star Destroyer.

When eddies in the Force shifted over him, Vader drew his mind back into the organized state it was normally in. He touched the ripples as they caressed him and smiled again.

Obi wan Kenobi was indeed onboard the Death Star and he had come on with that ship. But had he come alone?

Only time would tell.

For now, Vader had to find his former master… the man who was responsible for the cursed suit Vader now wore.

_Soon, Obi wan, you shall taste of my vengeance!_

**00000**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Luke asked as the door to the turbolift shut.

There really was no going back now: once the doors opened again, they would meet with the detention center staff. What happened from that point, as far as Han was concerned, was going to rely a lot on their luck.

"No, but I don't see you dishing out any other bright ideas," Han returned mildly. "Or did your bag of tricks run out with 'I'm going to save a princess'?"

"No," Luke mumbled half-heartedly. "But it's really hard for me to see much of anything in this helmet."

Han snickered. "Stop complaining short-stuff and get ready, 'cause we're here."

Luke didn't have time to return Han's jibe, because the doors did open then, and they walked through with as much confidence as they could muster. There were three men stationed at the central hub, with a few guards posted by the corridor leading to the cells.

The plethora of security devices, from cameras to sensors was astounding, and Luke swallowed, even more grateful now that Han had seen reason.

The office in the room looked to them with typical Imperial arrogance, and gave Chewbacca barely a glance except to convey his thoughts on such a 'creature' being in his presence.

"Where are you taking this… _thing_?" he sneered with just enough formality to be doing his job.

"Prisoner transfer, Sir," Luke replied. "From cell block 1138."

The man tilted his head upward, looking down his nose at them. Han really wanted to just sock the idiot, but he stood still.

"I was not notified…" He motioned to two of the guards. "Stand by while I clear the orders."

Han and Luke shared a glance, and the smuggler barely tilted his helmet in the pre-arranged signal. Bumping Chewie with his toe, Han feigned being thrown back when the Wookiee exploded into action.

"He's loose, Sir!" Han bellowed theatrically. "Watch out!"

Chaos erupted in the room as Chewbacca tore into the guard aiming his blaster pistol at him. The man screamed, but it was lost to the copious amounts of blasterfire being exchanged. Luke took out the two guards in the console station while Han concentrated fire on the extra troops about the circular chamber.

Luke dove behind one of the consoles as a guard from further up the corridor moved in to help his comrades, and shot at Luke with alarming accuracy. Han saw this and tossed a hand blaster rifle toward the oncoming man to distract him, before the smuggler let loose with a salvo that took the guard out.

Luke set about shooting any cameras and sensors that Chewie hadn't already blasted. Smoke and haze filled the air, and Luke was grateful— for the first time— that he wore the helmet, since it filtered his air supply.

When the last security device was gone, Luke slumped against the ring of consoles, catching his breath. Han wasted no time in shoving one of the fallen men off his work station to check the computer.

"Aright, Kid, lets figure out where this damsel in distress is…" Han muttered as he searched the terminal. "Here it is: 2187."

"Got it." Luke stood straight and made his way down the corridor as fast as his eyes could read the numbers.

He heard Han talking into the microphone behind him and chuckled at the conversation taking place.

"We're all fine here now, really… uh, how are you?"

Then Han blasted the unit and called to him. "Luke, hustle it up, we're about to have company!"

Luke was already halfway down when his chosen cell finally came up. He depressed the activation plate and slipped inside the cell. He was brought up short to find a slumbering Princess within.

She was even lovelier in person and as she woke, turning toward him, Luke was struck again— though more forcefully— of how this woman before him just seemed so… _familiar_. How that was, he hadn't a clue, since they'd never met before now.

"Aren't you just a tad short for a stormtrooper?"

Luke realized the Princess was addressing him, and cocked his head. "Huh?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh, that's right."

He took his helmet off and stepped forward. "My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"Who are you?" Leia frowned.

"I've got Artoo and Threepio, and we came with Ben Kenobi," Luke explained.

That got her attention, and suddenly she was standing before him. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere on the station with us," Luke replied. "Let's get you out of here."

Leia jogged up the steps before him, and Luke followed hot on her heels. Han was sprinting down the hall toward them, trading blasterfire with Imperial reinforcements.

"We can't get back out that way, Kid," Han called as they all flattened against the wall. "So now what?"

"What kind of a rescue is this?" Leia remarked mildly. "Isn't the idea to have an escape plan for _after _you get the prisoner out?"

"Would you prefer to return to your new home, Your Highness?" Han snapped irritably, indicating her cell.

Ignoring them both, Luke fished out his comlink. "Threepio, come in!"

"_Go ahead, Master Luke._"

"We've been cut off, are there any other ways out of the cell bay?"

"_It appears that all levels have now been alerted to your presence, Sir. Any other ways are bound to be guarded heavily by now."_

"Great," Luke muttered, shutting the device off. "There aren't any other ways out that aren't guarded!"

"Well that's just great!" Han shouted over the noise. "Use that brain of yours and get us out of here, Kid!"

Luke glanced about, noticing a grate in the nearby wall. But Leia, seeing it too, beat him to it. She grabbed his rifle, shot it and threw the weapon back at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han demanded.

"Have you got any other ideas?" Leia returned evenly.

When Han didn't come up with any, she nodded. "I didn't think so: into the garbage chute, Flyboy."

Without waiting to see if they would follow, the Princess jumped into the hole, disappearing from sight.

"Boy, you really know how to pick your acquaintances Kid," Han remarked sarcastically. "First the crazy old man, now a cranky Princess."

"Don't forget a grouchy smuggler," Luke shot back.

"…who is your ticket to ultimate freedom, if you recall," Han asserted pointedly, turning to Chewie. "Get in there!"

The Wookiee shook his head, growling uncertainly.

"I don't care what it smells like, it's out exit route," Han kicked him toward the grate. "Get in there you bug furry oaf!"

Chewie complained the entire time he worked his large frame into the hole.

Han nodded Luke to go next. "I'll be right behind you Kid, now go!"

Luke didn't argue, slipping in and zipping down a length of tubing before he became weightless.

Seconds later he dropped onto a rotting pile of garbage, which instantly made his nose-hairs curl. Han let out a surprised howl as he, too, fell into the mire. When he popped up, Luke was not surprised when the first thing he did was curse their luck.

"What is this place?" Han looked about. "Oh, _wonderful_ idea to go down the garbage chute, Princess."

"I didn't hear you offer anything better," Leia returned, though she was struggling with the situation too, Luke could see.

"I voiced my objection loud and clear up there," Han shot back.

"Then why did you and your friend follow me down?" Leia responded coolly.

Han opened his mouth to reply, but paused. She had him on that one, he had to admit.

"Ah, who cares?" He motioned to Chewie, and aimed for the only door in the enclosed space. "Let's get out of here."

Everyone ducked when Han's shot ricocheted wildly about the cramped room, until it finally disappeared into the trash pile.

"Why am I not surprised?" Luke griped. "It's magnetically sealed."

"Probably don't want this wonderful aroma wafting about their craft," Han sniped acerbically.

Luke ignored him, wishing he'd thought to put his helmet back on.

_Who'd have thought I'd ever miss stormtrooper armor? _Luke thought wryly.

When Leia caught his half-smile, she tilted her head curiously. "What's so funny?"

Luke blushed a light shade of pink and responded. "I was just thinking that this was the one time I wanted to actually wear this smelly armor."

"Kid, I'm beginning to agree with you." Han looked to the Wookiee and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Do you know how hard it is to get bad smells out of Chewie's fur?"

Before he could stop himself Luke snorted with laughter, but slipped when he turned from Chewie's knowing gaze. His mirth died, however, when the trash suddenly moved… all on its own against his foot.

Luke wasn't normally squeamish, but the thought of unknown creatures in such a place was enough to make his skin crawl.

"Did anyone else feel something move?" he asked openly.

"You're just imagining things, Luke," Han remarked, giving him a strange look. "Wait, you're not claustrophobic are you?"

"No!" Luke returned, and then jumped with a surprised yelp as the same slick thing as before brushed against him a second time. "Okay, I am most definitely _not_ imagining this, guys! There is something alive in here…"

"Luke…" Han began, but then a thick-bodied tentacle wrapped itself about Luke's entire leg and in a flash he was pulled under the oily surface of the filthy water.

Luke dimly heard the garbled shouts of his companions from under the water, but he was too focused on trying to keep the remaining length of the tentacle from wrapping about him. He fought, but his air supply was running dangerously low, and the creature used his sluggish movements to its advantage. It wrapped the remainder of its coils about Luke's waist and neck.

Then, without warning he broke the surface and Luke gasped like a grounded fish, trying to draw in any amount of air, but the animal had him in a durasteel grip. Han grasped Luke's elbow, trying to talk to him, but Luke couldn't make anything out.

Blood pounded in his ears, drowning out just about all outside noises. Luke pulled futilely at the tentacle, and just before he began to lose the battle, and made to crash back into the water, he ground out two words.

"Shoot… it!"

"Where?" Han asked, trying himself not to panic.

_Does it _matter_ where? _Luke thought.

Blasterfire sounded, and the coils of the creature tightened spastically about Luke, pulling him under once more. He heard Han splashing about the water, and thought he might just die in a trash compactor when the thing finally released him.

Luke's hand broke the surface when he flailed his limbs, and a firm hand grasped his, pulling him up. Luke gasped heavily, and Han pulled him up as Leia called to him from where she sat on top of the highest pile.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I… d-don't know!" Luke panted. "I th-think Han got it, because it went crazy and then released me. It's gone."

"Good," Han muttered. "I hate serpents…"

Luke shot him a look, but didn't comment. Then a creaking noise sounded throughout the space, causing them all to share alarmed looks.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this…" Han voiced everyone's thought.

Luke thinned his lips, wishing for a brief moment that they had never met Artoo and Threepio…

_Threepio!_ Luke could have kicked himself.

Plucking the comlink off his belt, Luke spoke into it. "Threepio, come in!"

No answer.

"Threepio, do you copy?"

When the prissy voice still did not reply, Luke cursed… and then did so more vehemently when the walls began to close in.

"I'm not imagining this, right?" Luke back-stepped.

"Not a chance, Kid!" Han started to climb the piles of trash.

"Find something to brace the walls with!" Leia ordered.

"Right…" Han agreed, doing as she asked without complaint for once.

Luke did what he could to help as the walls continued to close in, trying to raise the droids on the comlink every few moments.

"Come on, Threepio: the one time I _want_ to hear you talking, and you won't answer!" Luke ground out.

The walls continued to come steadily closer, uncaring about the living occupants trapped within. Luke thought of Shmi, and he cursed himself for ever leaving her side…

"_Are you there, Master Luke?_"

He jumped, and then thrust the device to his lips. "Threepio?"

"It it I, Sir, we've had some tr…"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Luke cut him off urgently. "Have Artoo shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, quickly!"

"But, Sir…"

"NOW!" Luke roared. "Or so help me, I will take you apart myself!"

Threepio offered his typical 'oh dear, oh dear' and then relayed his orders. Luke could feel the trash compressing him tightly, and he wished he could see Shmi's beautiful smile one last time.

Just as he was certain he would become a dark stain on the walls, they stopped with a groan.

"What?!" Luke crowed. "YES! Thank you Threepio! Now, open the door to…" Luke spotted the number on the door and rattled it off.

Everyone clambered for the exit, anxious to put the horrors of the trash room behind them… literally.

_Thank the Force!_ Luke cheered when his feet his solid ground. The first thing he did was kiss the deck, he was so happy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Ben paused just as he finished his task of disabling the tractor beam.

He'd been found out.

Of course, Ben had recognized his former pupil's presence almost as soon as they'd boarded the massive station. However, in order to not incite panic among his fellow travelers, Ben had kept that knowledge to himself.

He'd been surprised when Shmi had been the first to notice Darth Vader's presence. Her innocent description of 'cold' had been spot on. The once warm and vibrant aura given off by the man named Anakin Skywalker now radiated only bitter, harsh things.

Ben sighed quietly and used the Force to once more distract the pair of stormtroopers just on the other side of the door he'd entered in at, and walked quickly the other way.

He knew that it was only a matter of _when_ he came upon the Dark Lord, now that Vader was aware that Obi wan Kenobi was within reach.

Ben also knew that the likelihood of his getting off the Death Star— that's what he'd heard it called by many passing Imperials— was slim to none. But that was okay: he was ready to become one with the Force.

He had lived a good life, overall, and had stayed true to his Jedi upbringing. But now it was time to make way for the rising generation of Jedi Knights. Luke would have to be on his own for some time, but the experience would be good for him.

Ben knew the young man could handle it.

But Ben was not dead yet, and he could still create a distraction for the Imperials so that Luke and the others could flee to safety.

Determined, Ben kept at it, steadily making his way back up to the hangar bay.

**00000**

Luke finished towel-drying his hair as the rest of the gang regrouped at the end of the room the trash compactor led into. He was now fully out of his armor and back into his familiar desert attire.

He listened to Chewbacca whine when a strange noise emitted from the still-open door of the trash compactor.

"What are you so afraid of?" Han chided him. "You're two meters tall, and you can't stand a little worm in the garbage? Come here."

When Chewie merely shook his head, Han rolled his eyes.

"Chewie, come here!"

"If I recall, you said you didn't like serpents yourself, Captain," Leia reminded him smoothly.

Luke chuckled quietly while Han spluttered in an attempt to come up with a reply. Finally he gave up, grumbled under his breath, and shot into the deserted trash chamber.

"You idiot!" Leia snapped. "Someone will have heard that!"

"Yeah?" Han returned hotly. "Well…"

"Han, she's right." Luke backed Leia up.

That earned him an appreciative look from Leia, and a glare from Han.

"Whose side are you on, Kid?" Han asked.

"Listen to me," Leia got right in Han's face, ignoring the fact that he was a good several inches taller. "I haven't the slightest clue who you are, or where it is you came from, but I am in charge now, got it?"

Han planted his hands on his hips. "Sure thing Your Worship, if you want the Kid to do as you ask. But I take orders from just one person, and he's standing right here." Han jabbed a thumb into his own chest.

"Hmm," Leia looked him up and down. "It's a wonder you're still alive."

With that she began to walk away, with Luke following behind and trying to not laugh harder. Han brought up the rear, grumbling under his breath the whole way.

Chewie caught up to them at the junction to a new corridor, and that was where Leia's theory that someone would have heard Han's careless blast proved to be correct. A squad of four stormtroopers met them face-to-face as they rounded the bend.

"It's them!" shouted the squad captain. "Blast them!"

Han, wanting to prove his point to Leia that he could well handle his own, charged the squad with a loud battle cry.

"Get to the ship!" Han yelled as he disappeared, with Chewie hot in pursuit.

"Han, wait!" Luke cried, but the duo was already gone. "Blast his stubborn streak!"

"I'll give him a point for courage," Leia allowed dryly.

Luke shook his head. "A lot of good that'll do him when he gets himself killed."

With a sigh, Luke motioned Leia down the opposite end of the hall, and they jogged away. Luke had to wonder if Han had managed to scare off all the troopers, because he and the Princess didn't meet any resistance until they were well on their way to the docking bay.

"Look out!" Luke called, jerking Leia back as something told him of imminent danger around the next jog in the corridor.

A red blast hit the wall where she'd just been, and Leia cried out in surprise. Looking to Luke, she squeezed the hand he now held.

"Thank you!"

Luke merely nodded, and leaned out to return fire. He managed to also glimpse a possible escape route. Ducking back, he turned to the Princess.

"I think I see a way out."

"Where?"

"I'll lay down cover fire, you run across to the first doorway on the right. It's open, but I don't know where it leads."

"It'll be progress, anyway," Leia agreed. "Okay."

Luke nodded to her and leaned back around the corner to lay down suppression fire, forcing their enemy to take cover or be killed. As soon as Leia made it to the open hatchway, he scrambled to follow.

He'd barely ducked inside when the stormtroopers regained their wits and shot at him again.

"Luke, wait!" Leia shouted as Luke shot up the ramp and took a step into the room.

Leia grabbed his arm just as he began to fall, but Luke had already lost his balance. Yelping in surprise, Luke started to fall, but twisted midair to try catching a handhold.

His hands slapped onto the smooth floor, giving him a split-second of hope…

… until they began to slide on the slickly polished floor.

Luke scrabbled for purchase as Leia grabbed for his hands. However, as soon as she grabbed him, blasterfire _zinged_ over her head.

Releasing him with one limb, Leia grabbed his blaster rifle and traded fire with the pursuing troops over her shoulder. When she spotted the controls for the door, Leia shot them and then spun back toward Luke.

"Luke!" she dropped the weapon and grabbed for his hands again just before he slipped free.

She strained against his greater weight, and Luke struggled to hoist himself up.

"Leia, just get me up to my elbows," Luke requested. "I can get it from there!"

She nodded and pulled him up as he'd asked, though it took long seconds. When Luke's elbows met the edge of the ramp, he used his arm muscles to heft himself to safety, bringing first his right knee up and then his left.

As soon as he was completely on the walkway again, he collapsed with relief, shaking from near-death-experience number three.

Luke shook his head, thinking of the others that had happened within the last day or so: the burning homestead, the trash compactor, and now an almost-fall to unknown depths.

_Is it just me_? Luke wondered as he allowed Leia to help him to his feet.

"What now?" Luke asked as they leaned against the closed door. "Shouldn't this ramp have an extending bridge on the other side?"

"Uh…" Leia looked down. "It used to."

"Huh?" Luke glimpsed the blasted wall panel, and grimaced. "Oh."

"Well this is just great!" the Princess muttered. "I just trapped us into a bottomless chasm with no way out!"

"Don't give up just yet," Luke urged.

"Did you…" her reply was drowned out by the sudden scream of blasterfire from above and to the left.

Luke, the closest to their weapon, grabbed it up and returned fire; but though he got one soldier, the others kept ducking out of range. During the brief respite the troops gave them, Luke looked down at his equipment belt, plus the one he'd kept from the stormtrooper armor.

A belt that had a grappling hook and cable!

"Leia, take the blaster!" Luke instructed, handing it over and trading places with her.

Leia was professional enough not to waste time arguing. She intermitted returning fire and looking to see what her companion was doing.

Luke uncoiled the entire length of cable as quickly as his fingers would allow him to, keeping it in a neat loop in his hand so he could throw it. The door behind them began to inch upward as though someone were trying to hotwire the thing from the other side.

"Hurry, Luke!" Leia urged. "They're almost through!"

"Just a sec…" Luke stuck his tongue between his teeth, and then felt the tell-tale tug that marked the end of the feed.

That was when he realized he didn't know where to throw it. Cursing, Luke looked about hastily, and finally spotted a likely place high above their position. Praying to the Force to let this work, Luke took aim… and swung the cable up and out.

To his amazement, it caught on the first try and he crowed with delight. Leia ducked and return fire, before she shot the last trooper from above. Then the door behind them began to open a little more, and soon the troops would be able to blast their feet.

"Let's go, Princess!" Luke waved at her to join him.

She stepped to his side, threw her arms about his neck… and then kissed his cheek.

Luke looked to her in utter surprise, blushing pink.

"W-what was that for?" he asked.

"Good luck," Leia replied, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Luke nodded once and took a deep breath. When he jumped, he only then stopped to wonder if the cable would even hold their weight. But to his immense relief it didn't snap and drop them.

"Yes!" Luke hissed happily, even as he released the cable and let go.

Leia was already on the move, and it was easy work for Luke to catch up to her. They arrived in a room just above the hangar bay, where the Corellian freighter was visible.

"Threepio, do you copy?" Luke asked into his comlink then.

"_I do, Master Luke." _

"Where are you two?" Luke inquired.

"_We are off to the side in the hangar bay, Sir,"_ the droid said.

"Any sign of Ben?" Luke worried at his lip.

"_None yet, Sir."_

"Okay," Luke sighed. "We're almost to the bay as well."

He put the device away and shook his head: he hoped Ben was doing okay. He didn't want to have to leave without the Jedi: though Luke wouldn't put it past Han to do just that if the situation called for it.

When Han and Chewie suddenly appeared, breathless, everyone aimed without thinking. But once the group recognized each other, they simultaneously relaxed.

Leia lifted a brow as if just realizing something, and turned to peer at the ship again.

"You came here in _that _thing?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "You are much braver than I took you for."

"Ha ha…" Han griped. "Let's get the hell off this thing."

"Right behind you," Luke agreed as they moved quietly along.

**00000**

Vader stood tall and proud in the corridor, very much aware that Obi wan was on his way to meet his doom on the blood-red blade Vader held at the ready.

He could have hidden among the shadows; but even if the old fool hadn't seen him, he'd have heard the respirator Vader needed to survive.

He lifted a wry brow. If only his men knew just how easily their feared leader's life could be placed in jeopardy…

But as Obi wan's sense drew ever closer, Vader cleared his mind off all distractions, and instead focused on the moment he'd been denied for well over a decade now. It had been nearly twenty years since the day that Darth Vader had truly risen from the ashes.

Vader felt the stir in the Force's current, and lifted his head imperiously as his prey finally came into view.

The Sith Lord had the satisfaction of seeing Obi wan do a double take, coming to a stop and blinking once. But then Obi wan thinned his lips, no doubt resigned to his fate, and pulled his lightsaber from his belt.

Vader tilted his head. "Do you even still know how to use that thing, _Master_?"

Obi wan lifted his chin. "Would you like to find out, Darth?"

Vader snorted. "If you can stand the exertion, Old Man, then come and have a go at me."

The Jedi smiled softly, and did as Vader requested, stepping closer. "I see the years have treated you well," he said conversationally as he inched ever closer.

"I would say the same about you, Obi wan, but I'd be lying." Vader shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

He stepped up, tired of the wait, and thrust his glowing blade at his former master. Obi wan deflected the first few blows, but it was obvious to Vader that he had the upper hand.

_Obi wan used to be one of the finest swordsmen in the galaxy, and now look at him. _Vader mused haughtily.

"So, tell me." Vader was curious. "Where did you hide out that I wasn't able to find you all this time?"

Obi wan actually smiled. "Some place homey."

Vader frowned. The only place Obi wan had ever considered to be 'home' had been the Jedi Temple in the Old Republic days.

They dueled on, with Obi wan tiring more and more, yet he didn't concede the fight. Part of Vader was happy to have the man trying to hold out, but there was a larger part that was disappointed that the fight wasn't as… grandiose as he'd anticipated.

Then it hit Vader: Obi wan wasn't _trying_ to best him… he was stalling the Dark Lord.

But why?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Vader stretched out with the Force to figure out what Obi-Wan was hiding, even as the old man tried to conceal it.

But now that Vader was paying attention, he wondered how he could have missed it at all. Somewhere very near to his position was a burning star in the Force. And it was on the move… with the Princess.

Obi-Wan managed to get in a hit to Vader's arm due to the Dark Lord's shock at this sudden revelation that there was a Force user on the Death Star with such raw potential. But the hit served to capture Vader's attention; though instead of getting angry at the scratch, Vader decided to taunt his former friend.

"Was the plan to turn the runt into a Jedi, Obi-Wan?"

"He will become more powerful than either of us ever was," Obi-Wan said confidently. "With the proper training."

"He will not become a Jedi, you old fool!" Vader declared. "I would rather he died!"

A flash of protective fear swept through Obi-Wan's eyes, and Vader tilted his head.

"You may want to re-think that plan, Vader," Obi-Wan warned.

"Just another Jedi-trick," Vader dismissed.

He grabbed the mind of the nearest stormtrooper and issued an order, which the man instantly relayed.

**00000**

The group of stowaways was just getting to the hangar bay door— and thinking that they might just get out with their skin— when the moment they'd all been waiting for happened.

All hell broke loose.

The moment they walked through the door, a line of troopers turned their way and opened fire. Everyone sprang for cover, though Han got nicked in heel as he dove behind a stack of crates.

"Now what do we do?" Luke called to Han over the sound of blasterfire.

Between his hollered curses in a multitude of languages, Han answered with a condescending, "try shooting back, Kid!"

Blushing out of part embarrassment and part irritation at Han, Luke did just that. He and Leia had ended up together behind the wing of a TIE fighter. Leaning out to see where some of the troops were, Luke opened fire, drawing attention to himself.

At least three of the eight troopers turned and began to take shots at him. Luke yelped in surprise and ducked back behind the wing.

The next time he risked making a shot, he saw Chewbacca take out one of the white-armored men, with Han using a cross-fire technique to blast one of Luke's targets.

_Two down…_Luke thought.

**00000**

Ben heard the storm of blasterfire shortly after Vader forced his way into the mind of the trooper. Luke's alarm flashed across to him, and Ben gritted his teeth.

So much for the quiet exit they'd been hoping for.

Ben's mind ran at lightspeed to come up with some way to help the young man and his friends. If only he could provide a distraction…

Then it came to him, and Ben sought out the controls for the blast-door just down the hall, using the Force to open it.

**00000**

Artoo rolled confidently toward the computer jack he'd used earlier to help Master Luke and the others with the trash room debacle.

"Artoo Detoo, come back here at once!" Threepio demanded, but the astromech ignored him. He plugged in just as Threepio exclaimed. "Oh no, Mater Kenobi's over there!"

Artoo twirled his dome curiously, and saw Ben Kenobi in a duel with a black-armored person he knew very well. He hadn't seen his former master in well over nineteen years.

A mournful whistle escaped the squat droid as he reminisced for a millisecond on all the good times he'd had with his former master, Anakin Skywalker.

But then he got back to business, his circuits telling him that Master Luke needed help getting rid of the troops.

Artoo linked to the hangar-bay computer and overrode several fail-safe's. He began setting off doors at random, activating the lift that led to lower hangars, and causing general chaos in the echoing chamber.

Once his task was completed he disconnected and began to make his way out from hiding, a protesting Threepio in tow.

**00000**

The first bit of hope returned to Luke when two of the troopers closest to him turned their heads as a blast door at the rear of the hangar opened. Luke frowned, wondering what could have caused seasoned troops to lose focus in a firefight.

_Is it reinforcements?_ Luke wondered with a sinking feeling.

That was when Han took out the two distracted men, and when they dropped that left the enemy with a squad of four.

Luke abruptly froze in place when a frigid sensation brushed up against him without warning, and he shuddered. But then it passed, leaving him feeling like he'd just walked through a frozen mountain pass.

"Luke?" Leia nudged him. "Are you okay?"

He shook himself, answering absently. "Yeah."

Leia lifted a brow, but didn't get a chance to respond, because in that moment even more chaos ensued in the docking bay. Doors began to open and shut in random sequence, alarms went off, and the lift near the _Millennium Falcon _began to lower and then elevate sporadically.

"What in blazes?" Han ducked behind what was left of his cover.

"There!" Leia pointed to Artoo, who was casually rolling along as though nothing were amiss.

Luke grinned widely. "Way to go Artoo!"

The remaining troopers were looking absolutely confused, and Luke decided to use that to his advantage. Leaping from his hiding spot, he charged the squad with a loud bellowing cry to mimic Han's from before.

He managed to get close enough to land a blow with the butt-end of his rifle against the closest stormtrooper's head. Catching on to Luke's enthusiasm, Leia, Han and Chewbacca all charged a trooper as well, taking them out and promptly racing for the ship before actual reinforcements could arrive.

That is, until Luke spotted the spectacle taking place that had initially distracted the Imperials.

There, at the rear of the bay and on display for all to see, was Ben Kenobi… battling Darth Vader of all people!

"Ben?" Luke asked incredulously, his morbid fascination causing him to take several steps in that direction.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Leia called to him.

"Let's go Kid!" Han shouted as he disappeared into the freighter, Chewie hot on his heels.

"Ben!" Luke shouted, watching as the Jedi caught sight of him with a clear shot at the freedom beyond the station.

Vader also turned to regard Luke for a heartbeat, and the younger man suddenly knew where the strange cold sense had come from earlier.

"Ben, come on!" Luke called urgently, feeling a sickening sense of foreboding churn his gut.

When Ben made no move to get away from Vader, but continued to engage him in combat, Luke knew what was about to happen.

"Please!" Luke shouted as tear stung his eyes. "You can't leave me too!"

But Ben merely smiled at him, and gestured with his head to go. Luke was dimly aware of Leia calling to him with greater urgency, yet his attention remained fixed.

Ben lifted his blade into a salute, closed his eyes… and just stood there as Vader swung his red blade at his midsection.

"NO!" Luke screamed.

He fully expected to see the man sliced cleanly into two pieces. Yet even as it happened, and perhaps even just milliseconds before the Dark Lord's blade actually struck him, Ben just… vanished.

Luke gaped in confusion, until Leia screamed for him to blast the doors so Vader couldn't get through. Luke met the shielded gaze of the Sith Lord, and held it.

Without breaking eye contact, Luke lifted one hand and made a perfect shot into the control panel.

The door slammed closed, but still Luke stood, his blaster arm trembling from where it was still held aloft. But then he heard Ben's voice, and he started.

_Run Luke! Run!_

He didn't know what caused him to obey that time, but Luke was suddenly in motion, racing for the Corellian freighter even as it began to lift from the deck. He leapt onto the boarding ramp and allowed Leia to pull him into the ship's interior.

She slapped the controls and released him to join Han in the cockpit.

Luke staggered to the dejarik table and collapsed into the first available cushion, the tears still streaming in silent tracks down his face. It had happened again… and within two days of the previous event.

He had now been orphaned for the third time in his life: once by his birth parents, then when Owen and Beru were murdered… and now again with Ben's passing.

The ship moved hastily for a bit, and then evened out as Han streaked from the massive station. At some point things settled down again, and Leia approached him with a blanket.

She sat beside him after wrapping it gently about him. Luke glanced to her and offered a small smile before looking down at his hands with a watery gaze.

"I…" Luke choked. "I just can't believe he's… gone."

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Luke," Leia said softly, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm sorry about Ben."

"But he could have!" Luke was suddenly angry. It was just all too much for him in so short a time-period. "He just… gave up! Did you see it? He could have gotten away! And he just… q-quit!"

"No, Luke." Leia shook her head firmly. "He sacrificed himself to let us get away. He was trying to help us."

Luke deflated, dropping his head.

"I know." He sighed wearily. "But what am I going to tell my d…"

Luke's head shot up with a huge gaze, and he scrambled out from the booth with an almost frenzied gate. Leia sat back in shock as Luke raced to the place he knew the hidden compartments to be and slid to his knees beside one flooring grate.

Luke fumbled with shaking fingers to get the thing pried open. His heart pounded against his ribcage as though it was trying to punch through.

"Please, please be here!" he begged in a panicked whisper.

If she wasn't there, he'd take an escape pod back to the station and search every inch of the thing until he found her! He didn't care if Darth Vader himself was on board!

Luke finally got the edge lifted up and he carefully slid it over, peering inside… and promptly wilted with relief, thanking the stars, the Force, and the galaxy itself.

He hoisted himself carefully inside while Leia approached with open curiosity.

Luke settled beside the still-sleeping form of his daughter, and felt her pulse to reassure himself he wasn't dreaming. Then he lifted her, blanket and all, and lifted her up.

Looking above him, Luke saw Leia staring with mouth slightly agape.

"Would you mind taking her for a moment so I can get back out?" Luke asked quietly. "Please?"

Leia didn't seem to hear him for a brief period, but then she blinked out of her stupor and shook her head.

"Sure." She knelt down to take the bundle from Luke.

"Thank you." Luke climbed out and replaced the grate before he took Shmi back.

Luke took her to one of the bunks and laid her within it, then carefully strapped her in so she would be safe. He gazed upon her for a moment, and then kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Where is everyone?" Han called. "We're not out of trouble yet!"

Glancing to a still slightly-stunned Princess, Luke brushed past her and joined Han, who nodded him toward the belly gun-turret.

"Aim straight Kid."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

No sooner was Luke ready to shoot than four TIE fighters descended upon their ship, green lasers blasting away.

"Look alive Kid, 'cause here they come!" Han announced unnecessarily.

Luke took aim and depressed the trigger when the flight of enemy fighters split into two pairs. His pair flashed past his viewport like lightning, and Luke tracked them.

His shots missed their targets and he bit his lip, trying to focus. He recalled his time on Tatooine, and the many hours flying Beggars Canyon or the other 'off-limits' areas… and often taking practice shots at womprats.

Something in Luke had come alive in those moments when he was flying and shooting. The playing field would come into sharper focus, and he could fly straighter or aim more accurately than the others.

It usually happened when he wasn't even trying. It was just that in the heat of the actions, he didn't think so much as trust his instincts.

Had all those instances been him unknowingly using the Force? Out of habit, Luke started to file that question away to bring up to Ben later, but then recalled the man's death and gritted his teeth.

"Luke, what're you doing down there, daydreaming?" Han interrupted him.

Luke grimaced and shook his head to clear it, then gave himself over to instinct as he had while flying his skyhopper. Also like before his focus broadened, yet at the same time it was oddly concentrated as the TIEs harassing the _Falcon_ continued to buzz around.

Luke tracked one a little ahead of its current trajectory and then felt the distinct impression— as he had with the training remote— that he needed to aim a few degrees higher. Doing so, Luke loosed a salvo… and was rewarded with an exploding TIE seconds later.

"Woo!" Luke crowed in delight. "I got him!"

"Great Kid, but don't get cocky!" Han replied.

Luke sobered and again took aim as Han cheered his own success. There were only two TIEs left, and Luke kept track of where his was, though he seemed enjoy to criss-crossing with his remaining wingman.

Luke fired but missed as the pilot zigged just in time, although Han's shot from above clipped his wing. Han hooted again; something that cut off mid-sentence as he realized that the shot had not been fatal.

Growling low in his throat, Han took aim on the injured TIE again, and was just about to pull the trigger when the _Falcon_ swerved.

"Chewie, hold her steady!" Han shouted even as the ship rocked.

"We're taking fire on the forward shields," Leia replied. "Finish them off you two!"

"Don't you worry, Princess, the bird will hold together," Han assured her, then— almost under his breath— he talked to the _Falcon_. "Hear me, baby? Hold together now!"

Luke felt the urge to line up his next salvo to port, and so he did just that, swerving in the agile seat he occupied to let loose with a blast of red laser fire… which the damaged TIE flew right into.

Luke didn't cheer that kill, feeling that he had somehow cheated since the TIE was damaged and thus unable to fight evenly. But the last TIE was doggedly after them, making Luke wonder why he didn't just turn tail and run for home.

Then the thought that Vader would probably punish the pilot for quitting made Luke feel sorry for the Imperial. But apparently Han didn't feel the same.

"Come on you Imperial fool!" Han uttered loudly. "Come and get me!"

Luke saw a flash of TIE fighter, followed by a trail of red destruction. Moments later Luke's field of vision was filled with the bright flash of an explosion, and then their way was free and clear.

Everyone onboard the _Falcon_ breathed a sigh of relief, and Luke sank back into his seat, watching the starsstreak by as they went to wherever it was that Princess Leia was guiding them. After Han left his turret, Luke remained behind for a moment of solitude.

Over the comm. Luke heard Han assure Leia that they'd make it. After that, Luke only followed bits and pieces as they bickered; with Leia saying that their escape had been so 'easy' because they were being tracked.

When Han began to spout his mouth over his reward yet again, Luke shut off the headset and hung it up. Resting his head back, Luke simply gazed at the star field that passed by until it became the mottled view of hyperspace.

Luke tried to remain firm and emotionally stable; but apparently his eyes had different plans, because they disobeyed his commands not to weep, and began to spill over.

He couldn't stop the tears now that they had started, try as he might, so eventually he gave up and simply let them flow.

Luke's mind wandered then, and he found himself thinking of the first time Owen had allowed him to help with maintenance on the family's speeder. He'd been six then. Luke recalled having looked up to Owen with a greasy face and oil-blackened hands… but wearing a brilliant smile at the fact that he'd been able to help his uncle.

Owen had smiled at his little charge, and had playfully smudged the grease on Luke's cheeks. That had prompted the child to giggle and Owen also laughed. Their fun had been interrupted when Beru had called them to dinner.

His sweet Aunt Beru… she'd been as good a mother as Luke could have ever prayed for. Her cooking had been homey and delicious and, in Luke's mind, it could have put a five-star-restaurant to shame. She had been nurturing and kind; patient with the high level of energy her young nephew often emitted.

Then there was Ben. He and Luke had never been especially close, per se, but still… he had been there for Luke many a time, almost as though he were playing the part of a godfather. Ben had also saved him from the deepest depression when Luke had been awaiting Shmi's birth amidst complete alienation from everyone around.

And now all of them were gone. Luke then realized that he'd never get the chance to ask more about Anakin. Ben had been his sole remaining link to his father, and that was gone now too. At least he had some idea of who his birth parents _were_, thanks to Owen and Beru telling him what they could of Padmé, and Ben giving him a few facts on Anakin.

Luke sniffed; wiping his face with a sleeve and ignoring the lingering smells of both the trash compactor and body odor build up from the past forty-eight hours.

Who else would he lose?

Luke thought of Shmi, lying in her bunk and blissfully unaware of the death of Ben… for now.

With a world-weary sigh, Luke finally stemmed the flow of tears and sat forward to rest his hands on his knees.

What would he do now? Leia was no doubt taking them to wherever the Rebel Alliance was headquartered. It was the only thing that made sense now that Alderaan was gone. So where would he and Shmi fit in now?

Now that they were homeless, credit-less, and had absolutely no possessions that they weren't already wearing.

He realized with a large jolt of parental pain that Shmi's sixth lifeday was in only two-day's time. He shook his head again, feeling more tears splash from his cheeks to wet the tunic he wore.

Luke came back to Leia's comment from earlier, about how they were being tracked. If that was true, then it was only a matter of time before the massive station got there too. He didn't know what the Rebel's had planned, but if they were going to fight…

… should he join them?

Luke pondered his move deeply, knowing that any sensible parent would probably pack up and leave on the first flight. But then, where would he take Shmi?

Luke had no funds, and to live anywhere half-descent he'd need credits. He did not want to drag Shmi into the war…

Luke snorted. _Too late for that. _

Returning to his previous line of thought, Luke knew that if he was to leave with Shmi, who was to say that the Empire's new toy wouldn't follow? And if not right away, then how long until it did?

He did not want Shmi or himself to live in fear of the battle station… to cower in its ever-present shadow.

So that left him with one option: fight.

Fight for Shmi, for the other daughters and sons out there who couldn't do so for themselves. He would join the Alliance; not because he wanted to join the war efforts, but because he wanted to protect those innocents living in the Empire's tyrannical shadow.

He would fight, here and now, to protect Shmi from living her while life wondering which day would be her last.

Determined, and knowing that he was making the right choice, Luke at long last left the gun turret. He went to join Shmi, who was still asleep.

Pulling up a chair, Luke sat with her and simply enjoyed her presence.

**00000**

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, had never been so… _irritated_ in all her life! What a horrible, rotten man! It was amazing that Han Solo did not trip over his own ego it was so inflated!

How could he only think of his money when there was a moon-sized battle station ready to blow them out of the sky once it had the Rebel base's location? Surely Han had to know that the station must be destroyed! They had to at least try!

Leia had stormed from the cockpit shortly after the jump into hyperspace and was now pacing the port-side cargo hold. She was trying to cool her temper, all the while wondering if the Alliance could assemble their fighters in time to put up an offensive while the rest of the base evacuated.

A soft scuffle caught her attention, and Leia moved to the door. Peering out, she spotted a splash of light colored cloth entering the guest cabin.

She just then realized that she'd not seen Luke since he had disappeared into the gun turret. And she had never thanked him for the rescue.

Luke, at least, seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and Leia felt instinctively that she could trust him. In fact— oddly enough— there was something almost… _familiar_ about Luke. But what it was, she couldn't even begin to place.

She hardly even knew him, and had never known he existed until a few short hours ago, when he'd entered her cell.

A smile tipped her lips at the memory… _I'm Luke Skywalker; I'm here to rescue you!_

Taking a calming breath, Leia quietly moved to the door of the cabin and peeked within. Luke sat beside the bed in the sole chair the room contained, gazing upon the child secured into the bunk.

Leia wondered at the pair of them. Luke couldn't be much older than Leia herself, who was just two months shy of turning twenty. And his daughter looked to be at least four.

So that meant that his daughter was either adopted, or Luke had created the girl himself. That thought lifted her brow, but she decided not to judge him; especially given his somber mood and the fact that he'd just lost a mentor.

Not wanting to intrude she made to leave, but Luke turned his head then and saw her.

Their eyes met and something passed between them, though again, Leia had no clue as to _what_ exactly it was.

Judging by the look on the young man's face neither did he.

But Leia recovered quickly. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's okay." Luke stood and gestured to his chair politely. "Actually, I did want to speak with you if you've got a moment."

"Of course." Leia smiled as she gratefully took his offered seat while Luke settled cross-legged on the bunk on the left wall. "Oh, I also wanted to say thank you, for coming to get me."

"You're welcome," he answered simply.

A moment of silence descended, during which Leia took the opportunity to study the girl in the bed.

She was adorable, Leia decided, with her lightly freckled face and shoulder-length black hair. Her eyes were closed, so Leia didn't know what color they were, but the child before her gave Leia a warm feeling.

_This pair of people is evoking all sorts of strange things in me all of a sudden… _Leia realized. _Should I be afraid? Is this a premonition?_

"Is she yours?" Leia asked at last, lifting her chocolate gaze to Luke's cobalt one.

"Yes." Luke smiled lovingly at the child. "Shmi has been my greatest blessing."

"Shmi?" Leia clarified, lifting a brow. "That's an interesting name, where'd you get it?"

Luke eyed her a bit warily. "I named her for my grandmother."

"Oh." Leia nodded. "It's very pretty, just like she is." Leia gestured to Shmi.

"Thank you," Luke replied softly, looking down.

Leia watched him curiously.

"You said you wanted to speak with me about something?" she prompted after a time.

"Yes," Luke answered looking up. "But before I make my final decision, I need to ask a few questions."

"Okay…" Leia wondered what he was getting at.

Luke took a deep breath. "If I joined the Rebellion, would they be able to help me provide for Shmi?"

Leia stared at him, at first not comprehending what he was saying: but when it sank in, she nearly jumped up to hug him. Managing to keep herself under control as she'd been taught, Leia replied as calmly as possible.

"You want to join the Rebellion?"

"Only if I can provide a home, food, and the other necessities for my daughter." Luke was deadly serious. "Otherwise I cannot stay: I must do what's best for Shmi." He looked to the child. "I will stay and help fight the battle station, if that's what's going to happen when we arrive at… wherever. But if I cannot provide for Shmi after that…"

Leia reached over and placed a hand on his. "I understand, Luke. The military personnel and all members of the Alliance do receive some pay, as well as room and board, meals, and the basics they need to survive. We can work something out for you and your daughter as well. I will see to it personally."

Luke nodded. "Thank you, Princess."

"Please, just call me Leia." She patted his hand.

"May I also ask what Artoo was supposed to be delivered for?" Luke asked. "I mean, I know he is carrying something, but what?"

"We recently managed to get the technical readouts of the Death Star…"

"Death Star?" Luke gaped. "That thing has a name?"

"Unfortunately," Leia said soberly. "The Emperor and Vader take great pleasure in naming their war machines with the intent to instill fear."

"No kidding." Luke shook his head, and then cocked it. "So Artoo's got those blueprints, I assume?"

"Yes." Leia silently congratulated his quick mind. She was beginning to believe that he had the makings of a leader… if he was given the chance. She would have to keep an eye on him. "When my ship fell under attack en-route to Alderaan, I had to keep Darth Vader from reclaiming them. Artoo is carrying our only hope of destroying that battle station."

Luke nodded slowly. "I'll help, if you'll let me."

Leia began to smile but then paused, glancing to Shmi. "Are you absolutely certain? No one would blame you for taking Shmi elsewhere."

"Yes." Luke shifted. "I want to fight this station while I can, because if I run, we will probably be running for the remainder of our lives. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the years to come while also trying to raise a child."

"Then welcome to the Rebellion… unofficially." Leia offered her hand, which Luke shook firmly. "When we arrive at Yavin IV, you will need to fill out a few forms to make it official, but for now we can get you familiar with the basics."

"Sounds good." Luke settled in to listen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

When Luke shifted for the fifth time while trying to hide a grimace, Leia stopped her debrief to give him a look.

"Luke, are you injured?" she asked. "Did you get hit on your way to the _Millennium Falcon?_"

"No," he answered quietly, not looking at her.

"What's wrong, then?" Leia pressed. "You look uncomfortable. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" Luke quickly assured her. "I am a man of my word."

"Then what?" Leia stood and moved over to him, but he shifted away so she couldn't see his back.

"It's nothing." Luke evaded.

"No, it's…" Leia caught a flash of something on his tunic and grabbed his shoulder to turn him before he could stop her. "You're bleeding!"

Luke sighed, giving up. "I already had these when we came onboard the… Death Star."

"Had what, exactly?" Leia demanded. "Tell me the truth, what's going on?"

"You may as well, Kid," Han said as he appeared in the doorway. "It'll save you a lot of trouble to just do as Her Worship says."

Leia glared daggers at the smuggler, who merely smirked and lifted a pointed brow toward Luke. Leia turned back toward the blond as well, and Luke bit his lip before slowly removing his tunic.

This time he did not hide his discomfort, since both Han and Leia already knew something was wrong. Leia's eyes bugged when she saw that his entire midsection was marked with bandages that had come free… to reveal nasty looking burns beneath.

"Luke!" she gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Shmi was trapped inside the homestead after… after the Imperials burned it," Luke said quietly.

"There's no need to sugar coat it Luke," Han cut in. "She should know the whole truth."

"No, it's…" Luke began, but Han ignored him and turned to Leia.

"His family purchased Artoo and Threepio— though I have no clue as to _why _anyone would waste credits on Threepio— and when the Empire's goons came looking for the pair of droids, the Lars couple became victims of Imperial brutality. They were murdered, and Luke's little girl was caught inside the house when they tried to torch it to erase all evidence." Han jerked a thumb at Luke, who sat in mortified silence, his betrayed gaze resting on Han.

"Oh Luke, I…" Leia began, but cut herself off when she frowned at Han. "Why does it sound like you are accusing me?"

"Because; in my mind it was all started when you sent those droids to Tatooine's surface," Han returned.

"Han, stop it…" Luke pleaded.

"And he'd never blame his current situation on you because he's a hell of a good man," Han went on over Luke, determined to get the Princess to see, "but _I _am not afraid to say what he would never: you are the reason is folks are dead, and why he had to go save his daughter from a fiery death."

"Han!" Luke shot to his feet. "I don't blame anyone but the Empire!"

"I did not know what would happen when I sent Artoo into that escape pod!" Leia defended herself at the same time.

"Why are you doing this?" Luke glared at Han.

"Because, Chewie overheard you talking to Her Highnessness about joining her crazy rebellion," Han answered, placing a hard gaze on Luke now. "And I just wanted the air to be cleared between you two. That way you both know what you're getting into."

"No!" Luke pointed a finger at Han's chest. "You are just afraid that I am making my own choice here."

"Kid, it's a fool's errand, going up against that station!" Han gaped at him. "You've got to see that!"

"All I see here is a coward," Luke gritted.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Han said tensely. "Because I want you to think about that little girl over there."

"I _am_ thinking about my daughter," Luke returned, and to everyone's surprise he was completely calm. "She is the reason I joined the Alliance: her and all the other innocent people who cannot get out from under the Emperor's thumb."

"But to take Shmi into the crosshairs of that battle-station… it's insane!" Han shot back.

Luke took a breath, and stepped closer to Han, still calm. "Okay, let's just say that I did take your route. Where would I take Shmi? Where would we go?"

"Anywhere," Han answered instantly.

"I have no money, Han," Luke stated matter-of-factly. "One needs money to live in a building of any sort."

"So get a job. You can work for me; you're pretty good in a fight." Han was serious. "We could stay on the _Falcon_."

Luke actually smiled softly. "I appreciate that, but I would like to place my feet on solid ground from time to time. I don't want to be confined to a ship, and I can say for certain that Shmi wouldn't want that either." He shook his head sadly. "No Han, I will fight… because what kind of a childhood would Shmi have if she and I are always waiting for that thing— which we now know is out there— to show up and take us out as it did Alderaan?"

"A better one than if she becomes an orphan," Han returned.

Luke flinched noticeably, and both Han and Leia could see Han had struck a nerve with that one.

"I am fully aware of the risks, Han," Luke said finally. "Which is why— once the Alliance begins their attack— I would like for you to take Shmi away from Yavin IV."

Han gaped incredulously. "What?"

"If we fail, I don't want Shmi killed too." Luke choked on that last. "And if I die… Shmi will need someone to take care of her. She has already grown fond of both you and Chewie." Luke placed a hand on Han's shoulder, his eyes pleading for understanding. "Please, Han, if I fail… take care of my little one."

Han was speechless, taken aback by Luke's impassioned words. He looked behind him when a soft growl sounded, and he saw his first mate nod slowly.

Han sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like this, Luke. The risk is too great."

"It's a certainty of failure if we _don't_ give this a go," Luke countered. "I am fighting to protect my daughter. I cannot do that if I know she's on the base with the Death Star's superlaser trained on it."

"You're going to need to work around that distraction, Kid, if you hope to get anywhere in the Alliance." Han lifted a brow.

"I know," Luke said. "But one thing at a time if you please."

Han looked to the child on the bed and thinned his lips. "Okay. I'll take her when its time, and wait at the edge of the system. If you guys by some miracle pull this off, I'll bring her back to you. If not… well, it looks like I'll become a father."

"Thank you." Luke squeezed Han's shoulder and then settled onto his bunk, pulling at his bandages. "Where'd that bag with the salve go?"

"In think it's in the refresher." Han said as he turned to leave. "But I still say you're crazy, Kid."

Luke smirked at Han's retreating back. He stood to get his bag of medicine, and that was when he remembered Leia. He turned to see her slouched into her seat, pale-faced, a sight that caused Luke's heart to clench.

Kneeling beside her, he looked her in the eye. "Leia, I don't blame you for anything. You did not murder my family, nor did you endanger my daughter. We did that when we purchased the droids from the Jawas, who obviously found them wandering the desert. And if you want to follow that logic, then the blame is ultimately on the Jawas who sold us Artoo and Threepio. And they got their… well; they paid for their part in that."

Leia looked to him with big eyes that made him love her… though he understood it was not in a romantic way.

_Curious…_he mused.

"How can you be so… forgiving, and open?" Leia wondered aloud. "You should by all rights be bitter and angry, but you're the kindest person I have ever met."

Luke blushed at her words, shrugging. "Well, it really _isn't_ your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen once Artoo left you."

"If I had, I don't know that I would have sent him," Leia said softly. "Even so, I am so sorry, Luke."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, let's get those burns seen to." Leia stood. "I happen to know basic first aid."

"Would there be any chance of a shower when we arrive?" Luke asked. "I smell horrible."

Leia bit her lip to keep from smiling widely, something Luke didn't miss.

"It's okay, you can laugh." Luke chuckled himself. "I don't mind… besides," he added with a devious wink, "you smell too."

"Ah!" Leia gasped with mock-offense and swatted his arm, which only increased Luke's laughter.

Soon the pair of them was laughing together as Leia tended to Luke's burns the best she could. Then Luke sobered and placed a hand over her's where she grasped his shoulder for stability as she worked.

"This won't prevent me from going up will it?" he asked seriously.

"Going up?" Leia repeated, frowning.

"The fight…" Luke said leadingly.

"Oh." Leia bit her lip. "Normally it would, but if you can operate just fine, then I won't say anything if you don't want me to." She lifted finger. "Just this once and only as long as you get this tended to the moment you return to base."

"Deal," Luke agreed. "And thanks."

"No, thank you."

Luke shook his head, ready to respond with a snarky comment when Shmi shifted on the bed. Luke's gaze was instantly riveted on her, even as Leia quickly finished her task.

"Do you want me to leave?" Leia asked seriously.

"No, that's okay." Luke shrugged back into his shirt and went to kneel beside the bunk so Shmi would see him when she woke.

Leia stood back by the door, allowing them a moment of privacy as the child continued to wake up.

Luke waited patiently for Shmi to come around, making sure he was within her field of vision when her blue eyes finally fluttered open. Shmi's gaze moved about uncertainly for a moment, before it settled on him.

"Daddy?" Shmi asked in a sleepy voice.

Luke smiled warmly. "Good morning Sweetheart."

She smiled around a yawn and tried to sit up, but Luke gently pressed her back down.

"Don't sit up yet, Shmi. Let your body wake up some more," he instructed. "I don't want you to get dizzy."

"Okay Daddy." Shmi frowned. "Are we still on that gray moon?"

"No, we're not," Luke answered.

"Are we safe?"

Luke bit his lip.

"For the moment," was his honest reply.

"What happened?" Shmi asked. "Did you and Mr. Ben fight the bad guys?"

Luke looked down. "Yes. But, Shmi… it's Ben: he… he didn't make it off Sweetie. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Shmi looked sad, but didn't cry as Luke had suspected. Apparently she hadn't been as close to Ben as he'd thought she might be. "Are you sad Daddy?"

"Yes," Luke replied. "But I do have good news."

Shmi perked up.

Luke leaned down conspiratorially. "Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"I helped rescue a Princess." He whispered loudly so Leia could hear.

Shmi gasped. "You _did_?"

Luke smiled widely. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Just like in my storybook, Daddy!" Shmi giggled.

"Well… sort of," Luke amended.

"Where is she?" Shmi sat up now, and Luke held out a steadying hand, but Shmi didn't falter.

"She's right there." Luke turned and let her see Leia. "Shmi, this is Princess Leia Organa."

Shmi gasped again, her eyes bright with excitement at actually _meeting _a princess. Leia took her cue and stepped forward, taken aback by the blue eyes gazing so innocently at her. Shmi's eyes matched her father's almost exactly, with only subtle variances.

"Hello, Shmi," Leia said regally. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Daddy!" Shmi squeaked. "She knows my name!

Luke chuckled. "I know, Sweetie."

"But… where is your crown?" Shmi asked. "I thought Princesses wore crowns?"

Luke was at a loss on that one, but thankfully Leia didn't take offense.

"Not all of us do, Shmi." Leia sat in the chair from before. "I am from Alderaan, and we did not wear crowns. The people knew who we were, and that was enough for us."

"Oh." Shmi mulled that over. "You were from Alderaan?"

"Yes," Leia answered sadly.

"I'm sorry for… what happened," Shmi said kindly.

"Thank you," Leia smiled softly.

At that moment Shmi's stomach rumbled loudly, and she looked to her father.

"Let's get you fed," Luke suggested, helping her from the bed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

"Daddy…" Shmi gaped in awe at the view that greeted them when the _Millennium Falcon_ exited hyperspace. "W-what is all that green stuff?"

"Those are trees…" Luke glanced to Leia for confirmation. "Right?"

Leia smiled wryly. "Yes. The planet is covered in forest, with trees and many kinds of plants all over the place."

"What is a tree, Daddy?" Shmi asked, gazing up at him from where she was perched in his lap, sharing his restraints.

"Do you remember those pictures in your princess storybook?" Luke replied.

"Those green triangles?" Shmi bit her lip. "Are the trees here going to look like that too?"

"No, Shmi, the trees here grow to be big and they have many branches that twist and turn," Leia spoke up. "And once this is over, we can take a walk in the forest if you would like."

"Can we, Daddy?" Shmi asked hopefully.

"Sure." Luke tried to hide his unease. He hadn't yet told her of his plan to join the fight… and send her safely away.

As they descended into the atmosphere, Shmi gasped and pointed to a large glistening body of water visible in the distance.

"_Daddy!_" Luke could feel her astonishment clear as day. "Is that… _water_?"

"Yes." Luke didn't hide his own awe, as he hadn't seen that much water in one place… ever.

"That is a lake." Leia supplied helpfully.

Luke appreciated her kind teaching, since Leia knew he and Shmi hailed from a planet covered in sand and rocks. She understood that things such as trees and lakes were a novel concept for them.

"WOW!" Shmi craned her neck to see it for as long as possible. "Why is there a… a lake there? What's it for?"

Luke caught Han's soft snort at Shmi's innocent quest for knowledge, but the smuggler didn't comment, allowing the threesome to carry on their conversation while he piloted them to the base.

"Well…" Leia pursed her lips, obviously unaccustomed to having to explain away large bodies of water. "When the rain falls, if there is too much, it needs a place to gather. So the extra water runs off the land into streams, which then become rivers, which flow into lakes and oceans."

"What is a river?"

Luke bit his lip to stop from chuckling softly as Leia faltered under Shmi's barrage of curious queries.

"It's a collection of water all moving in the same direction," Han supplied helpfully, finally speaking up.

"Oh." Shmi looked thoughtful. "And an o…ocean?"

"Probably the largest body of water possible." Han winked at her over his shoulder. "There are lots of planets with oceans, and there are even a few that are completely covered in water."

"There _are_?" Shmi asked, sitting up straighter.

"You bet." Han nodded and returned to his task.

"Is that the base?" Luke murmured to Leia as a large stone ziggurat came into view.

"Yes." Leia looked slightly relieved to be free from the unscheduled lesson. "When we arrive, we will need to get you…" she glanced to Shmi, "settled."

Luke nodded.

"Daddy, what's the name of this planet?" Shmi looked up at him again.

"It's actually a moon," Luke said, pointing out the viewport to the massive red sphere visible in the upper atmosphere. "See that? That is Yavin. We are on the fourth moon, called Yavin IV."

"Does Yavin have two suns like Tatooine did?"

"No, I don't believe so," Luke answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know: that's just the way it is here." Luke shrugged.

"It'll be so weird only seeing one sun in the morning, Daddy," Shmi observed.

"I agree, but it will still be beautiful to watch."

Shmi pointed to the stone building. "That's a strange building Daddy."

"That is an ancient Massassi temple," Leia told her. "It was built thousands of years ago."

"Whoa!" Shmi gasped, but fell quiet as the freighter drew ever nearer.

Until they got so close that it filed the viewport.

"Daddy," Shmi whispered, leaning in to him. "It's even bigger than the Jawa sandcrawler!"

"That it is, Sweetheart," Luke agreed with a soft smile. "That it is."

Shmi showed a little discomfort when they entered the massive hangar and she sank further into her father. Luke wrapped his arms about her comfortingly, wondering if this was a by-product of being caught in the house when it was on fire.

He hoped not.

Thankfully, once the freighter had settled onto the ground with hardly a bump, she relaxed.

Not to anyone's surprise, Leia was the first out of the cockpit, followed by an anxious Shmi and nervous Luke. Han and Chewie shut down the _Falcon_ before they made any move to do likewise.

"Princess Leia!" a man with white hair called as he approached.

Leia's face softened and she accepted the man's embrace.

"It's so good to see you, Princess," the man said. "We feared the worst when we heard of Alderaan."

"General Dodonna, it's good to see you too," Leia said as she pulled back. "But I am afraid there isn't much time to waste. The Death Star will be here before we know it."

"Then we must evacuate any unnecessary personnel." Dodonna then noticed Luke and his daughter. The elder man's brow shot up upon seeing the child. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Luke Skywalker, and his daughter Shmi." Leia drew them forward with a gentle hand. "Luke would like to become an official member of the Alliance, as well as join the upcoming battle."

Dodonna's eyes lit up upon hearing Luke's last name, and then again at that last bit of news. He offered a hand, which Luke accepted.

"Skywalker, you say?" The man tilted his head curiously. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to Anakin Skywalker, would you?"

"He's my father," Luke replied softly, wondering how this stranger could know his father. "Did you know him?"

"Not personally, I'm afraid. But he was a great man; an amazing warrior and pilot." Dodonna nodded crisply. "We will get you all signed in."

"Lead the way."

Shmi tugged on his sleeve as they walked. "Daddy, what's going on?"

Luke looked down at her. "I'll tell you in a moment, okay?"

"Okay," Shmi answered, trusting and accepting of his answer.

Luke spotted Han and Chewie following at a short distance as they went along. Dodonna and Leia led them to an office, where they were ushered in while Han and Chewie were directed to another room to collect their reward.

Luke settled into his chair, with Shmi beside him while Dodonna took his place across the table. Leia saw to it that they were settled in, and then looked to the general.

"I need to make sure Artoo is seen by the technicians." She nodded and left.

Luke glanced at the closing door, and then smiled at Shmi before refocusing on Dodonna. The man was bringing up a few documents on a datapad, and when he was done he turned it toward Luke.

"I need to know that you are making this decision of your own free will and without any pressure from anyone," Dodonna said seriously. "Because once you begin this, you will be painted as a Rebel, and if you are ever caught by the Empire, the consequences will be most unpleasant."

"I understand." Luke nodded. "Princess Leia debriefed me on the way here."

"Very well." Dodonna pushed the datapad closer. "Please sign and date. We will only do the one form now in the interest of time. After the battle, we will finish the process."

Luke nodded and picked up the stylus. Placing the tip to the datapad, he wrote his name and then dated it.

"Welcome to the Rebel Alliance, Luke." Dodonna stood and offered a hand. "I understand you wish to join the battle?"

"Yes sir." Luke again accepted the hand, standing as well. "I would like to fly."

"Can you pilot an X-wing?"

"I haven't before, but I am a good pilot," Luke answered.

"Well, let's get you a simulation run to give you a crash course," Dodonna decided. "But, I am afraid the child will need someplace to stay during the… event."

"That is all taken care of sir," Luke assured him.

"Very well."

"But, may I have a moment with my daughter before we go to the sims?" Luke requested.

"Certainly, but please don't take too long."

"Thank you."

Dodonna left to wait outside. Once the door was closed, Luke turned to Shmi, who was looking both afraid and confused.

"Daddy, what is he talking about?" Shmi asked. "What battle?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Shmi, I need you to listen very carefully."

"Okay." Shmi swallowed nervously, sensing that the situation was deadly serious.

"We are now part of the Alliance against the Empire. That means that we are now on one side of a war. Remember that big battle station we left?"

Shmi nodded silently.

"Well, it's coming here too." Luke watched her eyes grow wide. "These people are going to fly against it to try and destroy the station."

"The Death Star?" Shmi asked. "That's what Princess Leia called it."

"Yes, that's its name." Luke nodded.

"But, it's so big, Daddy!" Shmi worried at her lip, and Luke saw her making an effort not to cry. "You could get hurt!"

Luke's heart clenched and he patted his lap. "Come here, Sweetie."

Shmi scooted off her seat and snuggled onto his lap. Luke enfolded her in his arms, kissing her head.

"It's true that could get hurt, and I… I may not come back." He choked back tears of his own, determined to stay strong for Shmi.

"Daddy!" Shmi gasped. "I don't want you to go!"

"I need to." Luke kissed her head. "These are good people, who are fighting a very bad man and his Empire. They need my help. I know this is the right thing to do, Shmi." He pulled back to arms length and looked her in the eye. "Remember how Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru always told us to do the right thing?"

Shmi nodded, sniffling.

"Well, this is that time." Luke brushed at her wet cheek with a tender thumb. "You know I love you with all my heart. But I can't just let these men and women die without at least trying."

"Can I come too?"

Luke's heart wrenched painfully at that. "No, Shmi, not this time. You will go with Han and Chewie while I fly with the Alliance. They will keep you safe with them on the _Falcon_."

"I don't want to go, Daddy!" Shmi looked to him with huge eyes and a pouty lip. "I want to stay with you! Please!"

Luke closed his eyes against her pleas. "Shmi, I cannot be worried about losing you if we fail to destroy the Death Star. Please do as I ask."

Shmi was sobbing now, and she clung to him desperately. "Will you come back to me Daddy? You won't leave me too will you?"

Luke's eyes snapped open and he sucked in a startled breath… and he could no longer reign in his emotions. Tears spilled from his eyes as rain fell from a blackened cloud.

"Oh, Shmi…" he enveloped her in his arms, burying his face in her ebony hair. "You know I would never abandon you. I promise to do everything in my power to come back."

A soft knock on the door told him they were out of time. Shmi trembled, and Luke dried his tears before standing with her still in his arms.

He opened the door and looked to Dodonna. "I'll meet you in a moment."

Without waiting for a reply, Luke left to find Han at the boarding ramp to the _Falcon_. Han caught sight of them, and thinned his lips, even as Chewbacca appeared to take Shmi.

She shied away to wrap Luke in a death grip. "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too, _so much_!" Luke answered.

Shmi reluctantly allowed the Wookiee to do carry her onto the ship, her eyes never leaving Luke's until they were blocked from view.

_Please, _Luke begged the Force. _Please let me return to her._

Then, almost as if in answer, he felt a ripple and something in him stirred, so deep in his core that he had never known it existed. The swell formed words that were not _heard_, but rather _felt_.

_Trust me, and you won't fail._

Luke shuddered, feeling his connection to the Force open up a little more. It wasn't an enormous change by many standards, but suddenly he knew that this upcoming battle was not going to be as impossible as many believed.

"I will," Luke murmured, turning to join his fellow Rebels.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

The simulator was actually the best fun Luke had ever had in any sort of piloting role. Despite the urgency of the upcoming mission, Luke found he couldn't wait to get into the cockpit of the real thing.

For now, however, he sat in the debriefing room, listening to General Dodonna give everyone the low-down. At the present, the seasoned general was telling them just how small the target area was that they were supposed to hit.

"Only two meters?" the pilot beside him, Wedge Antilles, gasped. "That's impossible! Not even a computer would make that shot!"

Luke glanced sidelong at his fellow pilot. "Nothing is impossible. The womprats I used to target back home were not much larger than two meters."

Wedge threw him a look, and Luke was reminded of the tense moments just before he entered the sims when the other pilots gathered. They had all learned of Shmi, and questioned the fact that Luke would bring her here with him.

"_Skywalker, right?" the lead pilot asked._

"_That's right," Luke confirmed. _

"_That your little girl we saw earlier?"_

"_Yes." Luke narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"_

_The pilots gathered all murmured amongst themselves until the leader again spoke. _

"_What's your mindset, bringing a child here with you? She should be home, safely out of the war."_

_Luke's eyes flashed with indignation, and before he knew what he was doing, he had stepped nose-to-nose with the orange-clad man. _

"_I do not have to explain myself to you." He looked around pointedly. "_Any_ of you. I am Shmi's father, and I will decide what is best for her under the circumstances we have been forced into."_

"_Forced into?"_

"_That's right." Luke stepped back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a run in the simulator._"

_He caught another pilot's eye, one with dark hair and wary eyes… but someone who looked ready to give Luke a chance. Their eyes met across the distance as Luke climbed the ladder into the simulator, and an unspoken understanding passed between them. _

After his simulation run, the man had introduced himself after everyone else grudgingly accepted Luke's excellent scores.

"_Wedge Antilles." The man extended his hand. "We'll be in Red Squadron together."_

"_Luke Skywalker," he replied, accepting the hand firmly._

"_Don't take the other men's' concerns the wrong way, Luke." Wedge thinned his lips. "They mean well. Many of them left their families to join the war effort, and some of them lost their loved ones, which is why they're here." _

"_I understand." Luke looked away, feeling a little ashamed of his overreaction. Then he cocked his head and studied Wedge. "Which group do you fall in with?" _

"_The Empire killed my father," Wedge said bitterly. "And I'll be damned if I go and serve the people who murdered my family."_

"_I am sorry," Luke said softly._

_Wedge looked at him seriously, studying the blond. "I can see the expression you are trying to hide from everyone."_

_Luke lifted his head. "Excuse me?"_

"_You've lost someone too," Wedge declared boldly. "I can see it, because I wore that expression for months after I lost my father. Every time I looked into a mirror, I saw the sadness; the resentment that slowly turned into a desire for revenge." _

_Luke couldn't quite keep the surprise from his face, even as Wedge ventured a question._

"_Who did you lose? Was it your girl's mother?" _

_Luke shook his head. "No." _

_Thinning his lips, and not wanting to talk about it _again_, Luke started to withdraw… until he realized that Wedge was trying to offer a friendly hand. He had just opened up to Luke, a complete stranger. It would be wrong for Luke to throw that back in the man's face by keeping his story silent._

"_We purchased two droids, Artoo and Threepio," Luke sighed. "And when the Empire tracked them to our farm, I guess my aunt and uncle got in their way. They murdered Owen and Beru, then set the house on fire with Shmi still inside."_

_Wedge's eyes bugged. "Stars, Luke! Is she okay? Are you?"_

_Luke shifted. "Yeah…"_

_Wedge moved his head just so, studying Luke intently. "I don't believe you."_

"_Antilles! Skywalker! You two coming or not?" called Red Leader. _

_Luke sighed. "Can we talk after the battle?"_

"_I'll hold you to that," Wedge declared, and then grinned to soften the rebuke. "And with scores like yours, it'll be an honor to fly with you." _

"Lu—uke…"

He blinked rapidly, shaking his head to clear it. "What?"

Wedge was standing above him with hands resting on his hips and smirking. Luke only then realized that they were alone in the room.

"I thought maybe you'd fallen asleep there," Wedge teased, holding out a helping hand.

"I think I may have done just that," Luke replied with a grimace. "How long have they all been gone?"

"Only a few seconds," Wedge answered. "And don't worry, I've spaced out during a few debriefs myself."

Luke took the proffered hand and let Wedge pull him to his feet. "Thanks Wedge."

They walked together to the hangar where the X-wings stood ready to fly, with techs and pilots running to and fro. Luke's gaze roamed on its own to where the _Millennium Falcon _had rested only a few short hours previous.

His heart panged at the absence of his little girl, but he knew she was better off away from the base. Otherwise he'd never have sent her away. He withheld his sigh, focusing on the organized chaos all about them as they walked over to their ships.

"There's mine, I'll see you in space." Wedge clanked his helmet with Luke's in a friendly salute only offered by fellow pilots, and Luke smiled in return.

"May the Force be with you, Wedge."

"Let's hope it's with us all," Wedge returned seriously before he jogged to his X-wing.

Luke again glanced longingly toward the large empty space in the hangar, and thus didn't see Leia until he'd bumped into her. He startled, whipping his head about. When he saw who he'd run into, he blushed.

"Leia, I am so sorry!" he apologized.

"That's okay." Leia tilted her head, concern written on her face. "What's the matter?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Luke asked evasively.

"Luke, if you're worried about Shmi, don't be." Leia said softly, laying a hand on his arm. "She's in good company."

Luke jerked a shocked gaze to her. Had she just… _complimented_ Han Solo?

Seeing his expression, Leia planted a hand on her hip. "I happen to have a pair of eyes, Luke," she reprimanded mildly. "And while I may not care for Captain Solo personally, I can see he is genuinely concerned for Shmi."

Luke nodded gently. "I just… I wish Shmi didn't have to be dragged into all this too."

"Luke, I'd be concerned about your right to be a father if you _did _want her here in the war." Leia kissed his cheek lightly, surprising him yet again. "But you cannot change your past, and you are doing what you can to make her future brighter. That is really all you can do."

He offered a small smile, grateful for her words. She returned the gesture and walked away with Dodonna, who nodded at Luke.

The younger man ran his fingertips along the underside of his fighter, marveling at the beauty of the snubfighter.

"Luke?"

He froze for a heartbeat before he whirled, searching for the source of that voice. Where was he?

There!

"Biggs?!" Luke gasped in delight.

"Hey, Luke!" Biggs ran forward and clapped him into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you here!"

"Yeah, well here I am," Luke returned with a grin.

Biggs suddenly frowned, looking about. "Where is Shmi? Luke, did something happen to her?"

"No! No, Shmi is fine," Luke replied.

"Good." Biggs smiled. "I'd hate for anything to happen to her."

"It's good to see you again, Biggs," Luke said honestly.

"Yeah; but hey, we can talk when we get done up top, okay?" Biggs gestured to the other readied pilots, and then clapped Luke on the shoulder again. "See you later, Luke."

"Bye Biggs," Luke murmured as his friend walked away. For some reason he had the strange feeling that he may never talk to his friend again.

Willing away the morbid thought, Luke climbed into his own X-wing, grinning when Artoo whistled to him in greeting.

"Hey Artoo, you ready to fly?" Luke asked.

The astromech tootled eagerly, making Luke chuckle. "Well then, let's go give the Empire hell."

He strapped in after placing his helmet on, and signaled to his technician that hat he was ready to go. Luke watched as the first few starfighters began to make their way out of the ancient temple and into the skies above.

When his signal came to join them, Luke did so.

It didn't take them long to locate the massive battle station, since it was heading in their direction. Having seen it before, and much more personally than he'd ever wanted to, Luke gave it little thought as he checked his instruments.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge gasped over the squadron's frequency. "It must be a nightmare to navigate the interior!"

Luke snorted to himself. _You have no idea, Wedge…_

"Cut the chatter Red Two," Red Leader instructed. "All wings report in."

The roll-call sounded, with Luke signaling that Red Five was standing by at the end of the sequence.

He watched with a sort of detached air as the Death Star grew ever larger until it was the only thing he could see.

"Alright everyone, here we go!" Red Leader announced over the comm.

"Let's do this…" Luke murmured to himself. "…for Shmi."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

Vader watched with an almost amused air as the cloud of pesky starfighters attempted to do damage to the massive battle station. He would give the Alliance points for their tenacity; but he had to stop himself from shaking his head in a display of pity.

Such a waste!

Why didn't they just flee for their lives and live another day?

Vader studied the fighters as they moved about, wondering if the boy he'd seen before was among their numbers. If so, he couldn't yet say for certain.

Stretching out with the Force, Vader sought the unfamiliar presence of the young man. He may not know who he was personally, but the way he glowed in the Force was unmistakable.

_Such power…_Vader marveled.

All Vader had to do was zero in on that luminous star, now that they were in close proximity.

To his amazement, Darth Vader discovered that the boy was indeed among the Rebel pilots. Had he joined them?

Probably.

He would not actively join the government that killed his mentor, Vader surmised. Not that he blamed the youth.

"My Lord." An officer saluted as he approached.

"What is it?" Vader didn't look the man's way.

"My Lord, we are sustaining heavy damage along the Rebel's trajectory," the man informed Vader. "Turbolasers are only being minimally effective, Milord due to the small size of the one-man fighters. They're easily evading our defenses."

Vader lifted a brow behind the mask. Another short-coming of the blasted Death Star… another reason Vader preferred the Star Destroyers.

He bit back an annoyed sigh, musing on how this would be an opportunity to learn more about the Force-sensitive boy.

"We will have to destroy them ship-to-ship, then," Vader said aloud. "Get the men to their fighters, and have mine prepared as well."

"At once, Lord Vader."

**00000**

Luke dove with his wingman, Rogue Six, and together they blasted any surface area they could with their red lasers. Luke knew that these blasts were about as effective as a nagging insect on a ronto's hide, but they had to do _something_.

At the moment the assault group was making their way to the trench along the Death Star's equator, and he figured that they may as well wreak havoc wherever they could along the way.

"Luke, watch yourself!" Six called, even as a green blast shot forth from one of the many stationary turbolasers on the surface of the massive Death Star.

"Copy that, thanks," Luke replied as he juked out of the way.

He looked at his scopes, wondering why the battle station wasn't putting up more of a fight. Was the Empire really that stuck up, that they didn't even bother trying to swat the tiny ships out of their way?

Then again, Luke supposed, they didn't really need to with the massive hulk of the ship the Alliance was harrying.

_Still, why take the chance that the Alliance _could_ get in a deadly shot?_ Luke wondered. _What are they waiting for?_

His thoughts were interrupted as he dove to evade crossfire from two laser cannons, and as he barrel-rolled, he felt the urge in the Force to pull hard to port.

Trusting his instincts, and recalling the Force's prompting just before the battle, Luke obeyed, handing himself over to the Force as much as he knew how.

Of course, that was when— as he ended up a little way from the station itself— something gripped him and Luke gasped, stiffening.

He very clearly got the message that Luke Skywalker was the man who was to take the impossible shot.

When the brief but intense sensation left him again, Luke realized that Biggs was hollering his name.

"Luke!"

"Yeah…" Luke cleared his scratchy throat. "Yeah Biggs, I'm okay."

"What happened to you?" Biggs asked.

"I…" Luke bit his lip, wondering if he should share. Would Biggs think he was crazy? "I just… I don't know. But I am okay."

"Well, just try to focus please?" Biggs said mildly. "Don't need you to get shot down due to inattention."

"Will do," Luke seconded.

As Biggs returned to the battle, Luke contemplated his next move. Only Biggs and Wedge liked him, and were likely to listen if Luke tried to change the plans the Alliance had agreed upon in the ready-room.

But if Luke didn't at least _try_ to convince Red Leader, good men would die because of his silence.

And Luke wouldn't be able to handle that.

Luke took a deep breath and toggled his comm. switch. "Red Five to Red Leader."

"Go ahead Red Five," Leader replied.

"Can you switch to the private chat?" Luke requested.

The man hissed with what could only be annoyance, but he did so, though when he came online he didn't sound pleased.

"What is it, Skywalker?"

"Sir, I would like to make the shot at the reactor shaft," Luke said, imagining the other man glaring incredulously at his own consol.

As it was the man settled for a sarcastic snort. "And why would that be, huh? You trying to prove to your little girl that Daddy can play the hero?"

Luke gritted his teeth. "No Sir, I…"

"Listen, I don't have time for this, I have a battle to coordinate." Leader cut him off.

Feeling his gut twist in the way he knew meant that something bad was about to happen, Luke tried once more.

"Please, Sir! You have to let me take the shot!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Lead gritted. "And you are way out of line in trying to override my orders in battle."

"I am not!" Luke shot back, his temper flaring. "It's suicide for anyone else to run that trench, Sir!"

"Oh? And what, may I ask, makes you so special?" Leader challenged.

"Because I have the Force," Luke replied seriously.

Silence reigned for three whole seconds before Lead burst out laughing. Luke's face burned, but he did not back down.

"Ha! That's a good one!" Leader chortled. "Well, thanks for the laugh anyway, I…"

Red Leader cut himself off mid-sentence as the scopes pinged upon picking up new readings. Without waiting to hear back from Luke, Red Leader switched back to the squadron-wide frequency.

"Alright everyone, enemy fighters are inbound!" he announced. "Gold Leader, get set up for your run, and we will cover for you!"

"Yes sir!" Gold Leader replied.

"Sir, please…" Luke pled, but Red Leader cut him off harshly.

"No more mumbo-jumbo Red Five or I'll have you out of this fight."

Luke ground his teeth in frustration, but he knew that if he was sent away, the Alliance would not survive today.

"Do you understand, Red Five?" Leader asked pointedly.

"Yes sir; though for the record I don't agree," Luke muttered.

"Noted. Now, get back to work."

Luke shook his head and then dove away from the first wing of TIE fighters that reached the Alliance's assembled craft.

**00000**

In the confines of his cockpit, Darth Vader allowed himself to feel the thrill of piloting: something he'd always enjoyed. It was the only thing he would admit to being a hobby, though in truth he really didn't get to dogfight anymore.

There just weren't many pilots around who could stand up to him for any length of time anymore. That, of course, took some of the fun out of it, but he supposed he'd just have to settle with the facts.

He honed in on the Force-sensitive, but found him away from the trench where a trio of B-wings was moving into a wedge-shaped formation.

The boy would have to wait, then.

**00000**

Luke listened in growing dismay as Gold Flight was systematically shot out of the sky by the trio of tailing TIEs. He pounded a fist on the consol in frustration when Gold Leader was killed, leaving the Alliance with three fewer pilots.

When he heard Red Leader preparing to take the run himself, Luke punched the comm. with his forefinger.

"Sir…"

"_No_, Skywalker!" Lead snapped angrily. "Stay back, that's an order."

"I can do this, Sir!" Luke urged almost desperately. "Just give me a chance!"

"One more word, Five, and I swear…" Red Leader warned.

"But…"

The comm. shut off as Red Leader dove into the trench with his wingmen. Luke slammed an angry fist onto his leg.

"Damn you stubborn fools!" he shouted, not caring if anyone heard him.

"Luke, watch your six!"

Grimacing, Luke jinked just in time, narrowly avoiding joining Gold Leader in a fiery death. Luke swerved, juked and dove, doing all he could to avoid becoming cannon fodder. But try as he might, the TIE fighter would not be shaken.

It wasn't until he got a glimpse of it behind Artoo's domed head that he saw it wasn't the average TIE. It was a TIE Advanced… and it was the only one in the fray.

It had also taken out Gold Wing.

And since Luke knew for certain that an Imperial Moff would never lower himself to the level of a fighter pilot that left only one candidate.

Darth Vader was on Luke's tail.

Panic threatened to engulf him but, as he had when in the burning homestead, Luke ruthlessly harnessed the negative emotions and forced them away. He then realized that he was flying blind: without the Force.

He'd stopped paying attention to it after his discussion with Red Leader, and he felt like a fool. Now he would need it merely to survive.

Without another second of hesitation, Luke gave himself over to the Force, trusting it entirely.

**00000**

Vader lifted both eyebrows— what was left of them anyway— in surprise when the X-wing he was chasing down suddenly began to fly much more efficiently. Vader also _felt _the change in the pilot, and he nodded his head in respect.

The young man's sense in the Force burned ten times brighter in that moment, as though he had just discovered his connection to the power that lay within.

The X-wing now was able to anticipate Vader's moves, and the Sith Lord smiled. Now _this_ was a pilot he was proud to go up against!

He of course had no intention of killing said pilot… yet. He was merely toying with the other pilot, encouraging him to open up and trust his instincts… to see how far the boy could push himself.

However, once again Vader's sense of duty to the Emperor won out as another flight of Alliance ships made an attack run in the same trench.

Vader had to wonder just what they'd found to attack, but whatever it was, the Rebels were throwing everything— literally— into their efforts.

With a slight sigh, Vader relinquished his cat-and-mouse game to go after the trio of X-wings, noting how another TIE fighter took the Dark Lord's place on the Rebel's tail.

**00000**

Sitting in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, Han glanced back at Shmi for the tenth time since the battle had begun. They were on the edge of the system as Han had said they'd be; ready to flee the massive blast-wave that would result from an exploding planetary body.

Shmi had asked to be able to sit in the cockpit with them because she'd not wanted to be alone. Han had had his doubts, not wanting her to have to witness the destruction of her father and a planet.

But she'd been insistent, promising to behave.

And so he'd caved, and now she sat behind him in the cockpit, her gaze fixated almost blankly on the small sphere of the Death Star in the distance. She hadn't spoken a word since the battle had commenced, barely moving a muscle as she awaited either the return to her only living family member… or the death of that very same man.

Then Shmi stiffened in her seat, going completely rigid.

Han frowned, turning his chair to see her more clearly.

"Shmi?" he gingerly tapped her shoulder, but she remained unresponsive. "Shmi!"

He was ready to resort to drastic measures when Shmi abruptly cried out and collapsed against her restraints.

"DADDY!" Shmi wailed forlornly.

Han traded confused looks with Chewie, who grumbled something about the Force. Han lifted a brow, and turned back to the child, who was now shaking.

He did not believe in the Force… he did _not_ believe in the Force…

_Ah, kriff it!_ Han cursed.

He leaned forward and laid a hand on Shmi's knee. At the contact, the child looked up with huge blue eyes that were as moist as a flower covered in the morning's dew.

"Please, we have to help my Daddy!" Shmi pleaded.

"No, Ma'am." Han shook his head. "Your father would kill me if I took you over there."

"But he'll die!" Shmi insisted, her chest heaving unsteadily as her eyes spilled over. "My Daddy will die if we don't help!"

Han narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

Shmi shrank away from his suddenly not-so-friendly gaze.

"I… I s-saw i-it," she stammered. "I… i-it's j-just like m-my fire… nightmare."

"What fire dream?" Han pressed.

"The one about our house," Shmi answered in a small voice. Why didn't he understand like her father did?

Chewie harned at Han, and the smuggler thinned his lips.

Shmi placed a hand over his, and gave him her most pleading look. "Please, _please_ help my Daddy!"

Han turned away from her big… blue… precious eyes…

He would not cave… he didn't believe in the Force… he wouldn't go back… it was suicide… he had his money, he should just leave now.

Yeah. Leave now, pay off Jabba, and he'd be a free man. He and Chewie could live however they wanted… and Shmi too.

_Except that the little girl would be heartbroken if we left the Kid like this. She'd never forgive me._

He bit his lip even as Shmi, who was certain that her entreaties had fallen upon deaf ears, began to sob harder.

_Blast it, Solo… _Han cursed himself. _You're going soft._

"Hang on, Squirt," Han announced as he began to flip switches. "We're going to go rescue us a Daddy."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

Luke's breath of relief at having Vader finally off his rear cut short when another TIE took his place.

"Blast it!" he muttered.

Luke continued to trust the Force, dodging and diving as the TIE fighter tailed him, keeping on his six despite Luke's efforts to shake him.

"Come on, you, come on!" Luke gritted.

"Luke, where are you?" Biggs called over the comm. "I can't find you anywhere!"

"Biggs, I've got one on my tail that I can't shake!" Luke answered.

"What's your…" Biggs cut off as Luke finally rejoined the main fray, his pursuer hot on his tail. "Never mind, I see you." He finished dryly.

Luke allowed a small smirk, but focused on shaking his tail. Green lasers lanced across Luke's starboard wing, scoring a glancing blow that made his ship rock slightly.

"Luke, hold course," Biggs instructed.

Luke did so, and that was when Biggs flashed by Luke from the bow to take out the TIE fighter.

"Thanks Biggs!" Luke breathed. "Artoo, check the wing, will you?"

_Dooeep!_

Luke looked at the assembled craft, noting how most of the fighters from either side were now gone. His heart sank when he confirmed with his scopes that there was barely half a squadron remaining, not counting Red Leader and his two wingmen…

"I'm hit!" cried Red Twelve.

_Make that one wingman, _Luke mourned. _Damn you Lead!_

But he had no time to dwell on that as a remaining flight of TIEs zeroed in on Luke. He again handed himself over to the Force, trusting it to guide him. He barrel-rolled away from the flight, and then feathered the throttle, coming out in a sharp cut to port as the three TIEs shot after him.

He pulled a near-complete circle, bringing the port-side TIE into his sights. Luke let loose a salvo, taking that one out, and then he hung onto the tail of the remaining pair. When they split up, Luke knew he had to make a choice.

The leader pulled starboard while his wingman went port, and both tried to copy Luke's maneuver, coming in behind him. Something told Luke to veer starboard with the leader, so he did just that, following so closely that when the TIE flashed by, Luke could see the man sitting in the seat.

His heart wrenched with the jolt of adrenaline-induced shock at just how close the two of them had come to colliding. But he did not focus on that, instead lining up a shot and letting loose.

The TIE dodged… but the wingman— which had been coming in to assist— ended up in the way, and seconds later Luke flew through a fireball.

"Luke, are you alright?" Wedge asked as he cleared the cloud.

"I think I singed a few hairs, but I'm okay," Luke replied.

"That's some pretty sharp flying you're doing…" Wedge remarked, almost hesitantly. "Do… do you really have the Force?"

"Yes," Luke answered without hesitation, listening to the chatter between Red Leader and Alliance Command as the squadron's commander made his attack run. "I may not have much training or experience, but I have more access to the Force now than I ever did."

Wedge was quiet for a moment as they regrouped, taking the opportunity given by the brief lull in fighting to scope the area. Biggs joined them after taking out Luke's last TIE fighter.

"Well, judging by how successful the others have been in hitting that target, I am willing to concede the point," Biggs said. "Let us try to talk to Red Leader…"

"It's away!" Red Leader cried triumphantly, and Luke saw an explosion in the near distance.

"See Five, now what'd I tell you?" Lead gloated on the open line, making Luke grind his teeth in annoyance.

Of course, that was when Red Leader checked his scopes, noticing that the station wasn't doing anything after his shot.

Almost angrily, Red Leader continued. "Stang! It didn't go in."

Luke took a calming breath, willing away his frustration, and even the hint of smug satisfaction that the man had been proven wrong. It would do Luke no good now anyway.

That was when he saw Vader's TIE Advanced gaining ground on Red Leader.

"Lead watch out, TIE at point oh-seven-nine!" Luke warned.

"Red Five," Lead's voice came then, talking over the alert, and Luke could hear the resignation there.

"Copy Red Leader," Luke answered. "Sir, pull up!"

"You three are our last chance to get this station destroyed," the man said grudgingly, still ignoring Luke's words of caution. "I've lost my starboard engines. You guys get these sons of…"

At that moment, the man's comm. crackled with static as his ship exploded against the surface of the Death Star. Luke closed his eyes against the anger that flooded him.

If only Leader had listened to reason…

"Luke?" Biggs queried after a moment of silence.

But there was nothing Luke could do about Red Leader now. Except make that shot.

"Yeah… yeah I'm here." Luke had an idea. "Hey, Biggs, you remember our races through Beggar's Canyon back home?"

The man chuckled to relieve tension. "How could I forget?"

"Let's do it once more," Luke decided.

"You gonna take out the womprats?"

"Yes. Just keep my tail free and clear."

Wedge made a noise over the comm. unit. "You guys care to share what all this means?"

"It means Luke's going into crazy mode," Biggs chortled. "Prepare to fly fast and wild. Stay close, but not too close. And be ready to pull put in a jiffy."

"Right…" Wedge remarked, but he was right there with his wingmates when the three of them dove hot and ready into the trench.

The metal canyon flew past at a dizzying rate, and Luke set himself up to take the shot, waiting for the exhaust port to come into view at the far end. That was when a though occurred to him.

Where was Vader?

**00000**

"So, now it is your turn, is it?" Vader observed to himself as he watched the Rebel pilot and his trio of X-wings make their way into the trench.

He was sorely tempted to just let the Rebel have his fun and destroy the Death Star. But the thought of what Palpatine would do to Vader if he ever found out he'd _allowed _its destruction like that made him shudder.

No, he had to stop the Rebel from succeeding: and if that meant the pilot's death, then so be it.

But it would be a serious waste of potential.

Unless…

Grinning maliciously behind his mask, Vader tuned in to his two wingmen's comm. frequencies.

"Follow me, but do not take any shots unless I allow it," he ordered.

"Yes sir." They chorused.

Vader led the way into the trench behind the Rebel, rapidly gaining ground. Only then did he appreciate the higher, some may say reckless, speeds the X-wings were travelling at.

Once he was firmly on the Rebels' tails, he stretched out with the Force.

_Young one…_

**00000**

Luke sucked in a breath as the same chilly presence from the Death Star hangar bay touched his mind, and before he knew what he was doing he started shivering violently at the much more focused contact.

_I offer you a choice, young one._

Vader; it had to be Vader talking to him. Just like Ben had done... or had that been Luke's imagination?

"Luke, what's wrong?" Biggs asked. "You've slowed down, is everything alright?"

But Luke was frozen, unable to answer as the presence clung to him. Without any training, Luke was defenseless against it, no matter how much he wished he knew how to block Vader's probes.

_Join me, and I will spare your wingmen._

_Never! _Luke spat in his mind, wondering if the Dark Lord would hear. At the man's dark mental chuckle, Luke knew he had.

_Such certainty. _Vader snorted in amusement. _Join me, and I will train you. You will become a powerful Force user._

_I don't want anything to do with you! _Luke snapped. _Now get the hell out of my mind! _

_Think of what I am offering… _Vader pressed, un-phased by Luke's vehemence. _Your friends' lives._

_You will call off the strike to the base? _

_I cannot. But I can spare these two._ Vader replied.

_No deal._ Luke shook his head, even thought the Sith Lord couldn't see it. _I refuse to join you, ever!_

…_very well then. _Vader sounded disappointed. _This man's death is on you, then._

Before Luke could blink, red lasers spewed forth from Vader's TIE and then Biggs was screaming as his ship went up in flames.

"BIGGS!" Luke shrieked. "_No!_"

"Luke!" Wedge's relieved voice sounded over the comm. "Thank goodness, what's going…"

"Wedge get out of the trench!" Luke snapped, cutting him off.

"What?" Wedge exclaimed. "There's no way I'm leaving you."

"_Now_ Wedge!" Luke barked, even as scarlet lances of fire came in at the other man's ship. Wedge climbed desperately; a maneuver that saved his life.

The shots hit his port side wing, making his ship wobble precariously for a moment, but he made it out of the path of imminent death. To Luke's relief Vader didn't pursue Wedge.

He did, however start to pressure Luke even more.

_This is your final chance, Rebel. I am offering you the opportunity to become something much more than just a pawn in the Rebel's game of risk._

Luke growled low in his throat, knowing that the Dark Lord was goading him.

"Ben… help me!" he whispered aloud.

To Vader, he replied with something else.

_You murdering my friends as your Empire did my family is not going to make me want to be with you any more than I did before. _

Luke could practically taste Vader's interest at this new bit of information, and he suddenly wondered if he'd given away too much.

The exhaust port was coming up rapidly, and Luke shifted his focus to the task at hand.

Until Vader began to spew spits of laserfire his way.

Luke bit his lip and jerked the yoke back, bringing his X-wing into a steep, risky climb.

A climb that he turned into a loop at the apex, attempting to get behind Vader. However, though his wingmen sailed past beneath Luke's canopy as he headed back toward the 'ground', Vader himself merely hit the brakes so he was once again behind Luke.

As Luke leveled out, he ground his teeth, taking shots at the TIE on the right. It went up in a burst if sparks and vapor, with his friend climbing up and out of the trench to regroup with Vader.

_Now what? _Luke wondered.

_A nice trick, young one, but I am still here. _Vader said in his mind.

The Sith completed his taunt by firing again, and though Luke swerved to avoid him, the blast caught Artoo on the dome.

The droid screamed before going ominously silent.

Luke swallowed, and then had a thought. When Vader fired again, Luke maneuvered his ship so that he was no longer hugging the floor of the trench, but the wall. The exhaust port was still coming, and Luke knew that if he didn't take the shot _very_ soon, he'd miss his window.

But Vader was not giving him any room. He kept taking shots at Luke, forcing the younger man to swap walls.

Another strike hit his port-side wing, and Luke felt his X-wing beginning to wobble as the stabilizers attempted to compensate and began to fail.

As Luke struggled to control his struggling snubfighter, the reality of his situation began to really sink in.

He was now fighting his X-wing, trying to outrun Vader, _and _make an almost impossible shot.

_Piece of rychate. _

He didn't know how much longer his ship would hold together.

For an instant Shmi's face come to mind, and he closed his eyes for a split second, feeling his focus suddenly become clear as crystal.

He'd forgotten why he was out here.

Shmi needed a safer place to grow up. That wasn't possible with the Death Star floating about at will. And if he died in the process, well, at least she was safe.

_I love you Shmi._ He thought, sending her all his love, even though his heart was wrenching.

With that done, Luke set himself straight in the trench and put everything out of his mind except Shmi's face, and his shot.

Or tried to.

He found that he was only partially successful.

**00000**

Han watched the Death Star's mass come closer and closer until all he could see was Death Star.

_I am so sick of seeing Death Star… _Han groused.

Behind him, Shmi was leaning out and forward in an effort to see better, something not easily accomplished with her smaller stature. But Han had no doubt she was leading them directly to her father.

"There!" Shmi suddenly pointed to where the form of an X-wing and a TIE Advanced were in a deadly game of chase, with the TIE spewing red death at the X-wing.

"_Daddy!_" Shmi wailed.

"Hold on!" Han warned, taking the Falcon into a steep dive that had Shmi gasping. He could imagine her knuckles were white as they gripped the hand rests, but to her credit she remained as quiet as she could.

_She's probably afraid to distract me in case I miss… _Han realized.

_A good plan on her end_, he mused wryly.

Han winced when he saw the X-wing take a shot to the starboard wing, and then try to even itself out.

Closer… just a little closer…

**00000**

Luke had tears in his eyes as he moved his thumb over the torpedo launch on his joystick. His focus was clear, but he still wished he could've seen Shmi's graduation day, see her go on her first date… get married… have kids… he only wanted to kiss her face, to hold her to him once more…

But none of that was going to happen, and it broke his heart.

Then, out of the blue, the same prompting as from before the battle floated back to him on a breeze.

_Trust in me, and you will not fail, my son._

It was hard: the hardest thing he'd done, probably ever, but Luke pushed away his fear that he would never see Shmi again and allowed the Force to fill his being. The power astounded him in its potency, and he knew with infinite clarity exactly _when_ and _where_ to press the trigger.

He was warned of shots again from behind, but before the Dark Lord could finish him off, a spike hit Luke in the Force.

Vader's TIE suddenly spun up and over Luke's as it was launched from the trench, and then a loud cheer sounded over the comm.

"YAHOO!"

Luke was too focused to be angry at the smuggler for returning to the fray, whether or not he'd just saved his hide.

"You're all clear kid, not blow this thing to hell!" Han called triumphantly.

Luke felt it in the Force, and he depressed the trigger… watching as the twin proton torpedoes sailed straight and true into the tiny hole.

Then he was pulling out, the lip of the trench nearly scraping the underside of Luke's X-wing as he fought for control of his injured ship. He spotted the _Millennium Falcon_ and Wedge's X-wing as well as any other fighters who were still flying— a sight that brought Luke no cheer— heading away from the impending explosion.

Luke felt his X-wing shudder and he prayed for it to hold together long enough to get to base.

Then the air around him rippled… and Luke heard, felt and saw the explosion.

Luke gripped his throttle tightly to avoid becoming a spinning projectile when the debris began to catch up with him, and breathed a sigh of relief when he went unscathed.

_Thank you!_ Luke sent to the Force. _Thank you so much!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Luke was exhausted— both physically and otherwise— by the time his X-wing limped into the hangar bay, and he had to concentrate extra hard to land his ship. Throngs of cheering people crowded his snubfighter as Luke shut down his craft, and finally popped the canopy open.

Applause and whistles surrounded him, and Luke couldn't help but grin.

He'd done it! He'd really done it!

"Luke!"

His head whipped around as he reached the bottom of the ladder, and Leia bounded around the nose of his starfighter to leap into his arms.

"You did it, Luke!" Leia was nearly in tears she was so happy. "You saved us all!"

Luke hugged her right back, needful of her in a way he still didn't understand. But he knew instinctively that it was _right_.

Promising himself to take the time to figure out what it was that he felt for Leia at a later date, Luke separated from her and then glanced up when Threepio appeared, frantically calling Artoo's name.

"Sir, you must repair him!" Threepio begged, his arms flailing. "I will gladly donate any circuits he will need!"

Luke looked Artoo over, noting that though the droid had lost power, he was still mostly intact. Luke patted Threepio's shoulder reassuringly.

"He will be okay, Threepio," Luke assured the protocol droid.

Then he began to search the sea of faces for one in particular. But try as he might, he didn't see…

There!

Luke was in motion before anyone could stop him, even as the object of his utter and complete attention leapt from the tram to race toward him from the other end of the hangar.

"DADDY!" Shmi hollered desperately. "_Daddy, Daddy!_"

"Shmi!" Luke called back evenly.

A path was made for him when people realized what was going on, and as soon as the way was clear, Luke picked up his speed.

Luke and Shmi met with such force that he was certain their reunion was heard throughout the hangar bay. Luke caught Shmi around her middle and picked her up, spinning her in a circle as he kissed her face repeatedly.

Shmi, for her part, scrambled to wrap him in a death grip, squeezing him so tightly it hurt, but Luke gladly took it. Tears sprang from both Skywalkers' as Luke finally sank to the floor, still cradling his most precious daughter to his heart.

"Shim…" Luke choked out, burying his face in her ebony hair.

**00000**

The stunned silence in the echoing space was almost deafening as the assembled Rebels witnessed the reunion of father and daughter.

Han stood a little behind the duo, which were still wrapped up in each other and whispering to words meant only for their ears. Movement from across the gap caught the smuggler's eye, and he looked up to see Princess Leia emerge from the throng of people.

Han lifted a brow at Leia, nodding pointedly to Luke and Shmi. Catching his meaning, Leia began to shoo people away.

"Let's give them some privacy," Leia urged quietly, and soon the crowd broke up. "We will have plenty of time to celebrate, but for now there is still much to be done."

As the mass of pilots, techs and other Rebels scurried off to complete their tasks so that the festivities could begin, Leia circumvented Luke and Shmi to reach Han's side. He turned to face her, and gave her a small smile.

"Hello Princess."

"Hello." Leia held out a hand. "I wanted to thank you for what you did up there."

Han accepted the limb, a little disappointed his only reward from Leia was a handshake. "Sure, though really it was Shmi who convinced me. The little brat."

Leia chuckled with him at his joke, and to his surprise did hug him then, if a little hesitantly.

"Well, you are still a hero," she murmured before pulling away.

On the floor, Luke and Shmi finally shifted. Luke stood, carrying his child in his arms as she continued to cling to him. Though his face was wet, and his stance weary, there was no mistaking the pure joy in the younger man's blue gaze.

Luke approached Han, and before the smuggler could protest, he wrapped his free arm about the man's shoulders, giving him a fierce embrace.

"Thank you Han," Luke whispered fervently. "I owe you."

"Yeah you do, Junior," Han remarked with a light shove, careful not to bump Shmi.

Luke smiled and shook his head, then turned to Leia. "So, what now?"

Leia hesitated. "Well, General Dodonna wishes to speak with you, and you need to complete the remainder of the forms."

Luke sighed wearily, but nodded. "Okay."

Looking to Shmi, Luke set her on her feet. "Shmi, why don't you go with Princess Leia for a few? I need to talk with the general."

"Will you be flying up there again?" Shmi asked in a small voice.

"Not today," Luke reassured her. "You and I will spend the evening together, I promise."

Shmi brightened at that, and she reluctantly allowed Leia to lead her away. Luke nodded to Han and then the Kid was gone.

Han watched them all for a long moment before he returned to the _Falcon_, unsure of where he was supposed to go from here.

**00000**

Luke knocked on Dodonna's office door, suppressing the urge to simply lie down and sleep for the remainder of the day. He was so tired…

"Come in."

Luke obeyed, closing the door behind him and offering a salute. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes." Dodonna stood, proffering a hand. "I wanted to say thank you and congratulations for making that shot."

"Thank you, Sir." Luke accepted the handshake.

"You saved a lot of lives, Son." Dodonna continued. "Not just the people here, but all across the galaxy. Who knows what other systems would have been made to suffer from the Death Star's superlaser if you hadn't succeeded?"

Luke nodded, still a little numb from everything. He tried to hide it, but at the moment he was dangerously close to overload.

"I did wish to debrief you on the mission, while it's still fresh in your mind," Dodonna said ruefully. "I can see you are weary, and I apologize. The other pilots will also be doing this, I assure you."

"It's alright, Sir, I understand," Luke assured the man. "But may I sit down?"

"Of course." Dodonna gestured to a chair and Luke resumed the spot he'd been in the first time he was in the office.

"Thank you." Luke tried not to sigh.

"Now, as you may know, all transmissions are recorded when a squadron goes out." Dodonna began, looking Luke in the eye.

Luke lifted a brow, wondering where the man was headed with this. "Yes, Sir."

"I wished to ask you about a particular set of conversations that took place between yourself and other members of Red Squadron." Dodonna sat back in his chair. "You asked to be the one to take the shot, before anyone else took their turn. Why is that?"

Luke frowned. Surely if all the conversations had been listened in to, he already knew the answer to that. Was this a test, then? Or did Dodonna just want to hear Luke say it to him too?

Luke decided to be honest. What did he have to lose?

"Yes, Sir, I did ask to make the shot," Luke answered, making sure the general could hear clearly. "I understand my claim was out of the blue, and I know many don't believe in it, but…" he hesitated, biting his lip.

When Dodonna waited patiently, Luke delved deeper into his story.

"While we were battling the Death Star, I received a… promoting if you will, from the Force. It told me that I was supposed to take the shot, and that I was the only one who could. I did not intend to sound conceited or prideful when I asked to take the shot; I was simply trying to preserve as many lives as I could."

"So you claim to have a connection to the Force, is that correct?" Dodonna pressed, leaning forward intently.

"I do, Sir." Luke nodded. "It is what helped me stay alive when otherwise I'd have been killed. It also helped me destroy the station."

"I see." Dodonna pursed his lips thoughtfully. "This is indeed interesting information."

"General Dodonna, I realize I may have been out of line up there…" Luke started to apologize, worried that he was in trouble already.

Dodonna lifted a hand to stall Luke. "Do not apologize, Luke. I happen to believe in the Force. I was alive during the Clone Wars, and I remember the Jedi." He sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, most of the newer generations don't have that luxury. They have not grown up with a Jedi Order walking the galaxy. You cannot blame them for distancing themselves from the Force when it is what gains them trouble with the Empire."

"I understand, Sir," Luke assured the man.

"Good. I simply wished to clear the air." Dodonna cocked his head. "Do you have any formal training?"

Luke hesitated.

"Very little, Sir," he admitted softly, looking down. "I'm afraid Ben— I mean, Obi Wan Kenobi was only able to give me minimal training before he… he died on the Death Star."

Dodonna lifted his brows. "This is truly a sad day indeed, then. I remember General Kenobi; he was a very good man. He will be missed."

There was a moment of silence they shared in remembrance of Kenobi. Then Dodonna looked up at Luke.

"Do you know of anyone else who could assist you in becoming a Jedi?" he inquired. "I assume that is your wish, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir, it is." Luke nodded. "However, I know of no one but Kenobi, I'm afraid."

"Very well." Dodonna sighed. "That will be all for this debrief then. I do need you to complete the remainder of your paperwork, though, and then you will be free to go."

"Thank you, Sir." Luke got down to business, and before he knew it, he and Shmi were being led by Leia to temporary quarters.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Shmi yawned.

"Me too, Sweetheart," Luke agreed tiredly.

"You both look ready to collapse," Leia observed with a touch of concern. "We are nearly there."

She stopped at a doorway, and Luke placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you, Leia."

Leia patted his hand in response. "Get some rest, you need it."

Luke nodded, led Shmi inside, and then sank onto the bed. He got his boots off and lay back, hearing Shmi getting her own footwear off.

Then, sensing Shmi's hesitation, Luke peeked an eye open and spread his arms invitingly. Shmi smiled hugely and practically leapt into the bed with him, snuggling to him as she had back on Tatooine.

"I love you Daddy," Shmi whispered, clinging to him.

"I love you too, Shim." Luke kissed her head and covered them both with the blanket.

He didn't know how he managed it, but he was able to wait until Shmi was asleep— which thankfully did not take long— before his heavy lids shut as well.

He was out a half-second later.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

Luke walked into the cafeteria near the end of the lunch hour, and made his way to the back where he supposed the cooks on duty would be. He perused the selection of foods in the refrigeration unit by the counter where the food was presented, but saw nothing that would do for what he had in mind.

He did not miss the many stares shot his way as he walked, something he'd been trying to ignore all day.

Everyone here congratulated him on a job well done, and called him a hero. But the more Luke thought it over, and the more he realized the magnitude of what he'd _really_ done… the more it bothered him, despite _why_ he'd done it.

But he pushed that aside for now in favor of something more important.

Today was a very special day, one he'd almost forgotten about in all the craziness that had been his and Shmi's life the last two and a half days.

With a determined sigh, Luke pushed into the food-prep area and spotted the chef on duty cleaning up the leftovers.

The man looked up as Luke entered, and the blond offered a polite smile.

"Hey, you're Skywalker, right?" the chef asked with a tell-tale twinkle in his brown eyes.

Luke inwardly groaned, but kept his face neutral. "Yes."

"Pleased to meet you in person," the man said, offering a hand. "My name is Ryye."

"The same to you," Luke said, taking the hand.

"So, did you need something?" Ryye asked.

"Actually, I do." Luke glanced at the kitchen around them. "See, I need some kind of a dessert that I can take back to my room."

Ryye cocked his head. "What for?"

"Well… today is my daughter's lifeday, and with all that's been happening… I haven't had the chance to really prepare anything," Luke explained a little timidly. "I wanted to at least give her a special treat."

"Are you talking about that little girl? Black hair, blue eyes?" Ryye asked curiously.

"Yes." Luke nodded.

"Ah." Ryye pursed his lips in thought. "You know what; I think I may have just the right thing. Does…" Ryye paused. "What's her name?"

"Shmi."

"Pretty name…" Ryye murmured almost to himself before shaking his head. "Anyway, does she like krinkleberries?"

"Krinkleberries?" Luke echoed. "Sorry I don't think we've even heard of that."

Ryye lifted a brow. "Oh. Never mind then, those are kind of an acquired taste anyway. How about… chocolate?"

Luke smiled. "One can never go wrong with chocolate."

Ryye shared his grin. "Aye. Chocolate it is then; come with me."

Luke followed Ryye to the back where the man apparently kept pre-made food, and in the far right corner was a small assortment of desserts. Ryye sifted through until he found his desired product.

"Here it is: a chocolate cheesecake. It's small, I'm sorry about that, but…"

"It's perfect, thank you," Luke assured him quickly.

Then, once he had the small dessert safely wrapped and ready to go, Luke looked to the man with a slight blush.

"You, ah, wouldn't happen to have a few small candles, would you?"

Ryye smirked, and moved to a desk. "I only have one, but you can have it."

"Thank you," Luke said as Ryye handed him one candle and a single match.

"Of course." Ryye nodded, and Luke left, making his way down the ancient corridors of the Massassi temple.

His progress was slow and thoughtful, and Luke couldn't help the pang of regret in his heart that the only thing he was able to give Shmi for her lifeday was a small piece of cake. Had they been on Tatooine still, Aunt Beru would have made Shmi's favorite treat: strizzleberry shortcake.

And Luke would have had time to buy Shmi some sort of gift.

But now all of that was gone, and all he had to offer his sweet Shmi was a piece of food. The depressing thought gave Luke pause, and he sank against the wall, grateful for the empty corridor.

He looked up to find that he had somehow ended up in the corridors that housed the Alliance's higher-ups.

Like Princess Leia.

"Luke?"

Speaking of…

Luke turned his head to meet Leia's curious gaze, and when she saw his weak smile, her head tilted in concern.

"Luke, are you alright?" Leia asked.

He shrugged noncommittally. "I guess."

She lifted a brow. "What's troubling you?"

Luke kept his gaze on the floor, part of him telling him not to show any weakness. Then he snorted to himself.

It was far too late for that.

That was when Leia noticed that his hands were full.

Frowning slightly at the small parcel he held in his grasp, Leia asked a question. "What's that?"

Ryye had packed his dessert into a paper bag so Shmi wouldn't see it until Luke was ready for her to. When Leia mentioned it, Luke was brought from his stupor and he straightened a little.

"Today is Shmi's lifeday," he told her.

Leia's brow shot up. "I didn't know that. How old will she be?"

"Six," Luke replied with a proud smile, one that faded quickly.

Leia placed a gentle hand on his upper arm. "What's the matter, really?"

Luke's shoulders slumped. "I just… I nearly forgot altogether, and now all I have to give her is a borrowed piece of cake."

Leia's face softened, and when Luke risked peeking, it was to find her looking thoughtful. Then her face lit up with the air of a sudden epiphany, and she began to tug him where she still held on to his arm.

"Come with me."

"Where?" Luke asked curiously.

"You'll see," Leia answered vaguely, intent on leading him.

When they arrived at her door, she opened it and he spotted the bed within. Luke hesitated entering with her, but Leia insisted and so he did, though he hovered near the doorway.

Leia went to a small closet and ruffled through her belongings.

"It's here somewhere… ah!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Luke was all curiosity by that point, and he looked on with open interest as Leia set a small garment bag on her bed and motioned him to come over. Luke did so; feeling half-hopeful, and half-wary.

"What is it?" Luke asked softly.

Leia opened the bag to reveal a little green dress with white polka-dots and sweater to compliment.

"This was mine when I was about Shmi's age. It was always my favorite," Leia reminisced. "For some reason, whenever I cleaned out my closet to make room for new clothes as I grew…" She paused uncertainly, and looked to Luke. "I know this may sound crazy, but…"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Just promise not to laugh," Leia whispered.

"Never." Luke rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Leia smiled softly at him, and continued her tale.

"Anytime I started to get rid of this dress, it just… didn't feel right to do so. I always loved it, and I knew I didn't fit into it anymore, but for some reason I always felt like I was supposed to hold on to it. Now I know why."

She zipped the bag shut and held it out to him. "Give it to Shmi."

Luke was pretty sure his jaw dropped a little. "I can't take this!"

"Yes, you can," Leia corrected firmly. "I have never been so certain of anything before. It _feels _right to give this to Shmi."

When Luke began to protest more, Leia pitted him with a look that clamped his mouth shut.

"Besides, it is mine to give," Leia informed him. "Take it."

Luke locked gazes with Leia as she continued to hold the dress out to him. Slowly, hesitantly, Luke accepted the proffered item and then looked down, trying to hide his moistened eyes.

"Thank you," Luke whispered.

Leia kissed his cheek softly. "Of course. Now, go spend time with your daughter."

Luke smiled wryly. "Yes, Princess."

Leia swatted his arm playfully and Luke chuckled before leaving. He was halfway to his room— where Shmi was taking a nap— when another familiar voice stopped him.

"Kid!"

He turned his head to see Han approaching, and the smuggler took in the items Luke carried.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" Han asked curiously.

"Shmi's lifeday," Luke answered.

"Ah." Han looked thoughtful. "You only have one gift to give her?"

Luke squirmed. "One is plenty…"

Han cocked a brow. "Quit being modest, Luke."

"I don't have anything else to give her, Han," Luke replied a little defensively. "Leia gave me the dress, and I got the cake from the kitchens."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have a little something for her too," Han offered, taking Luke by the elbow.

Before Luke could protest, he was being led away. Stifling a sigh— all he wanted was to get back to Shmi— Luke followed, knowing Han meant well. The smuggler led him to the _Millennium Falcon_, where the man disappeared into the back.

Luke heard the sounds of the smuggler shuffling through crates, and the occasional grunt until Han found what he'd been searching for.

"Here we go," Han said, handing Luke a dusty box.

"What's inside?" Luke asked.

"A model of the _Falcon_," Han said unabashedly. "Well okay, not this ship specifically, but it's a model of the YT-1300's."

He patted the bulkhead beside the pair of men. "I don't need it anymore, 'cause I've got the real thing."

Luke smiled. "Thank you Han. Shmi will love it."

Han smirked. "Well yeah, that's because she'd got good taste."

They laughed, and Luke turned to leave… only to find his way blocked by two meters of cinnamon fur.

"Hello Chewie," Luke greeted the Wookiee.

To Luke's surprise, the Wookiee handed him a small stuffed toy that looked like it had been handmade.

Chewbacca whuffed and Han translated.

"He says Shmi told him her lifeday was coming up, and that she missed her favorite stuffed animal."

Luke gazed down upon the eopie, feeling his throat close as emotion choked him. A hand clasp his shoulder as he swayed.

"Hey Kid, you alright?" Han asked in concern.

"I… I think I need to sit down," Luke admitted, allowing Han to lead him to a seat by the dejarik table.

Luke set his items down and then continued to stare at the small toy Chewie had given.

"What's wrong?" Han inquired.

"It's just all catching up to me, now that everything has settled down," Luke replied. "I'll be okay; I just need a moment to collect myself."

Han nodded, staying close while Luke waged through the strong emotions gripping him. At last Luke took a steady breath and climbed to his feet, gathering his things into a better hold in his arms.

"Thank you both." Luke smiled.

"Tell her happy lifeday." Han clapped Luke on the back.

As Luke descended the boarding ramp, he couldn't help but think that he was starting to regain the family he'd lost.

And that thought added a spring to his step that hadn't been there since Owen and Beru had been killed.

**00000**

When Luke stepped through the doorway to the room he shared with Shmi, it was to find her just getting out of bed.

He quickly set down his collection of items and moved closer so he could greet her properly.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Shmi graced him with a glittering smile. "Hi Daddy!"

They embraced, and Luke led her to the small table.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes," Shmi answered, spotting the items Luke had returned with. "Daddy, what are those?"

"Do you know what today is?" Luke asked her conspiratorially.

Shmi had to think on that, and Luke waited patiently. Then her face lit up like the first rays of sunrise on Tatooine, and she began to bounce excitedly.

"Today is my lifeday!"

Luke laughed. "That's right. You turn _five_ today!"

He gently pushed her shoulder. "You're getting _so old…_"he teased playfully.

Shmi giggled, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "_Daddy_…"

Luke's grin was wide, and he grasped the small paper bag first, fishing the match and candle from his pocket. When the small dessert was exposed, Shmi gasped and she beamed up at him.

"Chocolate!" she crowed.

"That's right," Luke replied, catching on to her enthusiasm.

He stuck the single white candle in the cake and lit it with the match, before he pushed it toward Shmi.

"Happy lifeday to you, happy lifeday to you…" Luke began to sing. "Happy lifeday dear Shmi… happy lifeday to you."

Shmi scrunched her eyes as she thought of a wish… and then she opened her eyes with the most serious expression Luke had ever seen on her face. With a huge puff of air, Shmi blew out the candle.

Luke eyed her expression, wondering what could possibly cause her to be so businesslike in that moment. But he pushed that aside and instead applauded her.

"Can we eat it now, Daddy?" Shmi asked hopefully.

"We sure can," Luke replied. "Lifeday treats are special."

"Yay!" Shmi cheered, and Luke allowed her to eat the cake, surprised when partway through the child offered him a bite.

"No, Sweetheart, it's your cake," Luke declined.

"But I want you to have some too," Shmi insisted, not willing to take 'no' for an answer.

_Kind of like Leia._ Luke mused to himself amusedly as he accepted the forkful of cheesecake Shmi offered.

"Mmm," Luke hummed. "That's really good: thank you for sharing."

Shmi gave him a few more bites before they finished, and then Luke offered her first Han's gift.

"This is from Han," he told her.

Shmi smiled openly and carefully lifted the lid on the box, gasping as she took in the model YT-1300 freighter inside.

"It looks just like Uncle Han's ship!" Shmi lifted it free and inspected it carefully, oblivious to Luke's look of shock.

It wasn't until she set it aside that she saw his face. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Luke blinked several times before he managed to speak. "When did he become Uncle Han?"

Shmi bit her lip.

"Is it okay?" she asked timidly.

Luke cursed himself for making her doubt him, and he hurried to reassure her.

"Of course. I think it'd be good for him." Luke winked. "You just surprised me is all."

"Okay." Shmi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here, this one's from Princess Leia." Luke offered the garment bag and, taking in Shmi's appearance, he realized she still wore her Tatooine outfit.

Shmi opened the bag and squealed happily. "A new dress! It's _so_ pretty!"

She stood and took the dress from the bag to inspect it closely. "I love it!"

Luke's heart soared at Shmi's exuberance, and he turned to the final gift.

"This last present is from Chewie," he said softly.

As soon as Shmi's gaze fell upon the small eopie made from what could only be Chewbacca's hair, she instantly burst into happy tears. She reverently took the toy from Luke's grasp and cradled it to her heart.

"He remembered!" Shmi whispered around her tears.

Luke's eyes misted too, and he opened his arms to invite her closer. Shmi moved over and settled into his lap, snuggling against him as she continued to embrace her new toy. They held to each other, and it was a long time before Shmi spoke again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Shmi?"

"I miss Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," she whimpered.

"I do too, Shmi," Luke breathed into her hair. "But they are here in spirit, I'm certain of it."

Shmi said nothing, and they held the embrace for another long period before Shmi moved on. She looked to her new outfit, and then back at him.

"Can I wear my new dress, Daddy?"

"Of course, let's get you a bath first though," Luke answered.

Shmi leapt from his lap and carefully situated her new eopie and model ship on the shelf above their bed, then turned to the refresher.

Half an hour later, she spun before the mirror in the refresher and inspected her new look. Luke's throat closed again as he gazed upon his precious daughter.

"You are _so beautiful _Shmi," Luke told her honestly.

"Thank you Daddy!" Shmi beamed. "Can we go say thank you to Uncle Han, Chewie and Princess Leia?"

"I like the sound of that," Luke answered, offering his hand theatrically. "Come milady, your audience awaits."

Shmi giggled as Luke led her proudly out of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

It was another full day before Leia came up to him with the news that made him squirm.

"A medal ceremony?" He gaped. "Why?"

"Because you are a hero," Leia replied.

"No I'm not." Luke shook his head. "And I don't want a medal to honor the untold number I killed with one shot."

Leia sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "Luke, you did not murder anyone if that's what's bothering you. Yes, a good number of people were killed in the Death Star's destruction. But think of the people on Alderaan, and of any other systems that may have also fallen prey to the superlaser the thing carried."

Luke bit his lip, holding back a sigh. He appreciated her words, he really did… but she just didn't get it. No one seemed to understand.

Luke glanced back to where Shmi was playing with Chewbacca near the _Millennium Falcon_. He'd managed to shield her from his depression, but he didn't know if he could keep it up indefinitely.

"I still don't want to be rewarded," Luke said softly, eyes following his daughter still.

"Then don't think of it that way," Leia urged gently.

Luke turned back to her, lifting a questioning brow.

"The people in the Alliance need this Luke," Leia informed him. "I know your welcome among the pilots wasn't the warmest, but you brought us something we were seriously beginning to lack: hope."

She gestured to the motley assembly of technicians and other random personnel in the hangar bay.

"They need to be given a symbol of optimism, and right now that icon is you. You did so much more than just destroy a super weapon, Luke. You gave these people back their fire. I see springs in steps that had become heavy-laden after months of little to no success. Our pilots are more willing to go up now, and morale is higher than I have _ever _seen it." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "I know you don't want to be celebrated, because that's the good man you are. But if you won't do it for yourself, then please do it for the Alliance. Give them a celebration, a reason to keep fighting."

Luke swallowed at the feel of her hand upon his cheek, feeling his heart reach for her. He tried to keep his emotional confusion from surfacing, but then Leia's eyes flickered with something foreign, and she pulled away haltingly.

"Just let me know, okay?" she began to walk away.

"Leia."

The princess paused, turning back around.

"I'll do it." Luke agreed.

Her smile was warm and grateful all at once. "Thank you Luke. I'll arrange everything. It'll be tomorrow morning."

Luke's brow lifted. "That soon?"

Leia nodded. "We won't be staying on Yavin IV much longer, because the Empire won't sit around twiddling their thumbs once they get wind of what happened here."

"That does make sense," Luke murmured. "Where will we go next?"

"I'm not certain just yet; we are still figuring that out." Leia smiled at him. "See you around Luke."

**00000**

Later that night, when Shmi was fast asleep in her bed, Luke lay awake in his bunk, unable to sleep. As he'd told Han yesterday, everything was catching up with him, now that he was no longer running on overdrive.

At the present his mind was on everything at once, with it all swirling around in a chaotic mess.

Finally he could stand it no longer, and he got out of bed to silently leave the room, but not before checking on Shmi.

Then he was out in the hall, where he wandered aimlessly for he didn't know how long, trying to collect his mind into some semblance of order.

He found the first bit of control by focusing on Owen and Beru.

What had been on their minds as they burned? Had they begged for mercy?

No, Luke couldn't imagine they would have, especially not Owen. He would have fought to the end, standing tall, and Beru would have been there with him.

Then there was the loss of Ben Kenobi. Ben had been an anchor for him on a few occasions, saving him from himself when he needed it most. If it hadn't been for the old Jedi, Luke was certain he would not have made it through Shmi's first nine months of existence.

Shmi… she was truly the only bright constant in his life anymore, for which he was eternally grateful. Shmi kept him anchored when he was certain that otherwise he'd be floundering in the dark like some wet-behind-the-ears boy.

He would and already had done anything and everything to protect Shmi… to save her. Including giving her up to a man he'd only known for a few days.

The memory still plagued his heart in his darkest hours, and the thought of how close Shmi had come to being made an orphan was not something he chose to dwell on.

Of course, the reason for that near-orphanage was freshest on his conscience.

The Death Star.

How many people had been on board? How many of them had been innocent men, simply doing their job to provide for families?

How many widows and orphans now littered the Empire because Luke had made that 'impossible shot'?

Overcome, Luke's knees buckled and he collapsed against the nearest wall, unaware of where he was in that moment. He slid down further and trembled on hands and knees, staring without really seeing at the worn stone ground beneath him.

He didn't care what Leia had told him: he had killed thousands— or was it in the millions?— of people. And now, like ripples from a stone thrown into a pond, Luke's actions had now touched and probably ruined the lives of so many more.

He finally collapsed to his stomach on the floor, huddling into himself as sobs wracked his body.

All his aches, pains and sorrows came crashing down upon him, though the Death Star reality had been the straw to break the precariously balanced pile atop Luke's shoulders.

"Luke?"

He jumped when the voice was joined by a tentative hand upon his back, and when he jerked his head up in alarm, it was to see a concerned Wedge looking upon him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wedge asked worriedly.

Ashamed of himself, Luke hurriedly brushed at his face and sat upright, only then seeing where he was. He had ended up in the hangar bay… again. He was in the far corner, near to where his X-wing rested.

Luke shook his head at the irony: he should've known he'd end up there, what with is thoughts focused on the recent battle.

"Luke?" Wedge pressed, kneeling before him.

"What are you doing up?" Luke asked hoarsely, attempting to deflect the man's interest.

"I was getting a cup of caf when I saw you ambling down the halls, seemingly lost," Wedge admitted. "You looked troubled, so I followed you to make certain you would be alright."

Then Wedge snorted. "But of course that's ridiculous. You certainly don't _look_ fine."

Luke didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply nodded slowly, staring at his clasped hands. Wedge studied him for a moment longer, and then settled next to his fellow pilot on the floor.

When the man did not launch into a multitude of questions, Luke found himself relieved, and ever so grateful. Wedge simply offered silent companionship, and Luke got the feeling that of all the persons' on this base, Wedge was the one who could most likely sympathize with what Luke was going through.

"You know, the first time I flew with Red Squadron I was so eager to kick some Imperial tails that I never stopped to figure out just what that meant," Wedge said softly. "I was rearing to get some action, and I remember Lead giving me these looks, and I couldn't help but feel like he was waiting for me to be knocked off of my high." Wedge laughed bitterly. "Little did he know how soon that would happen."

"We were assigned to take out an Imperial supply convoy, and part of the job was to help secure as much of the cargo for the Alliance as possible. I was selected to be one of the men on the ground, and a firefight ensued." Wedge went on. "At one point I ended up going man-to-man with a stormtrooper. I won, but the killing blow also knocked the man's helmet off."

Wedge paused to collect himself. "I'll never forget the feeling that hit me, like a ronto had just kicked me in the gut. I looked down… and saw a man. Just a man." He shuddered at the memory. "That was when reality _really_ set in for me. That was when I started to see the people around me as just that: people. Sure we were fighting opposite sides of the war, but the base was still there. I wasn't just killing bucket-heads; I was killing good men, with families of some sort in some place I didn't know of."

Wedge looked to Luke now, who was regarding his fellow soldier in a new light. The dark-haired man had Luke's complete attention.

"On the jump back to _Home one_— that's the Alliance flagship— I had lots of time to think. Too much perhaps," Wedge amended. "But eventually I began to think of the mothers who were going to answer their doors in the next few days… not to a returning son, but to a letter from an officer telling them their child was never again coming home."

He swallowed hard, blinking at tears. "I couldn't sleep for three full nights. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw that man… and then I'd see his mother, or his wife, his children…" Wedge shook his head. "I had to learn to live with that, because we are at war. And it took a bit of time, and a lot of help from friends, but I eventually did come to terms with it."

Now Wedge laid a hand on Luke's arm. "I am not telling you that you have to forget, because you will never fail to remember the Death Star. All I'm saying is that you need to accept it and move on. Don't let it eat you up so much that you lose sight of the important things, and fail to live. Especially with Shmi. She needs her father; now more than ever if you two really are going to stick around.

"Now, I don't know your history, but I can assure you that whatever happened in the past needs to stay there. Don't let it ruin your future by dwelling on it in the present." Wedge finished, dropping his hand.

Luke simply stared at the man beside him, too lost in thought and taken aback by the soul-dumping Wedge had just offered to Luke.

However, the more the silence went on, the more Luke's story just _ached_ to come free. And so, without concern for how foolish he might seem to Wedge, Luke opened his mouth and began to talk.

"We are here today because my uncle bought Artoo and Threepio…" he started.

He didn't know how much time had passed as Luke recounted his tale up to the point at which Wedge had found him on the floor.

"And it's just been eating away at me." Luke sighed. "Because I just… it's like no one understands. And I know they are just trying to help; with their well-wishes and words of comfort, but…"

When he trailed off, Wedge nodded. "It takes someone who's been in that situation to get it."

"Exactly," Luke agreed emphatically, and they lapsed into another brief hush before he spoke once more. "Thank you for your words, you really did help me."

Wedge offered a small smile. "No problem. I saw your face, and I heard from Princess Leia that you've been reserved the past few days. I'm just glad I got through to you."

"You did." Luke nodded.

They fell into a companionable silence, in which both men simply enjoyed having been able to vent without fear of judgment.

Wedge was the one to break the moment of quiet.

"May I ask… if it's not too sensitive a topic…"

"Go ahead," Luke said without turning his head.

"Where is Shmi's mother?"

Luke froze for a heartbeat in shock, not having expected that. Wedge must have seen something in his face, because he began to backtrack.

"Sorry: that was insensitive, and none of my business."

"No," Luke said quickly, recovering. "You just caught me off guard is all. I don't mind."

Wedge relaxed as he heard the truthful tone in Luke's voice.

"Shmi… well, her mother and I slept together when I was fifteen. The pregnancy was… a difficult time for me, as everyone believed I had forced Venussia to sleep with me," Luke said. "See, we were caught in a sandstorm on our way home from a party, and she got bored. She decided to seduce me, despite my attempts to stave her off."

Luke sighed. "Anyway, one thing led to another and I was shunned and ridiculed by all… including my aunt and uncle. I was all alone, and it hurt so much! Eventually things started to look better and I was allowed to help Venussia with the pregnancy and the birth. Once I held Shmi in my arms… I just knew I'd never be able to forgive myself if I ever let her go."

Wedge cocked his head. "So, does this Venussia have any guardianship over Shmi?"

"None." Luke shook his head, feeling old anger stir, but he forced it away. "She didn't even want the child. She was ready to give our daughter up the moment Shmi was born, but I wouldn't have it. I am her only remaining guardian now that Owen and Beru have passed."

Wedge nodded. "Well, Shmi seems like a wonderful girl, you should be proud."

Luke smiled. "I am."

"I understand she turned five recently?" Wedge asked.

Luke's grin widened. "Yes. She is getting so big."

"She's beautiful, Luke," Wedge said sincerely. "She will definitely be drawing stares when she's older."

Luke offered Wedge a mixed look of horror and humor. "Please don't say that, I want her to stay young and innocent for as long as possible!"

Wedge blushed. "Sorry, but you know she will be grown up at some point."

"I know," Luke said softly, sobering. "I'll just have to cherish all the moments and memories I can until then."

A spike of something in the Force caught Luke's attention, and he frowned. Then the signature attached to the feeling registered, and Luke glanced at his chrono.

"My goodness, its dawn!" Luke struggled to his feet. "Shmi is waking up, I'd better go."

Luke offered Wedge a hand up, which his friend took.

"Yeah, you'd better get cleaned up and ready before Leia finds out you're stalling her big event," Wedge teased.

Luke laughed with him, and they began to wander back toward the main part of the base.

"Wedge?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Luke said sincerely. "Thank you for being a true friend."

"Anytime." Wedge clapped him on the back they parted ways. "See ya at the ceremony."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

Luke waited in the hall outside the grand audience chamber, trying not to fidget as he, Han and Shmi awaited the cue for them to enter. Chewie was also there, conversing softly with his smuggler friend.

After getting Han's account it had been decided that Shmi would be honored as well today, something Luke appreciated. When he'd learned that it had been Shmi who'd convinced Han to help, Luke had taken both the smuggler and his daughter aside separately.

For Han it had been words of thanks and for Shmi it had been a thank you and a gentle rebuke for disobeying him.

Now Shmi stood, arrayed in her new dress from her lifeday celebration, her face alight even in the shadows as she looked up at him.

"Is it time yet, Daddy?"

"Not yet." Luke smiled softly. "Believe me; we'll know when it's time."

No sooner had he spoken then the doors began to rumble open and he offered Shmi his hand. When she took it, he was surprised to find that it felt slightly… clammy.

"Shmi, are you feeling okay?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Yes, Daddy," Shmi answered, frowning. "Why?"

Luke placed a hand to her forehead, but she didn't feel overly warm, so he passed the incident off as nerves. Then the doors parted the remainder of the way and they all set forward, Luke and Shmi hand-in-hand with Han a step behind and Chewie bringing up the rear.

What had to be the entire base was assembled in the Great Hall, arrayed in full uniform— some complete with helmets. As they passed the halfway point, Chewbacca let out a loud growl, and as one the assembly snapped a right-haste, saluting the guests of honor.

Shmi's hand tightened in Luke's grasp as they neared the raised dais where Princess Leia awaited them, dressed in a lovely white gown with a silver necklace. Her chocolate hair was done up in a formal bun, not a single strand out of place.

Luke caught her eye as their entourage ascended the first two steps, with Shmi going up one more to accommodate her smaller stature.

Leia's gaze was serene… yet when their gazes locked for that brief time, her gaze twinkled. Luke's heart tugged at him then, but Leia looked away before he could wonder— again— at the strange emotions this woman evoked in him.

She turned to General Dodonna, who offered first a flower-crown with a few lengths of decorative ribbon. Turning to Shmi, Leia gestured her forward and, as she'd been taught beforehand, Shmi leaned forward just so while Leia placed the wreath atop her head.

Shmi's grin was infectious and Luke's heart soared at how excited the child looked, not to mention pretty.

He loved this little girl so much!

Next was Han, who gave Leia a wink, which she returned with a smirk. Finally it was Luke's turn.

Despite his words of protest yesterday, Luke couldn't keep the goofy grin from his face once his medal had been placed about his neck.

Then the trio bowed to Leia and turned to allow the audience to applaud. Luke, though he appreciated their enthusiasm, was glad when they began to leave the Great Hall again. So it came as a relief when they were given the signal to retreat down the aisle and return to the hall beyond.

**00000**

The party that followed was immense, and full of what seemed to Luke like a never-ending line of congratulators. As it had been during the actual ceremony, it looked as though the whole population of the Yavin base was in attendance.

Luke spent most of the first hour accepting handshakes or pats on the back, and engaging in polite conversation with many people he didn't know.

Finally Leia came to his rescue and led him away to the table set up for their party.

"Thank you!" Luke sighed gratefully. "I thought it would never end!"

Leia chuckled. "You do look a little overwhelmed."

"Big parties aren't exactly my forte," Luke told her.

"Well, just enjoy yourself while you can, because we begin evacuation procedures tomorrow," Leia said.

Luke nodded.

He spotted Shmi returning to their table then, a plate of food in her grasp as she navigated her way through the masses. She nearly tripped more than once when an over-exuberant partygoer made a hasty step this way or that, but she managed to avoid a catastrophe.

When she reached the table, she grinned at her father, taking a seat beside him and popping a morsel of food into her mouth.

Luke did not miss the fact that she seemed a little out of it, but as she began to attack her plate, her strange behavior seemed to dissipate.

"You look very lovely, Shmi," Leia informed the child once they were all settled.

"Thank you Princess," Shmi said once she finished her bite.

"Please, just call me Leia."

Shmi looked to Luke for confirmation, and he nodded. "As long as Leia doesn't mind."

Shmi grinned and turned back to Leia. "Did I do good in the ceremony?"

"You most certainly did!" Leia answered warmly.

Shmi beamed. "And I walked just like we practiced!"

"I saw that." Leia smiled. "You were perfect."

Luke grinned lightly at the pair of them, glad that Shmi had a female to look up to now as well.

He tuned out most of their conversation as they talked on, letting his gaze roam the hall. As such, he missed Shmi's antics that would have again alerted him to her discomfort.

Luke picked out the few familiar faces he knew, and was a little dismayed when it was a select handful among the large assembly.

Han, Chewie, Wedge, Dodonna, Leia, Shmi…

With an inward sigh, Luke stood and dismissed himself to the refreshment table, where he was greeted by a woman with pale hair and dark eyes.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hi."

"I'm Carla."

"It's nice to meet you," Luke said politely, trying to ignore how she was looking at him.

"That was a very brave thing you did the other day." Carla went on, leaning backwards against the table as she shadowed him.

"It wasn't all it's cracked up to be," Luke returned mildly.

"But you _are_ a hero," Carla insisted, laying a hand on his forearm.

"No, I'm not." Luke moved away from her reach, hoping she'd take the hint.

She didn't.

"So anyway, what are you doing tonight?"

Luke nearly dropped his plate at the sultry tone of her voice, and then he blushed fiercely when she sidled up to him just-so.

"Nothing that involves you," Luke said bluntly. "I'm sorry."

As she huffed in indignation, Luke escaped back to his table. Leia had moved on to speak with some group of people Luke didn't recognize, leaving Shmi to eat her snacks.

He was nearly to the table when he paused in his idle contemplation of his daughter.

She was picking at her plate now, he saw, and not eating it as she had before. In fact, she looked a little… put out.

Luke frowned and took his seat. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Shmi looked to him, and Luke saw beads of perspiration on her forehead. She also looked a little pale.

"Daddy," Shmi said lethargically. "I don't feel good…"

Alarmed, Luke felt her forehead again… and sucked in a breath.

"Shmi, you're burning up!"

She looked to him, blinking owlishly. She shivered then, wrapping her arms about herself. Luke took off his yellow jacket and wrapped it about her small shoulders, and she leaned in to him, beginning to cough.

"We need to get you to the med. center," Luke decided.

Shmi nodded and started to rise, but her legs collapsed beneath her, and she slumped to the floor.

"SHMI!" Luke dove from his seat to catch his daughter before her head hit the cold, hard floor.

Then he was scooping her up, carrying her in his embrace right through the crowd and out the door as quickly as he could manage.

Luke was halfway down the hall with the limp form of his daughter in his arms before more sets of feet sounded behind him.

"Kid!" Han called, and then he cursed when he caught sight of Shmi.

Luke didn't stop; and instead of taking the turbolift Luke ascended the stairs, taking them as fast as he dared. It wasn't until he burst through the doors to the hospital wing that he slowed his pace.

"Help!" he cried, searching frantically for anyone present. "Please, help!"

"Coming!" a voice returned from deeper in.

Luke wilted with relief when a man in a medic's coat appeared.

"What's wrong with the child?" the doctor inquired, coming close to inspect her.

"She's got a fever, chills, and she fainted when she tried to stand!" Luke rushed out his explanation.

"Alright, bring her into the room over here." The medic led the way and Luke settled Shmi onto the bed.

"Please strip her down so she can be put in a medical gown," the doctor instructed.

By that time Han and Chewbacca got there, and when they caught sight of the child, Chewie harned forlornly.

"Han, please help me," Luke called over his shoulder.

The smuggler was beside him in the blink of an eye, and together they got Shmi out of her current outfit and into the provided medical robe. Once she was settled, Luke sat in the chair next to the exam table, her hand firmly clasped in his own.

It wasn't until the medic shooed him out so he could work that Luke began to really fret.

Han had to drag him out to the waiting room where, instead of remaining in his seat, Luke paced like a caged acklay.

The fear was eating away at his control bit by bit, and by the time Leia arrived he was a nervous wreck.

"I just heard that Shmi was rushed up here," Leia said softly to Han when she laid eyes on Luke. "What do we know?"

"Nothing much I'm afraid," Han answered evenly. "But the Kid won't even sit down."

"Luke?" Leia approached gingerly, her hands held out in a calming gesture.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke mused out loud, his face contorted in despair. "She's only been ill once in her entire life! And that was only because she ate bad food! She's got all her shots, and she's always careful!"

Leia finally reached him and caught her friend by the biceps, halting his erratic pacing. He looked to her with anguished eyes.

"Luke, sometimes these things just happen."

"But will she be okay?" Luke asked, even though he knew she had as much information as he did.

"I hope so," Leia whispered. "But you need to try to calm down."

Luke blew out a breath, not wanting to admit that she was right. Reluctantly, he allowed Leia to guide him to the nearest seat, and to his surprise she sat with him, taking Luke's hand in hers.

He still did not understand their strange connection— something he was now certain they had— but the contact worked wonders for his racing heartbeat, his frayed nerves.

"Thank you," Luke whispered, burying his face in his free hand.

_Please let Shmi be alright!_ Luke begged the Force. _Don't take my little one! Please! Not yet…_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

The hours trickled by, with visits from both Wedge and General Dodonna, though the two of them had to see to the base's evacuation and thus could not stay.

So that left the original group in the small space.

Despite the combined efforts of Leia, Han and Chewbacca to keep Luke emotionally stable, they had a hard time keeping his rear in a chair. In fact, Han was certain that the Kid had walked a permanent rut into the floor by now.

Random thoughts brought on by fatigue and stress led him to wonder about little creatures running races in that rut.

When he caught himself, Han managed not to blush, though he did rub his forehead.

_I think I need an emergency shot of Corellian Whiskey…_ he mused in chagrin.

Luke finally slumped into the seat beside Han, blowing out a breath of air and resting his head back against the wall. Han opened his mouth to comment, but that of course was when the doctor finally showed up.

Luke was on his feet the moment the door twitched, and by the time the doctor entered the young man was flush with anticipation.

"Doctor Kisen, how is she?" Luke wrung his hands for lack of anything else to do with them.

When the man gave Luke a grave look, Han watched the Kid's face pull into a frown of dread.

"Have a seat." The doctor gestured, and for the first time since Shmi had been admitted, Luke didn't argue. He numbly felt behind him for the arm of his chair again, and Han instinctively placed a hand to the Kid's shaky elbow as he came down.

Kisen took a deep breath, noting how he had the full attention of the entire waiting party.

"I have diagnosed Shmi with Thray Fever," Kisen began. "This is quite a serious case, and I believe that is because Shmi spent her life on Tatooine, where nothing can survive the heat of the double suns, and then the bitter cold of the nights." Kisen looked apologetic as he finished. "To put if frankly, Shmi was more or less living in a sterile bubble."

Luke paled visibly with each additional piece of bad news. At that last, however, he frowned.

"I lived my entire life on Tatooine as well, why am I not sick too?"

Kisen pursed his lips. "I would wager it's because you are an adult with a fully developed immune system. I am sorry to say that is not the case with Shmi. Her body is not used to being sick, and that just makes her case worse. Her body will need to learn to fight off illnesses."

"How did she come by it?" Leia asked.

"Has Shmi been in the forest here?" Kisen asked.

"Yes," Luke and Leia said simultaneously.

"Did she handle any amphibious life forms while there?"

"Actually, she did show me a frog she'd caught," Leia murmured.

"I believe that is how she came in to contact with it," Kisen declared. "You see, the strain— for reasons we still don't fully understand mind you— is carried by many amphibious life forms."

He glanced at his datapad. "Now, I have done all I can for her. And while I will check in on her from time to time, I am afraid the rest is up to the child."

"May I see her?" Luke whispered.

"Of course."

Kisen led them to the third room on the right, where Shmi was laid out on the medical bed. She was wrapped in a sheet while an I.V. was nestled into her arm, a heart-rate monitor strapped to her chest.

The sight tore at Luke's heart, and he stumbled to the bed on weak knees, dropping down beside the bed and gazing at Shmi's deathly-pale face. Her chest rising and falling was the only visible sign that she was still alive.

Luke reached out a trembling hand to clasp Shmi's and he used his free limb to tenderly tuck a few loose strands of raven hair behind her ear.

When Leia got a call on her comlink she bowed out to take it. As she returned moments later, he could sense her hesitation.

"If you're going to ask me to leave her, don't," Luke warned firmly. "I am not leaving Shmi's side until she's better."

He couldn't let himself think of the 'or' his statement left hanging. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Shmi, and so he forced himself to remain positive.

She would beat this! She was a _Skywalker_ for Force's sake!

Leia rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Luke."

Her quiet words made him swallow, and he nodded even as his lips trembled from the effort not to break down in front of the Princess and Han.

"I have to go now, but I will check in whenever I can," Leia murmured, squeezing where she held him before departing.

Once she was gone, Han cleared his throat and then moved the chair in the room closer to the bed.

"Here, Kid," he offered quietly.

"Thank you." Luke choked out, though he didn't move from where he was just yet.

He continued to stroke her hair feeling, how hot Shmi was as.

Then, unable to hold it in any longer, Luke bowed his head to the mattress and released his grief. He sobbed mightily, no longer caring what his friends thought of him.

To Luke's utter surprise, Han rested a supporting hand on his back and stood there with him, offering his silent support. Chewbacca came around to the other side of the bed and carefully placed a paw on Shmi's cheek, growling mournfully.

"H-Han," Luke said brokenly. "I- I c-can't lose h-her! Sh-Shmi is a-all I h-have left! I l-love h-her!"

When Han knelt beside Luke, the younger man turned tortured eyes on him, begging without words for some form or reassurance. Han thinned his lips, not used to this: but he was sure as hell going to try.

"Hey, she's a strong little lady," Han informed Luke. "She'll pull through this."

"B-but wh-what if sh- she…"

"Don't think like that," Han ordered firmly when he caught Luke's line of thought. "Positive thinking is more powerful than you realize, Kid."

Luke simply stared, and Han shifted uncomfortably. "Listen; I know I'm gruff, and a hard shell and all… but I _do_ have a heart, and I know when to admit that I'm wrong. You and that little girl there," Han gestured to Shmi, "have definitely left your mark on me. Both of you have always been sources of optimism, so don't quit that now. _Especially_ now."

Luke sniffled, dropping his head back down to rest on his hand where it covered Shmi's.

Han was right. He had to believe Shmi would make it through.

"Thank you Han," Luke spoke through his tears once more.

"Hey, it's what friends are for…" Han said timidly.

Luke lifted his head, eyes wide in shock, both at the admission he hadn't expected… and the hesitant way the smuggler had said it. Luke had never seen Han unsure of himself… _ever_.

"… right?" Han finished gingerly, clearly out of his element.

For the first time since Shmi had fallen ill, Luke gave a genuine smile.

"The best of friends." Luke reached over with his free hand, holding it out for Han to accept.

The smuggler gazed at it for a second, and then firmly took it, sealing their friendship with the motion.

"You know," Luke said softly, looking Han in the eye. "Shmi sees you as Uncle Han now."

Han didn't disappoint in his reaction.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered.

Luke grinned wryly for a moment, mildly amused at Han's reaction. Even Chewie chuffed out a laugh.

"Yeah. She called you 'Uncle Han' on her lifeday, and refuses to see you any other way." Luke grasped Han's forearm in his. "And I am glad for it."

Han was speechless, blinking several times as his numb brain struggled to compute. His knee-jerk reaction, born of years in the smuggling world, was to run away. To hell with the fact that he'd just declared friendship… he was meant to be alone and free.

_Free, yes…_ Han thought. _Alone… I could really do without that anymore._

Finally, Han's face softened and he shifted his gaze from Luke, who was watching him still, to the unmoving form of the child on the bed.

"Uncle Han…" he said slowly, thoughtfully. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

(_**A/N**__: This chapter was short because I wanted it to stand alone.)_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

The star-speckled blackness of space filled the viewport, though with the infernal red of his helmet's eye sockets, he couldn't see the diamond-color of the stars as he had before. The only thing he could see that was a true red was the gas giant Yavin.

And hiding behind its mass was the fourth moon which housed the Rebel Alliance… as well as the pilot who'd destroyed the Death Star.

Or so he hoped.

A swath of nervous energy joined him at the viewport and paused a polite distance away before clearing his throat.

"Lord Vader, the fleet is assembled per your commands, and we are in formation. We await the order to begin our strike, Sir," Captain Rothno informed him.

"Good," Vader rumbled. "Take out as many as you can, and if you should happen across any stragglers, bring them in for questioning."

"As you wish, My Lord." Rothno saluted.

"Make the jump," Vader ordered.

"At once, Lord Vader."

Rothno again saluted and turned to deliver orders to the crew of the ISD _Punishment_. Vader had taken the great risk of first finding the nearest fleet of Star Destroyers before returning to Coruscant to endure Palpatine's wrath.

If he could report that the Rebel's had been delivered a deadly blow in response to their attack on the Death Star, then his master _might _be somewhat more lenient in Vader's punishment.

The Sith Lord knew it was forthcoming either way… but still.

As he looked to the gas giant that was only a short hyperspace jump away, he smiled behind his mask.

_Very soon, young one… we shall see each other again._ Vader promised.

**00000**

Three days.

It had been three standard days since Shmi had been admitted to the medical wing, and during that time the base had steadily been evacuated down to the barest minimum… including Shmi and the few pieces of equipment that were completely necessary to her well being in that timeframe.

The room was now barren— as was the rest of the base— save for the two occupants, the bed, and a pair of medical monitors as well as Shmi's I.V.

Luke had managed to remain optimistic throughout the first twenty four hours, and then throughout that night. But as the time had mercilessly ticked by— second by second— so had his belief that Shmi would pull through.

He hated to think like that, but the child hadn't made a move save for breathing since Luke had first been shown into her room.

The number of tears that had been shed went unmarked, as did the amount of praying he'd done. But still; the improvement, if there was any, was minimal at best… as far as his untrained medical eye could tell.

However, when he used his limited Force abilities to check her… she still shone.

It was the only reason Luke hadn't entirely given up hope.

Well: that, and the fact that he would die too if Shmi didn't make it.

As the final hours came for them to remain on Yavin IV— and the distractions increased— Luke failed to notice that there was some color returning to Shmi's cheeks.

**00000**

"Luke and Shmi are the last ones in the base," Leia told Han wearily. "Luke is bordering on desperate to help Shmi, but he's too afraid to move her until she wakes."

"He hasn't left the room in three days," Han agreed. "Listen, you go; I'll get him and Shmi out of here."

Leia bit her lip. "But he needs me."

"The Alliance needs you more," Han reasoned.

Leia opened her mouth to reply once more, but then warning klaxons went off all over the hangar bay, and instantly everyone present went in to full-alert mode.

Leia turned to the deck officer. "What's going on?"

"Three Star Destroyers just exited hyperspace, Princess," the man replied.

Leia flashed Han a look of alarm.

"Go, I've got the Kid." Han was already running for Medical.

**00000**

Vader sat in the passenger compartment of the _Lambda_-class shuttle that was ferrying him down to the surface amidst the battle that now raged outside the viewports.

The ship rocket from several shield-hits, and Vader sensed how tense the pilots were, afraid of failure.

He ignored them; instead focusing on trying to pinpoint the young man he had his sights on.

He didn't know if the boy was still on-planet instead of leading the fight in space, but Vader felt like he should check the ground, and so he would.

**00000**

When Han burst through the door, Luke was already on his feet and pacing.

"Luke, it's time to go," Han said firmly. "We're going to have to risk moving Shmi; we've waited as long as we can."

"I know." Luke sighed, raking his hands through his unkempt hair. "But what about all this equipment? How will we…"

A cough from behind spun Luke around instantly, and when he saw Shmi's head twitch, he was by her side in a flash.

"Shmi?" he said in a cracked voice, daring to hope.

Her chest heaved as she moved her head toward the sound of his voice, and at long last Shmi's eyes fluttered open. Almost immediately, though, her eyelids drooped in exhaustion.

"D... dad-dy?" Shmi breathed in a rough voice.

Luke wilted with relief. "Yes Sweetheart, it's Daddy."

Han's comlink chirruped then, and he whipped it out. "Solo."

"Han, get out of there now!" Leia shouted. "The Imperials are trying to land some troops!"

Luke heard, and his blood ran cold. He bit his lip, coming to a decision.

"Han, grab her I.V. would you?" Luke called over his shoulder as Han pocketed his comlink.

"Sure." Han took hold of the wheeled pole while Luke disconnected Shmi from all but her intravenous feed, lifting the fluid-bag from the metal loop atop it.

Then Luke carefully lifted Shmi from the bed, with her blanket wrapped securely about her weakened frame. Only then did Han tuck her I.V bag into the space between Luke and Shmi's bodies.

Cradling Shmi to him within his arms, Luke looked at Han. "Let's go."

**00000**

Vader stood as the shuttle touched down outside the massive stone building that had housed the Rebel's forces.

"Spread out and find any stragglers," he commanded.

"Yes sir."

**00000**

Luke and Han moved as quickly as they could down the halls and down flights of stairs, with Han taking point as they navigated their way through the Massassi temple.

Every fiber of Luke's being was screaming at him to get out of the base… and _fast_.

It wasn't until they'd reached the third floor that they met resistance. Han peeked around the next corner and stopped so suddenly that Luke was a millisecond away from crashing into him.

"Hold up, Kid," Han whispered.

"No kidding," Luke replied wryly.

Han flashed him a smirk, and then peered back around the corner. Luke checked on Shmi as they delayed, and though she was asleep again, he knew it wasn't like earlier.

Han silently withdrew his DL-44 and looked to Luke, flashing three fingers. Comprehension dawned, and Luke nodded. Han counted down to one, and then jumped out into the corridor, Luke hot on his heels.

Han opened fire on the four unsuspecting stormtroopers, taking two of them out in a matter of seconds. The other two began to shoot back, and Han gestured Luke into the nearest doorway as he laid down suppression fire.

Han continued to shoot while Luke waited, and it wasn't too long before the firefight ended.

"Let's go," Han called, and they set off again.

**00000**

Vader reached the medical wing and he paused. The boy's sense was strong here, as if he'd just left.

With the freshness of it the hunter in the Sith Lord grinned. He searched the room… and promptly frowned.

Such sorrow saturated the room he stood in. And despair… pain… the fear of loss.

Who was the young man afraid to lose?

He searched the bed for any clues, and saw that there was an indent in the mattress. His brow furrowed in confusion, Vader studied it closely, determining that the size of the mark would befit a human child, or a small alien.

When his personal comlink went off, Vader's musing cut short.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"My Lord, we've spotted a pair of rebels, they're making their way toward the hangar bay as we speak," a stormtrooper reported.

Vader stretched out with the Force, and sure enough, there was the same Force presence as before.

"Take them alive," Vader ordered, already turning to make his swift way back down the levels of the ancient building.

"Yes, Sir."

**00000**

As soon as Luke felt the icy touch on the edge of his limited Force-awareness, he began to shiver… and not just from the cold.

With a new urgency, Luke drew even with Han as yet another pair of white-armored men appeared behind them… only this time they weren't shooting to kill.

"Han… we need to get out of here!" Luke panted.

The smuggler threw him a pained look. "What do you think we've been _trying_ to do?"

Luke shook his head emphatically. "No, you don't understand: it's Vader!"

Han mis-stepped with a curse at that. "You're kidding, right?"

Luke was grim. "I wish I was."

"What is he doing here?" Han demanded as they continued to evade the blue rings of the Imperials' stun-beams.

Han shot over his shoulder when one set nearly caught him, and that trooper wet down. Luke felt a spike of warning in the Force, and another jolt of fear coursed through him.

"Han, he's on his way down, and moving fast!" Luke shouted.

"We're there!" Han suddenly crowed, and not a minute later they burst through the blast-doors.

"GO, GO!" Luke was frantic as he felt the maelstrom of dark, sinister energy rapidly converging on them.

The pair of them raced toward the _Millennium Falcon_, where an anxious Chewbacca was waving them forward.

"Get the ship going!" Han shouted as they sprinted all-out.

The Wookiee knew better than to argue, and disappeared from sight. The engines roared to life, and just as Han and Luke's feet touched the boarding ramp, Luke felt the presence touch him again.

He gasped, stumbling, and Han had to catch him before he landed on Shmi. When Luke glanced back out the hatchway, he saw the second most feared man in the galaxy bearing down on them.

"Kid!" Han's voice.

"_Go_!" Luke waved him away. "Get us out of here, _now_!"

Han slapped the hatch-release to close the boarding ramp as Luke reflexively hid Shmi's body from view until the ship was sealed. He didn't breathe any easier until he felt the ship jump up and make like hell out of the hangar bay doors.

**00000**

Vader had no choice but to skid to a halt as his quarry's ship leapt up and turned toward the only route to freedom. Even his suit would not protect him from the full effect of a ship's engines if he was in the way.

Anger boiled in him as he watched the vessel disappear. Unfortunately for the first stormtrooper courageous— or stupid— enough to approach him, the man became the outlet for his fury.

_You may have gotten away this time boy, _Vader thought. _But you will not remain safe forever. _


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

As soon as he was assured that Vader wasn't chasing them into space, Luke breathed a sigh of relief and stood with Shmi still safely in his embrace.

He had hardly taken a step, however, when Han's voice came over the ship's intercom.

"Luke, we're gonna need you in a gun turret!"

"Hold on!" he yelled up toward the cockpit.

Luke swiftly settled Shmi into the medical cot, secured her and then made sure her I.V bag was up and still flowing. Then he kissed her cheek and raced for the access ladder that would take him to the gun turrets.

He chose the dorsal turret, and soon was climbing into his seat and activating the quad-laser cannon.

"Kid?"

Luke strapped on his headset. "All set."

"Good, start taking out some of our pursuit, would ya?"

Luke smirked at Han's nonchalant tone, and took aim. Indeed there were several TIE fighters on their tail, and he let loose a salvo into their midst, taking two of them out before the rest scattered.

He found it easier for some reason to hand himself over to the Force in battle, and he wondered why that was. But then he shook his head to clear it, knowing that now was not the time to lose focus.

Han and Chewie took the _Falcon_ into many dives, rolls, dips and banking turns to avoid both the turbolasers of the three Star Destroyers and the seeming plethora of TIEs chasing the straggling vessels leaving Yavin IV.

Luke saw a trio of TIEs descend upon them from above and to the right, and he trusted when the Force told him to aim just a little off. When he depressed the trigger, Luke was rewarded with dual explosions as the leftmost two TIEs went up in flames.

"Luke, look out at point three-oh-ten!" Han warned over the comm.

Luke was already swinging around, but he had to close his eyes as brilliant flashes of green hit the shields right next to his viewport. Luke opened his eyes, seeing spots despite his efforts, and he had to rely even more on the Force.

"Han, how long until we can make the jump to lightspeed?" Luke asked.

"About one," was the grim reply. "We need you to help punch a hole through those pesky TIEs ahead of us."

"Got it." Luke swiveled in his chair and took aim, letting loose with a deadly salvo of red-laserfire.

Many of the TIEs managed to get clear just in the nick of time, but there were a few that weren't so lucky.

Either way, the path had been opened a little, and as Han steered their vessel through the narrow escape corridor, Luke continued to lay down suppression fire. More TIEs exploded before the _Falcon_ had to dodge a deadly barrage of cannon-fire from the lead Star Destroyer.

Han cursed loudly as the shields took a decisive hit, and Luke thinned his lips.

Then Han's voice came over the line. "Hold on Kid, here we go!"

Luke braced for the impending jump and, sure enough, the stars stretched in slow-motion for a split second before they became streaking lines of bluish-white. Luke sat back in his seat with a breath of relief.

As he had before, he did not immediately leave the gun turret, instead taking a moment to wonder on why the Dark Lord had personally come to the base.

He knew the answer, of course: the Sith Lord wanted Luke. But the main question was if the Dark Lord knew about Shmi. Luke didn't have that clarification, but he swore then and there to protect Shmi from Darth Vader at all costs.

With another sigh, Luke began to shut down the turret and gun, placing the headset on the hanger on the wall. When he descended the ladder and turned around, Han was waiting there for him.

"You okay?" Han asked.

Luke hesitated, not certain how to answer… and not entirely certain what Han was referring to.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked wearily.

"I mean, when you stumbled and nearly crash-landed on Shmi," Han replied, eyeing Luke closely. "Was it just because you haven't been taking care of yourself?"

The pointed question made Luke look away. It was true he hadn't eaten much or slept well in the three days that Shmi had been ill. He knew that he'd had the energy to run through the base due to adrenaline and his iron will to get Shmi to safety. But though Han had a point— that his fatigue had certainly contributed to his fall— Luke knew it wasn't the true cause.

"Han…" Luke bit his lip uncertainly, and realized that he was trembling.

Han took notice and frowned, placing a hand to the younger man's elbow and guiding him to a seat.

"Kid, you're shaking… what's going on?" Han sat beside him, not hiding his concern.

Luke swallowed. "It was horrible Han…" he whispered.

Han made an exasperated noise. "Kid, you need to start making sense here."

"He was after _me_, Han," Luke said bluntly, the fear he'd felt before creeping back in to color his voice.

Han frowned. "Why would old Wheezer want you?"

When Luke didn't immediately respond, Han knew there was more. He was just about to comment on that when Luke abruptly looked Han in the eye.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I… was not entirely forthcoming in my debrief of the Death Star battle," Luke admitted quietly, looking down in slight shame.

Han lifted his brow. "How so?"

"When I was flying… and Vader was behind me in the trench, he…" Luke shivered with the memory. "He… touched my mind, Han. It was like someone had stabbed into my head with ice-cold shears!"

Luke wrapped his arms about his frame, curling up into a ball where he sat.

"He talked to me… and tried to get me to… to join him," the young man finished in a whisper, his gaze wide and horrified.

Han was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor in that moment. It was quite some time before he found his voice.

"Come again?"

Luke shuddered, unable to meet Han's gaze. "He spoke to me through the Force Han. And I know you don't believe in the Force, but it was _real_ Han! And terrifying! And…" Luke's voice hitched, and he buried his face in despair. "… and it's all my fault that Biggs died!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Han grabbed Luke's arms, but the other shrugged away.

"Kid, where did you pick up _that_ sentiment?" Han demanded, pulling away some.

"Vader offered me the lives of both Wedge and Biggs if I did as he asked…" Luke whispered.

Han heard the 'but' in his statement, and thought it over. "Let me guess: he didn't offer to spare the base?"

"Not even close," Luke said bitterly. "And when I refused him a second time, Vader told me Biggs's death was my fault. And I can't…" Luke took a shuddering breath. "I can't get that out of my head, Han."

Han thinned his lips. "Look at me."

When Luke did not move, Han softened his tone some. "Luke."

The use of his first name got a reaction, and Luke lifted his head enough to meet Han's eyes.

"Biggs did not die because of you," Han said firmly. "You cannot let Vader's mind-games get to you, do you understand? He was trying to trick you. Do you truly believe Darth Vader would have honored his deal if you _had_ said yes?"

Luke felt it in the Force, and he sighed. "No."

"And what if you _had_ said yes?" Han continued. "Where would that have left Shmi?"

Before Luke could fall into deeper despair as that sank in, Han stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"You knew what would happen, just as you knew that you had to protect Shmi by fighting the crazy fight." Han squeezed Luke's shoulder gently. "And while I may not entirely believe in the Force, I know the love of a father and daughter when I see it. You and Shmi have something indescribable, Luke. She absolutely adores you, and her first waking thought every time I've seen, has been her 'Daddy'."

Luke's lips tugged up into a shy smile, but there was no missing the warmth behind those blue eyes of his.

"And then, when Shmi got sick, you sat by her side day and night until she woke up." Han finished. "Hell, you saved her from a burning building, Luke. You are one strong man."

Luke thought it over, and then unwound, placing his feet on the deck once more. "But Biggs…" he said forlornly. "Han… how many more friends and loved ones am I going to lose?"

Han shook his head. "I don't know, Kid. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to make new friends. Biggs would not blame you for what happened. He went up there just the same as you, fully aware he might not come home."

There was a weak cry from the medical bunk, and both men turned to see Shmi staring at them from where she lay.

"Daddy?" she called again.

Luke leapt up and was by her side in seconds. "Shmi…"

She gave him as much of a smile as she could muster, and Luke beamed right back at her, kissing her cheek.

"Hello beautiful!" Luke greeted with a fatherly grin.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Shmi's voice was whisper soft, but he could see more color in her cheeks already, and he knew that she was on the mend.

_Thank the Force!_ Luke praised silently.

"We're moving from Yavin to wherever the fleet is," Luke answered Shmi. "I'm not entirely certain where that is." He realized aloud.

"The rendezvous is Ventooine," Han offered helpfully.

Shmi's gaze shifted toward the smuggler, and it lit up upon seeing him. "Uncle Han?"

Luke caught the flicker of emotion in Han's gaze before the smuggler carefully controlled himself.

"Yeah, it's me Squirt," Han answered. "You gave us a pretty good scare there."

"I'm sorry," Shmi whispered, a few rogue tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Luke tenderly wiped them away. "There's nothing to be sorry for; we're just happy that you are going to be okay."

Shmi nodded. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Luke chuckled. "I'll bet you are." He turned to Han. "Do you have any broth, or soup?"

"Sure, let me see what I can scrounge up." Han moved away.

Shmi watched him go, and then turned back to Luke, who smiled lovingly. He memorized her face all over again; right down to the fait dimple that shown when she smiled just right.

"Oh, Shmi." Luke caressed her face with tender fingertips. "I love you so much."

Shmi's eyes shone with happiness. "I love you too, Daddy."

Han returned shortly after that with a warm bowl of simple soup, which he offered with a glass of water and some crackers.

"Thank you, Uncle Han!" Shmi's voice was getting stronger, Luke noted.

Han nudged her nose with a gentle fist and left to join Chewie in the cockpit.

Luke helped Shmi to sit up enough to eat, and then fed her careful spoonfuls of her dinner. Shmi accepted his care without question, eagerly slurping down each bite with the haste of a child who hadn't eaten in three days.

"Slow down Sweetheart, we need to make sure your stomach can handle all this," Luke cautioned when they were halfway through. "Let's stop there for now."

"May I have a cracker Daddy?" Shmi asked. "Please?"

Luke bit his lip, but decided it couldn't hurt for her to have a little something solid too.

"Alright, but only one for now."

"Thank you!" Shmi wolfed it down in a matter of seconds, her contented sigh warming Luke's heart as her head settled back to the pillow.

Luke returned the soup to the galley, ignoring his own rumbling stomach and returning to Shmi, who was nearly asleep again. When she saw him coming, she lifted a weary hand toward him.

"Daddy will you hold me, please?"

"Absolutely."

Luke gingerly settled himself into the bunk with his daughter, who did what she could to make room. But despite it all, it was up to him to reposition her, as Shmi was still too weak to do too much.

She snuggled to him, needful, and Luke held her with equal yearning. He had come so close to losing her! He hadn't known if each breath would be her last, and wondered if he'd ever get to cuddle with his sweet little girl again. To hear her breathing, and feel her pulse against his body as she lay against him, safely ensconced within his embrace.

And as they fell into a deep slumber together, Luke felt that for the first time in days, the galaxy— for him at least— was finally at peace.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One:**

Two days after their rendezvous with the other Rebel ships, Shmi was full of energy, and more than eager to get out of bed. Luke mused on how very like her father that was, and smirked to himself.

However on their way to the gym, where he'd promised to take Shmi so she could run off some of her energy, they were met by Leia.

"Luke!" She smiled, and drew him into a warm embrace.

Then she turned to Shmi. "It's good to see you up and about again!"

Shmi beamed. "Thank you Leia! Daddy is taking me to the gym!"

Leia lifted a brow in surprise. "Oh? And what for?"

"Just to let her run off some steam," Luke assured her. "Nothing too strenuous just yet, but she wanted to stretch her legs a little."

Shmi had hold of Luke's hand, and when Leia's gaze fell upon their joined limbs, and the endearing scene the two Skywalker's presented, Leia's throat closed up. Had it really been so long ago when that had been herself and Bail?

Luke saw something flicker in Leia's gaze for a moment, and it occurred to him in that heart-wrenching moment that he'd not thought to ask how she was dealing with Alderaan's destruction.

But when she noticed his scrutiny, Leia's political mask returned and she nodded.

"About how long do you think you'll be in the gym?" she asked, returning to business.

Luke cocked his head. "Why?"

"Alliance High Command wishes to meet with you when you have a moment," Leia informed him.

"Oh."

Leia held up a hand. "Go spend time with Shmi. We have other things to discuss anyway. Come to the council room when you can today."

"Thank you." Luke nodded, and then glanced down at Shmi. "You ready?"

"YES!" Shmi crowed, tugging eagerly at his arm.

Leia chuckled at the sight of the girl practically dragging her father along the corridors of _Home One_. She resolutely pushed the sorrow and pain to the back of her mind so she could focus in the meetings with Alliance Command. With a weary sigh, Leia turned to rejoin her fellow Rebel Leaders in the council chambers.

Luke stole a glance at Leia partway down the hall, and made a mental note to speak with her one-on-one later.

**00000**

It was three hours later when Luke made his appearance, having dropped Shmi off with Han and Chewie. She was now happily learning how to 'repair' the _Falcon_.

He knocked politely and, when he was summoned, entered the room. He came up short when he saw the unexpected number of Alliance Brass sitting arrayed about the table.

"Ah…" he stuttered uncharacteristically. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," a woman with short auburn hair said in a melodious voice. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." Luke took the indicated chair, shooting Leia a questioning glance.

She didn't seem worried, though. In fact, Leia offered him a private smile, so he relaxed a little, looking back to the woman who was obviously in charge.

"May we call you Luke?" the woman asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you. I am Mon Mothma." The woman smiled welcomingly. "I believe you already know General Dodonna and Princess Leia."

"Yes, Ma'am." Luke nodded respectfully to each individual indicated.

"This is General Rieekan," Mon indicated each person respectively, "Admiral Ackbar, and General Madine."

Once introductions were completed, Mon returned her gaze to Luke. "You are wondering why we summoned you here, no doubt."

Luke inclined his head. "Yes, Ma'am."

Mon turned her head toward Dodonna. "General?"

The white-haired gentleman acknowledged Mon's request and addressed Luke. "We are most impressed with your success over Yavin IV, and with the destruction of the Death Star." He began, making Luke squirm in discomfort at being praised about the space station's destruction. He may have come to terms with it, but that didn't mean he wanted to be called a hero for it time and time again. "We also appreciated your leadership skills when you led your wingmen into the trench."

Luke did his best to keep his expression neutral, even as he wondered where they were going with all of this.

"Lastly, we understand that you have a connection to the Force, which we value." General Dodonna lifted his head a bit more, though there was a definite glint of sorrow in the man's eyes. "As you are well aware, we lost a good many fine men and women that day, and are thus in need of a new squadron of pilots."

Luke furrowed his brow faintly as he listened.

"We have received a new influx of men and women, many of whom have proven to be capable pilots, so the choice will be yours as to whom you admit."

When the man paused, Luke finally voiced his growing confusion. "I'm sorry Sir, but admit whom? And for what?"

Mon was the one to answer that. "We would like to appoint you to the rank of Commander, as well as have you organize and lead a new squadron of fighter pilots."

Luke did not know how he kept his jaw from hitting the table, but even so he swallowed audibly.

"Pardon me?" he asked in a strained voice.

"We need good leaders, Luke," Ackbar spoke in his gravelly voice for the first time. "And while you may not like the attention you've gained yourself from your victory, you have become a symbol of hope for many."

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke spotted Leia's 'I-told-you-so' look.

"But, Sir, I don't know anything about leading a squadron," Luke protested. "And I've only flown one mission. Surely there are more seasoned pilots out there who could do this?"

"There are many fine men leading their own squads already," Mon acquiesced. "However, we feel it would be… refreshing, to have some fresh blood out there, so to speak."

Luke stared at their completely serious faces. "And you think I'm the one for this? Truly?"

"We know you are." That was Leia, and though she was soft-spoken, her words carried perfectly.

Luke gazed at her for a long moment, and then glanced at where his hands sat on the table. Biting his lip, he looked up at Mon.

"May I have some time to think this over?"

"Of course," Mon conceded. "But please do not take too much time."

"I won't." Luke rose with a salute. "You will have my answer by this time tomorrow."

"Very well."

**00000**

The first thought on Luke's mind when he left was Shmi. If he accepted this commission, he'd be away from Shmi far more often. And who would care for her during his absences?

He was loath to leave her for any length of time, but then he reminded himself that he'd promised to protect her. And to do that, he had to fight this war… which would pull them apart at times while he took on missions and such.

The next question was if he could really do this.

Could he lead men in to battle? Could he accept having the lives of other pilots on his conscience? Others who depended on him to give orders, and to keep a clear head in the thick of battle? To see them die and know that it was _his_ responsibility?

Luke was so caught up in his thoughts that he never saw the body coming around the bend in the corridor, and the two of them collided.

"Oof!"

Luke reacted instinctively to catch the other, and when they froze in their awkward position, Luke realized who it was.

"Wedge?"

Antilles blinked. "Whoa, Luke, nice save!"

Luke grinned despite himself, and pulled Wedge up the rest of the way. "Sorry about that."

"Ah, don't fret." Wedge waved away his apology. "What's got you down this way?"

Luke glanced over his shoulder. "I just spoke with High Command."

Wedge whistled. "All of them? What'd you do?"

Luke shot him a look and Wedge chucked.

"They want to promote me," he said seriously.

Wedge had opened his mouth to make another snarky comment, but stopped, his eyes widening.

"Really?" he asked dumbly.

"And they want to offer me my very own squadron." Luke delivered the rest of his bomb-shell.

Wedge's eye bugged. "No way! Did you accept?"

Luke furrowed his brow. "Not yet, no."

Wedge shared his frown. "What's holding you back?"

Luke blew out a breath. "Where do I start? I don't know anything about leadership, I don't have more hours than what I flew in the Battle of Yavin, and then what will I do with Shmi while I'm away?"

Wedge blinked, and then nodded slowly. Looking around, Wedge grabbed Luke's arm and led him to an alcove a little ways back up the hall.

They sat together, and Wedge turned serious eyes on his friend. "Luke, don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes I believe you think too much."

Luke gave his friend a strange look. "How am I supposed to take that, exactly?"

Wedge didn't back down. "You need to have more faith in yourself. Sure you don't have many hours, but the hours you have put in have been nothing short of amazing. I witnessed veteran pilots who'd flown in more missions than I could count make awed comments about your first run in the simulators.

"And then when you were above the Death Star, you took command easily, not shirking from what you knew had to be done. Biggs and I went along with you because we sensed you had things in hand." Wedge placed a hand on Luke's arm. "I would follow you into battle again in a heartbeat."

Luke shook his head. "I… I guess I'm just…"

"Scared?" Wedge offered without judgment.

"Yeah," Luke admitted.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Luke," Wedge assured him. "You should have seen Red Leader before lift-off on Yavin. He was sweating bullets with the burden on his shoulders, but he still went up there. You wouldn't be the first person in charge who would doubt if they were right for the job. And knowing you even for the short time I have, I can tell you that you most definitely are leader material."

Luke sighed to hide his embarrassment at Wedge's kind words.

"And what if I do accept? What about Shmi?"

Wedge smirked. "I hear 'Uncle Han' has developed a little bit of a soft spot for her. Or let her spend some 'Princess Time' with Leia."

Luke bit his lip. "I'll have to figure that out, but first I want to talk with Shmi."

Wedge nodded. "You do that."

Luke looked to his fellow pilot and friend. "If I accept… would you be my second-in-command?"

Wedge blinked in surprise. "Me?"

Luke nodded sagely. "I will need a second level head out there, and Force knows what crazy things our squadron will get ourselves in to. I'll need someone to help me babysit the rest of the pilots."

They shared a laugh at that before growing serious. Wedge thought it over for a good long moment, with Luke waiting patiently. Finally Wedge's mouth curved into a proud grin.

"I'd be honored." Wedge extended a hand. "And I would be privileged to serve with you, and under your command."

"Thanks Wedge."

They parted ways after that, and Luke sought out his daughter. He followed the sounds of clanking and voices to where Han had Shmi re-assembling some component or another.

Shmi glanced up at him with a grease-smudged face and a toothy grin. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi." Luke laughed. "I see you're having fun."

"It's been great!" Shmi beamed, holding aloft the part. "I'm fixing this spare stabilizer unit!"

"Way to go!"

"The Squirt's a natural with mechanics," Han interjected fondly.

Luke shook his head in amusement, and then turned serious. "Shmi, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Daddy." Shmi handed Han the part, and he took it away to give the Skywalker's some privacy.

Luke sat beside Shmi and took her hand. "Shmi, do you remember when I flew in the battle before?"

Shmi nodded.

"Well, I have been asked to lead a new squadron," Luke said, "which means that I will be called away on missions and patrols. We won't see each other for hours, possibly days… and maybe occasionally it'll be a week or more."

Shmi's gaze widened. "Will it be dangerous Daddy? Like that first battle?"

Luke chose his words with care. "Yes… and no. There will be dangers, but with the help of my fellow pilots, and the Force, things will be okay. I have a job now, Shmi, like when I worked on the farm."

Shmi nodded, understanding that. He had worked on the farm all of her life, so she knew what it was like for him to be gone for a few hours each day. But this would be the first time there would be no Aunt Beru to watch Shmi while Luke worked.

It was new for them both.

"I promised to keep you safe, Shmi. I want to help fight the Empire so that you can grow up in a better galaxy… a _free_ one," Luke told her, taking his daughter's hand. "And I can do that by helping the Alliance in the ways they ask me to. I am a pilot for now, and so I want to accept this job. Would you be okay with that?"

Shmi studied him intently, and Luke remained open and patient. Finally she squeezed his hand.

"Who will watch me when you are away?"

"We will have to work that out."

"Okay Daddy."

Luke kissed her hand. "Thank you, Shmi. This is the right thing to do. And we will still spend time together like we did on Tatooine. I promise."

Shmi gazed upon him with utter trust, nodding. "Okay."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

The next evening, after Shmi was settled in bed and fast asleep, Luke sought out Leia. He found the Princess in her office, pouring over datacards and nursing a mug of caf.

She glanced up when he entered, startled from her reports at the interruption. Then she smiled upon recognizing him.

"So, Commander Skywalker, how does it feel?" she asked wryly.

"Strange," Luke admitted. "It'll take some getting used to."

Leia nodded. "Yes, but it suits you, Luke. I know you'll do well."

"Thank you." Luke stepped up to her desk and boldly placed a hand on her current report, gently but firmly forcing it to the table. "Why don't you take a break?"

Leia eyed him, clearly deciding whether to chew him out for disrupting her work, or to give in. Eventually the need for some 'fresh' air won out, and Leia relinquished with a small sigh.

"Alright." Leia walked out the door Luke held for her. "Where do you want to go?"

"What's your favorite place on _Home One_?" Luke asked. "I don't know the ship very well yet."

Leia pursed her lips in thought before her face lit up with a secretive smile, and she began walking.

"I know just the place."

They remained in comfortable silence as Leia and Luke traversed the ship to wherever it was Leia had decided to take him. Luke felt his curiosity mount the deeper into the bowels of the ship they went, and he realized when they arrived at a door that they must have moved to the very heart of the massive vessel.

Or so he thought.

When Leia opened the door and Luke stepped through, he was brought up short. The concaved-oval wall on the opposite end of the immense room, complete with massive viewports looking out into the star-mottled expanse of space told Luke that they had in fact moved to one of the trademark curves on the outer hull of the Mon Calamari cruiser.

The room was completely decked out with plants of all kinds… ninety-nine percent of which Luke had never seen. A small stream— complete with a petite waterfall and even a set of gentle rapids— traversed the floor-space. Luke counted at least two bridges that allowed one to cross from either side of the room to the other. Instead of the usual deck plating found in all areas of _Home One_ except the carpeted suites used by the Alliance elite, the ground was lush with emerald grass.

Luke did not know just how large the room was, but sound seemed to be muffled, even as an artificial breeze triggered a set of low-toned wind chimes. The sound was utterly soothing to Luke, especially combined with the peaceful noise offered by the water, and the overall serenity that permeated the place.

"Leia…" Luke breathed, utterly taken aback. "It's… _amazing_!"

Leia smiled from beside him where she had paused to watch his reaction. "Yes, this is the main garden. It's always the most peaceful place on the ship, and I come here when I can sneak away for a much-needed reprieve."

Luke nodded. "I can see why." Then her first words caught up with him, and he looked to her in shock. "Wait; there are other gardens on _Home One_?"

Leia nodded. "Only one more. It's not as large, but it's still beautiful and just as peaceful."

"Wow!" Luke murmured with a shake of his head.

Leia led the way deeper into the gardens, and only then did Luke take closer note of the dim lights.

"Does the lighting change during the day and night?" he asked.

"Yes," Leia replied. "This garden has a day and night cycle just like any planet would, complete with sunrise and sunset."

Luke whistled, still following her over an ornate bridge without handrails and into a small clearing hidden mostly from view save for a parting in the bushes.

"This is where I come," Leia murmured almost to herself as she settled to the ground.

Luke hesitated, suddenly feeling as though he was intruding. Leia noticed this and patted the ground beside her invitingly.

"Have a seat." She gave him a wry look. "This was your idea, remember?"

"Hmm?" Luke was momentarily distracted by seeing Leia so open and relaxed… and sitting on the ground like she was entirely comfortable there. "Oh, yeah."

Luke couldn't take his eyes off of her as he too settled down, however timidly.

Leia glanced at him, and blushed slightly. "What?"

Luke realized what he was doing and blushed as well.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" he bit his lip, "… I haven't ever seen you this relaxed before."

Leia surprised him by not taking offense, instead lying back to gaze lazily upon the ceiling. She patted the grass beside her again, an invitation he gladly accepted this time. When he lay back, Luke found his breath stolen away.

He wondered how he had failed to notice, but the ceiling had been designed to look like the night sky one might see from a planet's surface. Hundreds of twinkling lights greeted him, and he recognized a few patterns he'd seen every night in Tatooine's dark skies.

That realization brought him an unexpected— but very much appreciated— sense of comfort.

"So…" Leia began tentatively into the companionable silence that had descended upon them.

"You want to know why I kidnapped you." It wasn't a question.

"I am rather curious what brought this on," Leia admitted.

Luke rolled onto his side to see her face. "You did."

At her frown, he elaborated. "I… just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine," Leia replied automatically. "There were minimal casualties during the Yavin base evacuation, for which I am exceedingly glad…"

Luke cut her off with a gentle finger to her lips, a gesture that earned him a wide-eyed chocolate gaze.

"I meant in here." He tapped the same finger gently against her collar-bone, making sure to avoid touching her chest.

It was a moment before Leia worked up the courage to form an 'oh' with her mouth, though no sound came out. She looked away, and Luke saw her political mask struggling to be held intact. He waited patiently, and his effort was rewarded when Leia sighed and turned back to him.

He wasn't all that shocked to see the slick tracks of tears glistening on her face.

"I've been better," she allowed.

"Only 'better'?" Luke challenged softly.

Leia bit her lip, and Luke offered her a slightly imploring look. "You need to let it out, Leia. Trust me; all that grief, pain and sorrow will eat you up if you don't find an outlet."

She tilted her head, studying him intently, while Luke remained open and inviting. Then Leia swallowed and the remainder of her carefully-controlled mask melted away.

"Every time I close my eyes at night, all I see is Alderaan from the viewport on the Death Star," Leia whispered, the heart-wrenching grief in her tone making Luke ache for her to feel no more pain. "And I always find myself dreaming up scenarios of what I could have done differently… and then Alderaan and… and my father… would still be alive."

She was crying harder now, and Luke silently gathered her to him, hugging her head to his chest. Leia instinctively sought his presence, his comfort, wrapping her arm around Luke in turn as she continued.

"And just as I have it all figured out on how I could have saved my people, that superlaser cuts through it all to decimate the planet into trillions of shards of matter." She hiccupped a sob. "They're gone, Luke! All of them! My family… my people… my _home_."

Luke held her without qualms as she turned her face and wailed into his shoulder, clutching his tunic tightly where her hands rested. He wept right along with her, thinking of his own loss.

"I understand, more than you know," he murmured.

She managed to lift her head at that, and her puffy eyes sought out his, seeing the truth in them. He wasn't attempting to undermine her feelings, or belittle her situation. He truly knew how she felt.

"Tatooine may still be standing, but the farm I called home for nineteen years was burned to a crisp, my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen right along with it," Luke reminded her softly. "Shmi nearly shared their fate, but thank the Force I got there in time and was able to find her."

"I forgot, Luke." Leia grimaced in shame. "How could I have? I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Luke shook his head. "I'm beginning to accept it all. I don't have much choice, and so I am trying to leave my past where it is."

Leia sniffled. "I wish I was that brave."

Luke tipped her face up gently with a pair of fingers. "You are more than brave. You are a strong, beautiful, courageous woman, Leia. You're grieving, yes, but you will pick yourself up and start walking again. You will only become better and better."

He took her hand and placed it over her own heart. "Besides, your father isn't entirely gone. He lives in you, in your memories of him."

She gave him a watery smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Luke." She touched his face in kind, and then snuggled back against him, needful of the comfort of another human being… someone she could trust wholeheartedly. She did not know why, but she innately understood that the single person in her life at that point in time that fit the bill was Luke.

She knew he would never mistreat her, emotionally or otherwise. He would cherish her as a brother would his sister. This instinct, this _knowledge_, enabled her to completely relax in the embrace of her dear friend, and so she luxuriated in doing just that.

The galaxy could wait for a little while.

They simply lay there for a long time, each enjoying the comfort offered by the other.

**00000**

A solitary figure strode in silence along the supremely polished marble floor, ignoring the grandiose décor all around, and blending perfectly into the shadows even as she marched with firm purpose toward the raised dais at the front of the massive hall.

As soon as her feet brought her to the base of the stairs leading to the throne above, she dropped to her knee and bowed her head reverently.

"You summoned me, Master?"

"Yes, My Child." Came the voice of her master. "I have a task that I require of you. It will be a lengthy assignment, and it will test you as you have never been tested before."

She kept her emotions firmly in check, not allowing any sliver of apprehension to slip through her durasteel shielding. She only allowed for an increase in her determination.

No matter the job, she _would not _fail her master. She hadn't yet, and she never would. That was why he valued her. It was why she was unique.

"I am ready for whatever task you give me Master," she replied humbly.

"Good…" he murmured, finally turning his throne from where he gazed to the massive viewports at the dark city beyond. "You will infiltrate the Rebel Alliance. Do not attempt to take anyone out. I will allow Vader to play his games, as he has been itching to do just that. He needs a good distraction."

Her brow lifted just a hair at that, but she wisely kept her thoughts to herself.

"I want you to find out who it was that destroyed my Death Star," he ordered, and she could feel the anger in his ocher gaze upon her head, though she knew it was not directed at her. "Become one of them in all but heart. Get them to trust you so they will relax, and we will strike at them when I am ready to do so."

She bowed her head lower. "As you wish, Master."

"Go, and remember your training, Child. It will keep you safe from their pitiful way of thinking." Her master leaned forward. "I trust you will stay faithful to me, Mara Jade."

Mara met Emperor Palpatine's gaze firmly. "I will, Master."

"Good."

He dismissed her and Mara made her leave, her emerald eyes blazing with a determination born of a lifetime of training and servitude to her master.

Mara Jade would do her assignment… and she would _not_ fail.

* * *

(**A/N****:** _Join Luke and Shmi as their adventure continues in _**Suns Among Stars Book 2: The Light of Love**)


End file.
